A light will save us all
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: Amy-leigh never thought she was normal but when saving a camero from scrap would lead her into a war spanning the galaxy, can she still hold what is left of her sanity or is there more to this? Rated M for violence, language and furture graphic scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:** Sorry to those who favoured this story before but I felt it wasn't working the way I wanted it to so I changed it. Flames will be used to cook my meals as this is my story and as the author I have the right to change it as I see fit. Those who don't like this, it is your own problem not mine.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Standing in the middle of a crumbling city; buildings destroyed, roads torn up and the rubble scattered everywhere.<em>

_Bodies littered the streets, all were military and faceless; shouts and cries muffled from the shock. Civilians running in the desolate streets, screaming in mass hysteria as they tried to escape from the carnage that surrounded them. Unfortunate souls crushed from the fallen debris and another force none have ever seen._

_A towering behemoth, eyes like amber flames and body craved from metal, glared downward – mechanical optics bearing such emotion as any organic eye can muster: Anger, blood-thirst, lust, power and a darkness so deep, it reached out to any unsuspecting victim and dragged them into a dark pit where no light could ever reach._

_Serrated claws loomed overhead, reaching down to pluck it's victim from the crumbling earth. Fear spiked and a need to run consumed but no movement took place, rooted to the ground with no means to escape._

_As the bladed prison closed around, a deep cackle racked the heated air, a bellow of triumph signalling his victory:_

"_THE ALL SPARK…IS MINE!"_

* * *

><p>Shooting up from the horrid dream, racked breath and sweat dripped from her shaking form; the nightmares…always nightmares; all about the same thing yet each different in its own right. How long has she been burdened with such horrors she'll never know.<p>

Sighing, so used to these dreams that she no longer shed angry or distressed tears. All she could do was strip her bed of the damp sheets and strip her soaked pyjamas for washing and move on.

Move on. She had been doing that lot lately. Simply trying to forget what had occurred in the past and hope for a better future. Looking at her bedside clock, the flashing green lights indicated it was 3 in the morning, a normal occurrence in her estrange life; climbing out of her warm bed and collected her drenched sheets and clothes, she dumped them over the railing into an awaiting basket and moved into her en suite.

Cold water blasted from the faucet didn't phase her, clearing the sweat from her skin and cooled her heated body. Staring blankly at the crisp white tiles, her mind repeated the horrific scenes she had just witnessed within her own mind.

As welcoming as the cool water was, she stepped out and dried the remaining water from her body. Moving from her bathroom into her closet, she pulled out a simple mini-tee, slim jeans and a pair of black steel cap boots. Grabbing her laptop, bag and keys, she moved to her kitchen to prepare her breakfast.

Glancing at the kitchen clock, it read 4.30. She had a good hour before she had to start work. Moving about her kitchen in no real rush, she pulled out some fresh bread and started a fresh brew of coffee. She pulled out her laptop and pulled up the local newspaper online and read the news as she had her breakfast.

A quick clean up later she made her way out. Locking the door behind her, she made her way to work. It wasn't a long walk to get there; walking was one of her favourite pass times in her otherwise troubled life. 20 minutes passed and she arrives at a local mechanic and scrap yard. Sure, it was a strange job to have for an 18-year-old female high school graduate but she wasn't your average high school grad. She actually liked mechanics and, with enough money and luck, she might be able to find a good working car.

Being the first one there, she unlocked the gates and made her way in. Walking into the main office after collecting some overalls from her designated locker in the garage, she begins the morning routine; check any messages from the day before, any orders or deliveries to expect today and other reports and such. Being the first one there, she easily finished half the reports before the loud roar of a power engine pulled her from her work.

* * *

><p>It wasn't something the young Autobot scout wanted to wake up to – being towed by a hated Decepticon, unable to transform or even move. After evading some government group in the deserts of Nevada, the Decepticon Barricade jumped him with his partner Frenzy, leaving him worse for wear. No doubt the 'Con duo thought it would be amusing for him to meet his end at the hands of the organic race he swore to protect.<p>

Large piles of old car shells and parts were scattered all around him, reminding him to the scorched battlefields and mass graves that now claimed Cybertron. He shuddered at those memories as his immobile form was being towed. His senses picked up a large crushing machine that would crush old car shells when placed inside in compressed cubes. His pained wails and pleading warbles from his damaged vocal processor fell on deaf ears as no one could hear him or he was simply ignored by his captors.

As Barricade came to a stop before the yards main office, Bumblebee watched as the despicable con activated his holo-form; mocking a human law enforcer, and approached a young human female as she emerged from the main office,

"Can I help you officer?" she asked,

"Yes Miss?" he questioned, keeping up the guise,

"Amy, Amy-leigh Mackenzie," she replied, looking past the officer she noticed another officer in the front passenger seat. Frenzy had activated his holo-form for the sharade but the moment he heard her name, he typed feverishly at the console situated in the police cruiser,

"Well Ms. Mackenzie, I along with my partner have come to get this pile of scrap dealt with," he noticed that she didn't seem intimidated; normally when dealing with these fleshbags they seemed fearful and cooperative but she simply stood there, not one flicker of fear crossed her pale aqua eyes.

"Okay, I'll need you to sign a few things before you go," she replied, moving back to the office to collect them, "You can move the car just over there if you want," she directed him to a large pile of car shells near the crusher. He nodded and moved back to his true form, ignoring Frenzy's skittish typing and moved to put his victim by the pile.

* * *

><p>Amy noticed there was something off about this cop but what caught her more with the car he was towing in; it was a '76 yellow chevy camero with 2 black racing stripes across the vehicle. Despite the look of the camero, there was something in the back of her mind pulling at her, she couldn't tell what but as she turned to leave, she saw…something. Before her was the silhouette of an age-old memory. It was staring at the camero as the cop disconnected it from his car. It turned back to her was a grim expression.<p>

"_Help…him…_" the ghostly voice begged before it disappeared. Shocked and somewhat unnerved by this spectre, she shook the feeling and moved back to the cop. He signed for everything and filled out the paperwork and made his way out.

"A drop off and my first psychotic episode of the day," she sighed, looking to the camero with thoughtful eyes, "this one is going to be a doosey," moving out of the office, she moved to the camero, noting every ding, dent and damaged plating she could find. The spectre was usually right about this sort of thing so, instead of scheduling it for scrap she managed to push the camero into the garage.

Bumblebee couldn't think why this female had moved him into the property's garage when Barricade had organised him for scrap. As she moved him, he noticed the distant look in her eyes before she moved to leave. Through out the day, she would come in and out repairing cars, working on his frame by knocking out dents and buffing up all his scratches.

When she popped Bumblebee's hood, a look of shock crossed her face, "Wow, sweet headers…and a high-rise double-pump carburettor? Why that cop wanted to scrap you definitely had something wrong with him," she whispered, checking out his engine, "Getting rid of a handsome machine like you should be a crime," Bumblebee couldn't help but preen with pride from her compliment despite his current situation.

She was delicate and meticulous in her work– repairing what was damaged in his battle with Barricade and Frenzy, since the little mech screwed up a lot of his internal mechanics; Amy was able to easily put everything back in place. The old twinge of pain registered when she had to fix certain components but didn't dare to remove them since her expertise only went so far.

He watched her when she began to speak with the owner of the garage, her boss, and was able to convince him to give her the car since no one wanted it and she was the one to fix it up. Now, Bumblebee didn't appreciate being treated like some average earth vehicle but if it meant he could get out of being scrapped and continue his mission, he'd suck it up.

Coming to an agreement with her boss, Amy turned back to the garage and, once again, the same spectre appeared before her, now with a smile gracing his face before he disappeared. Bumblebee noticed how she froze, like she had seen something yet nothing was there. Her vital signs had spiked suddenly but instantly dropped back to normal as she finished off her shift; there was truly more to this girl than he truly knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Rate and Review. I'm sorry again if anyone liked the original story but it wasn't what I wanted and I did a major overhaul on it.<strong>

**If you don't like the change, that's your problem. This is how I wanted it to be done.**


	2. Chapter 2

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>It had been almost week since Amy fixed Bumblebee up: his engine was running as smooth as ever, the interior was mended and shined like new leather, she had managed to knock out the dings until they were smooth again as well as buffed the scratches and gave his frame a new paint job.<p>

As per the agreement with her manager, she was able to take Bumblebee home with her, still unaware of just how special her new car was. It certainly helped with the other 2 jobs that she held; the café she worked at was a bus drive away and the club she bartended at was another bus drive away. Having this car would certainly help with her transport fund.

* * *

><p>At each stop, Bumblebee would curiously monitor the girl; he was truly curious about this human female, she seemed average than any other human he had the fortune to come across but she certainly stood out: where most humans would sleep during the night, she didn't. She would remain awake for nearly 3-4 days at a time and then when she did fall asleep, it would only last 4-5 hours at a time, one night he had even heard her scream. Scanning her vitals, her heart rate and blood pressure increased, she had laboured breathing as if she had just run a marathon. Seeing her in this condition almost broke his spark, she seemed like a nice person.<p>

Now was the weekend, Bumblebee had managed to get away from Amy just long enough to contact the other Autobots before he returned so not to arouse suspicion; now he was merely sitting in the sun while Amy was typing away at her computer. The rate her fingers flew over the keys, she was very much into her work, a hard look of concentration on her face almost made her look older than she really was. This confused Bumblebee, from what he had observed and researched about humans, human females of her age group usually went shopping for 'clothing', they would socialise with friends and often took on entertaining activities but, all Amy usually did was attend her place of employment, work on her laptop – whether it was on the second-storey veranda or in her study – or she would be practising movements used to strengthen the human body, after witnessing some of these moves he never knew a human could bend like that. He found out what she was doing was all 'Gymnastics'.

It was a shame that he never saw her smile, sure his kind were in a war at present and being the youngest, he still thought that a human, free of the perils of war, should smile. Watching her from her seat on the ground veranda, he searched through the radio stations until he found one that she might like. 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet filtered through his speakers, catching her attention.

Amy had no idea what caused her car to snap its radio on and play a station. She merely stared at the car for a moment until the music finally took her. A soft smile replaced the blank stare on her face as she enjoyed the music and returned to her typing. Bumblebee was happy he was able to make her smile, but soon wondered why she never smiled? But just as he was thinking of such things a news report crackled over his radio.

'A news update; the attack on the military base in Qatar has sparked tension between many world governments. This terrorist attack took the lives of over 100 military personnel stationed on sight…' Bumblebee watched as Amy ignored the rest as she quickly pulled out her iPhone to make a call. He wondered why she'd become so flustered over this. Did she know someone on that base?

"Hey Sarah? It's Amy…yeah I heard on the radio…I'm sure Will is fine, he's a hard bugger to kill ya know," Bumblebee heard a forced chuckle on the other end of the call, "Do you want me to come over? ... Okay I'll be there soon...okay bye," Amy heaved a sigh as she leaned against her deck chair; she was worried and distressed. "Please God, let him be okay…Annabel shouldn't have to live without a dad," she prayed, looking to the clear blue sky hoping for an answer.

Shaking her head, she saved whatever work she was doing and moved back inside. Closing everything up she moved to Bee while pulling her long red hair into a ponytail. She slide into the driver's seat - while throwing her bag onto the passenger seat - she set out to her unknown location. The scout kept his role as a car as Amy drove through streets and back ways until she entered the country. He had passed this way when he first came into the small town, pushing back memories of his fight with Barricade. But as they drove, something happened to Amy; her eyes glazed over, stretched out before her was a desolate metallic highway, scrap metal and mechanical bodies lay haphazardly everywhere. Looking out before her, she saw great metallic beings fighting; ripping into one another until they fell, one who had haunted her dreams looked straight at her and reached forward as if to grab her from her car.

Bumblebee noticed her distress, something was wrong and he stepped in to help. Since her mind seemed to be lease where, he took control of the driving slowly coming to a stop on a side road until she came back to her senses. It didn't take long for the colour to return to her eyes, gasping and holding his steering wheel in an iron grip. He flinched, not expecting the hard grip, but the look of fear and panic in her eyes allowed him to push that aside. Using nodes in her seat, he tried to relax her through stimulating her back muscles. Her breathing slowed and calmed, sweat dripped from her brow as the fear slowly left her eyes.

Looking forward, she wondered how she brought the car to a stop? The radio was flipping through stations again until calming music filtered through. She had always wondered why the spectre had wanted to save this car but whatever the reason, she'd find out. Gathering her wits, she pulled back onto the main road and continued on.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Amy pulled into a lone house, with a large paddock. Pulling just into the driveway, a young blonde woman came out with a tiny human in her arms. If Bumblebee's research was correct this tiny human was a baby, the offspring of 2 humans. Amy shakily slides out of the autobot scout and once she got her bearings she walked up to meet the woman. They embraced while the little baby giggled and cooed to the familiar visitor.<p>

"It's good to see you Amy," Sarah sighed, holding the baby closer to her,

"Anytime Sarah, you are my godmother and my only real family after all," Amy smiled sadly, she attention falling to the young baby. "Hello Annabel, are you being good for you mommy?" Amy cooed, Bumblebee was astonished with the change in her character; while she was distant and somewhat troubled, around this woman and her child she was happier than before. He doubted the child could understand her like a sparkling would buy nevertheless little Annabel babbled and giggled when placed carefully into Amy's arms. Bee had to admit the entire exchange was cute and reminded him of the sparkling nurseries back on Cybertron...in better times. The 2 women and child retreated into the house, leaving the Autobot scout to increase the sensitivity of his audio receptors and focusing on the women.

Inside, Sarah brought them both a steaming mug or coffee while Amy tended to Annabel in her absence; playing with the young child in a little play set, strapped in to ensure she doesn't wander off.

"What have you heard?" Amy asked, accepting her mug and moved to sit with Sarah while keeping one eye on Annabel with Sarah.

"All they said was they couldn't find a body, along with the rest of the team," Sarah sighed, worried sick for her husband. Amy was worried too; Will was her godfather after all. She brought Sarah into a hug to comfort not only her but herself as well. After a minute of consoling one another they broke apart and smiled, happy to know that they weren't alone. "But on the brighter side, how have you been? The last time we spoke, you were having problems with your foster parents," Sarah smiled, nodding Amy sat back in her seat.

They spoke for what seemed like hours, Bumblebee monitored their conversations and the surround are encase of danger. But then Sarah's panicked voice caught his attention. Setting his sensors to an infrared frequency, he noticed Sarah was shaking Amy, whose heart rate had begun to fluctuate unnaturally again and her form seemed limp. If he could see through one of the windows, he could only guess her eyes were glazed over just like before. Once her vitals returned to normal did Sarah calm down,

"Another fit?" she asked Amy, this intrigued Bumblebee; maybe her strange condition might be explained, though this human had helped him, he was curious to know why she was so different to others.

"Second actually. I had one on the way here... but this one cam with a headache," Amy moaned, resting her head in her hands propped on her knees. Sarah ran out of the room and came back with a glass of water and a few aspirins, where Amy downed them all and slowly drank the water. Sarah then began to fuss over her since she had admitted to having a fit while driving.

"Have they been happening frequently?" Sarah was always concerned with Amy's health much like Amy's mother, only really close family members knew just what happened in her fits.

"Lately they have...it's the same thing most of the time but then...it kinda changes from time to time too," she sighed, trying to push the memories aside,

"Well, you can tell me, your psychiatrists did say talking about it might help make sense of it," now that was interesting; she had a history of mental illness?

"Well…battles, like war battles…scorched earth…piles of metal everywhere," she began, "I can hear people fighting, loud clangs and shots taken all around me. It's all the same, and I can't stop them," she seemed to contemplate her answer but instead moved on, "And this...well it's something frozen in ice...but what ever is in the ice is colder than it's prison...something evil," Amy hugged herself as she remembered the vivid memories, "He comes in my dreams…like a nightmare but lately I've been seeing him everywhere…sometimes not in his ice prison…he always tries to reach out to me…I can tell he wants to harm me but I just can't get away…" Amy cringed at the thought,

"Has it..._he_ spoken to you yet...like the other?" Sarah asked, picking up a fussy Annabel,

"Once or twice...he always says 'you're the one' and 'soon I'll find you', once he even said 'The All Spark is mine'...it's like something out of a bad horror film...but what he said reminded me of something..." would could that be? She was _dreaming_ of the All Spark? Maybe she knew where it was, but if that were the case, Barricade or the other Decepticons would come after her.

"What?" Sarah settled Annabel down until she fell asleep, waiting for Amy to continue,

"There was... a large cube," Bumblebee froze, a large cube? "It's huge...ancient looking...with the symbols I've been scribbling," Amy pulled out a sketch pad and showed Sarah, "This cube thing is covered in them," Bumblebee homed his sensors on the sketch pad she was holding and, to primus above, on the page were old Cybertronian symbols - he had been stationed protecting the cube so many times he could recognize those symbols anywhere. Amy must know where it is if she's seen its glyphs but that begs the question; how could she _see_ it? Was she connected to it somehow? "Do you think I'm crazy?" Amy asked,

"No, no you aren't Amy," Sarah sighed, saddened by the predicament this young woman, one she considered her own, was so distraught over this disability.

"Come on Sarah, everyone thinks I am, they tolerate it because they can get something out of me, they _use _me for Primus sake!" Amy snapped, frustrated by her condition and the fact she swore a word she never knew. Bumblebee certainly jumped when she swore, "You see! I swear at something I don't even now! I see things, things others can't see! I haven't had a decent nights sleep since I was 3, and when I do I have nightmares so horrific and gruesome I scared to fall asleep! And now, just a week ago, a specter I hadn't seen since I was a kid appears out of nowhere and tells me to save that camero!" she snapped, she only saved him because a specter told her to?

"I know it's hard Amy. I can't imagine what you are going through and we've done all we can for you, but we can only do so much if you aren't willing to help yourself," Sarah sighed, bringing the younger girl closer to her,

"I'm just…I'm scared, what if all this, these dreams, what if they come true? Or have already happened? So much death…to what end?" Amy was shaking, tears falling from her eyes as she pleaded with her godmother. All Sarah could do was hold the distraught girl until she had ceased crying. Once they said their goodbyes, Amy walked back out to Bumblebee and got in. She drove all the way home without saying another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, Read and review please!<strong>

**And sorry for reloading this one. I didn't proof-read properly**


	3. Chapter 3

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><p>

Another scream pierced the night air. Amy shot up from her bed, sheets kicked to the side from the constant tossing and turning. Sweat trickled down her face as her eyes went wide. Another nightmare had forced her out of her needed sleep. Taking calming breaths, a method that had worked many times, failed on this occasion as the fear turned to anger, resulting in her throwing a glass cup from her night stand at the wall, shattering into a countless shards of glass and grabbing a pillow to scream and cry out her frustrations. She didn't stop until her throat was raw and sore. Falling back onto her bed, the only thing she could do was cry.

Bumblebee watched her from his spot as she screamed awake almost an hour after she had presumably fallen asleep upon arriving home. It broke his spark to see her like this. No being should have to go through this pain, but it begged the question: Why was it happening to her?

Once she stopped crying, she pulled out her laptop and began typing again. From the window he could see through, tears were still running down her flushed and puffy face. Perhaps, he thought, it was time to make himself known; maybe then he could figure out how she knew about the All Spark and why these apparitions were plaguing her.

* * *

><p>The day panned out like it did any other. Most had noticed the redness in her eyes but didn't say anything. Those who did ask she simply turned away or told them she watch a sad movie, trying anything and everything to deter these questions.<p>

Putting his plan into action, Bumblebee activated his holoform and tried to get her attention. His holoform was a young man, about Amy's age, with blonde hair and black roots, much like that of a punk hairstyle. He wore a gold race jacket with matching pants, both with the same race stripe design on his true form with thick black boots.

Walking into the scrap yard, to keep up the charade, he asked her to give him a little look around of the yard. He was glad that the vocals for his holoform weren't damaged or else he'd have to play a mute. She obliged and walked around with him. He tried to start a conversation with her but most of the time she gave one-word answers or small noises as a response.

Waiting until she started her shift at the café, he walked in and took a seat near the back. He noticed a small group of girls hanging out at the café would continually stare and giggle, obviously attracted or found something appealing about his holoform. When Amy approached his table, the girls fell quiet.

Amy would've made a comment on seeing him again but dismissed it as coincidence.

"Welcome, I'm Amy and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?" she droned, saying the same thing over and over tends to do that to a person. That and the fact she looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up; the black circles under her eyes were becoming more prominent, a worrying sign.

"I'll just have a glass of water please," he asked politely, only for something heavy to fall onto his back. A pair of slim arms made their way around his neck and a face rested on his shoulder,

"Make that 6 rootbeers," came a soft voice. Looking back, Bee noticed one of the girls from the other table had come up behind him without him seeing her. Her other friends soon followed as they all sat in the booth. "And make it snappy would ya," a sly smile on her face. Amy just shrugged and went to get their order.

"So, I haven't see you around before," her smile growing wider, "What's your name?" Bee had to think quickly; a name like Bumblebee wouldn't go down well as a human name,

"Bee, my name is Bee," he quickly replied, looking to Amy with a pleading look,

"Aw, that's a cute name," one of the girls sighed, all moving a little closer. Granted, he would admit that some human women weren't hard on the optics but these girls were definitely breaching his personal space,

"Back off you harpies, can't you see you're freaking him out," Amy had walked back in the nick of time, holding a tray with 6 rootbeers and a glass of water. Placing them all out, she gave each girl a rootbeer, 2 to the one who ordered them, and the water to Bee. She gave him a kind yet apologetic smile before walking off,

"Hey! We only ordered rootbeers!" she snapped,

"I know Felicity, but Bee here ordered water," Amy replied, moving behind the counter,

"We changed it," Felicity sneered, "Or did you loose another screw for that brain of yours? You must've if you have the style of a piece of roadkill, and a rust bucket like that in the lot," her sneer turned into a smirk as the girls echoed in chorus. Bumblebee was fuming when she insulted his alternate mode, he like it! "Seen anything lately? Any big bad ghosts? Or were they Aliens?" she continued to taunt and Amy was doing the best she could to ignore her, having had experience dealing with her.

Suddenly, the room went cold. Amy froze from what she was going and looked up; right behind Felicity – who was still taunting Amy with insults – was the same ice figure from her nightmares. It's blood red eyes glowed as they stared down at her. Her eyes went wide with fear as the ice began to break.

"Hey are you listening to me? Answer me bitch!" Felicity snapped, raising her hand to slap her but Bee shot out of his seat to catch her hand. He looked to Amy and saw the fear in his eyes, now the size of saucers.

The ice crumbled to the ground as the behemoth's razor sharp teeth and mouth curled into a smirk,

"_The All Spark…Mine_," it hissed, it's freed arm moving out to touch her, "_Perhaps I can make use of you…as my pet_," his talons were mere centimeters from her face before she could take anymore.

A shrill scream echoed throughout the café; everyone looked up from what they were doing and saw Amy collapse. Shaking and babbling something as she stared at Felicity and Bee; Bumblebee could just understand what she was saying and moved to help her. When he approached, Amy flinched and looked up to him. In place of his human face, Amy saw something else: it looked like a young robot, with large baby-blue optics looking down at her with concern and worry. Familiar baby blue optics…

Recovering from her little episode, Bee helped her to her feet and handed her the glass she had given him. Everyone watched on as her shaking frame stilled and her breathing returned to normal.

"You really are a freak," Felicity added, staring at Amy like she grew a second head. Bee glared at the girl but tended to Amy.

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching her closely and monitoring her vitals as best as he could in holoform. She nodded shakily before her manager walked up,

"Is she okay?" he asked Bee, who only replied with a nod before the manager's attention was directed to Amy. "Perhaps you should take the rest of the day off. You look tired, get some rest okay?" nodding, Bee helped her out to his alt mode, what did she see that was so terrifying?

* * *

><p>Now, she was just relaxing in her living room watching the news before her shift at the club. She knew she was meant to take the day off after her little episode in the café but she needed to do something to get her mind off what she saw. The anchorman was updating news on the attack in Qatar as well and the mobilization of numerous aircrafts from different governments as a precaution on this unknown threat. Apparently, Air Force One was also hacked for what reason no one knew but the hacker was never found.<p>

She sighed, getting up to stretch and finish her mug of coffee. She slipped into a black halter-top, a white blouse tied at the middle, a black skirt and black boots; she collected her bag and keys, she made her way out.

Bumblebee had hoped to she would stay home but alas she was stubborn. She slid in and made her way to the late nightclub she worked most nights, especially if she couldn't sleep. The loud music and pounding beats always kept her awake and helped her take her mind off everything but work.

Once again, Bee made his way into the club without the bouncer knowing and headed toward the bar. He was glad his holoform could take in fluids, the complex hologram could easily convert liquid into energy but solids took much longer. Taking a seat, Amy was working on the opposite end of the bar, tending to a middle-age man who seemed more interested in her chest than ordering a drink.

Bee rather enjoyed the different music styles humans had managed to create, Jazz would love this place. Soon enough, Amy had made her way down the bar until she came up to Bee.

"Okay, 3 times in one day? Are you stalking me?" she asked playfully but with a hint of concern,

"Just lucky I guess," he replied, and ordered a straight shot of Whiskey. While she worked, she'd always come back to Bee and talk with him like he was an old friend she hadn't seen in ages; this was confusing. The more she spoke with him, the more she felt like she knew him from somewhere. The image of a tall yellow robot continued to invade her, large baby-blue eyes holding such innocence but held age-old knowledge.

Before she could continue speaking, the bouncer called from the main entrance over a small radio all the employees had. Looking up, she saw a policeman at the door, what were the police here for? Excusing herself from Bee, she made her way to the main entrance to see what was going on.

Bumblebee followed her movements only to stop cold; Barricade was here! He found her! Bee had to think fast, so without thinking he turned off his holoform and back into his true form.

When Amy got to the door, the officer asked her to step aside from the other patrons trying to get into the club. This officer struck a cord with her, where had `she seen him? But as she tried, his form changed much like it had with Bee back at the café and again at the club; only now the officer was a large black and white bot, jagged and razor edges unlike the softer form of the gold bot. What got her were his eyes…blood red eyes. She stopped walking with him, he noticed she had stopped and turned back to her,

"I only want to ask you a few questions miss," he assured, directing her to the cruiser parked on the street, but her fight/flight response was leaning heavily to 'flight',

"What are you?" she asked, causing him to stiffen, "Your…not human are you?" she stepped back when the calm demeanor of the cop left and a menacing glare took it's place. He strode forward and firmly gripped her arm before she had a chance to run,

"You smarter than you look femme…for a human," his glare was so similar to the other mechanical giants she had come across in and out of consciousness, but it held nothing to the demon mech who haunted her. "Now, you will come with us quietly and without fuss or else…" he pulled her gaze to Frenzy sitting in his alternate mode, holding a pair of throwing stars and directing her to their targets…the long line of party goers wanting to get into the club.

Amy didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her but her need to run was clashing with her resolve. Ultimately, she went limp in Barricade's grasp and seemingly allowed the Con to direct her into the front seat. The moment she stepped in and took her seat, Barricade's holoform disappeared and 3 different seat belts snapped into place; one across her lap and 2 across her arms and chest, holding her in place. She offered no resistance but regretful tears streaked down her cheeks,

"A wise choice femme," Barricade snickered, Frenzy followed with his own jittery laughter as the saleen mustang pulled out and roared down the street and out of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. I'll update soon<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><p>

Amy remained quiet as Barricade took her to some unknown location. Tears ran down her cheeks quietly, her nightmares were coming true only leaving her with the fear of seeing her recurring demon in the flesh. If Barricade was concerned about her tears, he didn't show it nor cared. The scenery out before her changed from city, to the suburbs to the country; she wasn't even sure if they were in the same state anymore.

Pulling her eyes away from the windscreen, she looked to the review mirror, hoping for some force to come and help her; oddly enough, she always thought of her car when hoping for rescue. As strange as it was, it made her feel a little better.

She was pulled from such feelings when Frenzy, Barricade's smaller partner, continued to jitter and make strange whirring sounds. Looking to him, he was sitting in the passenger seat and a small blue light was shining from his hands, running the light over her. She could feel a strange tingle wherever the light roamed over.

"Fear not femme," Barricade's voice finally filtered through the radio, "He is merely scanning and recording your body's condition," his voice was smooth and deep, if she didn't know he was an alien bent on haunting her, she might actually find his voice pleasant, "We're not going to harm you…yet,"

That didn't make her feel any better. Frenzy continued to scan her until he reached her chest and neckline. He repeatedly scanned the same area until he moved to physically examine it. Fear spiking as his spindly claws reached out to her, she cringed at the harsh cold touch, ripping she top enough for her bra to be seen. There, nestled just above her breast was a small bobble-like necklace. This necklace was special, the only connection she still had left of her family.

Frenzy twitched and jittered before, excitedly, turned to the radio and began speaking in some strange alien language. What was strange was she could just understand what he was saying: 'Found', 'Shard', 'Location' and 'Master' were the few words she could make out.

Suddenly, Barricade skidded to a stop in an open field; her seat beats snapped off and her door opened. Frenzy pushed her out while grabbing a pair of handcuffs; pushing her to the ground and binding her arms behind her back as Barricade transformed and knelt down to them. Frenzy pulled her back onto her knees, forcing her to look into the steely gaze of the larger robot.

His clawed servos, carefully, looped through the chain around her neck and closely examined the pendant. Whirring and hums resounded form his helm, as his optics seemed to become unfocused. When they refocused, his faceplates contorted into what she could only call a smirk. Standing back, he pressed a finger to the side of his helm as if to do something before a large yellow shape tackles him.

The sudden appearance certainly caught Amy off, a shrill scream escaping her lips as she looked over to see…the yellow robot specter she saw in the café. Barricade was having a difficult time wrestling with the slightly shorter bot, which managed to look back to her. Amy almost jumped when the yellow bots faceplates were ghosted by Bee's warm face. Their eyes…were so similar.

"RUN…lil'lady…RUN!" the mixture of radio and audio recordings was indeed strange but she headed them nonetheless. While the fight distracted Frenzy, Amy was able to get to her feet and make a run for an old refinery. But she didn't move fast enough for Barricade to miss her; catching sight of her hasty retreat, he sent his partner after her.

Panting and straining her legs to keep running, Amy dared not turn around for fear the little metallic demon would get her. It was difficult to move around freely with her hands cuffed behind her back but she had managed to get into the refinery. Running through and around large pipes and warehouses, she tried time and time again to lose Frenzy. She had managed to shake him resulting in him skidding into a pile of scrap, but her tiny triumph was short lived when Frenzy managed to free himself from the scrap pile and tackled her to the ground. Dragging her to a nearby wall, he pinned her against it, snapping and chattering all the while.

This was all too much for her; Amy wanted out of this nightmare but unfortunately, this was the waking world and she couldn't just wake up. But just before Frenzy could do anything further to her, a large black servo latched around him, ripping him away from Amy. Watching as the larger hand crushed Frenzy without much effort and throwing the twitching corpse as far as it could muster, her frantic mind soon pushed her to run as she made a mad dash to a storeroom.

Managing to slam the door shut, she slid down against the door and tried to regain her breath. These robots, once thought to be her fractured mind's own creation, were now real, and after her for a reason she had yet to find out. Did they want to kill her for knowing so much? Or did they want to experiment on her? Were they all bad like Barricade? Or were some of them good like the yellow bot?

Her adrenaline high soon wore off and all she could do was cry. Frustrated, alone, tired and scared, it was all she could do. The sounds of battle rattled through her as she tried to block it out, metallic screeches, groans and snarls made her cringe to the point she wished to be back home. Or to another extreme…just fall asleep and never wake up again.

What seemed like an eternity, the sounds of battle soon fell silent. Amy dared not move encase it as her own imagination trying to cope with the stress. A soft knock caused her to jump and bolt from the door. She stared and shook as the door slowly opened; she cringing and pulling into herself thinking it was Frenzy or Barricade coming for her but a soft, gentle hand was placed on her trembling shoulder. Jumping at the sudden contact, her eyes snapped to the hands owner, the was…

"Bee?" his kind baby-blue eyes looked down on her with concern. She remained frozen until he helped remove the handcuffs from her aching wrists. Pushing her daze and confusion aside, she immediately latched onto Bee, seeking comfort.

Bumblebee just held her close. He knew the extent of her fragile mind and everything that had happened and was going to happen would only put more strain on it. She needed some stability and all she had at the moment was him. Looping his arms around her, he gave her a firm squeeze before pulling back. He noticed how intensely she was looking before she looked away,

"Are you…" she began, looking back to Bee, "Are you like Barricade?" he wasn't surprised by this question, wondering when she was going to ask it. Heaving a sigh, he helped her to her feet,

"In a way, yes, but I'm not evil like him," Bee explained, taking her hand and giving it a firm squeeze. "Do you want me to show you? Or do you rather wait until you've rested?" her health had to come first, if not for the sake of finding the All Spark then for the sake of her own wellbeing. Meekly nodding, Bee helped Amy to her feet and guided her out of the storeroom where his alternate mode awaited, as well as 4 other vehicles. Looking to Bee's real form, she wasn't all that surprised that it was her gold camero.

"I had a feeling something was off about my car," she joked half-heartedly, somewhat thankful it wasn't her estrange mind going off again. Bee nodded, smiling reassuringly before he turned his holoform off and began to shift into his robot mode. But along with him, the other vehicles changed as well. Now before her were 5 giant robots; the shortest being a sliver bot with a blue visor, Bee was taller than him but a black burly bot and a yellow and white bot were taller than him. The tallest towered most of the refinery buildings, blue and red flames danced over him armor.

She should've been scared, terrified, intimidated at the least but seeing them like this, she wasn't sure but instead of fear Amy felt safe, secure and almost honored to stand before these behemoths. The tallest soon took to his knee and bent down to her; she had flinched but a warm feeling rushed through her, as if telling her this bot could be trusted.

"You are alright Miss. Mackenzie?" he asked, even his voice made her feel safe. Awed by this otherworldly being, she just nodded in response,

"I am glad, with the information our scout relayed to us, this encounter might have caused you a great deal of distress, affecting your wellbeing," now this struck her, turning to the yellow bot,

"You were spying on me?" she didn't want to believe it but she wanted to know the truth. Instead of a voice like his holoform had, Bumblebee merely flipped through radio frequencies to explain himself, as well as the occasional beep or whirring sound.

" '_I do apologize'...'it was'…'important'…'to stay in character'…'to protect'…'you'_," he explained, using gestures as well to emphasis his point,

"So you were talking through the radio," she smiled, not so much a question but a realization, now knowing certain aspect of her life weren't caused by her own impairment_._

" '_XM Satellite One'...'Digital Cable brings you'...'Columbia Broadcasting System_'," Bumblebee nodded. Smiling, she looked to each one of them before returning her gaze to the larger bot,

"So, who are you? What are you?" Hope was finally shinning on her; maybe they could tell her why she could see beings so similar to them.

"My name is Optimus Prime," he replied, "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the Planet Cybertron,"

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the yellow and white mech replied. That name seemed to strike a cord, it was familiar; looking back to Optimus, a bright flash hit her. Her body went rigid, white filled her vision as images and events she had witnessed in her dreams slammed down on her all at once. Dizzy and suffering from vertigo, she swayed and lost her balance.

Bumblebee squeaked in alarm while Optimus caught her in his servo and Ratchet rushed over to run diagnostics,

"Is the lil'lady a'right?" asked the short silver mech, trying to get a doo look at Amy,

"Scans indicate some kind of epileptic seizure, Bumblebee has this happened before?" the yellow mech asked, hovering over Optimus and Amy. Frantic beeps and whirls escaped Bumblebee's damaged vocal processor, explaining what had happened.

"_Yeah, but never anything like this. She usually has hallucinations or seems to just turn off, dazed and in her own mind. She's never done this before_," Bee was concerened for his human charge, fretting her already diminished state.

"We'll take her to a human medical center, they will have the means of aiding her better than I can, until I download the necessary information concerning human health and physiology," the yellow mech then transformed back into his Rescue Hummer mode while Optimus activated his holoform: it was a man of about 40-50 years of age, well-built despite that. Wearing dark blue jeans, a red and a blue blazer with red flames on the cuffs and hem. Straight blue-black hair parted down the side sat just above his chin, covered in a fine beard and moustache.

Ratchet opened his doors and allowed Optimus to place Amy on the berth. Once she was secured, the others transformed as well before making their way back into town and to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please. Hope you are all enjoying it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>It didn't take the bots long to reach the hospital, by the time they got there Amy was only shivering with unfocused eyes. Pulling her out of Racthet's alternate mode, Ratchet activated his holoform: a tall man of his late 30's in a yellow green jacket, red shirt and grey pants, a white doctors coat materialized over him as he pushed Amy though the Emergency ward. The others parked their true forms to prevent detection and, using their holoforms, ran into the hospital. A small group of nurses and another doctor were checking her stats while they were asked to wait in the waiting room.<p>

Slowly, Amy's eyes slowly opened to find herself in a white hospital room. A nurse was checking her vitals as the doctor walked in,

"Hello Ms. Mackenzie, I'm Dr. Kreswick, are you feeling alright?" he asked, groggily Amy tried to push herself up onto the head board, the nurse moved and helped her up,

"Did anyone get the number of that bus?" she joked, holding her head as she realized how strong the throbbing was. The nurse handed her a few painkillers and a cup of water as the doctor when over some notes,

"From what we could discern from your condition when you were brought in, you had what I can only guess was a mild seizure, you had a history of this happening before?" he asked,

"Yeah…but only when I'm really stressed," she replied, the pain killers were taking effect and she felt her body become more lethargic,

"Ah yes, I can see why. When was the last time you slept Ms. Mackenzie?" he asked, noticing her eyes drooping slightly,

"A night or so ago…" finally her eyes closed and breathing became shallow, face devoid of any nightmare. The doctor nodded and, with the nurse in tow, they walked out. What they didn't realize was, just as they left, Amy was having another nightmare…

_It was the dream again…_

_A vast expense of darkness, nothing could be seen. Amy knew this dream all too well._

"_No…No not again!" she cried, hiding her eyes and drawing into herself. Crumpling to her knees, she swayed and begged she would be left alone, no demon making an appearance with the intent of hurting her. But the demon never came, instead a small light glimmered through the darkness. Moving toward Amy, she slowly came out and approached the light,_

"_We…finally meet," the glimmer didn't actually speak but it pulse as the words came into Amy's mind. She had seen this light before, in other dreams, but it always seemed to be on her peripheral, just out of sight._

"_What…who are you?" she asked, sensing this star's sentience,_

"_We are…you, just as you…are us," it replied, quivering as if in laughter when Amy's face screwed into confusion,_

"_You're me? How can you be me when I'm me?" she asked. The glimmer quivered again, giggling, then began to float around Amy. As it moved, more lights were created, streaming off the star and began to move on their own. Like an artists paintbrush, the darkness was now covered in these glowing, pulsing lights – the darkness was soon lit up but their light revealing swirls of blue, violet, purple and mist, it was like being in the center of a starry cloud in the middle of space. Their very presence rippled with relaxing heat that not only warmed Amy's chilled skin but right down to her heart. She felt at peace, more than she had ever been in her life._

_The lights seemed to be avoiding her until 1 brave orb slowly moved toward her. She stared in wonder at this tiny glimmer, pure white and looked as soft as a cloud. It jittered and vibrated as if nervous; Amy slowly offered her hand to the light and, after a moment of hesitation, it moved to sit on her hand. She jumped the moment the light touched her hand, it was like a slight electric shock but it didn't hurt, it tingled before growing warm. She smiled at the little thing before moving her other hand to pet it softly. The light seemed to keen as it immediately jumped from her hand and nuzzled her cheek,_

_Soon all the other lights followed; some clung to her arms, legs, abdomen, chest, back and literally covered her entire being. Some sat on her head and tickled her face. The original light floated before her and preened at the sight of her bright smile,_

"_Do you see know?" it pulsed, pulling her attention back to it, "We are…the same…we protect…we care for those who have come…who are living…who are yet to come…" as if grew closer to her, the other lights scattered like dandelion seeds. The light then began to change, taking the form of a humanoid form and offering it's hand, "And soon…we will…be one again," Amy took the offered hand on an impulse, also taking the other hand as well, pulled in close to the light and embraced. The same tingle the other lights gave her washed over her but at the same time seemed to rejuvenate her…_

It was the first time, in a long time, which Amy awoke without sweating or screaming from a nightmare. This was the first pleasant dream she had ever had since she was a child. That got her thinking – she had had this dream before, when she was little: when the large scary ice demon sort her out, the lights would come and comfort her, the humanoid light even came to play with her in the waking world too. Why now? Why had this dream now?

She didn't get a chance to wonder when another man entered her room. He was dressed in a plain black suit and tie with a white shirt under a white coat; he was pushing a wheelchair toward her bed when he noticed her confused expression,

"Relax Miss, I'm a doctor. We need to take you for…some tests. Standard procedure," nodding, Amy threw the sheets back as the doctor approached to help her into the wheelchair. It wasn't until she noticed this doctor was avoiding all other staff and was walking toward an emergency exit. As soon as the cold night air licked at her did she realized something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Optimus and the others were waiting, in their holoforms, for news on Amy's condition. They were directed into a small white room with chairs and a table until a doctor or nurse allowed them to see the young human. Optimus opted to leaning against the wall near the door while his men took different positions in the room; Ironhide, his weapons specialist appearing as a man in his 40's in black military-style pants and matching jacket over a navy top, black hair cut military style and a slight stubble on his face, leant against the window in case any decepticons tried to approach.<p>

Jazz, his second lieutenant disguised as a tanned male in sleek silver pants and matching jacket over a white shirt with blue tint shades over his eyes much like that of his true self and short black hair, sat relaxed on the couches in the room but also had a concerned look on his face.

Bumblebee sat on a chair next too Jazz with a worried face, he deeply cared for Amy despite the short time he knew her, he felt powerless to do anything to help her.

Ratchet was standing opposite Optimus, watching the door for a doctor or nurse to come through to update them on Amy's condition. Soon a young doctor came into the room with a small clipboard. All seated Autobots jumped and approached while Ironhide remained at the window,

"You all came in for Amy?" he asked,

"Yes, how is she?" Ratchet asked,

"She is stable, just a mild epileptic fit, though she had no prior history of these sorts of fits she does suffer constant insomnia so it's possible her body couldn't take the stress. She had indicated a small headache so painkillers were given to her and she had fallen asleep when I left her room" he replied, looking over the notes scribbled on the clipboard. Bumblebee stiffened and began to fidget, knowing full well that Amy could have a nightmare.

"Can we go in to see her?" Optimus asked, but before the doctor could answer as distraught nurse rushed into the room,

"Dr. Kreswick! Patient 208 isn't in bed! One of the nurses said they saw a man impersonating a doctor wheel her out in a wheelchair!" she was rather distressed as the doctor flipped over her clipboard,

"That's Miss. Mackenzie!" he replied, rushing out of the room to handle the situation. The Autobots, now concerned for their new human charge, were about to bolt out after the doctor when Ironhide directed their attention to the window,

"3 black vehicles, SUVs, about 10 humans altogether, and one is trying to force Amy into the vehicle," he growled, looking out over the hesitation, they deactivated their holoforms then reactivated them outside, charging at the attacking humans.

Amy, still weary from the pain killers, tried to defend herself and push the man away but she had no luck as he grabbed the collar of her shirt harshly and threw her over his shoulder. The resulting pull caused her necklace chain to snap and fall to the ground. Woosy from the head rush, she didn't resist and was stuffed into the car.

The Autobot holoforms were pinned down by the humans' reinforcements, kept at bay until the vehicle holding Amy had driven off. Each of them were delivered a rather nasty electric shock from stun guns held by their attackers. The holoform programs were shorted out and resulted in their holoforms crashing. Disappearing before their eyes, Optimus took note from where his true form sat that these humans weren't too surprised by their holoforms disappearing but were speedy in their departure.

Once the holoform programming kicked in, there was no time to try and follow. The humans were gone, and with Amy. Their hope of finding the All Spark was gone,

"What now Optimus?" Ratchet asked, concerned not only for their mission but for Amy too. Bumblebee was very descriptive in his explanation of Amy's medical history, and the medic in him was concerned for her wellbeing. Considering admitting defeat, he noticed a slight glimmer on the ground; plucking the small chain between his holoform's fingers, he realized it was Amy's necklace, the one she always wore. But what could this small trinket bring if not their new friend,

"Optimus…" Ratchet gasped, looking at her necklace, "If my scans are correct, we might just have what we need to find Amy…and the All Spark."


	6. Chapter 6

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Being blindfolded and in handcuffs after being abducted by some fake doctor was the last thing Amy really needed right now. She had finally found beings that could answer her plaguing questions but these jokers had to take her one chance of solace away.<p>

"Just who the hell are you people?" she demanded, "And why am I blindfolded?"

"Precaution miss, don't worry we're almost there," came a familiar voice, it was the man who posed as a doctor,

"Why am I here?" she demanded,

"That's need to know, miss," he replied. Amy fell silent, knowing she wouldn't get any answers until they get to wherever they were going. She could feel the large car jolt and bump until it finally came to a stop. She felt a soft breeze wrap around her as the car door opened and someone grabbed her arm to guide her out. Once out, the blindfold was removed and the cuffs taken off, she finally realized she was at an airfield of somekind, a large helicopter sat powering up and waiting for its passengers.

Turning back, she saw all the men that were at the hospital as well as the man who had kidnapped her,

"Okay, that's it! I'm not going another step until you tell me who you are?" she snapped, "I have had one hell of an evening and I DO NOT need the stress," Amy had to be careful, the last time she was stress was when she first had a seizure, and the was an experience she didn't want again,

"We are aware of your condition Miss. Mackenzie. I'm Agent Simmons of Sector Seven and you need to come with us now, for your protection," he replied, showing off some fancy government badge as if that was all she wanted,

"Protection? My friends who were with me could protect me just fine, better than you could too!" she growled,

"You are a threat to national security young lady! You and your little alien friends!" he hissed, "Someone or something hacked AirForce One just to get the dirt on you!" that caused Amy to pause, was that how Barricade was able to find her? To know about her medical history? She didn't resist when she was piled into the helicopter, seeing 2 other young people and…the Secretary of Defence?

As they were flying to where ever they were going, the young blonde woman made the first step into a conversation,

"So, what are you in for?" she asked, Amy looked away from the view and contemplated her answer,

"The person, an alien robot, responsible for hacking Air Force One was looking for me because I've been mentally damaged since childhood, and my car happens to be an alien robot...that's about it," she replied, the African american man sitting next to the blonde mouthed a 'wow' just as they approached a large structure. Amy looked out and instantly recognized the structure, "Hoover Dam? What are we doing here?"

"This is our main headquarters, here everything will be revealed but you must not tell anyone of what you see," a second man said, he looked more like a businessman then a government agent, going bald too.

"Mr. Banacheck, as you know we are in a crisis and have no time for delay, tell us what is going on?" Secretary Keller demanded as everyone exsited the helicopter and were ushered into the dam. As they walked, Amy simply ignored their conversation for the view, she turned back to find a group of familiar faces and ones she had hoped to see again,

"WILL! EPPS! LUIS! PAT! BRIAN!" she cried, pushing past Simmons to run at the military team. Hearing their names called by a familiar voice, the men turned to see the running adolescent coming at them. Restriant aside, William Lennox run up to the girl with his team following and pulled her into a bear hug. Fresh happy tears rolled down her cheeks as her foster father, soon followed by the rest of the team, held her tightly. She didn't want to let go for fear they would disappear again.

"Amy! Amy-baby what are you doing here?" Will fussed, knowing all too well just how Amy could be, "You okay?" wiping her tears she nodded her head, moving to each member of the ranger team to give them proper hugs,

"But…where's Fig? and Donnelly?" she asked, noticed the team was short 2 members. Will took pause as he looked to the rest of his men,

"Fig was caught in a fire fight we had back in the middle east. He's cool but with the medics," Epps replied, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"And Don…he was taken out by, I don't know what it was," Pat sighed, still shaken over their ordeal, "It was like a mechanical scorpion or something," be fore Amy could respond to him, Simmons ran up with a dispeased look on his face,

"And what do you think your doing?" he snapped, "This is not a meet-and-greet social girl this is an important government facility!"

"Hey!" Will growled, getting between Amy and Simmons, "Talk to my godchild like that again and you'll get what's coming to you,"

"From all of us," Epps added, taking a stance next to Will, as did the others,

"You…know this girl gentlemen?" Secretary Keller asked, catching up with the others,

"Yes Sir. She's the daughter of the late Capt. Desmond Mackenzie, our former captain. He died saving all our lives almost 20 years ago," Will replied, taking get reverence when talking about his former leader. Nothing more was said as everyone filed into the building, they passed countless workers as they journeyed deeper and deeper into the dam; normal maintenance workers soon became lab techs, scientists and armed escorts as they were coming to larger chambers.

Amy tried to take in every new thing she could see, until a cold chill ran down her back, like someone's finger pushed an ice cube into her back and dragged downward. When they had stopped at one stage for Agent simmons and Banachek for explain something, she felt like someone had touched her arm and an ice chill covered her back and waist,

"Uh, Amy? You okay?" the blonde woman, Maggie, asked, she looked concerned when Amy began to jitter and tried to fight off the cold,

"Cold, that's all," she replied,

"_Oh it's more than that I assure you_," rasped an all too familiar voice. Amy squeaked as she whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice,

"Ames, what's wrong?" Epps asked, looking back at the shorter girl. Her breathing was labored like she had just come out of a good haunted house ride, her skin paler than normal and shivering with a winter chill. This caught Will's attention as he was by her side in an instant,

"What is it Amy, do you…see something?" he asked, getting everyone's attention,

"See something?" Glenn asked, "There's nothing here,"

Will looked into her frieghtened eyes – he had noticed a long time ago when she was having an 'episode' her eyes seemed more intense and aqua coloured, her eyes were practically glowing,

"N-no," she replied, shaking her head, "H-hear…it's _him_," she gasped, feeling the same chill touch her back. Whipping around, she caught something in the corner of her eye but it disappeared before she could see it. Whatever it was stood at the large hanger doors they were about to go through. "What's…in there?" she asked, welcoming Will's warmth as he took her into a reassuring hug,

"In here, is our greatest discovery known to man," Simmons announced, exuding pride like heat, "The source of all modern technology is right through these doors," moving to the door switches, Simmons released the latches and allowed the automated doors to open. They moved the small crowd as the doors opened so it wasn't until they were already in the room that they realized what was before them.

Pulling her attention away from Will's calming words, Amy stared at the object in question and …all hell broke loose. Standing before her, towering over everything in the room was the last living being she ever wanted to meet. The same strange metallic structure, jagged edges and razor sharp talons, and within the head of this behemoth – the dim red optics that haunted her nightmares.

No one noticed her freeze once she saw his creature. Simmons and Banacheck bragged and went on about her traveling ancestor discovering this ice giant and how the original 7 who created sector seven hid him from the world, calling him NBE-1,

"No…" she whispered, catching everyone's attention now, Simmons was increasingly getting annoyed with her but his annoyance turned to confusion as she staired at the ice man with wide, frightened eyes,

"Amy?" Will asked, moving closer to her but slowly so not to spook her. She began to back away, shaking her head and muttering to herself, tears began to fall like rivers as she tried to put as much distance between herself and this demon.

"Ah, Mr. Secretary, Mr. Banacheck!"called one of the technitions maning the main controls monitoring 'NBE-1' "NBE-1 is giving off signals," this was a concern since he was in a frozen stasis and shouldn't be able to do much of anything. What no one could see or hear was the giant was communicating with Amy, she could see him as his energy assaulted her, forcing a connection so he could reach out to her. Something similar to a holoform had breached his icy prison and was making it's way toward her.

"_So long I have waited for you child_," he hissed, heavy steps echoed in her ears as he drew closer, "_You save me the trouble of finding you on this backwater slag heap_," the same evil glint in his ruby optics only escalated her fear, feeding him as his face pulled into a smirk, "_A human you may be but I'm willing to 'overlook' that minor detail_,"

"Nononononono, not you…anyone but you," she whined, clutching herself as she moved away, she looked to Will and the others for help but only he stood before her,

"_These fleshy insects can't keep you from me any longer_," he snarled, slashing his servo out and revealed a gruesome scene of death. Amy stopped as she realized the floor was covered in organs and blood save for the place she stood. Tears fell, anxiety and fear grew higher and higher as she saw the bodies of friends and family, even the bodies of strangers caused her panic. But it was him, he was the reason for all this, him and his followers. She could see them, in the distance, destroying cities, taking lives and plundering what ever they could. And she, she was stuck with him,

"_I…AM…_"

"MEGATRON!" she screamed, her eyes flashing and her body quaking as she was racked with tremors. Her screams were deafening and caused everyone to cover their ears. She screamed and screamed, clutching at herself and jerked frantically as it trying to escape someones' touch. 'Go away' and 'Leave me alone' were cried out as she fell deeper and deeper into her insane fit,

"Amy, Amy Amy, Look at me," Will demanded, taking her face in his hands to help her focus on him "What is it? Is it him? The one from your dreams?" he demanded, catching her attention for a second,

"Not a dream!" she sobbed, "It's HIM!" pointing to the ice statue, "He's trying to get me! Showing me everything he wants to do with me! With earth!" she was hysterical, pulling into herself in a ditch effort to disappear, "He's going to kill EVERYONE! GET HIM AWAY!" she shrieked. Will had had it; this thing was causing her more stress than anything she had ever had in her life, if they couldn't move it they'd have to move her.

He grabbed Maggie's coat and covered Amy's face, he then hefted her up onto his shoulder,

"Everybody OUT!" he ordered, his team followed without question while the others were confused by followed nonetheless.

"_They can't save you…Amy_," he name rolled off his glossa in such a way it made her skin crawl, "_You'll be mine soon enough_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote too much for this particular chapter so it has been split in 2. Find out what happens at the dam, if the Autobots come in time and if Megatron keeps his promise.<strong>

**Read and Review pls!**


	7. Chapter 7

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Once they were out of the room, and it seemed like Amy had calmed a bit, Will sat her on a chair offered by Epps, he took off Maggie's coat to look her over; her eyes were now bloodshot and still gushing tears. She shook and panicked, paranoid about every little thing that moved. Eyes' darting around making sure nothing was going to jump out at her,<p>

"What the hell just happened?" Secretary Keller asked, looking concerned at the girl. Maggie handed Amy a bottle of water she had on her to help calm her,

"Pinch me," Amy whispered,

"What?" she asked, slightly confused,

"Pinch me, wake me up," Amy whispered again. Maggie looked to Will and when she found no objection, she made a firm pinch to Amy's arm. The girl hissed but otherwise was fine, calming down more even,

"Thank you," a glum smile on her face assured Maggie she was all right, for now.

"Can someone please tell me why she just went insane?" Simmons demanded, Will and his team looked about ready to pop him one as promised but Amy spoke up,

"I've seen him," she began, "in my dreams…and recently…while awake,"

"How can that be?" Glenn asked,

"I…don't know. I've always had them," she then went into her life history, explaining all the horrid dreams and nightmares she was put through by Megatron and whatever force was showing her these and her recent dream with the small lights.

"Why did you even bring Amy here?" Will demanded, annoyed and angered by what happened, "I can understand why Secretary Keller and his assistances are here and even my team by why Amy?" Banachek and Simmons exchanged looks before looking back to them, "If you say it's classified I'm going to hurt you," Will hissed,

While they discussed why Sector Seven had intended for Amy and what plan of action they should take now, something tugged at Amy. At first her reaction would've been panic and fear, thinking it was Megatron again, but whatever it was soothed her before tugging at her again. With no one watching, she moved toward what was trying to get her attention.

Her eyes began to cloud as her reality was slipping again. The same vast black landscape surrounded her the further away she walked from the others. Soon, as she felt the tug get stronger, the same small lights began to fly around her. Some nuzzled her cheek in order to tame her flustered nerves. Turning a corner, her eyes widened at the magnificent structure she saw – a large cube-like object sat in the middle of the room, at the same level of the platform she was standing on. Surrounding the cube were the same small lights, flowing in a neverending ring around it,

"_**You are here…at last**_," cooed a pleasant voice, but Amy was pulled back to reality when Will grabbed her shoulder,

"Ames, you can't go running off like that kay, not after what happened earlier," he scolded but in a way that showed his concern. Everyone joined them in the room but the moment Banachek and Agent Simmons came into the room, her calm demeanor became that of rage and anger,

"Are…you…INSANE?" she snapped, surprising everyone there at her abrupt, storming to the 2 men but Epps held her back when she looked about ready to kill them, "You kept it this close to that monster and never thought of the consequences?" she snapped,

"Amy what are you talking about?" Will asked. Calming down and turning back to her godfather, she looked back to the cube while Banachek explained how the cube was found and the reason the dam was built around it – to make sure no one found it.

"And you didn't think that the United States Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement or a large magical cube?" the secretary asked,

"Until these events we had no credible threats to national security," Banachek explained, interested with how Amy looked at the cube,

"Well now you do!" she snapped, "and a lot of good that will do when one of them is inside with it," she hissed, Simmons looked about ready to strangle her but with a marine team at her back he couldn't see the worth in it.

"You better tell me one good reason to put her through this? To bring her into this hell," Will demanded,

"Her mother once worked for sector seven," Banachek explained, "She was one of our top technicians but when she met her husband, your former captain, she couldn't live with these secrets so to benefit her family, she left to pursue a family life. We are aware of Miss Mackenzie's medical history and, upon her mother's request, if anything serious were to happen to her we were to take custody of her," looking to Amy, she was shocked, her mother never said anything about working for the government before, "We were alerted when Amy was admitted to hospital and acted upon Lucy's request, of course we weren't aware of other NBE's at the hospital as well,"

"Others? You mean there are more of those…things?" Glenn asked, not too keen on the idea of more alien robots on earth,

"The Autobots, they're the good guys and they want to stop Megatron from getting the All Spark," she explained, from then no one asked anymore as they moved to another room, only Will and Epps entered the room with them with the rest of the team stayed outside as a guard.

The secure room was to demonstrate the cube's power but they all had to be locked in the room while they do it. Large scratch marks on the wall weren't reassuring in the least, just giving a glimpse of what could happen with them locked in the room.

"Anyone got any electronic device? Mobile? Blackberry? Portable device?" Simmons asked, everyone searched their pockets but Amy produced a small Apple iPhone from her pant's pocket. Simmons gladly took the device and placed it into a sealed box where they had channeled the cubes power into it.

A bright flash later, and a strange _chink_ and _clang_ sound resounded in the box before Amy's iPhone transformed into a small robot. The screen had become 2 small wings on it's back that fluttered with agitation, it looked the cross between a small fairy creature and an insect. It jittered and looked at each person in the room. Suddenly, small guns and weapons appeared out of its armor as it began to attack its prison.

The others were freaking out as the box was beginning to give, Amy was heart broken; if only they could here its screams, understand why it was attacking the box. She looked to Simmons and Banachek as they watched what was happening. When she saw Simmons hold up some sort of termination button she had to act. Pushing Simmons back and knocking the button from his hands, she moved back to the box and opened it,

"You mad bitch! Don't let it out!" Simmon's cursed, Glenn cried a very femine shriek and clung to Maggie, only to see the little bot instantly stopped firing its weapons, hid them away again and jumped into Amy's awaiting hands. Small metallic whines and whimpers escaped the small bot as Amy held it to her chest. It clung to the spot where her heart was; it stopped whimpering and began to purr, relaxing in her grip. Smiling at the tiny thing, she glared back at Simmons,

"It's just a baby!" she snapped, "How would you feel being brought into the world, in a strange glass box, with a whole bunch of aliens staring at you, it's basic Sparkling programming to defend itself like it did if under threat," turning back to coo at the little bot, contently sitting just on her bust,

"Uh Amy, how do you know that?" Maggie asked, that snapped Amy back. Confused she looked to the other blonde woman, who had managed to get Glenn off her,

"I…really don't know," she replied, just as confused as the others in the room. Banachek and Simmons looked at the small robot with interest since most of the tests they conducted in the chamber were hostile and they couldn't actually get close to it without it maiming the workers. Amy noticed their interested stares, pulling the sparkling out of view and glaring at them, "I will rearrange your faces if you even _think_ about hurting my little one,"

Moving out of the chamber, some were apprehensive about the little bot but the little one refused to move from Amy's chest. Tucking itself closer to her heart and shyly hiding from all the glances and stares. Maggie had gotten over the initial shock of what was created in that room and soon began to swoon over the tiny lifeform. Curious about this new being, seeing that Amy wasn't hostile around her it believed this other female mustn't be a threat.

Leaning off of Amy's chest, it curiously looked at Maggie and tried to grab a loose strand of her blonde hair,

"It's...cute," Maggie cooed, allowing the little bot to take her finger instead of her hair, smiling when the bot cooed and warbled at the attention, "Do you know the gender?" she asked,

"Not too sure," Amy replied, smiling down at the little bot when it turned back to her and cooed, "But I don't care, you're my little…Navi," the little bot reacted to the name and beeped happily, obviously pleased overjoyed its protector knew its name,

"Why Navi?" Epps asked, looking over her shoulder at the little bot,

"Because…I think it suits her," she smiled, watching with great love as the little bot moved to her shoulder and nuzzled her face,

"It's a she?" Simmons remarked, causing the newly named Navi to hide behind Amy's hair and neck,

"Don't pay him any mind little one," she soothed, walking past him and deliberately stomped on his foot, "He's just a big meanie,"

Now they had entered a large hanger, the cube present in the center of the room with cables and cords running all over it as the consoles along the walls collected any data or readings the cube gave off. After entering the room, they noticed the cube's activity spiked for a moment before retuning to normal,

"The First Seven came upon the Cube," Banachek explained as everyone came to a stop just beside the cube, large symbols and glyphs decorated the surface, "We knew it was extraterrestrial because the symbols on its surface matched those on NBE-1. The Dam was built around it in 1935 to mask its signal," Amy could once again feel the familiar pull from the All Spark like before, Navi's wings flittered as she watched her adoptive carer stare at the large object before them. "Four walls of concrete, as thick as four football fields, enable the Cube to avoid being detected by any humans, or any aliens from outside..."

Walking away from the group, Amy approached the cube. The energy spike the instruments registered before appeared on their instruments again the closer Amy got to the cube. Then, in an instance, a tendril of energy snapped out of the cube's surface and struck Amy in the chest. Latching onto her, it raised her off the ground. Navi, spooked by what the All Spark was doing to her carer, flew from her shoulder and hid in Maggie's hair, quacking in fright.

Will and the others on his team tried to reach her and bring her back down but the All Spark brought her close to it. Her aquamarine eyes were now glowing bright baby blue; beginning from her eyes, glyphs began to form on her skin and travelled down her body – from head to toe – as the tendril connected to her chest forged a stronger bond. Before long, once Amy's entire body was inscribed with the strange glyphs, the cube began to shrink until it could easily fit into her arms. Just as the cube slide into her arms, a powerful shockwave erupted from the bonded pair, acting like a massive EMP pulse shooting throughout the facility, the glowing then dispersed once she was back on the ground, the glyphs disappeared and Amy lost balance. Will caught her as the others crowded her. Her legs, let alone her entire body, felt like jelly and was unable to stand on her own.

Suddenly, loud sounds echoed throughout the dam, much like gun fire and explosions. The light began to flicker before the back-up generator kicked in,

"Sir!" cried one of the workers, he run up to Banachek and Simmons flustered and fearful, "The back-up generator isn't going to hold the cyro stasis of NBE-1, he's thawing!" fear hung heavy in the air now, Megatron was waking up!

"And there are other NBE's attacking the dam! They're breaching our defenses!" the Decepticons had found them, but where were the Autobots?

That's when Will kicked into leader mode and began to co-ordinate everyone – scientists and workers were evacuated while his team and everyone there were lead to an armory. All the soldiers on base loaded their weapons with sabot rounds to combat the approaching threat and made plans to get Amy and the cube out of the dam. They were able to call ahead and organize the local police authorities to evacuate the city under a terrorist threat.

Suddenly, screams from other sectors of the dam reverberated throughout the dam. Security screens revealed the Decepticons breaching the dam and ripping it apart. Megatron was keeping his promise; his forces were taking innocent lives just like in her earlier episode.

"Optimus…where are you?" she whispered, holding the cube closer to her. Navi was concerned with her carers distress and tried to soothe her,

"_**Amy?...is that you?**_" came a voice, it caused her to jump. She looked around and saw no one paying her any mind as they loaded up everything they could,

"Optimus?" she asked again,

"_**I am here Amy…where are you?**_" he asked, the feeling of comfort and warmth flooded her, causing her to sigh contently,

"At the Hoover Dam…I found it Optimus," she smiled,

"_**The All Spark?**_" he asked, hope filtered through each word as they spoke,

"Yes, but Megatron and the Decepticons are here too. My Godfather is trying to get everyone evacuated and out to Mission City. He's planning on handing me and the cube to the military for protection but…I just don't know if it'll work," she unintentially sent feelings of fear and sorrow back to the Autobot leader, whom inturn sent reassurance back,

"_**We won't be able to make it to the dam in time…we will meet the human forces in Mission city…and stay safe young one**_" she felt the connection break before turning back to the others; large vehicles were loaded and ready to go, just as Megatron broke into their hanger, flanked by 2 other Decepticons.

His red optics spied and scanned the humans in the room, until he found Amy. A twisted smirk pulled his faceplates as he approached his prize. Will quickly grabbed Amy with a frightened Navi on her shoulder and shoved her into the vehicle with him not far behind.

Maggie, Glenn and the Secratery were loaded into a different car as everyone sped out of the complex. All they could hear as they fled was a resounding, metallic roar and commands to pursue…Megatron was not happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Gun shots rung out behind the fleeing vehicles, mounted guns tried to keep their pursuers at bay but there was only so much one could do against flying and heavily armored Decepticons.<p>

Amy just clung to the All Spark for all it was worth. Fear clung painfully to her heart as the thought of what was going to happen just wouldn't leave her; her mind continued to imagine just what devastation the Decepticons will wrought.

Once they entered the city, the military branched out and took different positions to anticipate any surprise attacks. The enclosed spaces would work to their advantage but they still lacked firepower. EMP bursts from the Cons had shorted out their communications before they entered the city, so short wave radios had to be used instead. Will only hoped the Defence secretary had gotten to the Military base, located in the opposite direction they went from the dam, to organize support,

"That jet isn't letting up man!" Epps cried, everyone was stretched so thinly that it was a miracle they weren't being picked off. Amy hoped Optimus and the other Autobots would get here soon, they really needed them.

A loud crash caught their attention as a large tank rolled onto the scene, everyone took cover as it began its assult. Will pulled Amy close to him as a means of protecting her but a huge chunk of the building they were under was about to crush them. Bracing for the impact, they felt none as a loud metallic clang pulled them back. Big blue optics looked down at them as the fallen debris bounced off his golden plating,

"BUMBLEBEE!" Amy was so full of joy and happiness; her eyes began to tear up. She broke away from Will to hug her guardian and friend, he replied with a happy keen. Swooping in, all 5 Autobots were on the scene, using what they could to help their new human allies,

"Friends of yours?" Will asked, dumbfounded,

"My car and his buddies," she replied, watching in awe as the top kick, the porche and the one she recalled was named 'Ratchet' took the Decepticon tank apart like paper.

"Works for me," he smiled, running back into the fray to coordinate the others. Optimus pulled up next to her, his engine rumbling in relief,

"Are you functional Amy-Leigh?" he asked, genuinely concerned of her. She looked up to the older bot and smiled,

"Barely…and it's just Amy, Optimus. No need to be formal amoung friends," her happiness grew when Optimus' faceplates stretched into a smile. He looked down and saw the All Spark in her arms, held tightly and close to her person,

"You are not safe here in the open, we must get you somewhere safe," he concluded, ushering the young girl back to the main forces. Ironhide, the topkick, was having a field day blasting the Decepticons to kingdom come, while Ratchet aided injured humans. Bumblebee and the silver bot, Jazz, kept most of the weapons fire off the humans while the Decepticons pushed their attacks,

"Capt. Lennox, we must get Amy somewhere safe until your allies are able to take her out of harms way," Optimus surmised as his battle mask snapped into place and aided him men in keeping the Decepticons at bay,

"Secretary Keller and the others have managed to get us air support, ETA 15 minutes," Will turned to Amy, seeing she still had the All Spark in her arms and Navi half hidden in her hair, "Amy, see that building over there?" he directed toward a tall building peeking over the others; large angel statues littered the roof like eternal spectators. Oh how she wished they were real right now. "Get to the building and hide there, take this flare and once I radio you, light it and they'll pick up on the roof okay?" she could see the fear and concern in his eyes, and she was sure he could see hers. Nevertheless, she nodded and began to make her way to the building,

"Jazz, escort Amy to her destination! Keep her safe!" Optimus ordered over the weapons fire, Bumblebee warbled in argument, claiming he was her guardian and his duty to protect her, "You are needed here Bumblebee, Jazz can get through these streets easier than you can!" relenting, the shorter bot ran to Amy and transformed, allowing her to jump in and speeding to the building,

"Jazz right?" she asked, she never actually introduced to him the last time they met,

"you got it lil'lady, how you doin?" he asked, a heavy African American accent filtering through his radio was a bit of a surprise, but it certainly calmed her down,

"I have a small band of Decepticons after me, so far not too bad," she joked, thinking he might've found it in bad taste to joke about her situation; she was rewarded with a heartly chuckle,

"Damn girl, good one!" he chuckled, swerving through the streets to the building but he was suddenly airborne. Transforming in mid-air, he held Amy in his servo with his gun at the ready. Standing before them, towering over Jazz, was Megaton.

"The All Spark and the human femme, scum," he growled, "Give them to me," his servo outstretched but his only answer was Jazz putting Amy down and charging,

"Get to the building!" he cried, taking Megatron on alone. She screamed in protest as Megatron smirked at the small bots attempt to thwart him. His attacked barely dented Megatron's armor as he was hoisted into the air and held in a tight grip,

"Little cretin!" he hissed, ripping the gun form Jazz's arm with a sickening crack. Grunting, the silver bot transformed his other arm into another gun and resumed firing at Megatron,

"You wanna piece? YOU WANNA PIECE!" Jazz yelled, getting a few good shots until his gun was crushed,

"NO!" Megatron's attention was back on Amy. She quaked under his leering gaze, hugging the cube closer as she carefully backed away. Smirking at the fearful girl, he momentarily turned his gave back to Jazz and without a second thought, threw the injured Autobot into a building across the intersection. As much as Amy wanted to run to Jazz and see if he was okay, she'd have to go through Megatron – a thought she did not want to entertain.

Now that Jazz was covered in rubble, Megatron was sure he wouldn't bother him. Turning back to his prize, he began to stalk his prey. Amy took no time in fleeing from the large Decepticon, All Spark firming in her arms and Navi clinging to her neck, adrenaline pumping in her blood gave her the burst to run faster.

Megatron relished in her fear and only casually followed after her, getting as much fear out of her as he could. He watched as she dodged debris and cars scattered in the street as he simply walked over, on or kicked out of his way, pulling screams from her – delicious music to his audio receptors.

Dodging another car, Amy rounded the street corner to find Ratchet and the black Autobot, Ironhide, helping the soldiers take down Barricade and another larger Decepticon that resembled a helicopter by the look of the rotors on his back.

Hope filled her as she ran towards safety, only for a large fighter jet, transforming in mid-flight, coming straight at her. Just as it made contact with the road, his momentum caused him to slide along the ground, kicking up cars and asphalt as he went.

Amy screamed in terror before jumping aside as the Con skidded past, avoiding the flying debris in his wake. He tried making a grab for her but only managed to rip her blouse, tearing it in two. She looked back to see the Con skid toward Magetron, who only grabbed him by his throat and began roaring in rage, yelling and cursing at the flyer while he cowered.

Taking the chance while they were distracted, Amy ran towards the soldiers, Ratchet and Ironhide,

"RATCHET!" she cried, running straight to the medic. Looking back, hearing his name called, he recoiled at the sight of Amy with the All Spark, with Megatron and Starscream on her tail,

"Ironhide! Cover Amy, Megatron and Starscream are in pursuit!" Ratchet ordered. Ironhide took one more shot at Blackout, the helicopter Decepticon, before taking aim at Megatron and Starscream. The flyer took to the sky while Megatron returned fire, not letting up. Amy managed to get to the soldier's cover and dropped; her legs ached and her breath ragged, she had never ran that far or long before, she may have done track at school but short sprints, not marathon.

"Amy, are you okay? Where's Jazz?" Ratchet asked, running scan after scan to ensure she was alright and not about to have another episode,

"H…he's okay…I think…" she replied, her breath ragged as she tried to came down, "Megatron…t-threw him into…a…*wheeze*…a building, third street on the l-left," she pointed to the street just as Megatron was advancing,

"Got it!" Ironhide called over his back, trying his best to keep the Decepticon lord back, "The drop-off is down that street, get to the building!" he yelled, cannons smoking from over use. Nodding quickly, Amy gathered her strength and started off again; she stopped a moment later to look back at them.

"Stay safe," she prayed, turning back down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. And again, I wrote too much for this chapter so the next one will have the rest.<strong>

**Will Amy get to the building with interuption? Will Megatron win? Or will the Autobots save everyone?**


	9. Chapter 9

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Megatron was nowhere to be seen, that didn't mean Amy stopped running. She sprinted down the deserted streets towards the building designated as the drop-off. Navi clicked nervously at the silence they were running in, it was too quiet.<p>

So focused on getting to the building, Amy only had moments to dodge a large incoming object. She managed to get clear before the object struck a nearby building. Shaking the dust off her and checking Navi was okay, she looked over to the building and was shocked to see Optimus, wedged into the building, his armor steaming from being struck with something,

"Optimus!" she cried, running up to him but stopped when she glanced down the street did she see the one bot she hoped to get away from. Megatron stood at the end of the street, smirking, his arms converted into a long alien rifle with a smoking barrel. His arms transformed back into his arms as he stared her down, "Optimus," she whispered, quacking and pleading laced in her voice,

"Amy…get to…the building," Optimus groaned, trying to get out of the wrecked building. She didn't need to be told twice and she turned back and continued running in the direction she was going.

Megatron walked out of the street and watched as Amy ran into the building with the angel statues on the roof. Looking back to Optimus, his arch-rival, and smirked,

"You can't protect the cube _or_ the girl from me Optimus," he smirked, moving forward and planting a pede firmly into his chest, "She's a special little thing isn't she? More than you know," he smirked at Optimus struggled to move his pede pinning him down,

"How would you…" Optimus was cut off with a firm press from the pede,

"I have haunted her for years, seen her grow and age while eliciting fear…sweet fear," Optimus cringed when Megatron looked to where Amy disappeared and licked his lip plates and jagged denta. "She shares a bond with the All Spark, I intend to find out why, maybe keep her alive as a pet…she intriges me," turning back to Optimus, he leant forward pressing further into Optimus' chassis while getting in close, "You won't save her, she will bend to me," with that he pushed firmly, pushing Optimus further into the building as it collapsed on him.

Optimus tried to clear the debris from him before Megatron could get to Amy but Megatron was already entering the building. Amy was close to the roof when Megatron stormed into the building, causing the structure to quake.

"I now you're here…Amy," he rasped, horrible shivers ran down her spine. She hastened her ascent to the roof and tried to keep out of Megatron's sight. "You can't hide forever, I will reclaim the All Spark," he hissed, a loud crash caused her to jump, "You know I will, you've known your entire life," malicious chuckles followed as another crash echoed through the building.

Just as she reached the top of the staircase, a large room was between her and the roof access. She listened out for Megatron as she slowly walked through the room, quietly tiptoeing and trying not to make a sound. Those plans were dashed when she stepped on a loose board and a loud creak echoed through the room. She waited a moment as the room went quiet, only her shaky breathing was heard.

Suddenly, Navi began to squeal, a voice suddenly popped into her head she had never heard before,

"_MOMMA RUN!_" it screamed in fright, Amy didn't ask questions and bolted for the roof access. A large clawed servo sprung up from the ground below, Megatron's helm appeared through the floorboards, dead set on grabbing her. She could feel the floor giving way as she ran but she had managed reach the door without Megatron grabbing her but he had managed to nick her back, cutting her halter top just as she got to the access. She didn't until she reached the roof. Panting and heaving from the adrenaline rush and constant running, she headed for the edge of the roof just as a black helicopter flew by, her ticket out of this hell. The soldier onboard urged her to hurry, she took no time in complying but as she ran toward the helicopter, everything seemed to slow down. As she ran, she noticed the same flying Decepticon as before land on a taller building nearby, his arm transformed into a missile launcher,

"LOOK OUT!" the pilot cried, Amy could only watch as the missile from his arm was launched and headed straight for the helicopter. Amy ducked and held Navi and the All Spark close as the missile hit its target, parts and gore flying everywhere from the explosion. Amy refused to open her eyes, fearing if she opened them she wouldn't like what she saw. Another thunderous rumble caused her to cringe and Navi wailed in fear, clinging to her tighter.

The same chuckle only caused her fear to rise; cold metal grazed her cheek causing her to flinch, not wanting to acknowledge what was going on around her. The same cold metal trailed down and lifted her face up,

"Look at me Amy," Megatron growled, she didn't want to comply but she knew just how that would only worsen her situation. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she opens her eyes and stares into the ruby optics leering down at her.

"Why?" she asked, it was all she could think of, "Why are you doing this to me? You're going to kill so many humans…what makes me so different?" this had been a question she had wanted to answer for so long, perhaps now she could get an answer before everything crumbled. A deep rumble echoed in Megatron's chassis, smirking down at the frightened human,

"You intrigue me," he answered, "Being able to communicate with you has always pricked my curiosity, wondering how a mere human could do thins," his finger trailed back up her face and through her hair,

"I'm…not giving you the All Spark!" she cried, running from the intimidating limb to one of the statues, hiding behind it – pointless she knew but she just needed something to separate them,

"Come now, your kind has lost," he smirked, reaching out to grab her but she darted away to another statue, an annoyed growl passing his denta, "You try my patience human, give me the All Spark and I might forget your ignorance, take you as my pet," his gave was threatening and held true to his promise. Looking at him then to the cube, she knew whatever happened now; she would have to take responsibility of the outcome.

"I'll…_never_ give you the All Spark! NEVER!" she cried, holding the cube tighter and eliciting an angry growl from her tormentor,

"Oh, so unwise," he hissed, his servo transforming into a chain and flail, whipping it out and slicing through the portion of the roof Amy occupied. She felt the roof give, feeling the rush of falling wrapping around her like a blanket. Somehow in those few moments of falling, she felt no regret or remorse for her actions, only an odd peace.

Instead of feeling the rough surface of the road or stone, she landed on a warm metal surface. She could hear Navi coo in her ear, giving her a sense of reassurance and pulling her to open her eyes. Instead of cruel red optics glaring down at her, kind blue optics looked on her with concern,

"I've got you Amy," Optimus smiled, she thought she was dreaming but even if it was, she didn't want to wake up. Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes but instead of falling from fear, they were falling for the immense happiness she felt, "Hold on to me!" Optimus ordered, his battle mask sliding into place and releasing the building, falling back to the ground using the same building to slow his decent. But a large mass from the roof fell ontop of him, dragging both violently to the ground below.

The sudden fall was unexpected; Amy slowly collected herself and checked if Navi was okay. A small whine pulled her to a small bundle of metal next to her. Amy, with the Cube not too far from her, had cushioned Navi from the fall so she had no major injuries. Collecting the tiny bot, the ground quaked and rumbled beneath them. Amy looked back to find Optimus and Megatron fighting, exchanging blows and shots faster than she could follow.

Megatron had managed to get Optimus pinned down but before he could deliver a killing blow, the Millitary finally got their back up, an air strike form the air force couldn't have come at a better time. Megatron was struck hard by the strike, taking out one of his legs completely and almosts took off his head.

Now both faction leaders were on the ground, both trying to recover faster than the other,

"Amy! Amy where are you!" Optimus called, hoping to find her unharmed. She managed to pull herself out of the small craters she was lying in, only to be trapped by Megatron's servo,

"Mine!...All Spark!" he bellowed, weakened by the strike Amy had managed to get away from his merciless servos but was now trapped between a rock and a hard place. "Give…me..THE CUBE!" Megatron lunged forward to grab the cube from her, Optimus reached out to save her before it was too late. Just as 2 forces were about to meet, Amy's perception of reality changed, instead of being between 2 opposing forces, she stood in the same realm of strange lights before the same glowing humanoid from her dream.

"**It is time…it was always your choice…give our power away…destroy our power in the spark of another…or reunite with us…become one again**," the voice was as haunting as before. But how was she to choose what was to happen? who was she to choose something she had the unfortunate luck to be apart of? These series of unfortunate events were just that, unfortunate events she had no control of. Looking to the cube still in her hand, she contemplated what the humanoid was asking of her: give the cube to Megatron, destroy it and take Optimus' spark with it or…reunite?

Looking to the being, something inside of her just knew what it meant. A small smile replaced the confusion as she held the cube out to the being, nodding in understanding. Their eyes glowed with happiness as they accepted the cube as well, the cube dissolved into the same lights dancing around them, a force clung to the 2 beings drawing them together like magnets, embracing in a warm hug as everything was covered in light.

Slowly regaining her senses, Amy felt the change within her as reality snapped back and time sped up. Megatron reached for the cube but merely touching the cube caused it to slam into Amy, sending her flying several feet away from the 2. White-hot pain erupted within every _cell_ of her being, unable to scream as the all spark slowly turned to a liquid looking state and seeped into her. Harsh breathing slowly calmed her raging heart, Navi flew straight into her adoptive carer, fearful she had lost her but gazing into her eyes, Navi saw something different but something that made her keen with happiness.

But a shadow loomed over the happy pair; Megatron had regained his strength and had managed to crawl to them. Seeing what he had just seen, he would still take possession of her; Amy curled up in order to protect Navi as their freedom was about to disappear. Just as his servo closed around them it stopped, looking up the two saw a pained expression of Megatron's faceplates, optics flickering until they snapped off. Looking behind him, Optimus stood there with his blade plunged right into Megatron's back, through and out of his chestplated, killing him instantly.

"You left me no choice, brother," Optimus sighed, heavy with regret as he pulled Megatron's now offline corpse from Amy and Navi, lying him down gently until he turned to Amy. Holding his servo out to her, she instantly got up and held one of his fingers tightly. Smiling he brought them close to his spark, watching as she moved from his finger to snuggle into his spark, it's warmth was soothing and calming.

Now calm and sensing his movement, she looked back to find Will and his team all alive, Ratchet and Ironhide walking up to them with Bumblebee helping an injured Jazz, everyone was okay…

They won.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review pls!<strong>

**And this marks the end of TF (2007), the years between each movie will be looked into as new bots and old are introduced. What Amy will go through at this point is still unknown but stay tuned to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Amy watched on as medics swarmed the injured soldiers, as requested by Defense Secretary Keller. All were sworn to secrecy upon seeing the dead Decepticons and the Autobots,<p>

Ratchet had insisted he took care of any injuries she sustained due to the condition she was now in. Navi curled up in her lap, exhausted from everything that had happened, sleeping peacefully. Amy merely stroked her tiny back struts and tiny wings as she felt Ratchet scan her numerous times, not sure if he was being thorough or had found something,

"So what's the verdict doc?" she asked, watching the Autobot medic go over his scan results,

"Do you feel any different?" he asked, typical doctor response,

"Well, not really," she moved her hand up to her chest where her heart would be, "But my heart feels like there's something flittering around in there, but that might just be adrenaline," Ratchet nodded and focused his scans on her chest. As he did Bumblebee and a newly repaired Jazz walked over,

"Yo Ames, you feelin' a'right?" Jazz asked, pulling a giggle from her,

"I'm fine Jazz," she replied, smiling happily, "But how are you feeling? Megatron roughed you up pretty badly," she looked down at his repaired arms and noticed some of the armor plating had been removed exposing wires and joints,

"It's all good, lil'lady, nothing ol'Ratch can't fix. But it's thanks to ya Ratchet got ta me in time," he smiled, holding his servo out to her, which she gladly took. She could honestly say now, with Megatron gone, she felt safer and the Autobots only strengthened that feeling; despite only meeting them a little over 24 hours ago, she saw them as some of her closest friends. She noticed the concerned happy look in Bumblebee's optics when he came closer to her,

"I'm…so glad…you're okay little one," she smiled sympathetically at her guardian and friend; he still had to use the radio to speak. Strangely, something inside her wanted to fix that. A rush flew through her and, as if by their own accord, her hands reached out to Bumblebee and laid on his faceplates. Ratchet's scans went haywire as a strong energy surge shorted them out. Her long ruby hair whipped around her as strange blue transparent wings sprouted form her back – tribal looking, almost angel-like, and fanning out behind her like tail feathers as her entire body took on the same glow.

Navi snapped awake when the surge struck her, looking up to her carer to see her aqua-marine eyes were glowed a pale blue, almost white, with all this energy directed to her hands. Bumblebee could feel the warmth surge through his faceplates although, oddly enough, the warmth settled in his neck cables.

What had began suddenly soon faded; the glow once surrounding Amy faded away and she fainted. Ratchet quickly placed his servo behind her so she wouldn't bang her head on the concrete debris she was sitting on. Navi quickly sprung from her lap, frantic as to what happened to Amy, and skittered onto her chest and nuzzled her face and tried to rouse her.

Bumblebee stumbled back slightly and touched his neck cables – something was definitely different.

"What…happened?" he asked…without the radio. He had his voice back! His vocal processor was fixed! But how? Looking to Amy and the panicked Navi, he noticed a strange look in Ratchet's optics; he was looking between Bumblebee and Amy.

"Jazz, can you take the young one for a moment," he asked, moving closer to Amy. As instructed Jazz moved to get Navi but not without her kicking up a fuss; she squirmed, hissed and cried to remain close to her carer but the saboteur kept her away so Ratchet could work. To the naked eye, she looked fine but from his scans and on closer inspection, her chest was glowing right above her heart. Focusing his scans again, he was astonished to what he had found; carefully he collected the young girl and turned back to Bumblebee and Jazz, Navi soon calmed down but her clicks and saddened whirrs, she just wanted to be with her carer.

"Optimus, we need to talk," Ratchet commed,

* * *

><p>Optimus was speaking with when Ratchet commed him. Excusing himself and moving around a street corner to see Ratchet with a serious look in his optics, a look he knew all to well. Coming up to his medical officer, he saw Amy cradled in his servo,<p>

"Ratchet?" he asked, looking between the two before Ratchet revealed his intensions,

"You had mentioned the All Spark had fused itself to our young charge?" he affirmed, looking to his commanding officer, seeing him nod his helm, "Well, it has had almost instant effects on her…she has a spark." Optimus was thrown for a loop, a Spark? He looked down at Amy, resting peacefully in Ratchet's servo, the All Spark had granted her a spark? "That's not all, under certain light conditions, the same markings on the cube are enscribed upon her very body," one of his fingers changed into a light of some sort and, directing it over her body, the same glyphs, streaks and markings appeared and glowed under the light, "she even used what I can only describe as the All Spark's power to heal Bumblebee. I checked his vocal processor, fully repaired," now this was a shock as well as a predicament; Optimus had no doubt now that Amy had became the new All Spark, what dangers and changes will she have to face?

* * *

><p><em>A few months later…<em>

Amy still couldn't believe how fast a month went by; the hoover dam was repaired and acted as a temporary base for the Autobots until, with the government's help and approval, they would be moved to the island base of Diego Garcia where the development and implementation of a new government special ops ground – dubbed N.E.S.T – would take place.

A lot had changed for Amy too; she had fewer nightmares and was able to sleep a full night, the best sleep she had ever had especially when one of the Autobots was near by. As requested by Optimus, due to her condition after absorbing the All Spark, she was to remain close by at all times and with an escort for her protection. She didn't mind since she rather enjoyed their company; she had to quit all 3 jobs due to the distance, the fact she was able to sleep and that college was only a few more months away.

Optimus was reluctant to let her leave the Autobots protection but it was explained that this tertiary education would help Amy in her work life, giving her the necessary knowledge and skills to live a proper life. He agreed only if she were to keep in contact with them and one of the bots would come and checks on her ever so often. Even though someone would think they were being over-protective, Amy was flattered and almost tear-stricken with joy for having so many wanting to see her safe.

She would spend hours with each of the bots everyday; she listened to music, sang and danced with Jazz without a care, furthering his love for Earth music; during check-ups and while working on other bots, she would talk with Ratchet for what seemed like hours, learning more about Cybertronian anatomy while she taught him human anatomy – she never laughed so hard when she explained a humans necessity for working plumbing and reproduction, his expression was priceless.

She spent many hours talking and learning from Ironhide, learning how to use and clean a gun and simple friendly chatter; he reminded her of her own father before war took him away. Everytime she thought of Ironhide in that position, her heart ached – or was it spark now? – She didn't want him, let alone anyone else, in that position.

If she wasn't with them, she would be playing with Bumblebee – who has acquired a great interest in video games. Bringing her PS3 from home, both of them would spend time either taking turns playing through a story or play against each other. Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide didn't like the war games they sometimes played together but Will had explained it was all in good and not real. Ratchet drew the line at games with high levels of gore and violence, saying they were basically snuff games as well as would probably further damage her already fragile mind. Amy merely laughed and agreed not to play such violent games. Jazz would join in if they were playing a music/dance game.

Finally, she would spend time with Optimus, he welcomed her company especially when he was swamped with work. He admired her curious nature, reminding him of himself during the twilight years of Cybertron's golden age as Orion Pax. He would regale stories of his time back on Cybertron, his camaraderie with Megatron before he became a Decepticon. Amy would sit and listen, never once losing her interest in his tales.

But no matter whom she was with, she never left her little Navi alone. Just in a month's span, she had grown to the size of a small child rather than a bot that could fit in her hand. Ratchet explained the reason for her growth was because of her close connection with Amy, and ultimately the All Spark – it's pure energy was causing early growth spurts and she would no doubt be taller than Amy in a little over a year. Because of her growth, she had to change her alternate mode; instead of an iPhone she was now a slim laptop.

Amy was glad her little sparkling was shedding her shy nature and began to interact more with the Autobots; she adored Bumblebee since they were both the youngest and he was like any big brother – being protective and making sure she never left his sight. Jazz would be dubbed her fun uncle the way he spoilt her rotten without actually making her a spoilt brat, loving the way he spoke and played with her. Ratchet was the firmer uncle, leaning more towards teaching her about what she was and improving her mind and skills. She was shyer around Ironhide because of his weapons but she loved curling up in his lap and listening to his stories, much like she did with Optimus though she didn't feel as intimidated around him.

Looking back, Amy couldn't help but think the Autobots were slowly but surely becoming her family: Jazz and Bumblebee were like brothers, Ratchet and Optimus her favored uncles and Ironhide…her mind could never bring itself to see him as an uncle or brother, whenever she looked at him she always thought the same thing: Father.

She had to say it, or else she might burst from the anxiety. Today she had convinced herself to do it; Jazz was kind enough to look after Navi while she did this. Walking into the main hanger, she found Ironhide testing out his cannons, arming and disarming them as they transformed back and forth from his arms. Taking a deep breath, she walked in,

"Morning Ironhide," she greeted, causing the seasoned mech to turn to her, a smile on his faceplates,

"Good morning little spark, sleep well?" he always seemed the more concerned about her health, sure the others did and more so Ratchet since he was a medic but Ironhide always seemed to know if she was distressed,

"Yes, thank you," she smiled, only to start fidgeting and Ironhide noticed,

"Then why are you jittering?" he asked, concern lacing his words. Kneeling down to her, his large finger gently tiled her chin up so she was looking at him again. She could see the concern in his stern blue optics and knew then and there that it was now or never,

"I want to ask you something…and I'm scared of your reaction…" she was known for being straight with everyone, so it was no surprise to the veteran,

"Unless you were joining the Decepticons little one, I doubt my reaction would be a bad one," he smirked, silently hoping that wasn't the truth. Amy giggled at his joke before moving back to the reason she was here. She wanted to ask, but she also wanted him to accept her request. He could sense her hesitation and leaned closer, looking straight into her eyes, "Youngling, what has you so-"

"Willyoubemydad?" it was almost too quick for him to catch, did she just say what he thought she said? A deep blush appeared across her face as she turned away, obviously embarrassed from what she just blurted out. It took Ironhide a moment to take in what she had asked, but by then Amy was slowly pulling away. A kind smile pulled his faceplates as he scooped up the surprised girl, sitting back to lean against the wall while placing her on his chest plates,

"I would be honored," now it was her turn to look surprised, "I can't recall when but seeing you in danger, back at Mission City, I couldn't help but fear the worse; a tug to the depths of my spark screamed to protect you like one of my own," he turned away, looking at nothing in particular though his gaze looked reminiscent, "I have always wanted a sparkling of my own, with my mate Chromia, but our war prevented such a thing," turning back, he smiled at the large baby blue eyes staring back at him, "I had been planning to ask you the same question, but I do not wish for you to think I am replacing your true sire, your real father,"

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing; Ironhide wanted to be her father but feared her reaction just like she did with him. Oh cruel irony, now she felt really stupid. A small smile took over her surprised expression, leaning closer to the calming hum of the black bot's spark,

"I don't remember much of my dad, except that I loved him and was proud to be his daughter," she began, looking back on those old times, "He'd spend every second with me and mum when he was off duty, always calling from whatever continent he was on, but when he died yes I was sad, but again I was proud – he risked his life to save his whole team and I wanted to be just like him," she pulled herself closer, feeling like if she pulled hard enough she'd meld with his armor, "But when mum died and I was alone and out of my mind, I realized how much I missed him and wished to have if not _my _father but a _real_ father,"

"But what about Major Lennox? He is your godfather is he not?" Ironhide had looked up the term when she had first mentioned it, meaning Lennox was to become her father figure should anything happen to her parents,

"Yeah, but I was placed into foster care before they found out and was already across the state too. I've had so many families over the years and not one made me feel like I was apart of a family," looking back up to the war-worn bot, she smiled, "But being here with you guys, being with you Ironhide, I feel like I am apart of a family…and I want _you_ to be my dad, my…sire?" she had heard one of the bots say that when referring to a parent so she hoped she used the right wording. Saying that one word made Ironhide's spark jump, he was so happy, he had a sparkling of his own! Oh how he wished Chromia was here, she would be a great carer…that begs the question,

"Would you object to Chromia being your carer…I mean mother?" that caught Amy too, she never thought of it. She would like to have a mother too since her own was always busy and never really interacted with her; she could see the question and hope in his blue optics,

"I…would like to, but I want to make sure it's okay with her first, when she arrives," his optics lit up again, pulling her up to his faceplates and placing a small, gentle kiss on her forehead,

"You've made me the happiest mech in the universe, my little sparkling."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm working on 2 - 3 fics at a time so some may take longer than others. I hope this one isn't too rushed but I just needed to get the idea down. Enjoy!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>They spent the next few hours getting to know each other; Amy spoke about her foster families, her time in mental institutions and councilor offices to try and help her with her insomnia and visions, her time at high school and at work. Ironhide didn't like this Felicity bullying her, the idea of holding a cannon to her made him smile. But the smile on her face when she spoke of the few good times in her life warmed his spark,<p>

He told her all about his years as a warrior-class Cybertronian, the stagnant years after Cybertron's golden age and before the Great War. How he met Optimus upon receiving his title of Prime and how they were good friends. Amy practically liked how he met Chromia; friendly competition between 2 seasoned warriors to a battlefield romance. She couldn't wait to meet the steadfast femme.

The news spread like a wildfire; Bumblebee and Jazz were extatic, Jazz was a bit mellower than the young Bee since he didn't grab Amy and dance around with her in celebration but he still gave Amy a big bear hug and congratulations. Ratchet and Optimus were also happy for the both of them, patting Ironhide on the back struts and giving Amy's head a pat or a hug. Navi was slightly confused about the whole ordeal but when Amy explained that Ironhide would be her grand-sire, the little bot was beyond ecstatic, clinging to the older bot while clicking, beeping and whistling her joy.

Lennox took the news very well, even though he was her godfather he understood that Ironhide be able to protect her and help her better than he and Sarah could ever. He was happy for her and respected her decision. Epps teased Ironhide friendly before taking it back and congratulating both.

In the following months, the preparations for their new base and government group were near completion. Moving to their new base on the island of Diego Garcia in the Indian Ocean had required a number of equipment, supplies and manpower, one of a select few recruits were picked to work among the Autobots and only if they had agreed to work in secrecy; the last thing they needed was a leak. Amy helped where she could with assuring the new recruits that the Autobots were friendly and could be trusted,

She was also preparing for College that, ironically enough, began the same day as the Autobots moving to their new base. Ironhide wanted to take her on her first day, after a lengthy talk with Lennox on how to be a human's father, as well as forge the familial bond with her but respected the fact she wanted to pass it with his Chromia first before making any permanent bonding. Instead, right up till the move, he would spend most of his time with her and she'd follow him everywhere.

Today, in particular, was a special day for Amy…it was her birthday. After another lengthy lecture from Will and Epps, the Autobots understood this to be a celebration of Amy's birth and the number of years she had lived. In Cybertronian tradition such celebrations were left till a sparkling had reached its youngling stage of life as well as its maturity stage. Ironhide wanted to be apart of it and went as far as trying to decide what would be the perfect gift for her. He racked his processor trying to figure out what it could be but was pulled from his thoughts were the base's alarms sounded,

"What's going on people?" Will ordered, with what equipment they had left on base made detection hard but not impossible,

"7 NBS's sir, 5 are on the same trajectory while the last 2 are trailing off course," one of the technicians,

"What's their heading?" Will and the other Autobots stared at the monitor while the technicians worked out the flight trajectory,

"The 5 NBE's will land 80 miles from our position, 1.6 miles outside of Indian Springs, the other 2 have strayed from their original course and are heading for the Grand Canyon National Park, 242 miles from our current position," watching the screen animate his headings, it was all Will needed,

"Okay, we need 2 teams, suit up men!" he ordered, "Optimus Ironhide and Ratchet are with team one, Jazz and Bumblebee with team 2,"

"Sir! Autobots Bumblebee and Jazz left base an hour ago with Miss Mackenzie and her little bot, they were going to Mission City to celebrate her birthday," one of the soldiers alerted,

"Right, get Bee and Jazz on the line and get them to The Grand Canyon ASAP," Will ordered,

"What about Amy and Navi?" Ironhide rumbled, he didn't like the idea of his new sparkling and grand-sparkling being in the front lines,

"Do we know if our guests are friend or foe?" Will demanded, also concerned for the young girl and her sparkling's safety,

"All came up green sir," a soldier replied, "All 7 register as Autobots,"

"Be on guard nonetheless, Decepticons have been known to mask themselves as Autobots upon entering a planet's atmosphere," Optimus reminded,

"Jazz and Bumblebee had been notified and are on route!" another soldier called,

"Right, Let's roll!" as they left the hanger, Ironhide engine rumbled,

"She will be fine old friend," Optimus commed, "Jazz and Bumblebee will protect her,"

"I know Prime," Ironhide replied, "But I just feel…defenseless now, I worry about her," it's true he did come off as a little over protective of Amy despite her mature age by human standards, but after learning about the life she had lived with out her parents or proper caring foster parents, he wanted with all his spark to keep her happy and safe.

Nothing else was said as they made their way to the landing site.

****Insert Line Here****

Amy was glad Navi was able to use her new holoform when they were walking around the newly repaired city. The little girl next to her had the same red hair as Amy in 2 small pigtails and bright blue eyes, she wore a purple sundress and matching sandals that caught the attention of a few others walked down the streets, all smiling at the joyous and bubbly child. Navi's real form, a laptop, was kept safely in Amy's laptop bag as they walked,

Jazz and Bumblebee had been treating them to just about everything they found; a movie, lunch, shopping and anything else they thought their young human friend would like. Despite their actions, Amy had only bought a few things and had a small lunch since the money was coming from the government and it just didn't seem right.

Just as they were returning to Jazz and Bumblebee's alt modes, their comlinks flared. In a flash, a surprised Amy and Navi were seated and strapped into Bumblebee's real form and speeding out of Mission City,

"Bee? Jazz? What is going on?" Amy panicked, keeping Navi now in her real form in her lap, trying to calm the confused sparkling,

"_New arrivals Ames_," Jazz commed, "_'Cept 2 of 'em have gone off course, they're headin' to the Grand Canyon_,"

"But it'll take us 3 hours to get there! What if they're hurt and we come too late," Amy dreaded the thought of losing a new Autobot, let alone 2, and Navi voiced her concern with a sad whine – she loved meeting new people and the thought of one dying always upset her,

"Don't worry Amy, we'll get there in no time," Bumblebee rumbled, more seat belts looped around Amy and Navi as both Bumblebee and Jazz picked up speed. Getting out of the City limits without the police getting on their tail was easier than first thought, but it wasn't a concern when the thought of injured weighed heavily on their minds,

And hour and a half later, they could both the Grand Canyon come into view along with the 2 plummeting shapes in the sky. Jazz and Bumblebee were picking up speed again when their Comlinks snapped,

"_Optimus to Jazz and Bumblebee,_"

"Go ahead Prim'," Jazz answered,

"_We have secured our new arrivals, how are you fairing?_"

"Still en route sir," Bumblebee replied, "We're about 10 minutes out but we'll miss their landing,"

"_What of Amy? And Navi? They better be alright bug_," Ironhide's gruff voice filtered through, causing Navi to perk up at his familiar voice and pulled a giggle from Amy,

"We're fine sire, nothing to worry about…what if one or both of them are injured Optimus?" she asked, concern noticeable in her voice,

"_Ratchet is heading to your location, we will meet you all back at base. Optimus Out_," the comlink cut just as they entered the park. Thankfully not many were there so getting past them had been easy enough. They could hear the tourists' say the 2 'astroids' landed inside the canyon, making their task that bit harder. Nevertheless, Bumblebee and Jazz pushed on.

Overlooking the crash sight, they could see 2 prone figures but despite them looking like tossed rag dolls, their servos were firmly held by one another. Acting quickly, Jazz jumped in first while Bumblebee climbed down with Amy held close to him so she wouldn't fall. Jazz had already checked the bots over before Bee and Amy caught up, it wasn't good.

"They both took a beatin', looks real bad. Ratchet betta git his aft here soon o' dey won't make it," Jazz sighed, they could still see the 2 twitch and sparks jump form their chassis, it wasn't good,

"Maybe I can heal them," Amy suggested, flustered by the sight of the 2, holding Navi and shielding her from them, "I did it for Bumblebee, why not them?"

"Cause tha' was just his vocaliza, not his whole chassis," Jazz rebutted, "Usin' tha much power could hurt ya, or worse," Jazz didn't want to think of Amy dying, she was too much like a sister to her, a part of his unit,

"But I have to try," Handing Navi to Bee, she made her way to the 2 prone forms, something was pulling her to them despite Jazz's and Bumblebee's attempts to stop her. What was strange was Navi was trying to stop them from preventing Amy from approaching, like she knew something they didn't.

The closer Amy got, the more noticeable the blue aura around her grew. The brightest was at the epicenter of her chest, where her heart was, where her spark is. The same fluid tribal-angelic wings graced her back, flowing out like a bird opening its wings and tail feathers. Moving to the 2, she could feel let alone see their sparks beating as one and was slowly dimming and losing pulses; they were dying and she needed to help.

Floating off the ground, she landed next to their joined hands. Her eyes a blue blaze as she placed her hands upon their own. Her vision went white as everything melted away, replaced with the cosmic realm she had only seen in her dreams. The same small lights flocked to her the moment she appeared, tickling her face, wings and arms, all seeking her attention.

Looking up, she saw the 2 lights she was looking for; they clung together, almost melding into one another but what had appeared to be the more dominant light was shielding the other as she approached,

"_You needn't fear_," no words let her mouth, but instead whirs, clicks and warbles much like the language that Optimus and the others used in place of English, "_I am trying to help you_," she held her hand out to them, trying to show them that she wasn't a threat. Unconsciously she released an energy field pulse that wrapped around the 2, causing them to quiver. Hesitantly, the protected light separated from it's partner and reached out to Amy, a warm smile pulled her lips when the light settled in her hand, a small tendril of light flickering off and reached out for it's partner. The dominant light pulsed uneasily, obviously distrusting of Amy before a similar tendril flickered off it and looped with it's partner, drawn into her hand and synchronized with it's partner. Joy and relief swelled in her spark as she drew them close like a caring mother, everything fading away back into reality.

Bumblebee and Jazz stared on in amazement as Amy glowed much like she did when she repaired Bumblebee's vocalizer; her wings had grown and lightly touched the prone forms of their comrades, wiping away the grime, dents, scratches and injuries each had sustained from the fall and making them better than new. Their exposed sparks pulsed and grew stronger before disappearing behind repairing armor; simultaneous cycles of air mimicking a human gasping escaped their vocalizers but they remained still.

Ratchet had just arrived on the scene to see what was happening; wasting no time he climbed down into the Canyon,

"Jazz! Bumblebee! What in Primus name is going on?" he demanded, looking at the 2, noticing a beaming Navi in Bumblebee's servo, a melodic humming emitting from her vocalizer. Turning his questioning gaze back to Amy, her wings were fading and her glow was dimming. The moment she began to swagger he step forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Seeing her glow completely diminish, he quickly ran a scan over her just as their human allies arrived with their transport,

"Is she…okay, Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked, letting Navi down and allowing her to bound back to her carer,

"She appears to be sleeping, exhausted from repairing these 2…" Ratchet stopped when he recognized the 2 prone forms next to him, venting a heavy sigh, "Terror Twins," Navi perked up, not understanding what Ratchet had meant. Nevertheless, Ratchet had Amy sent up and out of the canyon first while he, along with Bumblebee and Jazz, helped with getting the 2 out of the canyon…it was going to be a long trip back to base.

Navi just curled up in her carer's lap, helm nestled between her breasts and also slipped into recharge as they made their way back to the Hoover Dam.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update but I finally got this chapter through.<br>A little peek into the next chapter: New bots - some seen in the 2nd movie, some not - bonding and a birthday request.**

**Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: I just wanted to note that 2 of the new characters (Pixel and Blitz) introduced in this chapter are property of PixelTheLittlestFembot, a good friend of mine. So I hope I do their characters right.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WON'T WAKE UP!"<p>

Once Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee and the NEST team with them returned to base with the recovering twins and a comatose Amy, Ironhide wasn't in the best of spirits,

"She's in a deep sleep, Ironhide! Not a coma!" Ratchet snapped back, "I am still unaware of what lengths her powers are but she obviously expended too much energy when she healed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, it was too much for her body to handle so she has entered this deep sleep to recover," looking down at the resting girl, watching as her eyes moved back and forth under her eyelids, no doubt having a dream, "She will wake up, I promise,"

"What was she even doing using her powers in the first place?" he growled, turning to Jazz and Bumblebee with a glare that could scare even Megatron,

"Ay! The lil miss was was worried 'bout da, dey probly woulda offline without 'er help," Jazz defended while looking over at the 2 on the other berths,

"Great, an excuse to pound their afts," he hissed, beating his fisting into his servo, at the thought of beating the twins but a small blue servo grabbed his forearm, glaring back his gaze softened only slightly at the sight of his newly arrived sparkmate.

Chromia, the femme forces weapon specialist and the eldest of the femme trio to land on Earth – had a stern look on her faceplates, one of the only looks that would get her brute of a mate to stand down.

"After she saves them, you're gonna beat them within an inch of their functioning? Sorry love, I can't let you do that," Ironhide saw the promise in her optics and growled, accepting her warning and taking vigil over Amy's sleeping form,

"So what up wit dis lil femme anyhow?" Skids asked, the small Autobot and his twin tried to get a closer look at Amy only for Ironhide to growl like a dog protecting his bone,

"An' what's got 'Hide's axel in a damn twist?" Mudflap snapped, annoyed by the weapon specialists odd behavior,

While Optimus explained Amy-Leigh's importance to their cause and to NEST, Chromia noticed something familiar in his optics. Coming to sit next to him, she watched him watch Amy; something in his optics told her something was going on and she wasn't getting the bigger picture. Optimus noticed the longing stare on his friend's faceplates and decided that he needed to be alone. Chromia refused to leave as the others filed out. Navi protested, wanting to stay with her carer but Jazz and Arcee were able to distract her, like any child who have been promised with games, she eagerly jumped into Arcee's arms and cuddled up to the pink femme as they walked out and the doors sliding shut behind them.

"I failed her," Ironhide whispered, losing the gruff exterior he normally held and revealing a more exposed side of himself, a side only Chromia saw,

"Failed who, love?" despite the significant size difference, she only came up to just below Ironhide's chestplates, she brought his helm to look at her. She could see in his optics that something was bothering him and it had something to do with Amy.

"Love, this young femme has suffered a lot in 'er life," he began, trying to find the words to explain, "She…she had asked me…to be…'er surrogate sire," to say Chromia was surprise was an understatement,

"What about her real sire? Doesn't she love him?" she wondered why this small human wanted a Cybertronian for a sire? Granted, the happiness of a sparkling or youngling was always a priority to her but she was still curious to the reason behind this proposition,

"'er sire passed when she was a youngin', 'er carer following soon after but in a tragic accident, not because of 'er mate passing, humans don't share a bond like we do," he explained, holding his dear femme close to him,

"Wasn't she placed with a caring family? Her parents friends or someone she was familiar and comfortable with?" much like a sparkling losing their creators, Chromia knew a surrogate family had to be close to the sparkling's creators or to the sparkling themselves, seeing Ironhide shake his helm, disagreeing with her state, caused her to look at Amy with sad and sorrowful optics,

"Humans have a special system for orphans…the 'Foster Care' program, she was simply placed with a registered family, not choice on 'er part," a hard glare took his faceplates again, "She was passed off from family to family because of 'er condition, 'er fragile mental state from 'er connection with the All Spark – they saw 'er as a defective child, most only cared for 'er for the currency they received from this planet's government to care for 'er,"

"That's horrible!" now Chromia was angry, if there was one thing she couldn't stand was a neglected sparkling. Her smaller servos reached out to Amy, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, "What about that Major Lennox, he seems close to her,"

"'e is. Lennox is Amy's Godfather, someone who 'er creators wanted to take care of 'er when they passed but they weren't told about the accident till lil'Amy was already in another home," pulling his gaze from her, he took Chromia's servo and stared deeply into her aqua optics, reopening the long-closed bond they shared and feeling everything she thought and felt; love, longing, sadness, sorrow, concern and happiness. And she felt his own mind returning to her own; grief, regret, joy and contentment,

*"_Chromia…my love, I wanna ask ya something…important, ya don't hav' ta say yes but I want ya to know this…_"* he passed his thoughts and feelings over their bond, holding her gaze. She could certainly feel the intensity in his stare, the seriousness of his thoughts. Merely nodding, he held her servos to his spark and relishing the feeling of them after so long apart. "Amy wants ya to be 'er surrogate carer…she wants both of us ta be 'er creators…but only if ya want ta," he watched her reaction, wondering if she would agree or deny,

"Have you already created a sire-creation bond with her?" she asked, obviously treading carefully with what she says,

"No, she wanted ta ask ya before that, she wanted ta be sure you wanted this as much as she did, no regrets," he looked deeply into her optics again, watching as she looked between Ironhide and the sleeping girl. She, a human, wanted both Chromia and Ironhide, Cybertronians, to be her surrogate creators? Optimus did say Amy was now the All Spark, so her request could've been brought on by the relic or…she actually wanted them to be her creators…she saw the hope and the pride in his optics, since he had spent more time with her he knew more about Amy,

"What…what if she…doesn't like me?" she asked, gently laying her servo over Amy like a blanket and turning back to Ironhide, doubt and slight hesitation in her movements and her optics,

"I told 'her all about ya, she was eager ta meet ya even before meetin' ya," he smirked, "And who wouldn't?" the same coy sparkle in his optics caused her to chuckle, smiling back to her mate,

"Well then, how can I saw no?" moving closer to his faceplates, they shared a long awaited kiss. If there wasn't their new sparkling, and 2 resting twins in the room, they would've no doubt taken their little activity to the next level. But they broke apart when they felt something small touch their servos; looking down, their optics locked with Amy's tired blue eyes, a happy smile on her face and tear trailing from her eyes,

"Best…birthday…ever," she whispered, still recovering from the power drain. Chromia and Ironhide shared a warm smile; her servo gently wiped the tears from Amy's face and carefully picked her up from the bed, holding her between herself and her mate. Ironhide cupped his servo under Chromia's, holding both of his girls to him,

"You sure 'bout this?" he asked, looking down at Amy. Her smile grew bigger as she nodded. Looking to Chromia, they nodded and opened their chassis' and allowed the glow from their sparks bathe Amy in a warm light. Sighing contently, she could feel a familiar warmth surface in her chest and welcomed the feeling. Amy's newly acquired spark, instead of glowing blue, gleamed a royal gold almost white against her skin; tendrils from Chromia and Ironhide's sparks reached out for eachother, before entwining and uniting them.

Sighing from the connection, the tendrils then grew and twined until it reached Amy's spark, the tendrils were met with one of her own, uniting all 3 minds. Amy gasped at the presences invading her mind, but offered no resistance as they caressed and poured their thoughts, memories and emotions into her mind and she did to them. Since they were significantly old than her, the amount of memories, emotions and experiences were too much, bringing Amy to tears but had no adverse effect on her.

Chromia was almost in tears aswell, she could see and feel what Amy felt in her life – not only her life with strangers acting as her creators, but the dreams, nightmares and hauntings that almost destroyed her mind. Ironhide held them closer as the bond was almost complete; one final surge from the bond finally united their minds as a familial unit but the overload of information had zapped the last of Amy's strength, allowing her to fall asleep but not as deep as it was before.

Chromia also felt the fatigue as their sparks returned to their housings. Ironhide then carried both of his girls to the berth and climbed on – Amy was over his spark while Chromia leaned against him, draping her warm servo over Amy like a blanket. Their family was complete.

****Line Here****

The next day, when news of their bonding reached throughout the base, the congratulations were phenomenal – unexpected but phenomenal. Amy had thought most of the soldiers on base would've been apprehensive if not downright against the bond between herself and her new surrogate parents; but either the threat of Ironhide pounding their asses or the fact they had been fighting alongside the bots for almost a year now they weren't anything than happy. Optimus was also glad that his oldest friend and his mate finally had a child of their own, despite the species differences between them.

Bumblebee was so excited about the development he wanted to form a brotherly bond with her, Jazz followed in agreement. That bond was less of a private matter but was to be left for later since once Amy was found by Ratchet, he ordered on the grounds of chief medic that she was to remain in the medbay until he was able to determine the extent of her powers so something like this wouldn't happen again. Ironhide was against it but even he knew not to mess with the medic.

Amy didn't mind being in the medbay since then she would be able to watch over Sideswipe and Sunstreaker until they woke up. During his research and near constant testing, it was discovered that Amy could give life to any electronic object she came in contact with as well as accelerate their growth, thus causing 5 new sparklings to be born; 3 mechs and twin femmes along with Navi's development into a mature frame after only a year.

The 3 mechs were named Skyfire, Blaster and Tracks while the femmes were named Pixel and Blitz. Since they were still young they weren't given an alternate form yet but from Ratchet's observations only Skyfire was a flyer while the rest were ground based. Skyfire came off as a reserved and quiet mech and loved reading any books he found on base, learning the English language from the internet; Blaster loved tinkering with the radio and listening to all kinds of music so he normally hung around Jazz when he wasn't with Amy, dancing around and trying to mimic the music he heard. Tracks loved art, and when Amy had given him paper and crayons he was the happiest mech alive – he would spend hours simply drawing and coloring, which often lead to him needing more supplies.

The femmes on the other hand were somewhat different; Pixel was a very shy femme and only wanted to be with Amy or her older sister Navi who had become too big for Amy to carry. Because of this, Navi needed a new alternate form; since she loved her new femme aunts and her new grand-carer, Navi took the form of a motorcycle, it was still a little big for her but Ratchet had assured her that in a little over 6 months and Navi would be full grown but still had a lot to learn.

The other femme, Blitz, was just as her namesake; she was very energetic and carefree, often running about the base with a big smile on her face. She seemed attached to Ratchet and was very curious around him when he worked. He joked saying she'd be the perfect medic when she matured and lived for a few millennia and, to his surprise, she took it to heart and began practicing on her siblings through doctor games or tending to them when they hurt themselves. All of them had a very human like appearance but were no less Cybertronian in their design.

Despite the ruckus of her new children and preparing for college, Amy never left her vigil over the twins; it had been a week since they arrived and were yet to wake up. While reading a children's story to Pixel, Blitz and Navi in the medbay, Amy felt something stir, looking over to the twins she could see their optics coming back online,

"Navi, go and fetch Ratchet and Optimus," a quick bob of her crested helm, the young femme jumped off the birth easily and, manipulating her pedes, arranged her motorcycle wheels to act as skates and took off out of the room. Pixel gave a little nervous keen when she watched the 2 larger mechs sit up while Blitz clung to her carer's side, even she felt nervous around the newly awakened bots.

"_Argh, I feel like I got hit by Unicron_," Sideswipe whined in Cybertronian, clutching his helm,

"_You look like it too 'Sides_," Sunstreaker joked mimicking the same binary language, glancing up to look at the other mech before noticing Amy and her 2 femmes. They just stared at each other until the other mech turned and looked at them,

"_Hey…aren't you the one who pulled us out of the well?_" Sideswipe asked, peering down at the 3 femmes. He noticed the smaller sparklings at her side and the friendly smile on her face,

"_Yes, I'm glad to see you're alright_," with Ratchet's help, Amy was finally able to get the hang of their estrange language thought still with some difficulty,

"_How can you speak our language?_" Sunstreaker asked, his voice now weary as they both stepped off their berths,

"Park your afts down!" Ratchet boomed, stomping back into the room with a threatening wrench in his servos. Grabbing both by their collars and slamming them back down onto the berth. Amy could just understand the string of colorful swears coming from their mouths and promptly covered Pixel and Blitz's audio receptors. Hearing these swears himself, Ratchet knocked both mech on the helm with his wrench, "No swearing in front of the sparklings!" he snapped, running diagnostics on the 2 as Optimus walked in followed by Ironhide – she noticed the 2 mechs visibly flinch when the weapons specialist stomped in and scooped amy and the twins into his servos,

"You alright sweetspark?" he asked, holding them close,

"Yes sire, we're fine," Amy replied, looking down at Pixel and Blitz; Pixel curled closer into Amy's chest while Blitz clung to her side but curiously watched Ratchet work on the mech twins,

Ratchet had given them a clean bill of health, a data packet holding most human languages and a warning not to swear in front of the resident sparklings and younglings,

"Sparklings? Younglings? Does that mean you guys bet the cons to the All Spark?" Sideswipe asked, hope filling his voice and looking between his commanding officers,

"You have already met…she saved your sparks," Ratchet smirked, his optics falling on Amy, the Twins followed his and looked to Amy confused before their optics grew wide,

"This squishly-looking fleshbag is the All Spark?" Sunstreaker gasped, earning a growl and a face full of whirring cannons from Ironhide,

"Talk about ma kid like that again and I won't miss," his hissed, holding Amy and her twins closer to his spark before leaving in a huff, cooing to his 2 little grand-creations. The twins looked confused and fearful of the mechs threat, sitting on their berths while Optimus explained what happened 9 months ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review, I wanna know what people think of this fic.<strong>

**I hope you liked it Pixel, and as of now I will be developing the budding relationship between the Lambo twins and Amy.**


	13. Chapter 13

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: I just wanted to note that 2 of the new characters (Pixel and Blitz) introduced in this chapter are property of PixelTheLittlestFembot, a good friend of mine. So I hope I do their characters right.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>It didn't Optimus very long to explain everything to the twins, leaving them less confused but left more so curious and shocked. Distracting them from this allowed the move to go a lot smoother, and it was only a month before Amy started college – since her new college had dorm rooms, she merely registered herself to stay on school grounds unless going home to Diego Garcia. When Ironhide found out it was a Coed dorm, he almost flipped his processor, telling her that all those hormone driven males only wanted 1 thing from her and could gang up on her; he took it upon himself to teach her self-defence until she started college. She had begged her new mother, Chromia, to talk Ironhide out of it but unfortunately Chromia agreed with her mate but also felt he was being a little over-protective.<p>

Amy was concerned with the Sparklings since it was her job to care for them, but Optimus rebutted by promising the sparklings would be in good servos; while not on missions, the femme triplets would be primary carers along with Navi as the elder sibling of her little brood

The twins, on the other hand, felt a compulsive need to spend time with her; it was obvious that they were grateful if not indebted to Amy for pulling them back from the brink of offlining. Thought it was mostly Sideswipe than his brother who wanted to spend time with her but when Sunstreaker was asked about it, he merely said he did it for his brother. Amy learnt long before that Sunstreaker was a bit of a narcissist, always keeping himself in a state of perfection from his paint job to his chrome hubcaps. Even before he got his new alternate mode with his brother; a deep gold and ruby red Lamborghini Reventon sports cars. The moment Amy saw the 2 of them drive up in their new alternate forms she couldn't help but stare. Sunstreaker wouldn't let her forget that and took pleasure in her embarrassment. Sideswipe on the other hand was more considerate than that, but still enjoyed her embarrassment like his brother.

For that month, they would always try to see her once in a day, often finding her tending to her growing brood; they would always find her sitting on a small couch in the communal rec room, little Pixel cuddling into her lap with Blitz snuggling into her side. Navi, now far too large for her carer to carry around and standing at about 9-10 feet, would sit in front of Amy with Skyfire, Tracks and Blaster sitting with her. The 3 mechs would either be playing around with the video games some of the soldiers thought they were like or watching movies from Amy's collection.

A strange swelling feeling would run through their sparks everytime they saw that particular scene, growing greater if the small brood were playing with their carer – it was often hide-and-seek or tag with Amy almost always being 'it'. Even Sunstreaker would lose his usual brooding scowl and crack a smile as they watched her try and snag one of her children. They just couldn't explain why they felt like that?

Today though, Amy needed to get a few supplies for College now only a week away. She would've asked Ironhide to take her but he had already gone to the new base and wouldn't be back until college started, he was adamant that himself and Chromia would take her like any good parent would. Most of the other Autobots were busy as well; Optimus was busy with meetings with Secretary Keller and Will, Ratchet was making repairs and showing the latest arrival Jolt – his apprentice – around, the femmes were helping the soldiers pack up equipment and it wasn't that she didn't like Skids and Mudflap, they were quite funny and friendly once you got to know them but they were a handful when in public. She had to learn that the hard way.

Mulling over her predicament, she was watching her sparklings play amoungst themselves in front of the TV, Pixel sitting happily with her sister on their mother's lap. Amy smile proudly when she discovered, with the All Spark's help, her 3 little mechs were growing into larger frames and were transforming for the first time. Since they were still young and small in size, the only thing to come close to a alternate form were toys; Skyfire was no doubt going to be the tallest out of her sparklings, so he took the form of a large scale toy plane from her anime collection: a _Macross_ VF-1S Super Valkyrie model jet. When he took that form, she was concerned with him going over the top and hurting himself when he flew, but ever cautious, Skyfire only flew around base and never higher than the roofs, he hated worrying his carer.

Blaster, ever the music lover, found an old boombox in one of the base's storage rooms and took that as an alternate mode. Now he was able to surf the broadcasts to his hearts content.

Tracks now, Amy had noticed, might've picked up some of Sunstreaker's vanity since he was always careful about his appearance and always seemed to ask others and Amy if he look alright. She would always reply with a peck on his helm that he was the most handsome mech on the base. Feeling the need to match his newfound physical appreciation, Tracks found a stylish toy car – a corvette stingray – that he proudly showed off when he wanted to. Sideswipe chuckled when he remembered the little blue mech mimicking Sunstreaker when he was waxing his armor, it was the most cutest and hilarious thing he ever saw; Sunstreaker was slightly annoyed the little mech would constantly copy or follow him around but also found it endearing.

Blitz and Pixel were still too young to have an alternate mode but they would often tell Amy what they wanted to be. Both liked Chromia and Arcee and were hoping to be motorcycles like them and their older sister Navi. The 3 of them were becoming close since they were technically sisters. Amy didn't care, she loved all of them with all her heart and spark, but sometimes she felt discouraged. She never told anyone and was good at keeping those feelings from her new parents, but the thought of her children being Cybertronian and herself a human, she could only wonder what sort of life they would have…when became old and grey, near death's door, she would be leaving them without a mother at too young an age. She couldn't bear that, nor could she place it on them.

For what they thought was for fun, her sparkling would often wonder what it would be like if Amy were Cybertronian; what she would look like, what her vehicle form would be, her armor colors and her optics, how she wouldn't need human necessities or have to leave the base. All these thoughts made Amy feel worse but she could never bring herself to say it. Her silver lining in a rather dark situation was little Pixel and Blitz, often when their siblings were talking about what Amy would be like as a Cybertronian, they would look at her with big smiles and say,

'Mama is mama, and we love her'

She would be brought to tears every time she heard that, her brood then coming and wrapping her up in a big family hug, washing away her sorrowful feelings and looking forward to a brighter future.

Despite thinking over all these things, she still couldn't figure out how she could get into town for her supplies without leaving her sparklings alone. Unlike their personalities, the one thing that the outgoing Blitz and timid Pixel had in common was their need to be with Amy all the time. Her mechs were often more independent but always came to her for love and affection. Navi was like this too but once she had grown into her larger frame, she refrained to nuzzling Amy's side or lap.

"Something up sweet cheeks?" called a voice, looking to the door she watched as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked in; a big grin on Sideswipe's face while Sunstreaker was more so blank, not holding it's usual annoyed scowl,

"Nothing major," she replied, the twins sitting either side of her on the huge couch, their legs bordering around her sparklings. "Just need to go into town for a few things for college," Pixel and Blitz giggled when Amy started tickling their sides, causing all of them to laugh or smile,

"We can take you," Sideswipe jumped the gun there, recieveing a glare from Sunstreaker,

"It's alright, I can't leave these guys on their own for long…besides, Sunstreaker probably wouldn't want to be dragged around a human infested city," She looked to the gold bot with understanding eyes, she knew how much it bothered him being around 'fleshy humans' as he put it. He didn't hate them but he didn't like them either, she knew that first hand. He was almost taken aback by her understanding – most would tell him to suck it up or say it was for his own good and experience but she was actually taking his opinion into account. Looking to his brother, he could see as well as feeling his begging pleas to spend time with Amy,

"I…suppose it would be alright for an hour or so…some bot has to keep Sideswipe out of trouble," typical Sunstreaker response. Sideswipe would've groaned by his brother's attitude but he was just happy to be spending time with the 2 of them,

"Well we can't go anywhere until I find only to watch the Sparklings while I'm out," she sighed,

"Mama, I can watch my brothers and sisters," Navi beeped, she loved playing with them and all she'd really need to do is keep an eye on them, "Miss Arcee and Miss Flareup are still in the base, I can ask them to help,"

"Are you sure Navi?" she nodded happily before moving to take her sister's from Amy's lap. Pixel put up a bit of a fuss, not wanting to leave the warmth and safety of her mother but Blitz was able to calm her down enough for Navi to take her without difficulty,

"Now you all behave and I might bring something back for you," and like any child, they squeaked and cheered for the prospect of a gift. She could only smile at how cute the reaction was before she grabbed her bag and keys, calling her now dubbed 'Uncle' Lennox that she was leaving base with the twins. As they waited for her to come back, Sideswipe shot his brother a knowing smirk,

"You like her don't you?" Sunstreaker scoffed, "Oh come on, you do this just for me, you actually like her,"

"I _tolerate_ her, big difference," he looked to his brother, seeing the questioning in his optics, "She's…different than other humans…doesn't rub me the wrong way and doesn't try being my friend. She respects my space and I, in turn, respect hers,"

"She saved our sparks Sunny! You must feel something more than just respect cause she doesn't try to get to know you. Maybe if you let others in more than just me then I wouldn't be so bad," they stared at each other intensely, Sunstreaker could feel his brother's spark reach out and caress his, affectionately trying to lift the self-made barrier around his spark. Sunstreaker would've responded but saw Amy-Leigh come down the corridor,

"This discussion is over," he hissed, resuming his stoic stance,

"For now," Sideswipe sighed, turning his attention to Amy with a big grin, "Your chariot milady," he preened, transforming into his sleek alternate mode before her. Sunstreaker watched as her face grew red and her heart rate jumped, she giggled trying to cover her embarrassment,

"Kidder," she squeaked, quickly moving to the driver side door only for a hand to stop her. Looking up, she found herself looking into a pair of the most brightest baby blue eyes she had ever seen; short black hair spiked up with the exception of a red dyed fringe draping over the right side of his face; form-fitting tank top, vest and denim jeans ranging from red, black and silver clinging to him with heavy boots.

"I never kid when it concerns a pretty femme," it was Sideswipe's holoform, he looked like he was in his mid twenties and stood at about 6 foot, 2 heads taller than Amy. A smirk streaked his handsome face, bringing her hand to his lips and planting a soft peck. Sunstreaker rolled his optics before he transformed into his alt mode, his holoform stepping out of the front seat and moved to the 2. He was identical to his brother in build and height but his black hair was sleeked back with a blonde dye fringe on the left side of his face and his clothes were mixtures of gold, black and some red with the look of a suave cool guy – gold shirt, black dress pants and matching jacket with stylish boots.

"Come on Sides while we still have daylight," freeing Amy-Leigh from Sideswipe's hand, "And you're making her anxious," Sideswipe innocently raised his hands in defeat before opening the passenger door for her like a gentlemen. He watched as she quickly slipped in, her face a deep crimson and her heart racing but there was something about her eyes, they seemed…sad? Why would she seem sad?

He shook off the thought and jumped back into himself and took off with Sunstreaker in the lead. The soldiers posted as guards at the entrances saluted as the twins and their passenger sped out and to the closest town.

* * *

><p>Mission City had been fully repaired within the months after the attack. Some buildings needed further repairs but life had returned to normal and people could be seen roaming around the streets without a care.<p>

Amy and the twins had been walking around the local mall getting her supplies and a few other things she needed for college. Notebooks, graphic supplies, computer programs necessary for her courses, even a new laptop/artist satchel to keep it all in.

The twins show different levels of interest, they were certainly amazed that so many humans could fit into the mall and yet there was room for more. The diversity of the stores certainly caught their holoform eyes since most Cybertronians had no need for such material necessities; Sunstreaker had explained that they only needed energon, medic stations and establishments specializing in customizations. Amy had showed him a similar place, a tattooist and a hair salon though both made his ill after witnessing a rather painful piercing and tattoo in progress.

"Why would humans do such a thing?" he asked, clutching his gut as a show of his disgust for tattooing and body piercing,

"Well, you said your kind get's similar images engraved on your frames," she replied, holding all her bags. Sideswipe had insisted he carry them but she refused, saying she was fine. They decided to sit in the food court until Sunstreaker got over his little discovery,

"It involves less gruesome imagery and _tasteful_ designs…not human skull and serpents," he was slowly regaining his composure but seemed to notice Amy had lost her own at the sound of strange giggle. Looking back, the sight of a small group of human teenagers cause her slight panic,

"We gotta go guys…_now_," she whimpered, moving quickly as she grabbed her bags but her attempts seemed futile,

"Well well well, if it isn't Crazy Amy," the blonde of the group stepped forward, the clicking of her highheels were like a countdown, "And just what are you doing here? Last I heard, you were put back into the looney bin," she snickered, the other girls with her giggling along side,

"No Felicity, I…moved," Amy replied, not making eye contact with them and fussed over her bags,

"Yeah, to a looney bin. Why else would someone who worked 3 jobs just up and quit over night and sell her house to the first buyer?" she snickered,

"I have college starting next week, I just needed to save up the money," she timidly replied,

"Really? Never knew such prestigious institutions let in the insane," this pulled another cackle out of the girls,

"HEY! Leave her alone," Sideswipe snapped, slamming his hands onto the table they were sitting at. The girl looked to him and smirked,

"So Bee wasn't good enough eh?" she snickered, "Maybe I should go find him and cheer him up, no one wants to be dumped by someone with half a brain," by now, Amy had all her bags in hand and was about to make a break for it a hand gripped her shoulder, looking up with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she saw Sunstreaker's stern expression, he pulled Amy back and stood before her just like his brother,

"Apologise," he growled, staring straight at the girls. The group seemed to cringe back but Felicity didn't,

"Oh and why should I apologise for telling the truth? She _is_ insane, _nobody_ likes her and no one wants a defective, unstable, pathetic orphan," now that struck a cord, Amy's tears began to flow freely now and to escape any more humiliation, she ran. She pushed past people just to escape Felicity's cruel stare,

"Thought she'd never leave," she smirked, turning to the twins, "No need to thank me, but if you want…" she was cut off by the 2 pairs of glaring stares; if looks could kill, she would be ash,

"What the frag is your problem?" Sideswipe snapped, knowing it was wrong to hit a femme of any race but she was making it difficult not to, "Amy hasn't done anything to you,"

"Shows what you know, no one wants to be friends with a freak," she snided,

"Yeah, but better to be friends with someone like Amy than with a stuck up bully," Sunstreaker hissed, turning on his heel to find Amy with Sideswipe close behind, leaving a fuming Felicity behind.

It didn't take them long to find her – huddled next to the elevator in the parking lot. She was sobbing nonstop and it just broke their sparks to see their friend like this. Even Sunstreaker felt sorry for her. Sideswipe sat next to the bawling girl and wrapped an arm around her,

"S-she's right…I'm nothing b-but a…a pathetic freak!" she cried, more tears falling from her reddening eyes. Sideswipe held her closer to try and calm her down but it just didn't seem to work. Then, unexpectedly, he watched Sunstreaker kneel down in front of them, took Amy's chin in his hand and raised her tear stained face up to look him straight in the eyes,

"No. You're not," he said firmly, "Never let that prissy glitch or any of those fleshly knats make you feel like that," she stared into his aqua optics as they seemed to pull her into them, something about them was calming. She felt the same thing when she turned to a concern Sideswipe – his optics held more emotion than his twins but both shared the same concern.

Gathering everything up, they headed back to base.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. We're short staffed at work so my work load has pretty much doubled. Manageable but still strenuous.<strong>

**I'm going to try and slowly introduce my intended pairing since love doesn't happen overnight with complications. Now Amy-Leigh starts College at Princeton University in New Jersey (Same one from ROTF and I have done my research) and thus begins Revenge of the Fallen.**


	14. Chapter 14

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Princeton University, New Jersey.<p>

One of the most prestigious universities in the United States; the fact that Amy-Leigh had managed to be accepted, on an academic scholarship no doubt, was enough to make her squeal. Majoring in Arts and Sciences with a minor in mechanics made it all the more sweeter. 4 years from now and she may even be working with her new family.

Riding on the back of her new mother's alt mode – a blue Suzuki B-King motorcycle – holding onto her holoform as they pulled into the University's grounds. Ironhide followed behind with his trailer with Amy's bags and belongings. Just they had both promised, they had made it back to base in time to take their little sparkling to college, a way of bonding.

But just as they pulled into the University's public carpark and stepping off of Chromia, her holoform following, doubt entered her thoughts,

"Maybe I shouldn't go," Amy said suddenly, turning to her frozen foster parents – Ironhide's holoform already carrying 3 heavy suitcases and Chromia carrying 2 boxes, "Maybe I should wait another year or so, just until the sparklings are old enough," Chromia smiled, putting the boxes down and bringing her daughter into a warm hug,

"I understand your worry," Chromia looked down at her confused daughter, "But with the All Spark energy from your spark, they are maturing faster than average and will be fine and safe back at the base," rubbing her back and guiding her back to Ironhide's true form. She was right, from what Ratchet taught her about caring for sparklings, it didn't take long for sparklings to mature – about 2 earth year or so for a sparkling to gain the basic experience and speech but it took millennia for their frames to grow into their full frames like the other Autobots, unless they were mini-bots like Frenzy. But since their carer is Amy, the new All Spark host, her pure energy causes them to mature and grow faster in a time of a needed population boost. "Besides, a human your age needs this education in order to obtain a career of your choice, we Cybertronians never had much of a choice in our caste system but you can," tilting Amy's head up, she saw the sincerity in Chromia's aqua eyes, "We want you to be happy,"

Amy felt slightly better, knowing the femmes words were true but she still worries about her children. Moving to her father, she began to collect her handbag and another box but a small sign of movement caught her eyes; pulling back her jacket, she was shocked to find little Blitz and Pixel hiding underneath, holding one another as their carer came into view,

"Momma!" Pixel squeaked, jumping into her confused arms. Checking around so no one was watching, Amy-Leigh jumped into Ironhide's cabin as he shut the door and Chromia kepted watch,

"Pixel? Blitz? What are you doing here? You should've stayed back on base," she panicked,

"Momma no go! Momma no go!" Pixel wailed, clawing at Amy for dear life, Blitz doing the same,

"Momma gone too long! We want momma!" Blitz cried, clinging to Amy's chest and purring in time with her spark, Pixel curled closer to her twin as well as her carer's spark,

"Oh babies," she sighed, hugging them close, "Mom, Dad what can I do?"

"Those 2 are stubborn, and the youngest but it's too dangerous for them to be in the open, around other humans," Ironhide replied, "They need the safety of the base,"

"But they also need their Carer sweetspark," Chromia added, "They haven't been exposed to her energy like the others have," she looked at her young child and her children, they needed her,

"We transform! Hide so we stay with momma!" Blitz peeped, her bright aqua optics beaming,

"Yeah! Hide with Momma!" Pixel added, both then looked around Ironhide's cabin while Amy flustered over them until they found a pair of Amy's favorite large headphones. Their optics grew brighter for a moment before they joined hands. Before her very eyes, her youngest sparklings transformed for the first time and joined together to make a pair of headphones similar to the pair they copied, just like Skids and Mudflap could unite and become 1 object,

"Oh, my girls transformed!" Amy beamed, hugging the headphones to her,

"Now we stay with Momma!" the girls' unified voices cried from the headphone speakers only causing Amy's smile to grow, turning back to her watching parents, they held the same expression; pure happiness and pride,

"As long as you stay like this when there are others around, and behave you can stay," the squeals, beeps and trills from the femme twins were deafening but happy. Amy looped them around her neck as she stepped out of her father, standing before their holoforms,

"You know Optimus won't like this, and Ratchet will have a say also," Ironhide groaned, just imagining the processor ache he'll suffer once back at their new base,

"They're in capable hands 'Hide," Chromia smiled, moving back to the discarded boxes, "Amy would never let anyone or any bot harm her little femmes," Chromia winked to Amy as she beamed and grabbed her things and lead the way to her new dorm room.

The halls were littered with students and dorm managers designating everyone to their rooms. Ironhide still didn't like the face that they were co-ed dorms but seemed to notice that the rooms were shared by the same gender, which put him at ease, until one of the dorm coordinators approached,

"Amy-Leigh Mackenzie?" she asked, her very demeanor screamed peppy and sweet, which kinda unnerved Amy a little,

"Yes?" she replied nervously,

"I hate to inform you of this but due to a shortage of female tenants and all dorm rooms are full, we had to place you in a male room, is that an incontinence?" she asked though her tone showed her disinterest and merely stating what was going on, not really caring if Amy cared or not,

"The hell it is!" Ironhide boomed, causing most in the hall to stop, "I will not allow my sweetspark to share a dwelling with pre-pubescent, hormone driven, sex crazed meat sacks!" it was almost funny to watch Ironhide rave and rant about something so trivial, especially since Amy had to share a room with boys when she was in the system,

"I'm sorry but there is no where else to place your daughter Mr…Hide," another thing that made Amy snicker was the alias' the government gave Ironhide and Chromia when they were out with Amy: Ian and Mia Hide,

"I don't care! Place her in with someone else! Or move some other girl around, I will not let the daughter be left with horny teens!" he roared, almost throwing Amy's heavy bag at the poor woman. Her expression quickly turned to fear at the sight of Ironhide's raged faced, she was almost in tears for crying out loud but luckily Amy stepped in,

"It's okay, really I don't mind," Ironhide spluttered when Amy answered but had to relent when Chromia gave him the look; there was nothing he could do tp change what was done. Grumbling an apology, they were directed to her new room. Inside was boy, about Amy's age sorting some posters and hanging them on the wall.

"Um, hey," she greeted, causing the boy to turn about and jump slightly in surprise,

"Well hello gorgeous," he smirked, only to cringe back when Ironhide growled, "I'm…I'm Leo," he greeted, carefully moving around Ironhide to shake Amy's hand, "You must be Amy-Leigh,"

"Just Amy please, and yeah I'm your new roomie," she smiled, "This is my mom Mia, and you've met my dad Ian," she directed to both holoforms as they placed the rest of her things on the unoccupied bed, muttering a greeting; even Chromia was beginning to think this was a bad idea,

"That's everything dear, anything else you need?" Chromia asked, hugging Amy, she caught Leo shudder out of the corner of her eye, not a good sigh,

"No, I'm good, have a safe trip back to base okay," Amy smiled,

"Base?" Leo asked, causing all 3 to look, "So ah…your parents are in the military?" now he looked nervous,

"That's right punk," Ironhide grumbled, walking up to him and stared down a hard glare, "And if you do _anything_ my sweetspark doesn't approve of, I'd be here so fast you won't have a chance to blink before I bury you 6 feet under," Amy swore Leo would pee himself there and then but Ironhide relented and moved to kiss her on the forehead, "Remember to keep in contact little one, every day," Amy hugged each of them close before the moved to leave. She turned back to Leo to see him pale,

"My parents are…a little excentric, sorry," she only wished she could take a picture of his expression, it was priceless,

"You think?" he asked, slowly calming down as he moved into another room, Amy following close behind. As she walked in, she found 2 other boys sitting at large computers, "Sharsky, Fassbinder where are we at?" he called walking around the 2,

"We're almost online Leo," one replied,

"What's this?" she asked, causing the other 2 boys to look at her and freeze,

"Cool it boys, she's our roomie," Leo turned back and smiled, "This is Sharsky and Fassbinder my IT gurus, welcome to my Empire Amy – , I'm sure you've heard of us," his pride was practically gushing with every word,

"Sort of," she shrugged, pulling discontent groans from the guys, "What is all this for?" she asked,

"Look Ames, call me gross but let me fill you in," Leo then produced 2 cat-themed calenders before Amy could blink, "Boom! Kitten calenders. It's where it started, look at me now, gotta have dream chika," he smiled, suddenly on of the computer screens lit up and a video of people screaming and running about echoed from the speakers,

"Hay Leo, we got some new Mission City vid here," Fassbinder called, working his fingers over the keyboard,

"Post it baby! Go go go! FTJ! FTJ!" Leo began ranting, moving to his own computer and doing the same. Now Amy was lost,

"What's FTJ mean?" she asked, looking over Leo's shoulder,

"Fuel the Jet, Fuel the jet," he smiled, making strange gestures with his hands,

"_He's funny mommy_," Pixel giggled, but only so Amy could hear. She smiled as her girls giggled at the boys' strange antics. Turning back to the screen she watched as familiar surroundings from the Mission City battle played on the screen. Horrid memories of that day came back and she had to step back before she became hysterical. She listens to them hoot and holler at the carnage and chaos in the vid before turning to her,

"Look, Half of Mission City is trashed and they saw terrorist. Don't believe the hype girl," Leo smirked, "It's alien robots I tell you," he added but noticed Amy walk away, they continued to give their own version of the video and their own theories until Amy had to say something,

"But it was a terrorist attack, why would the government lie?" she asked, catching their attention,

"Girl! It ain't terrorists! The internet is pure knowledge, everyone is saying alien robots!" Fassbinder added, "Video doesn't lie,"

"Well this is, it was terrorists and I have no other comment to give" she hated having to lie but the Autobots had to be kept a secret at all costs, Fassbinder and Sharsky were now arguing and complaining about her attitude and ignorance when they themselves had no idea what was going on. Defending their belief when she knew that belief could get them killed, or worse. "No comment,"

"No comment? And we're supposed to co-habetate here, okay do be sucking the sack, chika!" oh, now it was just getting dirty, covering her headphones – her femmes' audio receptors as their argument escalated,

"What?" she asked,

"The ball sack," Sharsky added, causing her to recoil in disgust,

"What kind of tool are you?" Fassbinder snapped, causing Pixel to whimper and Blitz to snarl, no one snaps at their mother,

"Mainstream media sack; they're lying to us okay," Leo was serious now but Amy would having nothing to do with it,

"No they're not," she defended,

"Why are you so ignorant? It's aliens! Babe, Alien!" now she was getting stressed and, despite her progress since the attack, she still cracked under great stress,

"BECAUSE I WAS THERE!" she snapped, causing them to jump. Tears formed in her eyes as she glared at all of them, "I watched countless people DIE in that attack! I am NOT lying!" storming out of the room, they were speechless. Leo slowly moved back out to find her at her window and without knowing it, she was talking with Ironhide and Chromia through their familial bond,

**_What did that fleshbag do! I'll kill him!_** Ironhide roared,

**_NO you won't_** Chromia snapped, stroking their sparkling as her spark slowed down and back into rhythm, **_I know it's stressful having to keep us a secret dear, but you're doing fine_** Amy smiled and clutched to the warm feelings she was receiving from her family. It was going to be a long year and she needed all the support she needed,

"_Don't cwy momma, we love you_," Pixel chirped, her headphones became slightly tighter as the twins hugging their mother, bringing more warmth to the distressed girl. She smiled in content.

* * *

><p>The new N.E.S.T HQ on the island base of Diego Garcia gave them the edge on not only monitoring for Decepticon attacks on any continent but traveling to them would be a snap. There was panic not long ago on the whereabouts of the youngest twin femmes but after a com from Chromia, they found out about the 2 little stowaways and the fact they were staying with Amy-Leigh while she was at college. Ratchet threw a fit when he heard the news but forced Amy to promise the moment she stepped back onto base during the school holidays that the femmes will remain on base until her education is complete.<p>

The young mechs were concerned about their sisters but Navi had assured them that their carer would do anything to keep them safe just like she did and still did with Pixel, who had planed on staying with Amy-Leigh from her second year onwards.

Every bot had one reason to miss Amy but to others it seemed different. For the past few months, inbetween the Decepticon insurgence and missions, the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been acting strangely; Sunstreaker seemed more irritated than normal, Sideswipe wasn't his usual charming self and neither had pulled a prank in months. Granted Ratchet was thankful the terror twins hadn't pulled anything but even he was questioning their change in mood. They were even spending more time with the young mech sparklings, or else they'd be locked up in their quarters or speeding around the base.

Sideswipe was in a mood when he was heading back to his shared quarters after engaging with a Decepticon attack in Europe. He ignored all the humans he passed and even the femmes who said hello to him. He only seemed to respond when Navi greeted him. But he just gave her a sad smile and petted her helm before she ran off to find Chromia for her driving lesson. Punching his code and watching the door slide open only to freeze mid-step.

Paintings. Lots and lots of paintings. All with the same subject; Amy-Leigh. Back on Cybertron, despite his narcissistic tendencies, Sunstreaker was a rising artist; though on Cybertron they used utensils like etching, sketching, sculpturing and other methods along those lines. He had asked Lennox for paints and large brushes to satisfy his hobby but usually they were based on self portraits, things he saw or remembered from Cybertron but now, all the scattered paintings and etchings were of Amy,

"You alright bro?" he asked, carefully moving around the multiple images and portraits of the young human. A scowl crossed Sunstreaker's faceplates as he finished another painting, growling as he gingerly placed the painting aside and slumped onto his berth,

"What the frag is wrong with me?" he growled, slamming his servos onto the berth, making dents from where he hit, "She is stuck in my processor! I can't stop thinking about her!" his annoyance radiated through their bond, "Why? She's just a fleshy squishy human, why does she make me feel like this?" his desperate tone and feelings also flew through their bond, looking up at his brother,

"I know what you mean," Sideswipe sighed, sitting next to him, "I mean, I always think I'm going to see her in the rec room or even around base…I feel like I'm looking for her when I know she isn't there," he turned to his brother and saw understanding in his optics,

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…I miss her," Sunstreaker admitted, the only being he would truly miss if they were absent would be his brother, but now this human girl waltzes into their lives and he can't shake the feeling of longing. "I want her here, where she'll be safe, with us…with me," he sighed,

"Me too, I want to hold her…make sure she never left my sight and…" Sideswipe trailed off, embarrassed about something. Sunstreaker could feel it through their bond and knew just what his brother meant. As much as his own mind just couldn't conceive such a thing, he too had such thoughts on the young human…_unsavory_ thoughts. "What do we do bro?" Sideswipe asked, looking to Sunstreaker, "She's going to this college for 4 years and only coming here on the school breaks…that's 12 earth months out of 4 years…I don't think it will be enough,"

"Lets just slow down a second here," Sunstreaker snipped, "We could just be feeling all this because she saved us right? Let's not rush into it, we'll wait until we _know_ these feelings are genuine…and if she feels them too."

The promise was made; the twins would hold back their feelings only until they were reciprocated.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the plot thickens...<strong>

**How will Amy-Leigh fair on her first day of college and what will the Twins do about their newly realised feelings?**


	15. Chapter 15

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>After their little misunderstanding, Amy had calmed down enough to hear the boys shout and complain from the other room. Curiousity overriding her turmoil, she walking in to see another site on the screens,<p>

"Not again! Damn that Robowarrior!" Leo snapped while trying to fix up the site with Fassbinder and Sharksy working on their own monitors, "Not this time, he is not getting this scoop." As they struggled to fix the problem, Amy moved to an unused monitor and got an idea. You don't live with giant alien _advanced_ robots without learning a thing or 2. Logging on, she quickly set to work identifying the leak, patching up the firewall before sending back a rather nasty data pack to this robowarrior,

"Wow! Hey! How did you do that?" Fassbinder asked, looking over her shoulder,

"No wonder this guy has been hacking you, you've got near Gameboy level security on your site. Any novice hacker can get through this," Amy rambled off as her fingers flew faster over the keys, "With a little bit of tweaking and some modifications not even the FBI can access this thing without my help," and with a few more key strokes it was done. The site was reinforced, all the data they had collected was there and Amy turned to the trio with an amused smirk, "And I think Robowarrior will…_enjoy_ the little gift I sent him back," standing from the chair she moved out to unpack her stuff as the boys immediately tried to find out what she just did.

A chorus of joyous laughs and hysterical cries echoed from the room as Amy unpacked her things with a happy smile. Leo limped out of the room and looked straight at her,

"You…" he began, catching her attention, "Are a Techies Goddess! You messed Robowarriors site up so bad it'll be months before he can fix it," he giggled through his words as he sat at his desk, sighing with relief, "How would you feel working for me?" he asked,

"Sorry no, I have all the money I need but thank you for the offer," she smiled, placing more clothes into her allocated draws.

For the rest of her day, Amy got to know her new roommates as much as she could and familiarized herself with campus before lights out. There were all different types of people at the institute and she just couldn't wait to start. Leo had offered to walk around with her and she thought it would be nice to have company; besides her 2 daughters around her neck,

"So uh…Amy, do you have a…a boyfriend by any chance?" Leo asked, a slight blush coming over his face, Amy sighed, she knew this question was coming,

"No, never had one. I wasn't exactly in the popular crowd," she replied,

"Really? Cause your hot…I mean you're beautiful, Model beautiful," he stumbled with his words and all she could do was smile at his effort,

"Tell you what, I'd much rather a friend to a boyfriend, and I'm sure you want some form of companionship…why not I be a 'wingman' or something. Like they say, 'to find a thief you use a thief', so to get a girl…"

"Use a girl," Leo eyes lit up,

"But, if you do get lucky and go back to the room, please let me know so I can avoid being scarred for life," she giggled,

"Oh, but I already thought you were," Amy froze at that familiar voice, why? Why did the world hate her? Turning around, she come face to face with none other than Felicity with a new crowd of girls behind her, "My my Amy, you must really be picky about guys, at least the first 3 were good looking, finally trying to get a guy in your level, but even this geek would be out of your range," she smirked, tossing her hair back with an evil smirk only Megatron would love,

"Wait wait! 3? I thought you said you never had a boyfriend?" Leo asked, a little shocked at the revelation,

"I haven't, they're my friends and they're guys. They're all on the same team back at base," she explained,

"Well I have to say, that's a good excuse but face it freak," Felicity took a step closer with that same mocking smile, "They just want to get away from you," flicking her hair back again, she walked off with her pose. Though, oddly enough, one lingered back; she was a typical perfect girl – long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and with the physique of a primordial goddess. Leo was practically drooling over her, but what unnerved Amy was the fact this girl…was staring at her. Something made her spark flinch, but it happened so quickly and ended when the girl followed the others,

The moment the group was out of sight, Leo and Amy went back to the dorm and Amy refused to speak to anyone, fiddling with her laptop while petting her girls still around her neck.

It wasn't until later that night, when Leo and the others finally fell asleep did Pixel and Blitz transformed and hugged their mother. Amy was still a little upset over what Felicity had said but, strangely, it didn't hold the same effect it did have on her back at high school – this must be what maturity was meant to be.

Sighing as her body relaxed, she watched as her little girls curled into her chest, feeding off of the All Spark energy her spark gave of. She giggled quietly when Blitx began sucking on her skin to get more of the nourishing energy; Pixel watched her twin do this and then mimicked, pulling more giggles and moans from their mother. Once they were sated, cute little yawns echoed from both little femmes and cuddled closely to each other and to their mother.

Amy still couldn't believe that, despite the hand fate dealt her earlier concerning Felicity, she always came out a winner by having not just these 2 adorable femmes but 6 gorgeous and strong children – she didn't care if they were alien robotic autonomous organisms, they were her children.

"My beautiful sparklings," she sighed, slowly letting sleep take her as she held the 2 of them closer to her, wrapping around them like a protective blanket.

* * *

><p>Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months; the twins' attitude had not changed since Amy left for college. Sunstreaker sulked and was quicker to anger and annoy while Sideswipe hardly smiled or pulled pranks. Most of their time was spent in their quarters, out in the field or away from anyone else.<p>

Ironhide had no qualms about the twins' condition, so long as they didn't prank anyone let alone himself he didn't care. The human soldiers around them hadn't known them long enough to realize the personality change and were often too busy to notice or try and interact. The femmes did take notice of their change but were often turned away when they asked, they would watch them as both of them interacted with the mechlings and Na'vi, they all loved the twins' company and often asked after them.

Optimus was often involved with meetings with government officals and Ratchet kept to the medbay to even have reason for the twins to have any distinct changes and the smaller twins were causing their own trouble to even notice anything else. Jolt was always with Ratchet so it only left Jazz, the resident saboteur and Black Ops specialist.

Nothing ever got passed Jazz, so seeing the sudden change in the twins certainly caught his attention. From a distance or in the field, he watched every movement both mechs made, clocking everything they did to try and figure out just what caused this change.

While reviewing the data he collected, Maggie – one of the other humans taken on after Mission City along with Glenn – came in to see his little venture,

"What's wrong Jazz?" she asked, making her way up a stairway to the platform made for the human residence so no one got underfoot. She looked up at the screen as Jazz replayed all the old footage,

"Somethin' is off 'bout Sidese and Sunny," he replied, taking on a serious tone uncommon to the free-flowing mech, "Sunny gets grumpier and easily agitated more than usual while Sides hasn't pulled a single prank or tried ta get everybody ta laugh," the footage looped again and again to try and find the connection. Maggie watched as well and noticed something,

"When did this all start?" she asked, watching the footage,

"Lil' ova 5 earth months, why?" he looked down as the human woman as her eyes widened with realization before it quickly changed into a cunning smile,

"I think I might know why they're like this," she smirked,

"Care ta share missy?" Jazz asked, liking this femme more and more,

"I has a suspicion that those two…miss Amy," the look on Jazz's faceplates was priceless, even with the visor she could see the shock written all over it,

"Ha! I can see it wit' Sides, but Sunny? Nah! No way!" he chuckled, looking back to the footage, but then he began to see the same pattern as Maggie. Quickly pulling up older bits of footage he had collected around base before Amy left, he recalled seeing them return from a trip into Mission City – Amy looked upset about something but it was the way the 2 had ushered her away from prying eyes and optics alike, all the while never keeping their optics off her for more than a few seconds. Freezing the frame on both of them, their optics held the same thing. "Oh Primus, why didn' I see tha'?" he asked, not so much scolding himself for being unobservant but simply surprised by the outcome,

"Trust me Jazz, we women know these things, and from what I saw…Amy likes being around them," with that, Maggie left with a big smile on her face, watching as Jazz's faceplates slowly morph from that of shock and surprise, to that of pure evil,

"Oh dis is gonna be good," he smirked. Moving out of the room, he made his way to the only place where both mechs would be at the same time; their quarters. It didn't take him long to get there and by the sounds he could hear coming from the room, the twins were definitely there. A short rap on the door met with silence so, as third in command, he used his override code to open the door. Inside, he found Sideswipe cleaning his swords while Sunstreaker was polishing his armor. Neither of them were as enthusiatics as they used to be when cleaning weapons or, in Sunstreaker's case, themselves.

"Ever heard of knocking Jazz?" Sunstreaker hissed, dabbing his cleaning cloth into a pod of polish, but lazily working into his frame,

"I did, ya didn' answer," Jazz replied, entering enough for the door to close behind him,

"Then, to what do we own the pleasure of your presence Jazz?" Sideswipe asked, whipping his sword about before replacing it and moving to his second. Looking up a moment, Sideswipe saw a familiar all-knowing smirk plastered on the TIC's faceplates, despite his visor the expression came out very clear,

"I know," he watched as the 2 stiffened a moment, getting their undivided attention,

"Know what?" Sunstreaker asked, as if oblivious to what the sabatour was talking about, shooting a glance to Sideswipe causing him to soften and relax,

"'Bout how ya feel 'bout Amy," now both optics were on him, he succeeded in getting their attention, now would come the denial,

"What the frag are you talking about?" Sunstreaker asked, "She's just a human, why would we care?"

"Yeah, the humans come and go, why miss one?" Sideswipe asked, not as heatedly as his brother but still firm to the point,

"Security footage says otherwise," Jazz smirked, crossing his arms, "And from da look of'em, with Ames not bein' here, youse are all moppy and agro," Jazz really liked using human slang even if the others knew what he meant. But by the looks on their faces, they could deny all they wanted it was clear as day. "Look, I miss lil'Amy too, but it looks like you 2 miss her more, nothin' wrong wit dat but I'd be careful round Hide," moving back through the door he turned back a moment, "If ya really want her ta know how ya feel, better do it when she get's back; who knows what human male she might fall for if ya don't," walking out, he was satisfied with the looks on their faceplates at the thought of a human male courting their interest.

Once the door closed, he could hear them whisper and plan for something. His work was done, Jazz strolled away with a satisfied smirk and whistling a tune he heard on the radio, feeling very pleased with himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello once again. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while but work has been busy and I've been planning a trip to the Gold Coast since Mid-December. Now, as a personal challenge to 'Light' fans, can anyone tell me why I keep this Bitch Felicity in the story? Only hint besides the last few encounters; she has a rich family, losts of connections. I leave it to you, I hope I wasn't too obvious. Winner gets a guest star in my fic as either a human, a bot or one of Amy's new sparklings. Your choice.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Now we have a winner to the little challenge I placed in chapter 15! Congratulations fanmanbookman for guessing correctly, I had already finished this chapter when you answered so you OC will be in the next. Stay tune!

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>The school year has come to an end. May has rocked around for the summer break. The base and Autobots, especially the sparklings, were awaiting Amy's return from her first year of college. Ironhide and Chromia were extatic to see their daughter again, antsy as well since she refused to tell them how she did and wanting it to be a surprise.<p>

Everyone close to Amy was awaiting her arrival on the tarmac; Optimus stood proud like any leader does, with Ironhide and Chromia to one side while Ratchet was to the other; Will Lennox and Epps along with their team from Qatar stood before them all glad to see the young woman again. Jazz and Bumblebee stood together and made sure Skids and Mudflap behaved with the remaining femme sisters, all of which held excited sparklings, standing with them.

Navi now stood a head shorter than Arcee, fully fitted into her new alt-form and close to a maturing age. Ratchet had explained to both Navi and Amy that since the All Spark's energy was fueling her, she would grow and age faster since there was a need of rapid population growth, he even joked about how Amy should be careful or else there wouldn't be enough room for more bots. Navi was excited to see her carer again and show her how much she grew in the past year.

Behind everyone else, attempting to make themselves inconspicuous were the Lambo twins. Jazz had glanced back at them and couldn't help but smile, glad his little 'talk' had been taken to spark. They looked like they were on a mission, or that they were finally seeing someone that had been away for far too long.

As if on que, a large jet began to make its decent onto the tarmac. Wheels squeaking as it touched down and slowed to a stop before the welcoming party. The doors opened and Amy stepped out; she had changed in her time at college - sporting worn ankle boots, leggings, a turtleneck tunic, and a waist jacket; her hair was combed to one side with a light fedora perched on a slant finished her attire. Her face beamed with confidence and happiness. She hadn't even collected her bags before she jumped out of the plane with Pixel and Blitz behind to meet her sparklings, all of which had jumped out of the sisters' arms and ran straight to her.

They had all grown, now coming up to her chest or matched her height so it was probable that they had bowled her over with their over-exerted greeting. Pixel and Blitz had also grown but they had only come to Amy's waist since they were the youngest. The 3 little mechs were so happy their sisters were safe but the moment Ratchet approached the small group, they instantly hid behind their mother,

"You are in big trouble missies," Ratchet stared sternly down at Amy and the twins, they quivered and dropped their once happy expressions, "Do you have any idea what kind of danger you 2 put yourselves into?" he tried not to be too hard since they were only Sparklings, and he saw the guilt in their wide blue optics. His spark warmed as he dropped to one knee and offered his servo to the 2 femmes, "You 2 have missed your check-ups, come on," he smiled, Pixel and Blitz relaxed somewhat and moved away from their mother to the Medic's servo, crawling on as he brought them up to optic level, "Besides, where would I be without my little nurses," putting all negative emotions aside from that one statement, Blitz and Pixel trilled with glee and hugged the aged Medic's faceplates,

"Honestly Ratchet, they missed you too, and are going to be good girls and stay at base where it is safe, right?" she asked the girls, knowing only hours before she convinced the 2 to remain at base,

"Yes Momma!" they smiled, peaking out from Ratchet's servo. Smiling, Amy turned to Ironhide and Chromia; they both had smiles on their faceplates, Chromia opened her arms and beckoned their sparkling to them. Amy smiled and took off to them; Chromia easily snatched her up and cradled her between her chassis and Ironhide's, feeling all 3 sparks reach out to one another.

"Welcome back Sweet spark," Ironhide rumbled, holding his femmes close,

"How was your first year?" Chromia asked, holding Amy out so everyone else could hear. Amy's grin grew as she looked to everyone,

"Passed with flying colors, my professors said I was one of their best students and I'm ahead with all my projects and assignments," she smiled, cheers rung out all around her, Chromia set her down as the human soldiers, Lennox and Epps hugged and congratulated Amy, each of the Autobots handed their congratulations as well; some more enthusiastically since Bumblebee swung her around in glee.

Once all the excitement was put to rest, Amy collected her luggage and her Sparklings practically dragged her to her quarters, Ratchet calling out behind her to come by for a check up. As she walked into the hanger, she walked past the twins, the moment their eyes and optics met everything around them dissolved; it was as if they were the only beings in the world. Amy was surprised to feel such a feeling, staring into 2 sets of royal blue optics. She could see something in them she couldn't quite place but it was a familiar feeling, like she had seen it once before.

The Twins were feeling the same weightlessness she did, seeing the surprise in her eyes, as well as another deeper emotion, along with the confusion it brought. Their optics widened at seeing this; he had to have felt the same as they did, was her spark singing out to theirs…like a true sparkmate would?

From what seemed like an eternity only lasted a few seconds before Amy turned away, not without the twins catching the bright crimson blush flushing across her cheeks. They watched as she soon disappeared from sight and everyone went back to their daily routines. The feelings they felt lingered and only hardened their resolve, what annoyed them was the fact Jazz was continuously throwing them looks that practically scream 'Do it or I will'; for a femme's mech himself, he was very pushy when it came to others' love lives. Of course he smirked everyone he threw those looks, enjoying the slight entertainment he got from tormenting them. But now wasn't the time to joke, one human would change that.

A government helicopter touched down some time later; an escort and an aged man in a fine suit stepped off and made his way to the main hanger. Major Lennox and Master Sargent Epps stood awaiting their guest's arrival, not at all happy about it.

"Director Galloway, what an honor," Will's words dripped with sarcasm, "I'd love to show you around but I'm afraid you need to be on the classified access list to…" he was stopped short when the aged man practically shoved a document into his face,

"I am Major, Presidential order. I am now elected liaison of Autobot/Human relations," Galloway quipped, looking back with a prideful smirk, Will trailed behind reading the order as they entered the hanger. The Autobots were scattered about the room, mindful of the human soldiers around them and the cat walks that served as safe walkways out from under pede. Galloway scanned the room, sizing everything up,

"Excuse me!" he called, thinking everyone would stop and face him but nothing changed, "E-Excuse ME!" he snapped again, nothing changed,

"Alright Listen Up!" he cried, catching everyone's attention and the room came to a stop, Galloway tried to reclaim what dignity he thought he lost as Will addressed the room, "Here today is our new Autobot/Human relations liaison, Director Theodore Galloway. Appointed by the president as Earth's representative here on base," hearing this, Optimus stepped away from Ironhide and approached the 2 men, dropping to one knee so not to look too imposing,

"Greetings Mr. Galloway, I am~" he was stopped by Galloway raising his hand and adjusting his glasses,

"That's _Director_ Galloway, and I am the one calling the shots," his snipped, catching Optimus as well as the others by surprise, "And I am not here to be your friend, I am here to make sure you don't cause chaos on our planet, you're only here because we are willing to give you asylum here," now this was a surprise, sure the Autobots knew some humans wouldn't accept them staying on Earth but they had assumed that all Humans working so closely to them would at least accept this fact,

"Director, we are your best defense against the Decepticons, wherever they may be," Optimus replied, now having a clear idea just what kind of man Galloway was,

"And yet there is nothing left on Earth for them…except _you_," he pointed out, "Would it not be logical that they are here to hunt you down? and they are taking it out on our soldiers? Not only that, but you put out an invitation for _more_ of your kind to set up shop here on Earth, _without _ authorization from our government," by now many of the soldiers were glaring at the Director while some of the Autobots looked ready to shoot. "Now, under the classified Alien Autobot Cooperation Act, _you_ agreed to share your intel with us but _not_ your advancements in Weaponry; such advancements could protect more human lives if utilized,"

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war," Optimus pointed out, jabbing his finger to Galloway who stepped back, threatened by the gesture, "It would absolutely bring more harm than good,"

"But who are you to judge what is best for us?" his snipped, Will stepped forward to make his point but a sharp squeal caught their attention; Pixel came running into the hanger chasing a small ball with Amy in tow. The ball had bounced to Will and Director Galloway where she easily caught it. When she realized there was someone new here she looked up with curious optics,

"Sorry Will," Amy huffed, coming up to the little femme, "We got a little over-excited playing catch," she smiled,

"Why is this girl here?" Galloway snapped, "She has no clearance here let alone be here at all, Security: Detain her!" he growled, turning back to Amy with stern eyes, "Just how the hell did you get on base missy?" he grabbed her arm harshly only to have Ironhide and Chromia rumble forward, angered by his actions,

"Touch our child again and you'll regret it," he hissed, Amy pulled Pixel back to the safety of her Carer, Chromia bending down and inspecting her sparkling's arm.

"Are you 2 threatening me tin can? And she can't possibly be your child, you can't reproduce," Galloway made his mistake, causing anger to grow in the weapon specialist's optics and his cannons,

"Actually Director, under the Autobot Act Miss Mackenzie here is under their jurisdiction due to the fact she _is_ what the Decepticons are after," Will replied, getting between Ironhide and Galloway,

"Indeed, Amy-Leigh is the new vessel of the All Spark, a relic that predates our lives and is the source of life on our world. She is to be kept from enemy hands at all costs," Optimus added, watching the human closely,

"Oh, so it is because of _you_ she is here, meaning it's because of your very being here that has cause a normal, human girl, to be subjected to your race? Forced to take this burden? To become a freak in society?" such nerve he had to even insinuate she was forced to do anything against her will, she stepped back almost ashamed by his words, only causing more anger to fill Ironhide,

"You over step your bounds Human, Amy is happy here. I should know she our my adopted child," Chromia hissed,

"Yet another display of your disregard for our race; pairing her with not one but two of your own? Did she have a say?" he was really taking it too far, causing not only anger in everyone around him but causing Amy more distress. This was felt by all her sparklings, who came out into the room to see why their carer was upset,

"Mother? Are you okay?" Skyfire asked, coming up to her, as did the others,

"Mother?" Galloway bellowed, "You are even making her _SPAWN_ more of them?" Spawn? Spawn! Something in Amy boiled up as he continued to talk, digging his own grave, "That is it, I want those hell-spawn locked up for observation and her to be placed in quarantine! When the president hears about what ludicrous debauchery is occurring on American soil, I'll have you all~!" he never finished his heated rant as Amy had stormed up to him and, rearing her arm back, slapped him. The sheer force of the blow sent the Director staggering back, but he managed to catch himself. Stunned by the attack, he felt his cheek before turning back to the woman before him. "How dare you!" he snapped, that did it.

"How dare I? How DARE YOU!" she screamed, causing everyone to flinch, "All the Autobots had EVER done was put human lives as priority! And you have the gall to waltz in here, thinking you're the gift of the cosmos and make such OUTRAGEOUS demands and accusations without retaliation you are more conceited than UNICRON HIMSELF!" Though the humans didn't know whom she meant, her words caused the Autobots to flinch. They had never seen Amy like this, she was always soft, kind and gentle but it would seem that her years of troubled memories and mental strain had finally hit a boiling point, "And it's one thing to insult the ONLY TRUE family I EVER had on this planet! But you go and INSULT MY SPARKLINGS and have the AUDACITY to even consider making them a LAB EXPERIMENT! THEY'RE MY BABIES! If you even THINK of coming ANYWHERE near them ever again, I swear to Holy Primus I will RIP OFF YOUR BALLS AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE SPITTING OUT NUTS FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!" her throat sore and breathing heavy, she began to calm down, turning on her heel to leave.

Galloway, not knowing when to quit obviously, got up and tried to take command of the situation again but only received not another slap but a swift punch to the face, this one sending him flying, her fist sparked with blue energy,

"And insult my creators or any of the Autobots again, I'll make you wish the Decepticons decided your fate," her voice low and menacing, turning and collecting her sparklings, all of them drawing close to her to try and comfort her troubled and angered spark. She apologized to Optimus and Will, along with everyone else in the hanger before leaving. Shocked by her display of pure rage and anger, Ironhide couldn't help but look to Optimus with a satisfied smirk on his faceplates,

"Dat's ma girl," his voice full of pride and mirth, Chromia couldn't help but agree.

****Insert Line Here****

Amy had refused to leave her quarters. She had spent all her time playing, reading and enjoying time with her sparklings; catching up on the time they had missed while she was at College. She answered a text from Leo to say hi to her parents and that he wasn't trying anything with her. It gave a small laugh but she still couldn't get over what she did back in the main hanger.

Now it was late; her sparklings had tuckered out from all their playing; Amy tucked them in and kissed them goodnight before moving back out into her living area. Thinking she was alone and her kids were deep enough in recharge, no sound could wake them; she finally broke down and cried. All her frustration, all her anger and rage, all of her pain and sorrow poured from her eyes on pearl rivers. She hated acting out her pain and sorrow but it was worse when she held it in. Galloway's words had cut deep but she had taught herself to keep the feelings of pain back until she was alone and could vent that pain out in peace.

A sharp knock rapped from her door, she couldn't be bothered to go and open it,

"Go away!" she called back, lying on the couch in tears with no end in sight. Then she heard her door open, looking up she saw Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's holoforms walk in, let out an annoyed sigh she wiped her tears away, "I said go away," she moaned, trying to walk away but Sunstreaker wouldn't have it. Strolling forward faster than she anticipated, grabbed her by the waist and plopped her back on the sofa next to Sideswipe; before she could stand or even protest, she felt 2 sets of arms loop around her, drawing her into their heat and comfort. Her eyes widened, confused by their actions,

"Cry," Sunny said, no emotion or inflection in his voice, "We're here for you, cry on our shoulders,"

"We're here for you. Always, like back at the mall, now and whatever happens in the future," Sideswipe added, stealing a nuzzle of her neck, inhaling her rosy scent from her body wash.

Their words and actions were enough to break her resolve, collapsing and crying in their arms,

"My life is hard enough as is!" she sobbed, "Why do people feel the need to belittle me?" she asked them, "I feel like the world is against me, I'm so selfish!" she hissed, gripping to the 2 of them.

"Your not, everyone feels like that at some point in their lives," Sunstreaker consoled, petting her hair while Sideswipe rubbed her back,

"Yeah, we got that a lot back on Cybertron," Sideswipe added, but he stopped to look at Sunstreaker, as if asking permission to continue speaking. The gold mech just looked to Sides and curtly nodded, "We lost our creators when we were young too," Amy froze, her crying stopped as she pulled back to look at both of them, "We were orphaned and no one wanted us. Others belittled us especially at the sparkling nurseries we lived in. We had no one and no one wanted us. I became a trader while Sunny was a mural artist, but when Cybertron's golden as was coming to an end; we were pushed into the Gladiatorial arenas," Amy jumped back and stared at the 2 of them in shock,

"That's horrible!" if it was anything like the roman gladiators she had read about in history,

"It was, forced to fight bots you once saw as friends and to the point of offlining them," Sunstreaker became melancholy remembering all those times he fought, "I was pitted against Megatron, he nearly killed me," he didn't expect this but Amy instantly latched onto him, new tears falling from her eyes, she knew the feeling,

"If it wasn't for Optimus, I would've lost him…before following him to the well," Sideswipe got his own surprise when Amy latched onto him, more tears flowing, "Hey hey! We're the ones meant to console you, not the other way around," he grinned, trying to make light of the depressing situation, lifting her chin to look into his eyes, "That's all behind us, we're here now and that's what counts," his smile grew when he and his twin noticed her blush, "So, feeling better?" he asked,

Amy looked to each of them, a small smile creeping onto her face, "Yeah, a little…should I apologies to Director Galloway~" she didn't get to finish when the twins jumped her, causing all 3 to end up on the floor; Amy pinned under both of them with stern looks painting their faces,

"There is no way in the well or the pit we're letting you near that glitch, let alone let you apologize," Sunstreaker hissed, "You did nothing wrong,"

"But I struck a government figure-head, that's a crime!" She gasped; they both helped her up but kept a hold on her shoulders,

"Yeah…under their jurisdictions. While on base, you're under Autobot jurisdictions and I doubt Optimus would punish you for hitting him, that was a good punch by the way," Sideswipe smirked, causing Amy to smile,

"Yeah? I've never done that before," she blushed,

"And, how did it feel?" Sunstreaker asked, a dark smirk on his face only caused her blush to grow. Meekly, she nodded her head and they simply knew, "Well, we could always…prank him, Primus knows he deserves it," Sideswipe mimicked the same dark smirk, both plotting Galloway's untimely pranking. Amy, though slightly unnerved by the 2, couldn't help but smile and enjoy their company.

Unbeknownst to them, 2 bots stood outside of her room's door, listening to everything that was said,

"Who do those 2 think they are?" Ironhide grumbled, his fatherly instincts kicking in, wanting nothing more than to storm into the room and beat the slag out of the twins. Both himself and Chromia could see the interest and looks the twins were giving Amy and, unlike her mate, Chromia smiled. Like her mate, she had known the twins a great deal of their lives; yes, they were rowdy and immature, having flings here and there leaving countless broken sparks in their wake but, when it came to some bot they truly cared for, nothing would make them shatter that bond or they'd allow themselves to not prevent harm from coming to them.

"Oh leave them be, they're making her feel better," she smiled, rubbing her mate's tense arm,

"She's a strong femme, she doesn't need those 2 femme-nizers coming after her," he snapped back, looking back to see them hug again,

"At least they aren't pre-pubescent, hormone-driven punks," he looked back to her and stared into her firm blue optics. He knew he lost the battle, but he sure as the pit would win the war…unless, the twins proved their merit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it. Will update soon!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

A light will save us all

Disclaimer: all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author (me). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Now we have a winner to the little challenge I placed in chapter 15! Congratulations fanmanbookman for guessing correctly, I had already finished this chapter when you answered so you OC will be in the next. Stay tune!

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>Much to their word, the twins did prank Galloway. Using a large amount of cleaning detergent and water, the twins sleeked the floor up but warned everyone else of it. Galloway had no idea what happened when he slipped down the slanted corridor, he crashed into his golf cart. Thinking the handbreak was off, the cart was actually controlled by a remote the twins rigged, making the cart zoom haphazardly through Ironhide's weapons training. Bombs and missles blew around Galloway before his cart came to a stop thanks to Bumblebee and Jazz jumping in.<p>

Everyone was having trouble holding back their laughter, especially when Galloway wobbled out of the cart with a very distinctive patch on his crotch. Unable to handle what he just went through, he fell into a dead feint, allowing everyone who had witnessed the prank to ball over laughing; even Ironhide had cracked into a fit of hysterical laughter at the expence of the Director.

When he came to, Galloway tried to blame someone else for his little episode; but try as he might, everyone had an alibi: Skids and Mudflap where on the other side of the base, the femme sisters were spending time with Amy, Amy of course was with the femmes though it didn't hinder Galloway in his attempts to frame her, Ironhide was instructing a drill, Optimus was with Ratchet, Bumblebee and Jazz were on perimeter patrol, the sparklings were with their mother and finally, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were training.

With his continued false accusations and threats, a number of complaints from both human and Autobot alike to not only General Morshower but to the President himself, Galloway was stripped of his privileges, sworn to secrecy under threat of prosecutions and even given a large payout for his cooperation.

Despite their victory, NEST was now without a liaison between Autobots and Humans. Optimus had requested a number of times for Amy to be their representative but since she was still in tertiary education and inexperienced with the rules and regulations of any sort of government office, he request was denied. A new representative was to arrive at base that morning but 5 more protoform pods had fallen to earth, their meeting had to be put on hold.

"Ratchet, do you have a trajectory?" Optimus asked, overlooking both Ratchet and a number of human technicians work on a number of terminals,

"One of the pods has landed just outside Osaka, Japan. 2 more have landed near the Guadalupe Mountain range in Texas, another near London, England and the last has landed on the outskirts of Los Angeles, California," he replied, pointing to each of the landing sites, "The only problem is, our arrival in Japan seems to have a mixed signal. I can't determine if they are Autobot or Decepticon,"

"Ironhide, you and Bumblebee will rendezvous with our newest arrivals in Texas. Arcee, Chromia and Flare Up – you will go to London, England to find our arrival there. Jazz, you will go to Los Angeles and find our arrival, while Ratchet myself, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will investigate the arrival in Japan," Optimus ordered, granted the twins nor Ironhide and Chromia were too keen on Skids and Mudflap looking after Amy and the Sparklings but orders were orders.

Climbing onto the planes, the bonded pair bid farewell to their daughter, reminding her to pack up for a new year at college, before she watched them fly off to their destination,

Escaping the excited servos of the troublesome twins; Amy retreated to her quarters to begin packing. While she pulled out her bags and began filling them with clothes and her belongings, with Blitz, Pixel, Navi and Tracks helping with Blaster playing a beat; Amy noticed Skyfire sitting in a corner with a glum look on his faceplates.

Leaving the others to continue their fun packing, she walked over to her tallest youngling and lifted his helm to look at her,

"Skyfire, what's the matter?" she asked, looking worried at her son's saddened faceplates, heaving a sigh the mechling motioned for his carer to sit next to him. Knowing this all too well, Amy smiled as she sat down next to him and allowed him to lie back and rest his helm on her lap; this was a daily occurrence when her children were tired, sad or affectionate, they always said lying or sitting on her lap was the warmest place to be.

"I just…don't know how to explain it mother," he responded, "The others have someone to admire; Pixel and Blitz have Ratchet, Tracks has Sunstreaker, Blaster has Jazz and Navi has Grandpa Ironhide, and I…have no one," he replied, his azure optics drooping slightly, "I wish there were someone I could look up too…someone I can learn from," Amy could understand his frustrations – she too wished she had a role model to look up to. Smiling down on her second oldest, she stroked his helm gently, watching his frame relax and nuzzle into her touch,

"Perhaps one of the new Autobots coming today could be your role model," she noticed his optics change again to an annoyed look,

"Yeah, another soldier no doubt, besides Ratchet there are no other intellectual beings here…except you mother," she took no offence to his accidental slip of the glossa but she too looked down sadly,

"Times of war tend to alter the perception of others. Once great minds of thought and science had to take up arms in order to defend and protect what and whom they loved," she explained, "Never give up on that Skyfire, never lose that contagiously curious nature," she smiled, running her fingers into his side seams to tweak ticklish wiring. His deep chuckles caught the attention of his other siblings. He froze when he saw the mischievous gleam in their younger optics. Without warning, they all pounced and began tickling their older brother, pulling out cries of laughter out of his mouth. Amy was able to pull away in time to avoid being crushed by her metallic brood. She laughed along with the others before returning to her packing.

Not long after, a loud rapping came from her door,

"Amy! Amy! You in dere gurl!" Skids yelled, banging on the door,

"You gotta ge' out here! The boss bot is back wit a Con!" Mudflap bellowed, causing Amy and her younglings to stop. Not wasting another second, she told her children to stay in her room until she gets them, she was out of the room and in the twins' servos as they rushed to the main hanger. The aircrafts touched down with a groan. Soldiers on duty were at the ready for their Decepticon guest, Skid and Mudflap holding out their own weapons.

The hatch opened to reveal Optimus and Ratchet, flanked by the twins, with a tall white and red bot in cuffs. He was taller than Bumblebee but shorter than Ironhide and Ratchet, Japanese kanji were painted on the doors that were from his alternate mode – which was no doubt a muscle car.

The other aircrafts opened their hatches too to reveal their friends and new bots – one was all turquoise with what looked like a cigar in his mouth, another was red and stood as tall as Ironhide, another was a darker green and was huge, coming up to Optimus' chest plating, the last was a red, blue and black with some sort of cannon on his shoulder.

The moment the turquoise mech saw the imprisoned mech he heaved a heavy,

"For Primus sake Drift, didn' ya tell'em you're on my team?" he asked, his voice gruff and almost American. Everyone turned to the white bot as he shrugged,

"I wished not to cause a commotion and knew this could all be sorted out at base," the bot replied, his voice was formal and polite,

"You can let'em go Optimus, he's wit me," he waved his hand as the others vouched for him,

"Let him go?" Ironhide snapped, "Your age must be getting to ya Kup if you think were letting this con have free roam!"

"Drift has defected and has been with ma team for the last 1000 stellar cycles," while the 2 bots argued, the new arrivals noticed Amy sitting in the twins' servos,

"My my, am I to conclude that this is a female member of the human species?" the red and green bot's voice had a british accent to it, making her smile,

"Yes I am, My name is Amy-Leigh, but everyone calls me Amy," she smiled, the bot held his servo out for her to climb onto which she accepted graciously. Jumping into his hand, she could see the look in his optics brighten as he took to analyzing everything about her, "You know, most bots ask before engaging in scanning me," she smirked, watching as his enthusiastic demeanor changed to one of shock and embarrassment,

"I do apologies my dear, I get a little bit carried away when it comes to scientific endeavors. Oh and where are my manners, My designation is Perceptor," hearing that got Amy thinking, she pulled out a small comlink and made a call, "Might I ask Miss Amy, to whom are you speaking with?" he asked, she merely smiled before turning back to see Skyfire cautiously enter the room. All the bots stopped at seeing not only him, but the other sparklings and younglings as well,

"By Vector Sigma, Sparklings? Here? On Earth?" Kup asked, turning to Optimus,

"Um, you called mother?" Skyfire timidly asked, now this was a shock. Perceptor stared down at the woman in his servos and to the youngling before him,

"Mother?" he questioned, not familiar with the term,

"Skyfire dear, I'd like you to meet Perceptor," she smiled, watching as the seeker youngling hovered up to land on Perceptor's hand along with his mother, "Perceptor, this is my second youngling Skyfire, he is a curious little mech and I'm sure he'd love to get to know you," she smiled, turning the mech's attention to the mechling. The moment the 2 of them saw each other their was a connection,

"Skyfire? A fitting name for a young mech," Perceptor smiled, "tell me, do you have a thirst for knowledge?" Skyfire's optics widened at the question before getting jittering of the throught,

"Yes sir!" he squeaked, "I love learning new things, science in particular!" Perceptor smiled at the young bots enthusiasm while Amy smiled at how her son finally found someone to look up too.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, I was on holiday and didn't get that much inspiration. I hope you like it though.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

><p>It was a sad farewell when Amy had to leave to get back to college, but she was happy with the knowledge that all her children were safe from harm with their mentors. Blitz and Pixel didn't try to sneak back to college with her and were happy to remain on base.<p>

The twins in particular were rather clingy in their goodbye but over the last month or so she had become good friends with them. Just as her plane left though, the 2 of them were grabbed by the scruffs of their armor and dragged behind one of the hangers. Dropped on their afts, they turn back to find Ironhide glaring down at them with his arms crossed.

"Pick your words wisely welps, your functions depend on what you say next," he hissed,

"Okay, what did we do now?" Sunstreaker snapped, picking himself up before helping Sideswipe,

"What are your intentions for _my_ _sparkling_?" the twins stiffened, looking at each other before turning back to the annoyed mech. It was common knowledge that the war veteran was protective of his mate, but now they knew his protectiveness crossed to his new adopted daughter,

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sideswipe stuttered, trying to hide what their true feelings were,

"Don't give me that scrap! I saw you in Amy's room and with your arms around her!" he snapped, "Are you in love with her? Both of you?" he demanded, the twins knew the jig was up, the old bot never lets anything get by him. Looking to each other, they stood tall before the black bot,

"Yes. We do, we both care about Amy and our sparks practically cry out for her," Sunstreaker explained,

"You may not like us old bot, but we really do care for Amy, and her kids," Sideswipe preened at the thought of those little sparklings seeing him and his brother as their surrogate sires…maybe even having their own with Amy made his spark sing. Ironhide glared at the 2 but noticed that they both held their ground. His scoffed before stepping toward them,

"You better be telling the truth…I'll give you permission to _court_ Amy. No trying to bond with her or force her to do anything she doesn't want to do. You will court her properly until she believes you both are worthy of being her mate…mates. Understood?" he pointed to each of them, making his point firm. Both nodded before the mech walked away, slowly relaxing from their little encounter.

* * *

><p>Amy got back into the routine of College life. Only there was one slight obstacle…<p>

She gasped, sitting up in her bed once again. The familiar feeling of sweat soaked pyjamas and sheets only confirmed her fears; the dreams were coming back. She could feel Ironhide and Chromia on the other end of their bond reaching out to her, sending soothing and comforting feelings to their distraught daughter, but they had not seen her dream. It was very different from the others; they were of Megatron and his followers destroying Earth, taking the lives of countless humans and whatever else they could find before taking her away. These dreams were. She melted back into the dream, trying to grasp every detail,

_Blistering heat, strong winds whipping the sand across dunes and rocks. She saw humans, skin dark and tribal markings painted white. Weilding spears, bows and other primal weapons in hand as they peered over a cliff._

_Sitting up from her lying form, she walked to these primitive humans and looked over like they did. Gasping at what she saw._

_Cybertronians. Ancient compared to Optimus and the others but no doubt they were of the same race. Why were they here? When did they come? She only knew of the Autobots and the Decpeticons ever being on Earth._

_Suddenly, the ground shook, she lost balance and fell down the steep slope. Rolling and hitting concealed rocks in the sand before she stopped before them._

_13 tall beings stood before her. All standing with an air of authority and regality. The mere sight of them made her flinch and feeling small, out of place. But what shocked her was that 12 of them, all at once, dropped to one knee, bowing before her._

"_AllSpark. Great mother of us all," their voices boomed. A feeling of relief and calm took her until she turned to the 13__th__ giant. He stood still, unmoving, but a moment later his servo lashed out, gripping her tightly and holding her close to his faceplates. His optics glowed a bright, menacing red…an all too familiar red…a name slipped into her mind, a name that sent shivers through her entire being, right down to her spark,_

"_Megatronus…Prime… The Fallen…" everything around her faded, only leaving herself and the named Prime in the darknes. His distorted and serrated lip plates cured into a smirk as he released her, allowing her to float, a soft blue glow and her tribal wings appearing and his gaze roamed over her,_

"_Despite the look of your new host...you are as magnificent as the day my brothers and I were brought into life," his voice rumbled, mirth and menace in his tone. She just wanted to leave but her every attempt to wake herself, only caused this Prime to cackle evilly, "Soon, you will be in my possession, and you will lead me to my brothers' tomb," he melted into the darkness, becoming a swirling mass akin to to smoke, surrounding her and suffocating her light. She could feel her strength wanning as he grew stronger, "I will have the Matrix…and you will lead me there_"

That's want she could remember. But what was the Matrix? What had happened to his brothers – the other Primes. And no matter how many times she saw the same dream in the following weeks, she could never escape this satanic Prime.

She was able to dodge or dismiss Leo's questions about her screaming or mumbling in her sleep but she knew it wouldn't last long. He was a good friend and she was glad someone outside of her family was concerned about her but if something horrible was going to happen, she didn't want to get him involved.

She caught up with him in between classes and even got to know Fassbinder and Sharsky better as the year went by. Something else was somewhat strange though; Alice, the blonde girl that hung around Felicity, was spending more time near Amy, it was like every time she looked around she was there.

At one stage, Alice even approached Amy for tutoring. Amy wanted to turn it down since the girl frankly creeped her out but she needed the money since the tuition bills and normal living was draining her funds, she didn't have much left to spend on herself. So after about a week of asking, and against her better judgment, Amy agreed.

She was glad tonight was the exception since Leo and the others were dragging her to a frat party. Though she did feel a little out of place and socially awkward, Leo promised she'd have a good time, even promising to dance with her later on. Agreeing, they made it to the frat house, the boys were going over their 'game plan' while Amy just wanted to have a good time, forget her dreams and responsibilities for one night.

Walking in, she could already smell the alcohol, cigarette smoke and sweat. Not the most pleasant of odors so she pulled to the side to get a drink. But before she could make it to the bar, her vision blurred a moment before it was swarmed with Cybertronian script. Everywhere she looked it was there. Rummaging through her pockets, she pulled out a small note pad and pen, feverishly scribbling all she saw onto the pages. She was so focused on the pages and what she was writing that she didn't notice someone coming up to her,

"Are you okay?" pulling Amy from her daze, she looked up to see none other than Alice. Not at all surprised by her presence but by what she had written, she closed the full notebook and shoved it into her pocket,

"Yeah, fine just…getting a drink," she replied, moving to the bar and getting a small drink,

**_What's wrong Amy? Your mind went blank for a moment. We couldn't feel you through our bond_** Ironhide's voice echoed through her mind, caressing and stroking her spark with concern and worry,

**_And who is that girl little one? Your spark jumps when she is around_** Chromia's voice filtered through the bond, she too held worry in her tone,

"*_Just a girl I see around campus, like everytime I turn around she's there. There is something off about her…_*" Amy's mind was slowly becoming clouded, she could barely hear Ironhide and Chromia call out to her. A wisp of gold crossed her vision as she was guided to the dance floor. Her mind was now completely blank as the sound of the music was the only thing she could hear. Moving and swaying to the beat, everything just seemed to melt away and only she and her partner were left,

"HEY! You can't park your cars there!" a voice yelled through the gloom. Suddenly, someone pulling her away from the dance floor broke Amy out of her daze. The music was now faint she was brought outside; looking up she saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's holoforms. Strangely, a feeling of happiness and glee flew through her upon seeing them but their expressions were less than pleasant,

"What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" He demanded,

"I was here with friends, that's all," she replied as they guided her to Sunstreaker's true form. Leo followed them out, gasping at seeing the cars,

"Man you army dudes live it big," Amy just laughed at his comment but turned to a concerned Sideswipe,

"Hide and Mia were worried, you weren't responding to their calls, what happened?" he asked. The twins weren't aware of Charlotte's nightmares like Ironhide and Chromia but there wasn't anything in this universe that could cause a spark to go dark within a bond like theirs,

"I…I don't know…one minute I get visions of Cybertronian script, the next you guys pull me out here after I've…run a marathon?" she noticed she was extremely tired, her arms and legs were sore and her head was aching, "Ah Leo, I'm might just go back to the room, get some rest," she replied, the boy nodded, walking back into the party. Sideswipe helps her into Sunstreaker's passenger seat while Sunny got back into his form. Looking up form Amy, Sides saw Alice looking out of the window; there was something about the human female he didn't like. He got back into his form and drove off with Sunny.

When they got back to Amy's dorm, everyone still in the halls stared as the 2 holoforms carried the tired Amy back to her room. Secure in Sunstreaker's arms, her cheeks flusted pink when others stared at them.

"Ah guys…I can walk you know," she said, looking up to them,

"You could've been drugged at that party, I'm not letting you walk in case you fall flat on your face," Sunstreaker replied, his grip pulling her in tighter,

"Wouldn't want a pretty face like yours bruised now do we?" Sideswipe smirked, causing her blush to grow. Why was she feeling like this? Why were they acting like this? She didn't dwell on it any longer as Sides opened the room door and allowed Sunny to walk in with Amy. Moving to her bed, he carefully placed her down,

"Why are you guys here?" she asked,

"We were patrolling the area, con signals were detected and with you being here both Optimus and Ironhide were worried. When you weren't responding to him or Chromia, we came straight here," he replied, "Why were you really at that party? Where you with that flesh bag?" Sunstreaker sneered, no doubt talking about Leo,

"Hey! Leo is my roommate and a good friend. I've been on edge for a while and he thought the party would help. It did until I began seeing things," she replied,

"What! What's wrong? Are you sick? Should we call the Hatchet?" Sideswipe flustered only to make Amy laugh,

"No, no I'm fine. I've just not been sleeping well that's all," she replied, only to see the 2 with thoughtful looks to them…that wasn't good. The next thing she knew, she was sandwiched between the 2 of them. Her blush brightened as they hugged her closer, "Wh-what are you?" she didn't get to finish as Sunstreaker brought her in closer,

"Just sleep," he ordered,

"We'll keep your bad dreams way," Sideswipe added, curling more into her back, draping an arm over her waist while his twin did the same around her shoulders. Strangely, her spark warmed at the feeling of the 2; her eyes drooped as blissful slumber took hold, falling into a dreamless sleep. Why dream while her knights in gold and red armor were with her now.

* * *

><p>It was the best sleep Amy had had in the last few months. She knew Ironhide was going to rip the twins a new one but she was thankful for the company nonetheless. The only thing dragging down this day was the tutoring she was doing with Alice.<p>

Sighing, she got up to get ready for class, but as she did she heard a strange noise. Leo was still face asleep on his bed and by the snores in the next room so were Fassinger and Shasky. Looking around, she searched for the source of the sound only to see a slight movement underneath a pile of clothing. Since they were Leo's dirty clothes, she grabbed a pair of tongs from the desk, why they were there she didn't want to know, she picked the clothes up to see a small blue bot gasp comically for air. She looked to Leo to see he hadn't stirred,

"Oh! Oh thank Primus! That was disgusting!" the little bot cursed, only to freeze when he saw Amy. Confused as to why the little bot froze, she saw a familiar symbol,

"You're a Decepticon?" she asked, only to get an over-exagerated response from him,

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me All Spark! If-if I didn't, they woulda scrapped me!" he was skittish, jumping into her lap and grabbing her shirt, "I didn't wanna spy on ya! Really I didn't! But I gotta follow his orders!...Oh scrap, now he will!"

"No he won't," she said firmly, causing the bot to calm and look at her, "You're safe with me. I promise nothing will happen," she smiled, holding the bot closer to her like a mother would…although he seemed a little too comfortable against her chest. Clinging as she tried to pry him off and groaning when she managed to separate him; she could tell he may be a bit on the perverted side. She found that his name was Wheelie – fitting, she thought – and he promised to stay out of sight when her roommates are close by.

* * *

><p>It was one of those times she wished class would drag on longer. Though the lecturer was obnoxious, making all the girls in the front row swoon over his cheesy antics, some Amy would report to the police. Sitting next to Leo, what better timing could her mind has that more Cybertronian symbols began cascading across her vision. She pulled out a sketchbook from her book bag and began scribbling pages and pages with the symbols, but strangely they abruptly stopped.<p>

Finding this strange, a loud groaning caught her attention. Looking back to the front, her entire body froze. There, standing behind the lecturer, dripping wet with all manner of seaweed, barnacles and sealife sticking to his scorched frame…was Megatron!

Her eyes grew wide, fear seeping in. She turned her eyes away when his ruby optics landed on her, a cruel smirk spreading across his features,

**There you are…my All Spark** he hissed, reaching out to her. She began to shake in fear as his talon servo grew closer and closer before her hand shot into the air,

"Yes Miss Mackenzie, could it not wait until the end of my lecture?" asked the annoyed teacher,

"I'm sorry sir but I have to go!" she cried, before grabbing her stuff and leaving without another word or before he could respond, leaving most in the room confused by her behavior. As she ran back to her room, there was only one thought in her mind, the only way she could've seen Megatron like that was…if he were alive,

Her spark raced and her head pounded, just the thought of that demon returning was enough to push her to tears,

**_Amy? Amy dear what's wrong?_** Chromia tried to sooth her daughter but it did nothing to quell her frantic spark,

"He's back, mum…he's back," she sobbed, throwing her bags aside and fall onto her bed in tears,

**_Who sweet spark? Who's back?_** Ironhide asked, his tone firm, whoever was causing his daughter this must stress, he was going to…

"Megatron…I saw him he's back!" she cried, she noticed Wheelie flinch when he came out, trying to comfort her,

**_Megatron? Sweet spark he collecting rust at the bottom of Earth's sea. He's offline for good_** Ironhide argued, but she wouldn't have it,

"But I saw him! In class! Like I used to when I was little. The only way I could see him like that was if he was alive!" but her inner conversation paused when there was a knock at the door, Wheelie instantly jumped away and hid in case it was another human, "Go away!" she called, but the door opened regardless. Looking up she saw Alice. "What part about go away don't you understand?" she snapped, but the blond did nothing as she closed the door and walked in. "What do you want?" Amy asked,

"Doll! Look Out!" Wheelie yelled, catching her attention but before she could even scream, something wrapped around her neck.

Straining to look at Alice, she saw a sinister metallic tail peeking from under her short white dress, it was what had wrapped around her neck but it didn't apply pressure in order to strangle her. The tip, a long thin needle, pierced the side of her neck and into her jugular,

"No need to worry, All Spark," she smiled, her face slowly morphing and shifting, revealing a human sized cybertronian, "Lord Megatron won't have to wait long," it smirked. Amy could feel the drug take effect; she fell limp, her arms and legs heavy, her eyes drooping until her mind began to go dark,

"Mom...Dad...Help..." she could hear Ironhide and Chromia screaming for her to stay awake, that help was coming but in the end, her eyes rolled back and everything went dark. The She-bot hissed with glee at her prize, running her claws affectionately over her frame, but her optics spied Wheelie near the foot of the bed. Faster than he could react, her free servo snatched him up,

"Lord Megatron would be please I brought you in knat," she hissed, "As minuscule as you are, he so does enjoy killing traitors," she threw the poor minibot into a steel case and prepared to move out, but Leo had walked in. He began screaming, causing her to move with one option: escape. With both Amy and Wheelie in hand, she fled out the window and scaled to the roof and headed off. Leo, out of a moment of courage or stupidity, followed the female pretender. He followed her to a clearing near the college, where a large helicopter was waiting for them. While hiding, he heard someone speak but it wasn't Alice,

"No witnesses. Bring that strauny straggler with us," the voice boomed, not sure what it meant but he soon did when Alice came at him, dragging his screaming ass back to the helicopter with her. Strapping him down, the copter took off.


	19. Chapter 19

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

><p>Slowly, Amy was beginning to awake. Her head was throbbing as her mind tried to recall what had happened. She had found Wheelie…had gone to class…had another little episode with Cybertronian script circling her vision…she froze; it was all coming back.<p>

She saw Megatron! Or at least an apparition of him but it was enough to convince herself that he was alive and after her. She remembered running from class, distraught and panicked, hearing her adoptive parents try and comfort her through their bond then…

Sitting up from her lying position, she remembered Alice coming in, Wheelie yelling and then…something cold around her neck, something sharp pricking her neck before everything went black. The face of a horrific humanoid transformer was the final image in her memory as the blackness of unconsciousness took her.

Looking around, she was in some kind room, it was dark and had no windows, the only light coming from a hanging lamp. Looking to her left she found a small box jumping about as if something was inside and wanted to come out,

"_Let me out of this thing! I'm claustrophobic you dickwads!_" a muffled voice called, she recognized it and quickly moved to open it. Popping the small lock and opening the lid, Wheelie busted out and gasped, cycling his air vents with fresh air. Composing himself, he looked up and almost beamed when he saw Amy-Leigh. "Oh thank you thankyouthankyouthankyou!" he flittered, jumping out of the box and into her arms, clinging to her in fear and relief rather than with a perverted agenda,

"Shhh…it's okay, but what happened when I collapsed. All I remember is Alice coming in and…she became a," Wheelie's helm nodded quickly, understanding what she was asking,

"She's a Pretender, an infiltration transformer who can assume another form for her alternate mode, like how the others turn into vehicles," he stammered, "But she's the least of our worries," he was interrupted when a groan caught her attention, keeping the minicon in her arms she looked behind a few boxes to find Leo regaining consciousness himself,

"Leo!" she called, putting Wheelie down and moved to her friend, hoping he was all right. He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Amy he jumped up and freaked them out,

"We gotta get out of here, now!" he stammered, grabbing Amy while Wheelie jumped onto her back and Leo ran them out but before they got far the Alice Pretender appeared, growling and snapping at them,

"Leo get back!" Amy cried, pushing the boy back and stood before them. The femme snickered as her long helm tail whipped around and gently caressed Amy's cheek. She flinched and shivered until the metallic touch,

"My lord requests your presence, All Spark," she hissed, grabbing her arm intent on dragging her out. The same tendril looped around Leo's neck to drag him out,

"Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" she screamed, feeling her talons dig into her skin as they were brought into a larger area of the building. Amy struggled and wrenched out of the femme's hold, grabbing a handy wrench and took a firm swing at the pretender's helm. Making contact, a pained screech echoed from the femme, her tendril releasing Leo immediately.

"What the Hell is going on!" He screamed, but Amy grabbed him,

"He need to go before~" she was stopped mid-sentence and mid run when Starscream, Decepticon Second in command, blocked their path and growled down at him. Looking down at Amy, his mouth seemed to flow with liquid of some kind…was his mouth watering? After looking at her?

"Dude, that is creepy," Leo squeaked, an angry shriek caught their attention; Alice had regained herself with a broken jaw. Hissing as best as she could, and jumped Amy and proceeded to attack her. She only managed to rip her clothing, shredding her top, before Starscream plucked the human-sized bot off of her and glared her down. Leaving no time to react, he squished the femme between his fingers, flicking her lifeless corpse at the wall.

"Oh boy," Wheelie clung to Amy's leg as she was helped up by Leo. Despite seeing a bot die making her spark clench it was overwhelmed by the icy chill that ran up her spine. A dark chuckle caused her eyes to widen, her breath hitch and froze her form like ice,

"Ahh, we meet again my little All Spark," that chilling voice that echoed in her nightmares brought her world crashing down. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped she could will the demon away, and awake back in her dorm.

"Amy…a big scary robot…behind…you," Leo stated the obvious and it did nothing to make her feel any better. She refused to open her eyes as sounds of clicking metal approached her and something combed and tugged at her hair,

"Hmm, this seems longer than the last time we met," he mused, petting and combing her hair, "But it's soft to the touch," almost purring as he gently rubbed the strands between his fingers. But still she refused to move or even make an attempt to do anything. This pulled an amused chuckle from the tyrant,  
>"Simply ignoring me, my dear, will no doubt get friends killed," he hissed, glaring at Leo and Wheelie, causing both to recoil and cry out as Megatron's arm transformed into a cannon, aiming for the 2 now holding each other. Tears sprung from her eyes as she turned to the threatened,<p>

"No! Please leave them alone!" she begged, standing between them and the cannon, "Please don't kill them, it's me you want!" tears fell from her eyes like rivers as the tyrant smirked,

"Good girl, keep that up and I will _consider_ sparing them," he smirked, nodding to Starscream the seeker responded by dropping a small make shift cage over the 2. It caused Amy to panic, fearful of their safety but she was plucked up by Megatron; the pincers at the ends of his fingers held her in place, suspended off of the ground,

"AH! STOP!" she screamed, wriggling and writhing in his hold, not wanting to be touched or near him. He brought her closer to his helm as he inspected her injuries Alice had given her but his optics roved over her,

"I still can't fathom how a human can seem appealing to us," he pondered, inhaling deeply and causing her to scream in fear, "You smell of freshly brewed high grade energon…intoxicating…" he purred, moving to an elevated surface where she was pinned and bound to. "But Human you still are, and removing the all spark from you will be top priority…a shame though," he smirked.

The sound of tapping metal caused a frantic Amy to search for the source as best as her position would allow; suddenly, a small insect-like bot pattered onto her form, he had large, red optics with movable glass lenses much like a pair of glasses. His tiny servos and blade-like pedes roamed all over her before settling on her chest,

"Minor scrapes from putrid femme, easily sorted," his german accented voice didn't make her feel any better but only caused more distress when he proceded to hack at what remained of her shirt. Megatron seemed a little too eager to lend his aid; one of his fingers slipped beneath the hem of the shirt and pulled up, ripping it in half and revealing her plain bra beneath,

"NO! AHH! PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" she screamed, her body began to glow in her aqua aura but the moment it was seen, Starscream aimed his null ray at Leo and Wheelie,

"AMY!" Leo's scream caused the aura to disappear as fast as it appeared, looking to her friend,

"Behave, and they live," he smirked, watching the little bot inspect her chest. His tiny servos pinched and prodded skin but pulled gasps and cries when his search focused around her bust. Her tears flowed anew as she thrashed and tensed, her screams only causing both Decepticons to purr in approval,

"All Spark radiation emanating here," the little bot stated, patting the skin below her clavical but just above her bust, where her heart lay beneath,

"Excellent. Precede Scalpel," Megatron smirked, watching as the minions helping Scalpel brought over a small device, placing it where he indicated the All Spark was. Whimpering and emotionally drained, all Amy could do was watch as this device turned on.

"Why are you doing this?" she groaned, feeling more servos holding her down as Scalpel fitted the device,

"You have something on your mind…something I want" Megatron hissed, smirking as he watched the drones and medic work,

A sharp snap of electricity shot through her spark, her blue aura surrounding her and glowing wings shot outward under her. A wave of dizziness washed over her soon after as the device did its job. Short of breath and her mind clouded, her head lulled to the side, as everything seemed to go numb. She could barely feel anything, let alone the whisper of her bond with Ironhide and Chromia; she could sense their confusion, fear, worry and pure rage toward the Decepticons but it grew weaker as she did.

Just before the welcoming darkness took her, the machine turned off. Blinking her eyes to readjust her vision, she looked up to see Megatron angered,

"Why did you stop! I gave you no such order!" he bellowed at Scalpel as the tiny bot removed the device and checked her over,

"Because, energy weak as girl became weak," he argued, switching lenses as he inspected her chest again,

"What?" Megatron growled,

"More radiation I take, weaker girl gets. Weaker girl gets, weaker radiation gets. She is now battery to All Spark. She lives, All Spark lives. She die, All Spark is no more," Scalpel reported,

"But the All Spark can't be destroyed, the Fallen assured us of this," Amy perked up at that name, she knew that name,

"No doubt the All Spark is using it as a fail safe…the girl lives," he ordered, but his gave wasn't that of annoyance as he smirked down at her. Weakened from the procedure, she put up no resistance as his talon caressed her exposed skin; she flinched when his finger grazed over her chest, above her spark. "And like any femme or breeder…her chest is sensitive," he growled, leaning down to graze his glossa over an open wound, tasting her skin and blood, purring as he stood up, "Even her blood tastes of energon," he smirked,

"Might I be permitted to approach Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, his own optics roving over her prone form, more tears fell from her eyes but some relief came in Megatron's answer,

"You must earn such a privilege," he sneered, becoming territorial of her,

"M…mother…" Amy could feel her strength returning, as was the bond she shared with her surrogate creators, Megatron smirked down at the girl and continued his little 'exploration',

**_Oh my sweet spark! What happened? Are you hurt? Where are you? The twins alerted us to the decepticons signals within your college_** Chromia flustered, pushing all the love, comfort and concern she could,

**_Don't worry sweet spark, we're coming!_** Ironhide promised, she could feel the rage and anger radiating from his side of the bond; tears fell from her eyes as Megatron continued to explore her,

"D…dad…he's…touching…me…can't…move…" Megatron wondered why she was talking to herself; perhaps the procedure strained her sanity. She gasped at the sudden spike of rage she felt from Ironhide, the might roar of an engine echoing from outside.

Suddenly, Optimus Prime crashed through the roof, Bumblebee crashed through the far wall. A fire fight began, Megatron's angered roar echoed over the weapons fire, Starscream's sudden move into action toppled the cage holding Wheelie and Leo captive, as Leo made a run to escape, Wheelie jumped him,

"Oh no your not! You gotta help Amy!" he snapped, forcing the scared boy to run toward Amy. Working quickly, the 2 of them managed to free Amy from her shackles. Optimus loomed overhead, covering them from shrapnel and debris,

"Amy! Are you injured?" He cried, keeping Megatron at bay,

"Nothing serious!" she cried back, screaming with Megatron took a swing to grab her but Optimus shot him out of the building,

"Come with me, we must leave!" he yelled, finally turning around to find a minicon in her arms and another human at her side, "I'm afraid your friend will need to come too,"

"What? No nononono! I've dealt with enough crap today!" He snapped, "And you!" pointing to Amy and Wheelie, "Don't believe in alien robots huh? That guy was practically feeling you up! And you say you don't believe in them?"

"Leo, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack!" she snapped, "You want the Real F-ing deal, welcome to Reality!" she turned from her stressed friend to Optimus, nodding at her silent request, "Leo, I need you to go with Bumblebee, he'll keep you safe. I promise I'll explain everything once we're safe," she looked to Leo, pleading in her eyes, he was hesitant for a second before he moved to Bee, "Keep him safe bro!" she smiled, putting Wheelie on the ground to follow after Leo.

Optimus took her into his hand and ran out of the building, Megatron had just transformed and was making a b line for them. Amy felt Optimus transform around her until she found herself in his cabin,

"Hold on Amy!" he cried, speeding off and out of the heavily populated city and into the green countryside. A forest soon came into view, the moment of serenity was torn away by Megatron ripping through the trees and attacking Optimus in mid transformation.

Amy was sent flying, landing hard on the soft grass, the wind knocked out of her,

"RUN AMY!" Optimus' cry got her to compose herself and to regain her footing, looking up she say Megatron and Optimus grapple before they came too close to her liking, heading Optimus' orders she took off running, trying to get away from the warring bots,

"DECEPTICONS! GET THE GIRL!" Megatron ordered, the resounding crash of more Decepticons pulled Amy to survey her surroundings; Grindor, the assault helicopter, had crashed through the tree line and headed straight for her. Starscream wasn't too far behind, ripping the trees straight out of the ground while his leering gaze caught her,

"Come here All Spark!" he hissed, smirking as Amy tried to flee. But Optimus stood in his path, allowing Amy to clear enough of a safe distance to chance a glance back at the battle. Her fear and concern turned to shock and surprise as she watched Optimus take on all 3 Decepticons at once,

"There is another source of Energon located on this planet!" Megatron yelled, "She can lead us to it!" kicking Optimus into a thicket of trees, but once he got back onto his feet, Megatron swung a high kick and struck Optimus in the face. The resulting blow tore apart the Prime's battle mask and draw Energon, scattering it across the grassy ground,

"OPTIMUS!" Amy screamed, fearing the worse. Her fear held her to the ground as Optimus regained himself only to receive shots and blows to his staggering form, the dreaded sound of Megatron's pulse cannon fell silent a moment before the built blast shot Optimus into Amy's direction, crashed through the earth, just as he flew over her head. Sitting himself up on his arms and spitting out the remains of the Energon in his mouth,

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life? A life who could help it rebuild?" realization hit Amy as Megatron stepped over head, "We know she is capable of bring life to our kind, she will help birth a new generation, just as her chosen had down millennia ago!" Megatron bellowed, as if proud of what he had done,

"You'll never stop at one! Amy deserves the freedom to chose like any sentient being!" fixing a loose piece of his face plate, Optimus transformed his arms into glowing ember blades, "I'll take you all on! For her! For Earth!"

With a might war cry, Optimus' stride began anew, he swung his blades with renewed fury, holding back the 3 Decepticons with ease. Amy cried as the battle waged on around her,

**_Hold on Sweet spark! We're coming!_** came the reassuring cry from her father, Ironhide was coming with Jazz, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Suntreaker, Skids and Mudflap, Bumblebee, Longshot, Drift, Kup and Bulkhead. Perceptor, the femmes and Jolt remained on base to tend to the younglings,

Amy felt reassurance through her bond that her sire was coming, but then a chill ran down her spine; in the back on her mind she hear a dark chuckle,

**~_Your Prime cannot save you All Spark bearer, you belong to us_~** she had a feeling she knew who the owner of the voice was but her attention turned back to the battle when dread filled her spark,

"Amy! AMY! WHERE ARE YOU AMY?" Optimus called, tired from the long battle, knocking the now dead Grindor to the side,

Then everything slowed, her eyes grew wide as she witness the last thing she ever wanted to see; Megatron had come up behind Optimus, grabbed his shoulder and pushed forward. His blade burst forth from Optimus' chest, splaying his plates apart and revealing the delicate workings within. Lines were severed and precious energon leaked over his battered frame. But to ad insult to injury, Megatron glanced down at her shocked and weeping face, smirking as he readjusted his blade within the clinging Prime, using gravity to impale Optimus further, his cannon whirred then shot forth, a blast of hot flames shot from the Prime's chest, a hoarse cry the last thing she heard before the world fell silent.

Tears fell freely as she watched Megatron blade slip out of Optimus; his frame crumpled and collapsed no more than a few feet from her. Her body rung with a shared pain, her connection with the bot she held as a family member, a wise grandfather and veteran, was torn asunder as she practically felt his Spark fade from him and entered her well.

"Am~my," his voice strained from the pain they both felt, "Ru…n…R…u…n~…" his once bright proud optics grew dim before completely grow dark. Not even the evil cackle from Megatron, Starscream and their dark master through her mind could be heard, as she watched the dead frame of her dear friend,

"The Last Prime is DEAD!" Megatron cheered to the heavens, even they slowly turned dark on the present event. Smirked and peering down at the distraught woman, he stepped further to her and reached forward.

But the moment her tears fell from her cheeks, it was like an eruption. Light shone forth from Amy's eyes and mouth, a shrill scream echoed the pain and sorrow she felt. The power emanating from her was so strong, Starscream and Megatron were pushed back harshly, dragging across the ground and gouging out the earth. Her scream echoed not only around them but within them as well. It wasn't just Amy screaming, it was the All Spark resounding with her. The same light from her eyes and mouth sprung anew and painted her body with the hidden All Spark markings on her skin, revealing them to the naked eye. Shining with the same light her wings burst forth from her back, but they were more pronounced and harder than their previous softer appearance.

The moment felt like it lasted eternity where as only a few moments passed before Amy's emotionally and physically drained body lost its glow and slumped, tears still falling from her eyes and with no energy to wipe them away,

"Such power," Megatron purred, returning to his full height and approached her again, with an injured Starscream in tow. But just as they were a foot away from the sobbing girl, a shot rung out and struck Megatron in the shoulder. Recoiling back, Longshot could be seen just at the treeline with a sniper rifle replacing his left arm,

"It ain't polite to manhandle a lady!" his thick Texan accent rumbled, taking another shot as the Autobots rolled in. Ironhide came up to block Megatron from Amy while Kup, Ratchet and Drift flanked him; the 2 twins covered the rear while Longshot remained in his sniper position. Bumblebee pulled up behind Amy, allowing Leo and Wheelie to jump out and grab her. She offered no resistance as they pulled her to her feet but when she was being pulled further away from Optimus she began to kick and scream,

"No! NO! He needs me! I can save him!" she screamed, trying to get away from Leo but he had managed to get her into Bumblebee as they took off,

"Bumblebee! Jazz! Get her out of here!" Ratchet ordered, watching as the scout took off, "Skids! Mudflap! Go with them!"

"We're going too!" Sunstreaker snapped as he and his brother took off, Ratchet was about to protest but Ironhide stopped him, focusing on clearing out the remaining Decepticons.

This was indeed a dark day for Earth and the Autobots…

Optimus Prime…was dead.


	20. Chapter 20

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

><p>The dwindling light of day did not delay the Decepticons plans. Megatron and Starscream landed atop a tall building miles away from the field where the tyrant ended the life of his long-time rival and nemesis. A satisfied smirk crossed his lip plates as he savored the sweet weakness, the thought of proving how weak the prime's spark was crossed his processor and pulled a dark chuckle from his gut,<p>

Oh and Amy's pain; the shrill scream of pain and power she exuded was enough to make him quake in thirst. Such power she possessed was beyond what he had imagined the small human could harness.

But the last thing he heard her scream; 'She could save him'. Not uncommon for the All Spark but a human capable to harness such a gift was troubling. But he would ensure she won't revive the prime, a short leash would but a prudent measure to ensure her obedience…maybe stringing her Autobot friends up, stripped of their parts and armour and execute each one for each disobedient act will show her just who she belonged to, who her master was.

"We've lost the girl, master," Starscream quaked, shaking Megatron from his thoughts, "The Autobots must be shielding their signals, and her own," the injured seeker, cradling his severed arm, shivered under his master's heated gaze only to yelp and scream as Megatron ripped his own arm out of his grasp and used it to beat him,

"I can't even rely on you to find 1 woman!" Megatron roared, "The girl is the key to finding the source!" he snapped,

"1 human woman amongst 7 billion!" Starscream retorted only to cry out as the metal treads of Megatron's tank form ripped into his abdominal plating and cockpit glass,

"Shut up!" Megatron grumbled, stepping off of the pinned seeker, discarding his severed limb like trash. Allowing the seeker to grab the limb and reattach to his shoulder joint. His internal repair systems only took a moment to reconnect wires and cables to allow his limb to move again,

"She could be anywhere," Starscream added, flexing his arm to ensure all the right systems were hooked up and functioning,

"Then we'll force them to find her for us!" he snapped, looking over the human city, looking down to see other humans walking about in their daily lives. He sneered before looking out into the horizon, "It's time for the world to know of our presence here. No more disguises, no mercy!" he bellowed, no doubt the humans below heard his cry, "The time has come for my master arrivals."

* * *

><p>The sun had set but the mood surrounding the small band of Autobots and their charges caused even the stars to dim in sorrow.<p>

Leo was off having a hissy fit and freaking out about the whole situation, Skids and Mudflap tried to make good on the situation and watch Leo as a form of entertainment. Jazz had just finished running a perimeter just in case someone, or some bot, might've followed them to this little slum in order to rest and hide. He wasn't going to chance anything when Amy was concerned,

Sunstreaker received word from Ironhide and the other that they were heading to meet up with Major Lennox to sort out a plan of action, his twin heard everything but it didn't lighten the mood. Sideswipe looked to Bee how cradled his human sister, whirring and beeping sweet and comforting words to her. Wheelie sat at his feet, tending to the fire they had managed to set up,

Amy was another story. Her once vibrant blue eyes were clouded and distant, as if her soul had left her body. In fact it had, she had pretty much willed herself into the well of Sparks to search for Optimus but not matter how far she trekked, or how long she searched she couldn't find her fallen friend.

Her grief pulled her further and further into a dark pit, it was as if her old life had returned with a vengeance, pulling her back into a dark depression she had lived in every day of her life before she met the Autobots. Not even the brighter times she had spent with them, with her friends couldn't shake the inky black form her depression took, it ruby red eyes peering down at her, embracing her like a lost lover.

She felt it cold touch cross every inch of her flesh, causing her to visibly shiver, lying limply against Bee, she could barely feel his hold on her as he tried everything he could to comfort her.

Suddenly a sharp pain ricocheted through her skull, causing her to gasp and flinch at the sensation. Bumblebee squeaked and preened as he tried to soothe her, the twins instantly at his side to check on their charge, but they didn't know what was flashing through her mind,

Countless people, killed…slaughtered...falling to the might of any Decepticon they were unfortunate enough to be near upon their entry to Earth. Aircraft carriers, military vessels ripped to shreds and sunk but the arriving enemy forces. Megatron himself, flying into the heavily populated city of New York and taking control of a broadcasting tower,

"_Citizens…of the human hive…_" the Fallen's voice echoed in her mind as images of the destruction the Decepticons wrought as they landed on the planet, "_Your…leaders…have withheld the truth…You are not along in this universe…we have lived among you…hidden…but no more…as you've seen…we can destroy your cities at will…_" Amy mind flashed with the burning remains of small townships all over the world, bringing truth to the Fallen's words, "_Unless you turn over…This woman…_" an image of her ID, social security number, Student pass and birth certificate, "_If you resist us…we will destroy the world as you know it,"_ she knew his words held true. The sudden disappearance of migraine caused her to gasp, light returning to her eyes as the 4 bots tended to her,

"Ames? You okay?" Jazz asked, running a claw over her head. He ignored to low snarl from Sunstreaker, knowing full well why the bot was becoming defensive, but Amy didn't reply since Leo run up to them from his little freak-out corner, shoving his phone into her face,

"See that! We're wanted fugitives!" he yelled, Amy's face remained placid as he ranted, "FBI, CIA, Interpol! The fucking army is looking for us! We're dead! We're so dead!"

"You are you a nut of something!" Wheelie snapped, jumping at the boy and snatching his phone, showing the footage of what was going on around the world, "Don't you know dey can track you?" Wheelie proceeded to break the phone over his knee plating, taking it apart and discarding it before Leo could protest,

"Track us? Oh no no no! Wow, I'm not even with you guys! Technically I'm like a hostage! This is kidnapping!" he snapped,

"YO LEO!" Skids yelled, causing the poor jittery teen to jump out of his skin; he and his twin snickering at his reaction,

"These things are going to give me a heart attack, I swear," Leo mumbled, pacing away from the group,

"That's cause youse a wuss," the twins then went on to antagonize Leo by thinking of ways to get rid of him, and him returning their comments with panicked threats,

"Skids…Mudflap…" Amy's voice was hoarse from her screams, catching their attention. They physically jumped when she stared at them with dead, blue eyes, "Enough,"

"You got it," Skids squeaked,

"No prob boss," Mudflap staggered, their reaction caused Leo to look at her with confusion,

"How do you do that? Why do they do that?" he snapped, walking up to her only to be pushed back by Sunstreaker, glaring down at him, "Why are they like this to you? You're the one who said you didn't know about them, what else haven't you told me?" he snapped, she looked up and seeing him flinch meant her eyes still looked dead,

"I'm the bearer and battery to their source of life. I'm essentially their mother. I have 6 children back on a base in the Indian ocean," she stepped out of Bumblebee's welcoming warmth to walk up to Leo, "I just witnessed AND felt the death of a very dear and close friend rip through me like a hot knife and oh, I don't know, the ENEMY is after my ASS in more ways then ONE!" she snapped, her eyes now screaming with anger and rage, "You wanna know what it feels like to have a life you had only read about in books to be TORN AWAY from you the moment you think all is right with the world?" she hadn't noticed but the blue in her eyes was slowly but surely turning red, taking am indigo hue before changing more and more from violet to red, "I have symbols cascading through me skull telling me something I don't understand! I talk to the Dead from beyond the grave trying to lead me somewhere I don't know! You want the real F-ing deal? WELCOME TO REALITY! You want out? There's the door!" she screamed, her eyes now a hot blood red, angry sparks flared off of her and striking the metal scrap around the slums and pointing to a now destroyed gate.

Before she could react, Sunstreaker snatched her from her spot before Leo and, with his twin, held her close to their spark chambers. Their collected bond sent out waves of calming energy as she was trying to control her heart. Her eyes were slowly turning back to their natural blue, her body going limp and frail as she realized what she had done,

"Leo?...guys?…God what's happening to me?" her tears began a new, rolling down her cheeks as the twins held her, the others didn't move as the only sound heard was her sobs.

* * *

><p>While Leo returned to his little panic corner, Amy had moved to a more secluded spot to make a call. The twins' optics never left her form while Bumblebee and Jazz made patrols.<p>

"_Are you sure this line is secure?_" Will asked. Amy needed to talk with her godfather and check on the others, she just needed to assurance right now,

"Yes, my…energy field is making it impossible to pinpoint my location, not even the Decepticons know I'm talking to you," she replied, her voice solemn and low,

"_How are you holding up_?" Will knew to tread cautiously, he knew how death affected her, the results of such an experience was something to take lightly,

"Everything is so screwed up," she wept, fresh tears falling, "Only 2 days ago I was a happy-go-lucky adolescent trying to get through College the best way she could…then I get captured by Cons, get felt up by the last bot in the cosmos I ever wanted to see again who also killed the closest thing I had to an elder…a member of my family," she pulled the phone away as a loud sob erupted from her throat, "I'm just…so lost right now,"

"_Hey hey, come on kid. You would have to be one of the strongest women I know_," Will reassured but Amy wasn't convinced by his words, "_You have friends all around you, you have kids depending on you…we're all here for you_," that made her smile, feeling a little better than before,

"What about you? Has the government considered handing me over yet, or are they busy gift-wrapping earth for the cons? And Optimus…his body, what happened to it?" she asked dryly, already knowing the answer to her question, she heard Will sigh,

"_Yes, they have. Our new liaison, Ms Karen Hamilton, has her hands tied by order of the President; You'd like her, she actually gives a damn about the bots, and treats them like living beings_," the thought did bring Amy some reassurance_._ "_We gotta ship the others back to Deigo Garcia and await our orders…they're scared Amy, they don't know what else to do_," Will explained, "_Optimus was brought back to the nearest airbase for pick up, is there anything you can do? I mean, you brought Sideswipe and Sunstreaker back right?_" she knew he would ask that,

"They had a near death experience Will…I've tried looking for Optimus…in the well, like I did the twins but…I can't find him, it's like he's not there," she wiped the tears from her eyes in a fruitless effort to stop them, "I know everyone is scared I am too, but they can't give me over. There is more to this than they think," she added, "I…had a dream before all this happened,"

"_Another nightmare? Why didn't you say anything? How long ago was it?_" Will knew her dreams were never wrong yet, something had to be there to explain all this,

"When I got back to college. All I know is the other Primes, the ones before Optimus are trying to tell me something I just don't understand. The Fallen, Megatron's master, is after me too. Apparently I can lead them to this source of energy that's apparently on Earth," she explained,

"_Fan-fucking-tastic. This just keeps getting better and better_," the Major sighed,

"My friend from college, he was taken by the Decepticons when he tried to help me, says he might know someone who could help us. We're going to see him know," she replied, looking out of Sunstreaker's passenger window and watching the countryside turn into surburbia. She hesitated a moment before turning back to the phone, "Can…can I speak to dad? Not through our bond, I don't want him or mum to feel…what I'm going through right now," she asked, unnaturally timid the request was but Will complied and she heard the familiar snap and crackle of an Autobot's comlink connecting with the phone line,

"_Sweetspark! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why have you closed your side of the bond? Your mother and I, and your younglings are worried! Have those twins done anything to you?_" he continued on to ramble about how he would slag the cons and why she wasn't responding to him or Chromia,

"Daddy," her voice cracked as new sobs racked her frame, causing the old bot to pause in mid sentence, "I'm scared…really really scared…" she gasped, holding her phone for dear life, not paying attention to Sunstreaker's holoform looking at her with sorrow, he nor his twin could do anything to help her,

"_Oh sweetspark, we're here for you. All of us. We'll get through this, and show those Decepticon punks not to mess with us_," his enthusiasm pulled a small smile to her face,

"I'll call back when I can, promise," she added before hanging up. The small band of bots and humans arrived at a meat deli. Amy thought it was weird to think this Robo-warrior, the same one she cyber-smashed for Leo freshman year, worked in place like this. The bots' holoforms stayed with the cars while Leo, Amy and Wheelie in alt mode ventured into the deli.

The scent of dead meat and chill air caused Amy to scrunch her nose as they walked in, Leo had gone in ahead of them to check if this owner was Robowarrior, but the moment she looked at him, she knew,

"You've got to be kidding me," he whined, staring at her with growing annoyance,

"Nice to see you too sir," she sighed, knowing he wasn't happy to see her. IN under a minute, the store was cleared out and closed leaving herself, Leo, the owner, his mother and 2 other workers,

"Wait, you know him?" Leo asked,

"We're acquainted," Amy replied, making it sound like it was nothing but he on the other hand,

"Acquainted? You're the case that shut down Sector 7, you and NBE-1," he snapped,

"Agent Simmons please," Amy implored but he interrupted her,

"No, you got the Kaibosch disbanded, that means no Security Clearence, No retirement, no nothing," Simmons snapped, "because of _you_,"

"Hey!" a new voice called, looking to the door they saw Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's holoforms glaring down at the man,

"Sunny, Sides, don't," Amy warned as the 2 holoforms stormed to the ex-agent,

"You snap at our girl again, you'll regret it," Sunstreaker hissed,

"And what are you going to do, punk?" Simmons challenged but Amy stepped forward,

Sunny, Sunny! Don't! This isn't the time," she snapped, just barely getting Sunstreaker and his twin to back down, "And Simmons, don't give them ideas; they got a military liason back at base the fright of his life, racing him through a shooting range in a remote controlled golf buggie," she watched as Simmons pales, looking to the smirking twins, "Look I know we haven't been on good terms but we need your help,"

"My help?" he asked, cautious but curious. Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out the full notepad she had used to draw out the Cybertronian script,

"Leo said you've seen these symbols before, I need to know what they say," she watched the man a moment as he flipped through the book before looking back to them,

"Meat locker, now," he ordered, moving to the back of the counter. Straying back, Amy looked to the twins with a questioning look but didn't linger as she followed the others, leaving the twins to guard the door,

"Smooth, I told you we should've waited outside bro," Sideswipe muttered,

"She's been through the pit and back, she needs all the support she can get. And I refuse to leave her alone again," Sunstreaker replied, looking to his brother, "I know you're thinking the same as me," he added, pulling a sigh from his brother,

"But she's human, she doesn't completely understand _everything_ about us, about Cybertronians. What you did back there may come off as hostel, not protective," Sideswipe rebutted but knew there was no deterring his brother,

* * *

><p>After descending into the secret room under the meat locker, and avoiding the dead pig carcasses, Leo felt like his was in alien nirvana while Amy placed Wheelie on the table. Simmons was scrambling through old records and files he said he took from Sector 7 before it was all destroyed,<p>

Amy noticed Leo looking at something quite familiar,

"You took Frenzy's head?" she asked Simmons, feeling sorry for the little bot,

"Boy that was a day," Simmons reminisced but pulled her away from the glass, "And I don't want you bringing him back, you and that alien radiation you give off," rolling her eyes, she moved away from Frenzy and looked to the tv, watching the news broadcast all the destruction the Decepticons were bringing to Earth. It made her heart sink to think all of this was because of her. Turning back, Simmons had all his files spread out of the table,

"Wow, they're everywhere," Amy gasped,

"That's right, Sector 7 came to one conclusion after finding all of this; the Transformers have been here a very long time," Pulling out photos and reports on all kinds of ancient cultures incorporating Cybertronian script into their architecture and history, "China, Egypt, Greece," moving to a projector, playing a reel of footage of a dig site, "This shot in 1962, all of them the same here. Now what made them all draw the same thing? Huh? Aliens," he smiled, feeling proud of himself, "And I think some of them stayed,"

Simmons continued to ramble on about how he begged his superiors to investigate radioactive signatures detected all over the world, but they had refused his claim which only now was making sense and was needed now,

"Megatron said, there was another energon source on Earth," Amy stated,

"On Earth? Another source other than yourself?" Amy nodded his statement,

"He said the symbols and glyphs I see are like a map or directions to finding it, that his master wants to find," that caused Simmons to reel back,

"NBE-1 has a master? Didn't think he was the type to be pulled around on a leash," he managed to pull a giggle from Amy and, by accident, caused Wheelie to transform and start cackling,

"Oh if Mega-butt heard you say that!" he screeched, falling back on the table laughing his head off. His sudden appearance caused Simmons to jump then look disbelieving at Amy,

"Who's this?" he snapped,

"Yo, da name is Wheelie meat bag, I might be willing ta help ya," Wheelie hissed, but backed down when Amy looked down at him,

"Play nice Wheelie," she warned, but he just turned and shrugged,

"Blame it on the Con coding in meh," he shrugged,

"A con, you? Why did you bring the enemy here?" Simmons snapped, but Amy raised her hands in defence,

"He tried to help me, he doesn't want to be a con any more," she rebutted,

"Yeah, better ta be wit the creator then meeting my maker," Wheelie added, leaning closer to Amy,

"Look the point is that the Autobots don't know what the source is, it predates them," she added, remembering her conversation with the small twins when they tried to make sense of her symbols. Wheelie looked down at the pictures and as if seeing something they didn't, he began frantically looking through the old stills,

"Where the frick did you find these?" he asked, catching their attention,

"You know them?" Simmons asked, showing more stills of vehicles, "The symbols too?" he asked,

"Kinda, Megatron called them the Language of the Primes. I don't know it but them, they're seekers, Oldest of the old, they've been here for thousands of years looking for something, I don't know what, nobody tells me nothin' but if ya find one of dem, they'll translate them symbols for ya, luck for you I know where to find them," Wheelie smiled,

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" she asked, causing his small pride trip to come to a hault. He looked away ashamed,

"Cause…I thought if I did, you'd lock me up. I am a con ya know," he shied from Amy, "That and the other con would kill me if I did, but I just," he didn't finish when Amy picked him off of the table and into her arms,

"You were scared, that's okay. You're helping us now, that's what matters," she assured, her spark giving off a soothing pulse to the minicon, who relaxed in an instant, but he could also feeling the flux of turmoil and distress in her efforts to calm him, no doubt the other bots felt it too,

"What? Is he you're baby or something?" Simmons asked, astonished and surprised by her reaction,

"No, I have 6 back at base…probable wondering where I am," she sighed, placing Wheelie back on the table. Simmons didn't get a chance to ask further since Wheelie gave them the locations of the other seekers on Earth.

One just so happened to be not too far away; Washington D.C.


	21. Chapter 21

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Smithsonian Air and Space museum, it was certainly a marvel Amy wanted to see before the world was turned upside down, but she could've done without Simmons ripping off his pants. She could only shake her head as Leo was having another panic attack and Simmons was man handling him,<p>

"I'm really starting to reconsider becoming gay," Amy sighed, walking away form the fighting men,

"If ya do…can I watch?" Wheelie smirked, getting giddy at the thought of her having a girlfriend; she just tapped his head in annoyance and transformed him back into car mode,

"Maybe interspecies would be better then," she sighed, unaware of the terror twins perking at the thought,

The bots were told to hang back until they could figure out just whom they're dealing with. Amy had managed to get through undetected while the other 2 went to deal with the guards. Placing Wheelie on the ground, he began to show Amy the way until the other 2 joined up. Simmons couldn't use his equipment since her residual radiation signature was screwing up his results.

Coming to the center of the exhibits, both parties found themselves before an old SR-71 Blackbird, one of the fastest jets in the skies,

"Oh this guy is a legend, like…like Chairman of the Board," Wheelie smiled, pointing to the blackbird,

"But how do we wake him up?" Simmons asked, Amy took a step forward. She could sense the spark within the plane, in some kind of stasis but the way it steady pulsed every few seconds. Willing the All Spark within her to charge up, blue energy sparked up and down her arms, the same blue aura surrounded her and her transparent wings sprung forth. Her eyes glowed white as she raised her arms. Just brushing the armor plating of the aircraft caused the crackling energy around her to jump, snapping across the aircraft.

Not a moment later, the plane began to transform. Everyone clambered back and hid under a MiG to avoid getting crushed while the transforming bot cursed and struggled to shift parts into their correct places,

"I tell ya, this guy didn't age well," Wheelie commented, cowering back,

"What sort of hideous moselum is this?" The old timer rumbled, knocking plates into place and shifting other rusting parts, "Answer me Pawns and Knaves!" he demanded, knocking into other planes on display, "Or suffer my infinite wrath," he snapped, making his way around the exhibite to the hanger leading outside,

"Bee, Jazz, get the others to come to the back of the hanger, our friend needs air!" Amy commed as she crawled out from under the MiG and followed the bot out, "Stop! Wait!" she called, running after this 'Jetfire'

"What? What do you spinal cord based organisms want? I'm on a mission!" he snapped, continuing to hobble out of the hanger into the sun and mumbling about his rusting parts,

"Damn it, by order of the All Spark STOP!" she screamed, hating the thought of using her abilities as a means to control, but it did catch the seekers attention, the moment he looked at her his ember optics grew wide as he slowly approached her,

"By Primus, you're the…how is it an organism has the All Spark?" he asked, peering down at her,

"It chose me, I've been connected to it for a long time," she replied,

"Oh, you've been given a great gift, but tell me, what planet am I on?" he asked,

"Earth," she replied, noticing the others running up and the other bots driving up to meet them,

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet, might as well call it 'Dirt', Planet Dirt," fluid sprayed from his mouth as he observed the armed Autobots behind Amy,

"Step away from the girl, Con," Sideswipe ordered,

"Deceptcion? You're a Decepticon?" she asked, disbelieving this kind elder bot could be capable of such evil,

"I defected to the Autobots whipper-snapper, who wants to live a life with such hate and anger," he explained, standing at full height again,

"You mean you don't have to work for those frigging Decepticons?" Wheelie asked, the prospect of the sides being a choice seemed really good at present,

"Of course, it's a deep intensely personal decision all Cybertronians make at some stage in life. If the Decepticons had their way they'd destroy the whole universe" he explained, the moment he said that, Wheelie latched onto Amy's leg,

"I'm switching sides All Spark, I'm your little Autobot now," he flittered, but when he was getting a little too…enthusiastic about his decision, Sunstreaker's holoform crackled to life and pushed the little bot off of Amy's leg,

"Younglings," Jetfire sighed, turning back to Amy. He watched as she began to carve symbols into the ground,

"Please Jetfire, you're the only one we know who could help us," she implored, stabbing the knife she used into the ground, "A Decepticon Tyrant, Megatron, said these symbols I've been dreaming and seeing can guide them to an energon source on Earth. He's searching for it for the Fallen," she explained,

"The Fallen? I know him, my old master! He left me here to rust," he snapped, looking back to the symbols she carved,

"I know, I've…well I know of him too…a Prime too," she sighed,

"Indeed, the original decepticon," Jetfire growled, "No doubt this Megatron is an acolyte or his apprentice," Jetfire added, turning from Amy and back to the cravings "And these symbols, there were a part of my mission…the daggers tips, that rights…and the key!" he mumbled,

"Dagger's tip? Key? What are you talking about?" Simmons demanded,

"No time for that now! Hold on!" a strange blue energy soon wrapped around the old bot. Everyone was enveloped in this light, a strange tingling rocked their frames and bodies until, in a flash, it was as if they were never there.

* * *

><p>The heat from the sun pelted down onto the hot sand in the Egyptian desert. Suddenly the sand kicked up, robots and humans alike came flying out of nowhere. Skids and Mudflap landed on a rock formation not too far from the landing site. Bumblebee was thrown a fair way until he hit another rock formation, shaking his helm from the impact and returning to his pedes, he never saw Jazz flying at him until they collided. He found himself back on the ground with Jazz sprawled out across his middle.<p>

Leo groaned as he pulled himself from the hard sand, looking over to his left to see Simmons pulling his head out of the sand, landing only a few feet away.

Sunstreaker moaned from the impact his body had against a rock face. Onlining his optics, he looked up to see his brother's blushing faceplates. Raising his optic plates, he looked down to chestplates and his faceplates flushed like his brothers. There between them, was Amy. She must've fallen with them when the old bot sent them to Primus knows where, but fate seemed to have wanted this to occur. The very position he had only dreamed of; their mate, _his_ mate, in his arms, so close to his spark he could feel it reach out to her, Sideswipe's too, both of them wanted so much for this to be a reality,

Their little moment slipped away when Amy began to stir. Opening her eyes, she felt metal under her cheek and hands. Lifting herself up she noticed familiar golden armor beneath her; looking up, her cheeks flushed at how close she was to Sunstreaker, and when she felt another presence loom over her she turned back to see Sideswipe too.

"Um…"she murmured, lost for words and unsure of how to react to their present predicament,

"Are…are you hurt?" Sideswipe asked, not panicked; Amy was still human and falling on metal was never a good thing with humans. Sunstreaker saw the light in his brother's inquiry and he too began to fuss over her. Turns out she only had a few bumps and bruises, but nothing serious.

"Guys, I'm fine," she finally wriggled out of their questing servos, "What is up with you two?" she asked, finally able to question their strange behavior,

"Can't friends be concerned about each other?" Sunstreaker asked, his tone made Amy feel bad for questioning it,

"Yes, what I meant was…I…oh, never mind we need to find the others," she stuttered, blushing slightly as she felt something brush against her spark, but his wasn't from Ironhide or Chromia.

Coming up the ridge, they found Leo, Bumblebee, Skids and Mudflap, Simmons and Wheelie rejoining with Jetfire. The 2 older members of their little rag-tag group were arguing about their sudden journey and the few injuries sustained from the trip. Jetfire argued he had warned them about opening a spacebridge while Simmons argued that he hadn't,

"Enough!" Amy bellowed, catching their attention, "Right now we need to know why you brought us to Egypt, Jetfire, time is of the essence," Jetfire looked into her aqua eyes before nodding,

"This Planet was visited by our race once before, by some of our earliest ancestors millennium ago," he sweeped his arm emphasizing his point, "They were on an exploratory mission to harvest energon, the life blood of our race, the same substance that flows through you All Spark bearer," he pointed to Amy, "Without it, we would all perish, oxidize and rust like my retched self! Do you have any idea what its like to slowly fall apart and die?" he bellowed, Amy could feel his pain radiating through the bond she shared with all Cybertronians, that alone was bringing her to tears,

"Let's not get episodically, okay old timer," Simmons stepped in, silencing the old mech, "Beginning – Middle – End – Facts – Details – Condence – Plot – Tell it," he planned out before Jetfire sighed, shaking his helm from irritation, turning to Amy and continued,

"Somewhere, Buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine; it harvested Energon, by destroying suns," Jetfire looked up to the, looking to the sun,

"Destroy suns? Like blow them up?" Leo asked, disbelieving the fact, but Amy's eyes widened, realization hitting her – THAT was the structure from her reoccurring dream! The large structure was the machine!

"Yes, See in the beginning there were 13 primes – our original leaders, and they sort out into the universe looking for distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule,"

"Megatronus Prime," Amy suddenly said, causing them to look at her. Jetfire looks to her with surprise but it soon turned to remorse,

"Yes, All Spark, but from that time, his name forever more would be The Fallen," he replied, Simmons and Leo turned back to Amy for an explanation,

"Kinda like Lucifer falling from grace," she explained, getting understanding nods from the 2, turning back Jetfire had produced a hologram of the fallen. Flashs of her dream had returned to her as Jetfire continued,

"He despised the human race, and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it was with a legendary key called 'The Matrix of Leadership'," the moment Jetfire mentioned that name, a sudden chill ran down her spine and she looked out into the vast desert, several presences washed over her followed by ghostly voices…one of them familiar…

"A great battle took place of possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers and sister, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, in this desert, that deadly machine remains, the Fallen knows where it is, and if he finds the tomb of the primes, your world will be no more,"

"I can hear them," that caught everyone's attention again, Amy was looking out over the desert,

"Hear what? I don't hear anything," Simmons stated, Leo agreed but the other bots seemed more concerned,

"It's why I couldn't find Optimus in the well…he's with the matrix," a smile pulled across her face at the thought of finding Optimus, he's with the other Primes,

"This Optimus, was he a prime?" Jetfire asked,

"Yes…he gave his life to protect me," this took her smile away as she listened to the calls of the Primes,

"Then there is no one to stop the Fallen, besides you All Spark but I doubt taking the life of one of your creations would be an easy task," Jetfire sighed, Amy nodded, the thought of taking the life of a Cybertronian was _never_ an option for her, evil or otherwise. But then an idea formed in her mind,

"But if I can sense Optimus in the Matrix…and the energy from the Matrix activates the machine…could that energy be used to revive Optimus?" she asked, looking up pleadingly at Jetfire,

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy rivaled by your own, All Spark," Jetfire smiled, seeing the glee he brought in the young Creator,

"So how do we find it before the Decepticons get to me or it, voices alone won't give us a direct path," she added, Leo and Simmons seemed skeptical about the fact she could hear voices in her head, but the Cybertronians around her understood the deeper connection she had to all Cybertronians, dead or alive,

"Follow your mind, child, your map. Your symbols you carved in the sand, that's your clue: '_When dawn alights the dagger's tip, 3 kings will reveal the doorway'_," he recited, "Find the doorway, go now All Spark, that was my mission but it's your mission now, go before the Decepticons find me, and find you," he warned, the bots began to mobilize with everyone climbing into Bumblebee but Amy stayed back a moment before turning back to the aging bot. She motioned him to lean forward, faceplates level to her.

She stepped forward and touched her forehead to his plates. Her body took on its blue aura, wings billowing outward as the aura licked at Jetfire's faceplates. This warm feeling enveloped the old bot before the glow faded and Amy returned to normal; all of Jetfire's broken, rusting, and dislodged joints were mended and seemed brand new; any sign of his age had been reduced,

"Thank you, for everything," she smiled,

"You are too kind, All Spark…Amy," he smiled, for the first time using her real name. She returned the smile before returning to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Transforming, she slid into Sideswipe's alt-mode as they drove off, the sound of Jetfire transforming and taking off was the only sound of their fair well.

* * *

><p>The Military base in New Jersey was bustling with activity; all the Autobots were in alt-mode and tied down for transport. Will and his team were restricted from doing anything to prevent the transfer,<p>

"Shipping them back to base, such a mistake," Will sighed, getting his men on the jets along with Optimus' remains. Looking at the limp bot was hard to see, it was even harder to calm Ironhide down after he was mech handled by the others.

"Major Lennox!" called a young Marine, catching their attention, "Phone call," nodding, he moved to the office with Karen Hamilton sitting there, taking the phone he held it to her ear,

"_Lennox, I'm with the girl, god-child, right we need the truck_," Simmons voiced over the landline, "_We got a possible resurrection going on over here, you're not going to believe where we are, Code: Tut, as in King Tutankhamen, back of a 1 dollar bill, coordinates drop: 29.5 N, 34.88 E_," there was a small sound in the background as Will quickly scribbled the Coordinates down before the line hung up.

Looking at the coordinates, he looked to Karen,

"Is that from Miss Mackenzie?" she asked, looking at the scribbled note, Lennox wanted to devise a way to convince her otherwise but she just smiled, "I understand your need to help her," as she walked out, she looked back with a sneaky smile, "Our transport has to cross over the northern expanse of Africa, I might preoccupy myself with the view,"

"Thank you," he smiled, moving out behind her to send out the request for the drop. "Epps, we just got our drop," he smiled,

"Look man, I know your girl is all powerful and can pull some werid ho-do on the bots, but even if we could figure out a way to get big bot to the drop, how is Ames suppose to bring him back to life if she couldn't before?" Epps asked, concerned, Will was also brought up a loss, but as he watched them load Optimus and the others onto the plane, he sighed,

"I don't know, but we gotta trust her," he stated, moving to their transport and strapped in,

* * *

><p>With the help of Simmons CIA contact, the 'Dagger's Tip' was an ancient Samarian name for the Gulf of Agabah, a landmass dividing Egypt and Jordan. Once they relayed that info to Will and the others, they made their way to the dagger's tip. They were all sitting in Bumblebee since a checkpoint would hinder their journey at some stage,<p>

Sides and Sunny drove behind Bee while Jazz handled the other 2 Twins, their holoforms in the driver's seats. Coming up to the check point, a short man spouted out orders to his men in a foreign language before approaching and checked their cars. Simmons handled the situation better than they thought, convincing the officer they were a family with friends from New York on vacation, the moment he said New York the small officer flipped, he was more than happy to let them through with no troubles, everyone got through but as they drove by, Amy noticed a security camera with a clear view of her,

"Guys, camera," she pointed, Simmons went ridged and Bumblebee sped off with the others in tow, they needed to move and fast. Amy shivered, feeling the Decepticon signals stir, they knew where she was and they were moving out. "Guys, we gotta hurry, the Cons know where I am,"

"Damn it, they must've hacked human communications," Bee cursed, pulling into the city of Giza just as the sun was going down. Finding an abandoned building close to the Great Pyramids was the best place to hide. Clambering into the building, the Autobots drove to the back and organized patrol routes and rotations just as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

Bee and Jazz had the first patrol, leaving both twins to guard their charges. All in holoform, Skids and Mudflap stayed on the grounds while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker approached Amy on the top floor of the building. Wrapped in an old blanket they found in the building, she stared out into the night sky to admire the star painted sky. Hearing the floors creak, she looked over to them sighing,

"Why aren't you sleeping? You'll need all your strength tomorrow," Sides said, coming to sit next to her, Sunny soon followed on her other side,

"Can't, I get nightmares too easily now," she replied, "Insomnia is something I've dealt with my whole life, and I'm used to it,"

"Humans still need sleep, come on," Sunny grabbed her suddenly and pulled her back into his lap with Sides close behind but she kicked back,

"What the hell is with you two?" she snapped, getting back on her feet to look at the 2 surprised twins, "Ever since I got back to base after my first year you've acted…differently, Sunny you actually tolerate me and even _want_ to be near me and Sides, sometimes you're glued to my side and are there every time I turn around. Just…What the hell?" she snapped, what she didn't anticipate was Sunny coming right at her, he gaze intense as it captured hers,

"You want to know, really want to know?" he asked, not giving her a chance as Sideswipe came up behind her, sandwiching her between them, "We love you, with all our spark," Sunstreaker gaze went from hard to loving, as if looking at a lover, "When you came back, you felt our spark like we felt yours,"

"In Cybertronian custom, that is Primus' way of saying you're meant for each other, soulmates as such," Sideswipe added, nuzzling into her neck but she seemed to freak and pulled away from them,

"Woah woah, wait a sec. You're…both in love with me?" she asked,

"Twins share a split spark, we share emotions, feelings and thoughts," Sideswipe explained, taking a step closer as she took one back,

"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker asked, noticing her hesitance but what caught him was the fear in her eyes,

"My life…hasn't been kind, you know that right?" she asked, seeing their heads nod, "No one, has _ever_ loved me, and when they say they do, they don't mean it," she saw the anger rise in Sunstreaker's eyes and the hurt in Sideswipe's, "Look I'm sorry if that upsets but that is my life I can't…I can't go there again," tears where threatening to fall from her eyes but the twins were on her again, she wanted distance but they didn't let go,

The moment she raised her head, Sunstreaker's lips were on hers. A gasp allowed for Sunstreaker to slip his holoform's tongue into her mouth. It felt so real, such passion and dominance was unlike anything she had ever received. Pulling away to catch her breath, Sideswipe tilted her head back to claim her mouth like his brother; he gave her the same passion as his twin but instead of dominance, he was more playful.

Finally released, she panted from the heated kisses, her cheeks flushed and eyes clouded. They were telling her the truth, they really did care for her, really loved her. The same feeling she felt back at base the moment she saw them after a year rang in full force, causing her to arch her chest into Sunstreaker and pull Sideswipe closer,

"You feel it? I know you do," Sunstreaker voice husky with arousal and passion, pulling her hips to grind against him, "Like sweet high grade, can't get enough," he purred when he pulled a gasp and moan from her,

"But we promised Ironhide we would only go as far as you wish, we don't want to push you away from us, not after waiting so long," Sideswipe crooned, nuzzling her neck and pulling her back into him,

"My…sire?" she panted, a new feeling of wanting them close bloomed in her, trying to get as close to them as she could,

"Another custom; seeking permission to court you. Archaic by human standards but law on Cybertron," Sideswipe explained, moving with his twin so all 3 were lying down on the blankets with Amy in the middle,

"He allowed us only if we didn't push you, but seeing you in pain, going through this, it ached not being able to sooth you, calm and console you," Sunstreaker pulled as close as he could to her, enveloping her in a blanket of security, Sideswipe right behind him, pulling closer to her. She really could feel their love and it made her tear up not in sadness, but in happiness,

"But I'm the All Spark, won't I need to mate with others so they could have offspring? Can I even have a sparkmate?" she asked, causing them to flinch,

"From what we've seen, you don't need another to produce life, but we feel the spark connection, you must be allowed a sparkmate," Sunny's voice took a more dominant tone, the thought of another mech taking her besides himself or his brother infuriated him,

"But it may happen, and if it does…please do get angry," she looked to both of them before, if a little hesitant, pulled them into a kiss. Tentative, shy but oh so loving, "If a mech or femme really want a sparkling from me, I would be more than happy to help, but I will never ever stop loving you both…you're my sparkmates, I know that now,"

The twins were over the moon, she had accepted them, she _wanted_ them! For the rest of the night, they made love with loving and passionate kissing and touches, they didn't want to take it too fast and her surrogate carers needed to be notified before anything else happened, as per tradition.

But lying there, together, was enough for all 3. Just as the morning dawn broke, Amy noticed something. Standing from the confused and worried twins, they glanced to the sky, finding what she saw,

"I know where to find the Tomb," she smiled, climbing down from the roof to find the others. The twins were simply content that she was theirs now; she had accepted them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally got off my aft and wrote the finale to Revenge of the Fallen. The twins have finally admitted their love for Amy and she returns it. Just wait for the next chapter! XD<strong>

**Also, I'm sorry if they seem rushed, I stay up to nearly one in the morning to finish them, and I NEVER do that unless I lose track of time. I hope you like them!  
>Pls R&amp;R<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

><p>Amy had explained from reading her textbooks before college started, she remembered reading something about Orion's belt having another name – The Three Kings, and that they were called that because the pyramids of Giza mimicked them.<p>

Following the star alignment, the small band traveled to the Cliffs of Petra, and to a structure built into the side of the enclosed cliffs. As they drove closer to the sight, the voices of the Primes and Optimus grew louder and louder, encouraging them to drive faster before suddenly falling silent once they arrived,

"Guys, there is nothing here," Leo stated as they climbed into the structure, Amy became more frantic, looking around the entry way, not hearing a single voice,

"No it's here, it has to be," she mumbled, "The Primes are here I know it, they lead us here"

"Look around Amy, there is nothing. If there were, Archeologists would've found it," Leo rebutted but Amy shook her head,

"This is what life it genius, sometimes when you get to the end of the rainbow, the leprechaun went and booby trap it!" Simmons snapped, she wasn't sure if he was defending her or not but it sparked an argument between the only human men there,

"No, no I felt them, they are here and so is the Matrix," she stammered, but in the back of her mind, she could see that life decided to walk all over them. She didn't pay attention to Leo and Simmons bicker or watch Skids and Mudflap fight until something rung in her ears,

"_**MOVE**_" the voice screamed, she ducked and rolled away as Mudflap flew into the mural behind her, causing it to crack. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were immediately at her side while Jazz and Bumblebee dealt with the others,

"Yo man what your problem? Ya almost squashed Ames!" Jazz snapped, moving back into the structure to look at Amy and checked on the others too,

"Everyone okay?" Bumblebee asked, but everyone watched as Amy jumped out of Sideswipe's servos to the cracked wall. Feeling the breeze, voices were carried out,

"_**You've come…at last…**_" she could hear them! They were here!

"Someone, break through the wall, we found them!" she cried, stepping back as Bumblebee transformed his arm into a cannon and, on its lowest setting, blasted clean through the rock wall.

Feeling a ghostly breeze shoot out of the cavern, everyone turned on their holoforms and followed the humans in. The cavern was immense, dug right into the side of the cliff, tall and winding metallic limbs decorated the walls, giving the illusion of entering a dark void, never seeing the ceiling nor seeing the ground below,

"The tomb of the Primes," Simmons marveled, echoed by the awed voices of the others, but unlike them Amy could hear the waking murmurs of the Primes, their sparks resided here having never entered the All Spark, living as unseen specters until they were found,

"YO!" Simmons cried, hearing his voice bound off the structures, creating resounding echos, "YOOO!" he cried again, making them louder. Their flash lights flickered and illuminated the huge chamber until a glimmer of light caught their attention. Holding their breath, lying innocently before them was their goal,

"The Matrix," Amy whispered, but she dropped to her knees as something filled her. The twins were at her side in moments only to jump back as her wings sprouted. Her closed eyes opened sheer white, glowing with no pupil or iris. A warm smile pulled her lips as she brought her arms forward, as if to welcome someone into a hug,

"_All Spark…_" a collection of voices echoed through the chamber for all to hear. Leo instantly jumped onto Simmons in fright, Simmons grabbing him too before they realized what they had down. The Autobots were in awe, 12 small lights flickered into existence before swarming the Human All Spark, dancing around her like fireflies,

"***I welcome you all to eternal peace, as it should have been given***," her voice was echoed, almost haunting as she spoke to those that couldn't be seen, "***You have served your Creator and Carer well, return to my embrace***" with that, one at a time, each spark floated to her and passed into the increased glow of her own spark. When each spark passed, her aura grew a moment before it dimmed back to normal, until all 12 Sparks entered her own did her aura disappear, falling back from exhaustion, the twins caught her before she hit the ground.

After giving her a once over they gasped at seeing the matrix, its silver framework glistening like moonlight from the torches dancing along its surface, rise from its resting place and hover into Amy's awaiting hand. She felt the wait of the two-prong artifact, a smile gracing her face as she felt a familiar presence still within its casing,

"We can save Optimus now," she beamed, getting help from the others to walk out, the feeling in her legs only returning now.

* * *

><p>Airforce C-17's few overhead, circling like buzzards, the occupants inside readied themselves for the drop. The men within were making final checks on Optimus' chutes before tending to the other Autobots. Breaking out of the nets holding them down and with help of the soldiers with them, each bot transformed into robot mode,<p>

"Best get me off of this place, my little girl is down there," Ironhide huffed, walking to Chromia and embraced her, giving her a quick peck on her cheek plate before moving to the end of the plane.

The moment the hatches opened, everything was in movement. The bots leaped out of their plane, watching Lennox and his team jump from theirs with Optimus close behind. A hale of parachutes decorated the sky as they landed in a small village not too far from the Pyramids. The citizens of the village watched in wonder as these strange metal beings and foreign soldiers touched down just outside of their town; those close by gambled a chance to look over the large mechanic bot before armed soldiers chased them off,

Will ordered the villages to be evacuated to a safe distance while snipers and heavy arms were mounted on the highest structures. The Autobots drove in close and once the village was clear, they transformed and readied their own weapons,

"We dropped 10 tonnes of dead robot in the middle of nowhere, I hope Ames knows what she'd doing," Epps prayed, glancing to Will before returning to his scope, scanning the area for hostiles,

"Yeah me too," Will hoped, daughter or not she was like his own, his former Captain's daughter and he wasn't about to let either of them down. Turning to see the Autobot Weapon's specialist he jogged up to the large black bot, "Ironhide! Do you know where she is?" he called,

"Yes, we can feel her side of the connection, she's close," he replied, looking toward the sand dunes and far off cliffs,

"And she's getting closer," Chromia added, relief flooding her voice, "I can finally feel her opened her side, she's happy; she must've found it," She looked to her mate only to see a sullen gaze,

"Those twins had better get her here safely of so help me," he grumbled, pulled a chuckle from his femme, he was glad their little girl was safe and happy, now they just needed to close the gap separating them,

"Sir!" Called a soldier, binoculars in hand pointing out to the south, "Got a visual! Yellow Team! 4 klicks!" he yelled, directing everyone's' attention to the direction he was pointing to. Will looked through his own set of binoculars to see the familiar gleam of gold, silver, red and green from their allies,

"Pop flare!" Will ordered, feeling the relief and anticipation of finding Amy before the Decepticons did. The soldier followed through, lighting the sunny sky with the red flare. Seeing the convoy take notice of the flare and move toward them was a godsend, but the devil had other planes as a F-21 Raptor flew overhead, releasing several loads of explosive on the convoy, deterring them from the main road,

"Starscream that SLAGGER!" Ironhide roared, watching as the seeker flew high and turned around to take a second hit, but instead sent out an EMP burst, shorting out the soldiers comlinks,

"What the?" Will asked, testing his radio,

"Hello? Does anyone copy?" Epps asked but only received static,

"Damn it, Com's dead," Will cursed, closing off the radio and returning it to its pouch in his vest,

"I can see where this day is going in this god forsaken place," Epps seethed, turning to follow Will to regroup with the other teams and figure out a way around their immobility. All they could do was burn an 'SOS' for an aerial visual and popping more flares for the others to find them. Ironhide and Chromia tried contacting Amy through their bond but she was too flustered and confused to respond, she was panicking and all they could do was wait,

* * *

><p>Once they saw the flare, it was like the light at the end of a very dark tunnel, but they forgot about what lurked in that darkness. Starscream swooped down from overhead, opening fire on them and forcing them off the main road.<p>

The Autobots tried to keep out of Starscream's range but he had the advantage of flight. Within, their human charges were screaming and shielding themselves in fear of the carnage before them, but one of them snapped,

"I DON'T WANNA DIE PLEASE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Leo screamed, his once calm visage had cracked as he cowered from the debris and explosions outside. With a frustrated yell, Simmons reached back and slammed his Taser into Leo's neck, sufficiently shutting the hysterical boy up,

"Can't take that guy anymore!" Simmons snapped, bracing himself when they took a sharp turn. Starscream had almost landed right on top of them but they managed to use his own dust kick-up to hide form him and regroup.

Standing in a refinery of some kind, they jumped out of Bee and watched as Starscream was coming around for another go,

"We gotta split up, some sort of decoy," Amy stated, looking to Leo and Simmons,

"I'll help distract them with Huey and Duey there," Simmons added, pointing to Skids and Mudflap, "Go with your boy bots to Optimus," Amy blushed at his comment but nodded none the less,

"Bumblebee, Jazz, you're our decoys, draw them away," Amy ordered moving to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe,

"You got it Ames," Jazz agreed, taking the lead,

"Becareful lil'sis," Bee warned, for the first time calling her his sister. The very thought of him using the term in his situation was a silent request for her to come back, she looked to the golden camero understanding his request,

"I will, and I'll bring Optimus with me," she smiled, jumping into Sunstreaker as he and his twin took of in one direction and the others took off in theirs. Not before Leo jumped in with Simmons.

But no matter where they were; the soldiers in the village, Amy and the twins running toward them, Bumblebee and Jazz loosing Starscream to enter the fray or Simmons, Leo and the smaller twins stopping in a quarry, all of them could see the arrival of Megatron. Landing on the pyramid's peak along side, Starscream gave his report,

"Apologies for being the bearer of bad news my lord, but the Human soldiers have brought the body of Optimus Prime," he seethed, turning to see the contemplative look in the tyrant's optics,

"She must have the Matrix…we can't let her reach Optimus!" His order given, the seeker took off again as Megatron scanned the ground below,

"DECEPTICONS! BEGIN OUR ASSULT!"

* * *

><p>The Penny dropped, several Decpeticon deep-space pods fell from the sky, surrounding the village and area to find Amy,<p>

A team of comcbiner-class Decepticons formed a burtal behemoth known as Devestator mere feet from Leo, Simmons and the Twins,

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were caught up but some of those newly arrived cons, demanding Amy go one without them and to get to Ironhide and the others before the Cons did.

She ran, pumping her legs harder than she did in mission city. She could feel the sun's heat on her exposed skin, really hating that Decepticon Scalpel for shredding her shirt, now tied in a knot to keep it closed. She ran through the ruins and into houses to escape detection but it did nothing to calm her nerves. One wrong move and the Decpeticons would get her again, Megatron would get her again and that was something she absolutely didn't want.

Ducking into another house, she froze when she heard at least 5 decepticons prowling outside. She shrank into a corner and held her breath. Fear creeping its way up her spine as fresh tears ran down her dirtied face. There was a moment of silence, hoping her prayers were answered, only to have Starscream rip the roof off her hiding place.

"There you are," he cooed menacingly, a shrill scream roared from her dry throat as she took off, ducking through archways and alleys to get away from her pursuers. Where were her Carers? Where were the soldiers? Where were Sunny and Sides? She wanted them, needed them here with her now!

Running out into the open, she could feel eyes on her. She realized her mistake too late as a huge feline build Decepticon jumped into her path, taken by surprised she tried to retreat but a another con, one without legs and balancing on a single large prong, whipped caterpillar treads everytime she tried to get around it. Loosing her footing, she crawled back into a wall, holding the matrix close to her spark. The panther bot and the taller decepticon eyed both herself and the relic,

"Stay away!" she snapped, shooting out a weak bolt, her energy was still recuperating from reuniting the Primes' sparks with the well. It didn't deter the panther bot as it stalked her like a real big cat. Pulling into herself, she closed her eyes just as its serrated maw was mere centimeters from her face when a bellowing war cry caught their attention.

Her bots in shining armor came to her rescue; Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ganged up on the tall decepticon, taking him down without fail, but the panther jumped into the fray,

"Slag! Ravage!" Sunstreaker yelled, dealing with the cat and leaving his brother to contend with the Con, "My finish!" Sunstreaker hissed, trying to pull the clawing feline from his back plating, but another golden figure entered the scene; Bumblebee came up behind Sunstreaker and ripped Ravage from his back and effectively pulled the spinal strut from the cat. Amy closed her eyes to avoid such carnage as she felt 2 more sparks re-enter the well. Jazz had arrived not long after and helped Sideswipe tear the Decepticon limb from limb before ending his function.

"Ames! Amy! You okay?" Jazz called, speeding to her side as did the others, looking up at them, she couldn't help but shed happy tears, huggin Jazz's helm followed by the others,

"We gotta go!" Bee cried, see the Decpeticons swarm to them,

"Amy! Run! Run and don't stop! We'll cover you!" Sideswipe ordered, transforming his arms into a cannon and a blade, the others followed with their weapons,

"Someone is going to pay!" Sunstreaker bellowed, a warcry in his own right. Amy chuckled as she gathered herself and took off, the 4 bots behind her.

Suddenly, just as she made the clearing to the rows of pillars, a sharp pain grabbed her spark. Something was wrong, someone was hurt, someone she was close too,

"_*Yo ya idjit its Megatron!*_" a familiar voice rang in her mind, Skids? Suddenly a cold chill ran through her,

"_*Bro look out!*_" A deafening silence followed, a knife stabbing pain caused her to double over, grabbing a pillar for support,

"_*NO! SKIDS! You son of a GLITCH! I'll KILL YA!*_" A piercing cry and all fell silent again, her pain grew to a point she couldn't believe. Now her true fears were realized; the closer she was to the bot, the greater the pain. Not a moment later, a deafening, shrill screeched echoed through out the village and surrounding area; everyone heard it.

The soldiers stopped a moment, wondering where such a cry came from, but it spurred Ironhide into action,

"AMY-LEIGH!" he bellowed, recognizing his sparklings mournful cry and the emotions swimming through her.

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy to regain herself, but she had managed to get her footing straight and run on with the others not too far along. They had to split up to handle a number of Decepticons making their way to her but they left many more to approach her.<p>

Only a half-mile from the soldiers' front lines, the sand and dust kicked up as if something was burrowing below it. Tripping in her effort to stop, Scorponok, Blackout's scorpion partner, burst out of the ground and cornered her again. Her fearful cry was deafened by a victorious wail. Looking up, a familiar blackbird sailed down and kicked the scorpion off of Amy,

"Didja think I would miss this did ja love?" asked the heavy cockney accent of only one Autobot,

"Jetfire!" she cried in praise, only to see Scorponok get back up, "LOOK OUT!" she screamed,

"Don't worry, I got this, get going to the humans!" he called, taking swings and blows from Scorponok as Amy did as she was told. But a pained cry stayed her feet, looking back to see a huge chunk of Jetfire's midsection blown out by Scorponok, making a move to run back the old bot glared,

"I gave you an order, All Spark! Get you arse in gear and git of there!" he demanded, pointing to the soldiers. Reluctant, she agreed and ran,

"Oh," he groaned, holding his loose parts, "I'm too old for this crap."

So close now, she could see the others. Her eyes met her Sire and Carer, the relief and happiness in their optics was something she had wanted to see the last few days of hell.

But a loud ring in the back of her mind pulled her back, and 5 more knife stabs ripped through her heart. The pain was nothing like the small twins' demise but still strong nonetheless. She staggered, but kept herself up, the jets above carrying an airstrike only pushed her further.

"_Amy…_" a choir of ghostly voices caught her attention, everything around soon went slow motion. The blasts around her slowed to a point of standstill. She turned back in hopes of finding the source of the voices but only found her worst nightmare; Megatron was advancing on her, cannon raised and taking out any soldier or bot in his way. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz and Bee flanking him, trying to push harder and get to her first.

Everyone around watched in horror and fear and Megatron released another blast, directly aimed at Amy,

"_I'd rather kill you then allow the Autobots to have you_," his thoughts ran clear in her mind as the blast neared her. Her spark clenched from all the deaths the airstrike caused, the pained screams from her family, friends and sparkmates. All fell silent as numbness took her; a force sent her flying through a wall before rolling and tumbling until she lay still feet away from Optimus. Her weight tilted her off of her side and rolled onto her back; her front was scorched, clothes ripped, torn and burnt exposing most of her body. Blood splayed across her and leaked from her mid-section, a large hole burnt and blood pouring from the wound and staining the ground around her.

Blood leaked from her mouth as medics, feeling their hands touching her, crowding around her. Sound muffled as everything went numb, her Creators mournful cries echoed in her connection, her sparklings wailing for her fading spark, the twins yelling and cursing, trying to get close to her while others looked on, unable to do anything as she faded.

Her eyes clouded, glazing over before her hand fell limp at her side, the matrix still clutched in her limp grip. The Autobots wailed in mourning, they all felt the All Spark passing just as she would've felt theirs. Even Megatron, who had fled from the onslaught, looked back to where she fell, feeling her spark pull away from all her creations.

The All Spark…was gone…

* * *

><p>Amy opened her eyes. She felt fine; everything seemed fine now. But how?<p>

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around the vast wasteland. Suddenly, she remembered everything that had happened, "Am I…dead?" the thought of it was unbearable; she had a family, both her own and one she had found love in, she found her soulmates, her sparkmates, she couldn't die now!

"_All Spark…Amy-Leigh Mackenzie…we have been watching you…a long, long time…" _the voice echoed. Looking up, she found the same 12 figures she had once seen in a dream. The 12 Primes bowed before her in reverence_, "You have shown nothing but Kindness, Compassion and Loyalty to those born of the power you hold_" the leader, Prima, spoke, his voice was unlike anything she had heard. Human words could not describe how the voice sounded or how it made her feel,

"_You hold Care, Passion and an undying love to the new lives you have brought into the world_," Solus Prime, the only Femme Prime, spoke. Smiling down at the small human,

"_You have fought for Optimus, our last remaining descendent, with Courage and with sacrifice_," Nexus Prime, a might warrior, stated, "_The virtues worth of bearing the All Spark_"

"_But we must ask this of you, now while the All Spark heals you,_" Vector Prime, the wisest amoung them, spoke, kneeling down to Amy, "_We request of you, to carry on our legacy in your new generations, do not let Optimus be the last of us_," he asked, all of them raising their arms to the skies, their energy pooling around her,

"_In gratitude for releasing us, and bringing the Matrix to its rightful heir, we send you back_," their voices in perfect harmony as she felt a rush of movement. Everything blurring again before it felt like she fell out of a dream.

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open, scaring the medics. A hoarse gasp of air rushed through her blood-caked throat as a foreign energy pooled within her. Her grip on the Matrix hardened, its glow grew bright. Her blue aura returned, her wings sprung forth and flittered around her. Her wounds began to heal, covering the gaping hole in her stomach and the burns all over her body. Everyone watched in marvel as she was returned to normal,<p>

Soon, Gravity had no hold on her as she began to float. Her eyes soon took on the same glow as they did in the Primes' tomb, turning to face Optimus. Her levitation had brought her over Optimus' sparkchamber. Lowering herself to kneel on him everyone crowded around, some taking position should the remaining decepticons try to interrupt.

"Amy?" Sideswipe asked, pulling her attention to look at the twins. They stood with Ironhide and Chromia, both mirroring their expressions of shock, awe and confusion. A soft, small smile graced her lips before she turned back to Optimus. Gripping the Matrix, she raised it high above her, almost serene for a moment before a spark crackling out from its holding to her spark did she slam it back down, striking Prime's lifeless shell.

A whirring sound followed until his blue optics flashed on. Once his vents coughed and spluttered, she lost her aura, her wings disappeared and she fell limp from Optimus' form. Realizing she was there, his servo caught her fall, stalling everyone's lurch forward to catch her,

"Amy?" she asked, looking down at her. She eyes slowly opened as she looked up at the large bot holding her, her weak smile brightened,

"Optimus," her voice was hoarse but understandable,

"Amy, you returned for me," he smiled, holding her closer to his helm. Her weak arm rose up to touch his damaged faceplates. Only a small amount of her energy could be mustered to make minor repairs on the large bot, she was spent.

"A living prime? Oh I don't believe it," Jetfire praised, looking to the 2 of them. But before anyone could celebrate the Prime's return, Amy's eye grew wide at the beast before them,

The Fallen had come, his powerful energy wave pushed everyone off their feet, it threw back any how were close to him before turning on Optimus and Amy,

"Such a small being to hold such power," he mused, Amy was too weak to resist him. He somehow called the Matrix to him, and herself along with it. Taking both, he purred in triumph,

"My Matrix, and the All Spark too," he glared down at Optimus before pushing off him, warping back to the Great Pyramid. Such a journey was too much for Amy, and she collapsed in a dead feint.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An this finishes it! ROTF is done! *feints*<br>I had never intended to leave such a huge gap between updates but I've been busy or no inspiration took me the way I wanted to go. Now I'm going to plan the final part of this trilogy: Dark of the Moon. I'm going to try and stray a little off the movie just to give it a little substance since Amy is not Same. Carly will be in it since I like her character, there will be a little twist in our new relationship and more babies!**

**Stay tuned!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

><p>A gentle, almost nonexistent rocking pulled Amy back to the land of the living after Primus knows how long. Her eyes twitched and slowly opened as she found herself looking at a rather bland metallic ceiling. Her body felt heavy as she tried to move, only to find on her bare skin was medical patches and bandages. Grunting and gasping as she tried to set herself up, she felt a weight stir next to her.<p>

Seeing the familiar blue-black hair of her surrogate carer's holoform, she looked around the room to see her surrogate sire's holoform sitting in a chair and appeared to be sleeping. Looking back to Chromia, the femme had looked up and saw Amy awake,

"Oh my sweetspark," she gasped, carefully pulling Amy into an embrace, once she more than willingly returned, clinging to her mother with all she had. Another weight sat down next to her and joined the hug. She latched onto Ironhide as well, she had never felt this happy in all her life, tears began to roll down her patched face as Ironhide kissed away her tears and Chromia racked her hands through Amy's hair, soothing her sobs.

"We thought we lost ya again," Ironhide sighed, a few stray tears falling from his aqua eyes, Chromia wiped them away along with her own,

"What happened?" Amy asked, remembering only that she had revived Optimus,

"That damned Fallen had taken you and the Matrix to the top of the Harvester, handed you over to that slagger Megatron," Ironhide was bubbling with rage as he retold the events that had occurred after his sparkling fell unconscious, "That old bot…Jetfire? He gave his parts to give Optimus some kick," he stopped when he saw the look on her face,

"Jetfire is dead?" she gasped, horrified of such a turn of events. She turned to Chromia when she felt her hand on her shoulder,

"He gave his life to save you and to help Optimus to defeat Megatron and the Fallen. He was able to get you back and kill the Fallen, Megatron was damaged but managed to get away," she explained, pulling her close and rubbed her arms,

"Don't worry sweet spark, we'll keep you away from that insane scrap pile," Ironhide took both his femmes into his arms. They just sat there like that for what seemed like some time before Ironhide and Chromia helped Amy out of the bed. She leant on Ironhide when he explained why her leg was in a cast – the fallen apparently wasn't very careful with her.

Limping out of the medbay, after the chief medical officer allowed her out, with her carers' help, she came to the open area where their true forms awaited her. Their holoforms faded out of existence as she hobbled toward them. Ironhide caught her in his servo, bringing her to his spark and pulled Chromia into him, reestablishing their bond. Amy felt the relief and the warmth of the strengthening bond until it was like it used to be.

But when they pulled apart, Ironhide and Chromia looked down at their daughter with confused. They both looked to each other before walking off to find the only bot on this ship to explain their confusion,

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked them, but they didn't reply. Walking around the main deck, large tarps covered the bots that had died during the battle – Amy could see Skids' and Mudflap's armour peek out from under the tarps, including Flare-up and Bulkhead. A tear fell for each of them as she noticed Ratchet approaching them,

"Ah Amy, it is good to see you up and about," he smiled, taking the little human from her carers. When he looked to Ironhide and Chromia, he noticed their hard looks, "What's gone wrong now?" he sighed, this entire ordeal was over, what else could possibly happen?

"Could you scan Amy please, we think something is wrong, something the human medics missed," Chromia replied, looking concerned toward her child. Ratchet nodded and began scanning Amy. She was used to the 'attention' that the feeling of the scans didn't bother her, what did was the number of times he had scanned her. Looking back to voice her discomfort, she held her tongue to the shocked expression the medic was giving her,

"Ratchet?" she asked, looking to her carers and back to the medic,

"Tells us Ratchet, what is it?" Ironhide demanded, Ratchet hesitated a moment before looking to the neighbouring carrier with Optimus, the twins, Jazz, Bumblebee and the remaining wreckers. Looking back to Ironhide, he sighed,

"My scans found…that Amy-Leigh is…" looking down to the small human in his servo staring back at him with confusion and a hint of fear,

"What is it?" Ironhide demanded, catching the other's attention on the other carrier,

"She's pregnant."

* * *

><p>The moment they returned to Diego Garcia, all hell broke loose.<p>

Assuming the obvious, Ironhide targeted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker; opening fire on them and chasing them around the compound while Ratchet and Chromia rushed to his medbay for more accurate and thorough results. All this left everyone confused and concerned,

It took both Kup, Optimus, Bumblebee and Longshot to hold the angered mech back while Drift, Perceptor, Arcee and Jazz tended to the twins,

"Stand down Ironhide, what is the meaning of this?" Optimus demanded, finally releasing the fuming weapon's specialist as he turned his glare on them,

"Those slagger's sparked up my child, that's what!" Ironhide bellowed, turning on them again and leaving everyone shocked, confused and a little curious, "I TOLD you 2 you could _court_ her! Not SPARK her!" he snapped, his cannons whirring and charging again,

"Woah what?" the twins cried, scrambling away from the angered mech, "We confessed to Amy and she _returned_ our admission, admitting she loved us back!" Sunstreaker snapped,

"We only made out back in Egypt, just kissing!" Sideswipe defended, "No spark-bonding, no sex, nothing!"

"Then explain to me how Ratchet's scans say she's pregnant? The last bots she was with were _YOU_!" he growled,

Optimus defused the situation before it got out of hand; sending Bumblebee and Jazz to help Kup, Drift and Perceptor move the bodies to an enclosed part of the base so Amy could revive them, he sent Ironhide to the firing range to blow off steam and sent the twins to run laps around the compound to calm down. He walked to the med with Arcee close behind him, walking in he saw Chromia holding Amy's tiny hand in between her fingers while Ratchet took a small sample of blood to analyse. Chromia stepped away from Amy to greet her little sister as Optimus approached Ratchet, he looked to Amy for a moment to see the anticipation and fear in her gaze,

"Is this true Ratchet? Is Amy-Leigh truly pregnant with the twins' child?" he asked, Ratchet looked back from the screen to Optimus,

"The result show she is Optimus, but as for the contributor I can safely say, it's not the twins," he replied, causing Amy to shoot up,

"What?" she cried, panicked. Arcee and Chromia moved back to the young human, a fearful and worried expression on her face,

"I told them I loved them, I _do_! And now I'm pregnant with another's child?" she panicked, tears welling up as her mother and aunt tried to calm her,

"Could the father be human?" Optimus asked, not liking the fact he had just assumed that Amy might've been with another man and not a bot,

"NO! I'm a virgin on ALL counts! I've never had sex with ANYONE!" she snapped, her tears turning angry,

"No human man would want to be with a mentally disturbed woman unless they were sick themselves," she added, welcoming her mother's embrace,

"I can safely say Optimus, that this pregnancy was brought about from both Amy and another Mech whose sparks came into contact. We may need to wait until the sparkling develops further, that way Amy could ask the child if it recognizes its sire," Ratchet explained, Amy stopped her sobs a moment to look at Racthet confused,

"Wait? You can _hear_ your children while they're still in utero?" she asked, looking to her mother then back to Ratchet,

"It's a bond shared by the Sparkling and Carer, as a means of keeping the child safe and healthy if a medic isn't available. Until then, you are not to leave this medbay," Amy was about to protest but Ratchet raised his hand, "I merely want to run a few tests, since you are still human to a degree, the pregnancy may take longer than a normal humans. I will need to put you on a high metal intact diet to ensure the sparkling gets all the nutrients it needs to build a protoform inside you, otherwise it's spark with feed off of your own spark energy," moving to a nearby cabinet, he pulled out what looked like supplement pills, "In the likelihood that this would happen, I managed to procure these from the human medbay. Take them as follows, and drink plenty of energon,"

"Energon? But I'm human, wouldn't drinking energon kill me?" she asked,

"By my scanners, it would seem the All Spark has prepared for this occurrence," turning a monitor to show his results, "The residual energy flow from the All Spark had altered your biochemistry, and slowly over the past 2 years or so, your body has been altered. You are more like a…we'll say a synthetic human. The change was never noticed since it mimicked any normal human vitals and tests, but after your little bout with death, the change took a more rapid course, accelerating the process and bringing you to your current state. With all this found, I can safely say you are a techno organic, a perfect fusion of organic and technology," this came as a shock to Amy, as well as the others,

"So…I'm not human?" she gasped, "I'm…a freak?"

"No, never sweetspark," Chromia cooed, holding her child close, "You are as human as you were when you were born. These are just precautions the All Spark must've taken to keep you alive,"

"Indeed, with Megatron's unsuccessful removal of the All Spark, you now power its exsistance, so your survival and long term functioning was taken into account," Optimus added, kneeling down to the upset human, looking her in the eye, only noticing the telltale signs of her transformation – small circuits lined her eyes, her coloured iris was now a more crystalline blue.

"So, what now? Do I need to stay on base from now on?" she asked,

"No daughter of mine will be a college drop out," Chromia smiled, her tone more motherly than demanding, causing Amy to look at her in shock,

"You mean…you're all letting me go back to college? After what's happened?" Amy never felt such trust like this before, but she knew it was too good to be true when Optimus shook his head,

"I am afraid an escort will be necessary Amy, for the duration of you tertiary years, one or two Autobots will be guarding you at all times," he ordered, but Amy understood, but as opposed to protecting her, she would be babysitting Autobots who haven't had a lot of practice in human lifestyles.

Oh, College just got fun…

* * *

><p>Until Ironhide was convinced otherwise, the Twins were forbidden to be near Amy, and after their proclamation in Egypt, having the twins so far away was almost painful. She missed them, they were always on her mind and she just wanted them close.<p>

She was allowed to call them on a secure channel but that was it. She would send her evening hours on Skype talking to the twins.

Her second and third year was going well, but what Ratchet said about her pregnancy taking longer was an understatement. She was only showing a baby bump in her final year of college and she still couldn't hear her child speak. She could feel the flittering of its spark but that was it.

And this year, she was happy with the fact her grown Navi and Skyfire were her guardians. Now full grown Cybertronians, they were still centuries younger than the others, especially Bumblebee who had at least 3 or 4 centuries on them, but their bodies were mature, the rest of their maturity would come with age.

"Oh this is great mother," Skyfire chirped, he holoform was that of a young adolescent man, maybe a year or 2 younger than Amy, with striking blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He wore faded jeans, a white shirt, grey vest and, for some reason, wore slim rim glasses. He didn't need them but he liked them nevertheless.

"I've never been to a human education facility before," he was like a young kid in a candy store,

"Slow down there Skyfire, I promise to show you around campus but you must behave. And it's called 'College' sweety, you need to pass primary and secondary education before coming here," she smiled, taking his hand before he ran off, "And this is your first mission, take your time and you'll do fine," she smiled, kissing her eldest son on her forehead, after he bent down of course, he was 6'3" afterall,

"Don't worry mum," Navi smiled, hugging Amy and Skyfire, "I'll keep an eye on him," Navi was also in holoform but she was able to bring her altmode to the campus, being a motorcycle and all. Skyfire's jet form had to remain on base nearby. She was a stunning human herself, long blue-dye hair with pink streaks tied back in a high ponytail. She wore a navy blue leather jacket, a silver halter, black slim jeans and navy blue boots. Amy had to admit, Navi looked great as a human,

"Well around here you can't call me mum, we'll have to pretend to be brother and sisters for now okay?" she asked them, both nodded but felt a little out of place, "Oh, and names! Skyfire, you'll go by Skye for now since it's a common human name," Skyfire smiled at the prospect of keeping his nickname, "And Navi…would Natalie be alright dear?" she asked, Navi thought a moment before smiling at her mother,

"It kind sounds like my name, I love it!" she hugged her mother as they all smiled, happy to be spending more time together. Walking away from their ride, a military grade hummer driven by one of the NEST soldiers as he drove back to base, Amy guided the 2 excited younglings to their new dorm rooms. As they walked, she could overhear other students talking about what happened 2 years ago. The Egypt incident. That is when the secret came out. She was glad after the first year, everyone stopped asking her why every government agency was looking for her, she lied saying it was a case of mistaken identity and ID theft, that stopped the rumors and questions.

But now, everyone knew about the bots from outerspace, waging war with their own on Earth, but are now helping governments with terrorists and whatnot for those few years. Hell, they found Osama BinLaden for crying out loud and prevented another 9/11 in Australia.

Amy sighed as they walked into her dorm room, she was glad she still had a few human friends. Leo looked to the door and smiled at his roommate,

"Ah Amy, welcome back!" he smiled, hugging the girl. She hugged back, happy in the knowledge that what happened in Egypt didn't strain their friendship…well not too much anyway,

"Hey Leo, how are you? How was your break?" she asked, setting her things back into her draws,

"Awesome! Used your upgrades for my site and I've been racking in the cash," he beamed, "I was even offered a job in one of the biggest software companies in the world!" he beamed,

"That's great!" she was so happy for him but paused, "So, are you dropping out then?" she asked,

"Nah, part of the agreement. I finish this year then I go work for them, sweet deal huh?" she nodded with a knowing smile. She introduced her new guardians this year and the fact they were her children,

"What? But would they be, you know, 5 years olds or something?" he asked, looking over Navi and Skyfire,

"Cybertronian bodies mature faster, their maturity comes with experience," she smiled, feeling her younglings hug her from behind. Leo nodded, whether he understood or not was unknown, but they had gotten ready and left for class.

Since the teachers didn't mind a few extra students, Navi and Skyfire sat with Amy and listened to the lecture. Amy smiled as she looked to her kids, Navi was engaged but didn't seem all that interested in the politics of Business and Economics, but Skyfire was hanging off every word. Turning back to the class, she flinched when she felt something move in her abdomen.

"_*Big Bwothe is swilly mama*_" a voice echoed in her mind, the voice of a young child, causing Amy to gasp,

"Is something wrong Miss Mackenzie?" asked the professor, annoyed by the interruption, "Or can I continue with my class?"

"Sorry Sir, just a sudden cramp," she replied, covering up for herself. The professor looked skeptical but continued with the class. But the moment it was over, Amy bolted out of the room and back to the dorms. With Navi and Skyfire close behind, they found her on her bed with her hands on her growing belly,

"Mum? Mum what's wrong?" Skyfire asked, sitting at her sit as Navi sat on her other, they watched her expression go from shock to beaming happy. A few tears fell from her eyes as she took her younglings hands and placed them on her belly. They could feel the flittering of their unborn sibling but looked to their mother in confusion. When she had told her whole brood, they were ecstatic, each trying to touch and feel their sibling developing in her belly; they wondered why she was doing it again,

"Mother?" Navi asked, looking to their beaming mother,

"I heard him," was all she said to give them their own smiles,

"Him? It's a mechling?" Skyfire asked, overjoyed to find out the gender of her child,

"He spoke to you?" Navi asked, looking at her mother,

"Yes, yes he did. My little…Hot Rod," she added, looking down to her baby bump, only to see and feel the little spark jump and pulse,

"I think he likes that name mother," Skyfire laughed, his sister and mother joining him,

"Maybe now you can find out who the Sire is," Navi knew this was a difficult subject for her mother, she had also told them that the twins might become their surrogate sires but with little development, she felt like she had betrayed them. Watching her mother, she could feel her open a new link in her spark, one what allowed a little shy presence to be felt by all of them.

Amy, metaphorically, held her little baby. Pondering who his sire was, but the more she dwelled on it, the more she thought back to the Primes. Something felt familiar in her baby that it drew her mind back to them, as if she were remembering a dream she had forgotten. What was it they had said…

"*_But we must ask this of you…carry on our legacy in your new generations…do not let Optimus be the last of us…_*"

Her eyes went wide. Shocked, she looked down at her protruding belly, staring at her own unborn child,

"Mother?" Skyfire asked, seeing the change in her deamenour,

"Mum?" Navi added, noticing the chage as well,

"*_Mama…you know my dada?_*" Hot Rod's little voice asked, his spark pulsing against his elder siblings' hands,

"Your father is…" Navi and Skyfire hung off her words, waiting for her to reveal a truth only she had found.

"Optimus Prime."

* * *

><p><strong>OH!Cliffhanger!<br>****But honestly, who out there saw that coming? I want honest opinions. If I hear any I might add a character of your choosing, canon or otherwise. Fanmanbookman, I'm sorry if Longshot hasn't been a frequent in this fic but I promise to give him more of a role in DOTM.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

><p>The moment she came to realize who sired her unborn sparkling, she phoned the base by using her laptop, Ratchet had answered her call,<p>

"Oh, Good Evening Amy. What is the matter? Is something wrong?" Ratchet knew Amy's call habits, having to tell the twins off for keeping Amy from her rest due to their time differences but for her to call them, when it was the middle of the night at Deigo Garcia, it meant something of great importance.

"Ratchet…something has…happened," she carefully chose her words so not to freak the medic out,

"What is it? Is it the sparkling? Tell me everything," he demanded, such is medic behavior. Taking a deep sigh, she looked Ratchet right in the eyes,

"My Sparking spoke to me during class today," she admitted, seeing the medic's worried expression bloom into one of joy,

"Oh this is wonderful news Amy…but why call at this late hour? Were there complications?" his concerned tone returned, watching the young All Spark,

"Not really, I know his name now too…Hot Rod," she watched Ratchet sigh, knowing the name meant something for the child's personality, "But…It may not remain that in the future," this caused him to pause, he name might…change…His optics grew wide but soon composed himself,

"I'll…call Optimus, I assume this call was for him," with a meek nodded, Ratchet walked off screen to com Optimus, who was no doubt recharging. Only a few minutes later, the large red and blue semi transformer came into view,

"Amy-Leigh, Ratchet informed me of this urgent call, is something wrong?" he asked. He noticed her hesitance, something must be wrong, "Take your time, what ever the problem, I will listen," heaving a sigh, she nodded,

"My sparkling spoke today…his name is Hot Rod," she smiled, watching his own face smile. A breeding femme or mech hearing their child for the first time is an event worth celebrating but her tone meant there was more to this than first thought. "I also remembered the conversation I had with the Primes when I…passed," Optimus was told of this, that Megatron had open-fired on Amy and effectively killed her, but not before by some miracle that the All Spark had healed her and accelerated her change,

"What did they say?" he asked,

"They wanted me to ensure the Prime lineage wouldn't die with you," she said, hesitant again, something she must've been leading up to. "And I know you had lost your mate to this war, so I don't want to impose this because your spark had been damaged enough because of it. I feel horrible for bringing this up but you have a right to know this because…because…" why was she so hesitant? Yes, his spark ached for the loss of Elita 1, among the first casualties in the war and no doubt Amy had found her spark in the well, but what possible news could…she…his optics grew wide in surprise and Amy noticed. "Yes, Optimus…Hot Rod…is your sparkling,"

"But…how?" he asked, a swirl of emotions were running through him; shock, confusion, surprise but along with happiness, joy, pride. He was going to have a child. It was sad that he didn't have the chance to have a child with Elita but he was happy nevertheless,

"When I brought you back, your spark was in the Matrix, not the well. Before I stabbed the Matrix to revive you, your spark must've passed through mine, a piece of your spark must've been left behind and that is the cause of my pregnancy," she explained, making light of the situation. "I…know you would rather it be Elita carrying your child…I'm so sorry,"

"Never be sorry for such a blessing Amy," he replied, smiling at her, "True, I loved Elita with all my spark, but with her body gone and her spark resting in the well, she would want nothing more than my happiness. For me to move on and not forever dwell on her death. I miss her, but I have moved on, I thank you for such a blessing," this caused her to smile too, feeling appreciated and glad she had not crossed some forbidden line. She could also feel Hot Rod jump within her after hearing the voice of his sire,

"He knows who you are," she smiled, holding her belly, and seeing Optimus' smile grow. This was truly a blessing.

* * *

><p>The year had finally come to an end, and with it; Graduation. Every bot on base had come to the ceremony, including the revived Skids and Mudflap, Bulkhead and Flareup, all thankful and grateful Amy was able to bring them back. Ironhide and Chromia sat in the front rows along with Amy's younglings, Optimus, Will and Epps, since they were Amy's family. The twins sat behind them, Sunstreaker was glaring into the back of Optimus' head since they had heard who the sire of her unborn child was while Sideswipe continually reminded him it was for the sake of the Prime lineage, and soon she would be all theirs. The thought along made Sunstreaker think of their bonding night.<p>

Amy was on stage awaiting her name to be called, she had worked hard for the past 4 years and the pains of College life would be left behind. Looking down the line of other students, she noticed Felicity smirking at her. Rumor had it that she was the one to get the Academic Excellence award for this class year, for what reason Amy didn't know. She ignored the smirk and distracted herself with the name calls,

"Felicity Gould," was the next name to be called, and the smug woman stoop up, in 9 inch heels, and strutted to the podium as if she were on a runway. Amy groaned as she flicked her hair as if the world was hers. She took her diploma and stood to the side. More names were read out before Amy heard hers,

"Amy-Leigh Mackenzie," she had a little difficulty standing since now, a few months after hearing little Hot Rod speak for the first time, her belly had swollen. She looked about 8 months along but felt like 9. One of the teachers helped her up as well as smiling at her, since she was 24,turning 25, being pregnant was a blessing not a strange occurrence. Walking up to the stage, she thanked the addressor and moved to stand with the others, only to be stopped,

"Along with these achievements, we would also like to award Miss Mackenzie with this years Academic Excellence award, for her hard work and impressive contributions to the student body," the crowd roared with applause when the Dean approached her with the award and a slip of paper in his hands,

"And along with this award, we are giving Miss Mackenzie $1000 cheque customary with this illustrious award," the dean announced, handing Amy the framed award and the cheque, shaking her surprised hands, "Oh and Congratulations on the baby," he smiled, causing tears to fall from her eyes as everyone cheered. Looking to the other graduates, they were smiling and cheering too, all but Felicity. Her face was red and her eyes held fire. But her little hissy wasn't going to ruin this. Running off the stage, her family and friends embraced her, all cheering and congratulating her.

"Well done Amy," Optimus smiled, holding her shoulder. She smiled back to the Prime before showing her award to her children. Optimus notice the twins' glare but he pushed it off, they had been doing that since everyone found out and had promised not to pursue Amy even if she was the carer of his child. He respected both their need to be with her and her acceptance of their proclamation. But in their distracted stupor, no one noticed Felicity approaching Amy. Using the crowd, she was able to get close enough to Amy but never encountered on the woman turning around,

Before she could ask what Felicity wanted or even speak, the inflamed woman pushed past Amy but with enough force to send her to the ground. Falling back, she was luckily caught but Skyfire and Tracks. Pixel and Blitz panicked and fussed over their mother while Blaster and Navi snapped at Felicity,

"Opps, I'm sorry but there were just so many people around I didn't" before she could finish her excuse, Amy screamed. Everyone stopped when they saw a growing wet patch on her skirt,

"He wants…to…come out!" Amy screamed, her contractions starting,

"She's going into labour!" Ratchet cried, immediately going to her side,

"Somebody call an ambulance!" the dean called,

"No need sir, we have a medic here," Will took control of the situation, calling for someone on base to get a hummer down here, but the traffic was so bad, they wouldn't make it,

"Ratchet…I can't…not…here," she gasped, whispering the medic's true name in pain, if she gave birth there and then, everyone would see. Nodding, he gathered her in him arms and called out,

"Seth, Samual, clear a path. Orion, Ian, Mia, come with me and bring the kids," using the twins names, they jumped into action. Getting everyone out of the way and giving Ratchet and Optimus, along with Amy's children, a clearway to his rescue hummer. Lying Amy down, his holoform disappeared and his engine roared. His siren sounded as he took off down the road with a rumbling Semi, Topkick and Motorcycle following close behind.

Everyone else scrambled to get back to his or her vehicles; holoforms disappearing and their vehicles forms taking off after the others. Thanks to Ratchet, the roads were clearing enough for others to get through.

Once at the New Jersey base, the others found Optimus, the younglings and the twins outside one of the hangers,

"Is she okay?" Arcee asked, her maternal instincts kicking in as she tended to the younglings, all of them upset by their mother's pain,

"She is in no condition to travel back to Diego Garcia, she is giving birth here," Optimus replied, watching as Will and Epps approached,

"Was it premature labor? All kinds of thinks can go wrong," Will warned, keeping his voice low so not to upset the kids further,

"No, she had been told by Ratchet that her sparkling would be sparked at any given day now, the fall must've scared the sparkling into coming now," Optimus explained, not having much experience on this but had the general knowledge of it,

"It was that meanie lady, the one with the weird pointy peds," Pixel sobbed, clinging to her twin and Arcee,

"Yeah, she pushed mama, like it was an accident," Blitz added, also crying and holding her twin,

"Urgh, that human glitch has causing Amy problems since her College started," Sunstreaker hissed, causing his brother to come up and hold him back from running off of base to teach Felicity a lesson,

"She's had it in for Amy longer than that," Bumblebee stepped in, "Since high school apparently, before any of us met her," he went on to explain how Felicity teased Amy during their first encounter at the Diner, it only fuelled the twins hatred toward Felicity, but a piercing cry from Amy within the infirmary was enough to pull them out of that angered state and look concerned at the door separating them.

* * *

><p>Amy screamed again as she to push the small form out of her body. She did not want a cesarean, but she wanted this baby out now!<p>

Ratchet, in holoform, sat between her outstretched legs and guiding her through the process – one which he was thankful to have asked one of the female medics on base about but was also horrified by the whole act. Breeders could open their breeding chambers for a medic to be able to cut the thin energon-lace membrane cushioning their child. The only pain that came from their labor was the severing of the connection they shared with the sparkling, Amy was still human and natural birth was painful for any woman.

Chromia and Ironhide were allowed in because they were her surrogate creators, as tradition asked, to help calm her spark from the separation of her sparkling, the tendril tethering her to her child had to break before it could be sparked. She could recall when that same small connection was used by Optimus to imprint on Hot Rod while he was still developing, in case the worst case scenario was if the carer off lined in sparking, the Sparkling would know its sire through that connection. A tradition the twins were angrily against but it had to be done.

Amy was sweating from the pain and trying to bring Hot Rod into the world. It was painful like any human pregnancy but the severing of their physical bond only made it worst,

"Come on Amy, one more push should do," Ratchet instructed, seeing Hot Rod's little helm coming out. When another contraction hit, Amy screamed. Forcing her muscles to push the little body out, another rush of fluid came out, Hot Rod sliding out and into Ratchet's welcoming arms. Quickly cleaning the energon fluid from his face and optics, the little one began screaming,

"What a vocalizer," Ironhide beamed; Chromia smiled and kissed her exhausted daughter on the forehead. She cringed when Ratchet managed to remove most of the amniotic sack for her, explaining what it was, before handing her a little bundle. Within was a shivering little body, feeling her presence he instantly snuggled into her, cooing happily.

"Oh, he's so small," Amy smiled, seeing the cute little faceplates snuggling into her. His proforom was the usual metal grey color like most of the bots, but as patches of red, orange and gold were also present on his form and would no doubt become his armor once his body matured. For the first time, he opened his cerulean optics, looking curiously up at his mother before a big smile bloomed on his faceplates and his little arms reached out to her,

"Oh how precious," Chromia smiled, offering the tiny sparkling a gentle finger, smiling as the little mech took the finger in his hands and gripped tightly,

"I'm so proud of you Amy," Ironhide smiled, kissing his daughter and looking down at his grand-sparkling, "I'll go get Optimus," he murmured, stepping away and moving to the door.

Once he opened the door, everyone turned to look at him. His big proud smile reassured everyone but he turned to Optimus,

"She's tired but she wants ta show ya your kid," he smiled, allowing the prime to walk in. He stepped out to answer anyone's questions while Optimus took in the sight before him; lying on a transformer sized berth, Ratchet running scans and Chromia sitting next to it, he saw Amy, covered and wrapped up in blankets, holding a small bundle. Chromia saw Optimus coming up to the berth so she moved aside to help Ratchet. Optimus took her place and looked down at the new mother; her eyes were heavy from labor but she smiled back to the older Prime, showing him his child.

Hot Rod was innocently sucking his thumb when he noticed the new bot sitting where his grand-carer was sitting. His wide optics took in the mech before he began cooing and squeaking, reaching out to Optimus with grabbing servos,

"He wants you to hold him," Amy said tiredly, offering the little bundle to Optimus. He was hesitant at first due to their size differences but carefully took the little mech in his servo. The moment the little bundle was brought to his spark, he melted. Little Hot Rod snuggled to his chest plate, his tiny body snuggling close to feel Optimus' spark. Smiling down at his mechling, Optimus brought the small bundle to his faceplates, where tiny servos patted and gripped his plating before moving close to kiss his nose plate.

"Wish I had a camera," Amy's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, smiling down at her. He returned the fussy sparkling to his mother,

"He's perfect," he smiled, watching as she fought to stay awake. His son mimicked his mother's yawn and cuddled close to her, falling asleep in her arms,

"He'll be a great Prime someday, he's destined to be one," she murmured, smiling down at her son before her eyes slowly closed, sleep taking her strained body. Optimus smiled before leaving the room with Ratchet and Chromia to let her sleep.

* * *

><p>It was only until the next day that the rest of the base could come and see the newborn. More humans were allowed in than bots since due to the size difference, Hot Rod wouldn't feel overwhelmed all at once.<p>

Amy's brood were allowed first. They crowded the berth while the twins were placed next to their mother. Each one cooed and smiled at their new brother, who just soaked up the attention, being passed to each sibling and smiling the whole time.

Will, Epps, their team and a few others on base came to see the little Prime. Will and Epps were willing to hold the little Prime but the others were slightly unnerved at holding the metal baby.

When the Autobots were ushered in, the little bot got really excited. Kup, Drift and Perceptor came in first, each one looking down at the little baby, who almost jumped out of his mother's arms to see the similar bots,

"Heh, tha' kid's gonna do great tings," Kup smiled, his cygar hanging off the side of his mouth, holding the tiny baby to his face. Hot Rod babbled and giggled at the old bot, grabbing his noseplate with his tiny hands. Almost gone unnoticed by the old mech but he chuckled nonetheless.

Drift was extra careful with the small mechling, and was happy to find the little bot smiling up at him, something most bots never did because of his Decepticon origins.

Perceptor was also amazed by the size of the tiny sparkling, seeing as Hot Rod was the size of any newborn human baby, but knew full well that with the All Spark as his creator, the little mech would mature and grow over the next few months or years and would probably be as tall as Bulkhead or Optimus himself.

The next to come through were the Sisters. Chromia had already seen her little grand-sparkling but her sisters had not, Arcee and Flareup were showing the true colours of a femme, fawning over the little mechling from his cuteness and size. Since their height was closer to a humans than most of the bots on base, they still needed to be careful in handling the tiny sparkling. Hot Rod seemed to love the attentions of the femmes more than the mechs,

"A sign of a true femme's mech," Flareup chuckled, pulling laughs from the others, Amy was slightly confused by the terminology but once Chromia explained, she got what they meant.

Next came Bumblebee, Jazz, Longshot and Bulkhead. Bumblebee found an instant connection with the tiny mechling, Hot Rod loved the many different sounds Bumblebee could make using his radio. He giggled when Jazz spoke since the Porches' speech pattern was different to everyone else.

Mindful of his claws, Jazz tickled the little mechling and pulled out shrill and ecstatic chirps, beeps and giggles from Hot Rod. A big smile plastered the Lieutenant's faceplates before stepping aside for the rest of the wreakers,

Bulkhead just looked and cooed at the little mech since he felt his sheer size and strength could intimidate or harm the little bot. To make up for it, Amy allowed him to pick her up while she held Hot Rod. He was glad to have agreed, the little mechling babbled and chirped at the huge wreaker, bringing a huge smile to his faceplates,

"That's one mighty fine boy ya got there ma'am," Longshot smiled, tipping his helm as if to tip a hat to Amy, "Might if I request somethin' of ya?" he asked,

"Oh course Longshot," she smiled,

"When ya boy get's ol' enough, Might I be allowed ta be 'is trainer? Or as them other bots say, 'is mentor?" Amy was slightly taken aback by this, true most of the others bots found themselves as mentors to her brood and she couldn't be happier. But Hot Rod had a father, a sire, who he would no doubt come to see as his mentor. Thinking it over for a moment, she smiled,

"I'm sure he'd love to have you as his mentor. You have my blessing but you might want to ask Optimus too," the red mech smiled and thanked her for her acceptance, now he just had to ask Optimus.

After having something to eat, for both of them – Amy found breast-feeding a little strange but it only made her love for her child grow more. How cute little Hot Rod was latched onto her breast and feeding happily. Again, Ratchet explained that in her nutrients was the energon the little mech needed, unlike his siblings. But the entire time she had been feeding him, the 2 mechs she wanted to see the most were not here.

Skids and Mudflap came in soon after feeding but with Optimus with them to ensure their quirky nature wouldn't harm his son. But unlike the other encounters, the sight of the twins made Hot Rod a little unnerved; they were loud, boystrous and looked strange compared to the others. But when the bots started fighting over who would hold the little mech first, Hot Rod became scared of the loud noises and began to cry,

"Sh, sh, it's okay dear it's okay," Amy cooed, bounding her little babe and holding him close. The moment he was to her chest he latched on and cried into her bust. She just hummed and rocked the little mechling as Optimus 'dealt' with the twins.

Now little Hot Rod had seen everyone…but her twins.

* * *

><p>Sunny was brooding while Sides sulked in their quarters, not sure whether to be angry with Amy, with Optimus, or with the Primes and life in general. If she wasn't the All Spark they wouldn't have to worry about all of this, she would be theirs and theirs alone.<p>

The fact she had another mech's child was enough for Sunstreaker to want blood. He had been confined to the brig – the large basement below the Diego Garcia base – after striking Optimus. He was beyond livid, never in his entire function had he felt so enraged. She was _his_ woman, both he and his brother's. Neither Optimus nor the Prime had the right to take her from them. She may have been the All Spark, but she had confessed to them, loved them, not Prime.

Sideswipe was just sad, depressed. The thought of another mech sparking Amy, having her carry their child, he couldn't begin to describe how angered, saddened or jealous he had become. He hoped he and his brother could woo their chosen, make her feel like the happiest femme in the world, blow her mind with their love and share their lives with one another, surrounded by their sparklings. But for another mech, Optimus Prime of all mechs, to take that chance away, all he could feel was jealousy.

Each twin could feel the other's emotions and feelings but both of them come to one conclusion: they couldn't…wouldn't see Amy. Somehow, in the back of their minds, they could see how Optimus could support her; take better care of her than they could. They wouldn't say it out aloud, but they wanted Amy to be happy and if Optimus could provide that…the thought alone made their tanks churn.

Before they could process another thought, their berthroom door opened to reveal a stern Ironhide, his arms crossed and his optics glaring,

"Look old mech, no is _really not_ a good time," Sunstreaker snapped, only to get wrapped over the back of the helm by the angered mech,

"What gives!" Sideswipe demanded, both scrambling off their berths to confront the mech but both froze when the older mech glared at them,

"I warned both of you _not_ to hurt my little girl," he hissed, pointing to both of them,

"And we haven't. If she wants to be with Optimus then fine!" Sunstreaker snapped, but Ironhide grabbed him by the scraff of his collar plating. When Sideswipe tried to aid his twin, Ironhide got him in a headlock,

"Then why the frag as she been asking for you for hours?" this caused the struggling twins to pause, "Even with every bot and human on base coming to see her and her little mech, its you 2 she's wanted to see the most. Every bot that came to get you came because she had begged them to bring you to her. She's been through a pit of a lot the last few hours, and by not seeing her is not helping her health,"

"She's had Prime's kid. That's enough to tell other mechs to back off," Sideswipe snapped, struggling with the weapon's specialist,

"She had no choice," the twins froze, "She told myself, Prime and Ratchet that the Primes had asked her to ensure the continuation of the Prime line, Optimus' line," the twins stopped struggling and stared at the mech, seeing the emotion in his hard optics, "Being the All Spark, she was obligated with that task, that she can't help and the best you 2 can do is support her!" dropping the 2 of them, Ironhide glared down at their prone forms, "Make the right choice, if you make my kid cry you're both done," glaring hard, the mech took off,

The twins looked at each other, hearing this from their femme's sire, it was certainly a mind jogger.

* * *

><p>Amy lay in the mess of blankets and pillows cushioning her and her child. Her eyes were drooped in grim thought, holding Hot Rod close to her as she came to the only conclusion as to why the twins never came; now that she had a baby, they didn't love her anymore.<p>

The very idea made tears fall. She loves the twins, she knew that now, but the very idea that having another bot's baby put them off enough to renounce their love to her just drove her to tears,

Feeling something touch her face, she opened her eyes to find a sad looking Hot Rod, mere inches from her face, his tiny servos patting her face and trying to wipe away her tears. His innocent optics looking down at her with such a sad expression made her take the little mech into a warm hug, kissing his little helm. His cubby arms looped around her neck, hugging her close, his spark reaching to hers and she welcomed the feeling, opening her spark and connecting with her child.

A purring sigh came from the little mech, relaxing in her arms and falling into recharge. She smiled, petting his little helm but couldn't follow him into that dreamland, her mind couldn't stop going back to the twins,

"Hey," came a voice, causing her to jump slightly and look to the door. Sunstreaker was leaning back on the door frame with his arms crossed while Sideswipe pressed into the frame, both looking down at the ground as if…ashamed?

"Hey," she replied, the same ashamed expression in her eyes and tone, "How…how are you guys?" she asked,

"Fine…probably better than you," Sideswipe joked, pulling a smile from her,

"Bringing life into the world can do that to you," she joked back, the awkwardness filtering into the room thickened when no one spoke, "Look," she began, looking them both straight into the optics, "I understand if you don't want to be with me, I betrayed the love I promised to give to both of you but I love my little Hot Rod, I had…a duty to preserve the Prime Lineage," the words were hard to swallow, only bringing her more tears, turning slightly away from the twins but she heard them approach.

Both mechs climbed onto the wide berth, cradling their femme between them. Leaning on their arms and servos, looking down at the 2 below them. An scene crossed their minds; the thought of looking down at her while she held their sparkling,

"We were stupid," Sideswipe smiled, his free servo coming down to cover her lower body like a metallic blanket, "We thought that since Optimus sparked you…he would be the best mech to take care of you," Amy's eyes widened at the very concept of such a thing; she loved Optimus but he was like the Grandfather or beloved uncle in her little ragtag family. She looked to Sunstreaker, seeing the affirming glint in his optics,

"Oh…Oh~ha," Amy began to laugh heartedly, looking at the on-looking mechs, "I…I see Optimus as an uncle or at least a grandfather by human standards, and he knows how much we care about each other, how he found out I don't know but he didn't want to come between us," she smiled, Sunstreaker almost heaved a sigh of relief, his servo coming to lie behind Amy's back, cradling her as he leaned forward to peck her forehead. Moving back, Sideswipe mimicked his twin by kissing her too.

All this jostling about roused Hot Rod from his recharge, blinking his onlining optics, he glanced up to find 2 strange bots surrounding him and his creator. The child was a little unnerved by the development and cuddled closer to his mother, whimpering at the 2 larger mech,

"Oh honey, it's okay, they're…my sparkmates," she smiled, pulling bigger smiles from the twins. Looking down at the little mech, they noticed his nervousness quickly changed to shy curiosity. He looked to each of them before looking back to his mother. Unknown to the twins, Amy was trying to send feelings that would describe how she felt for the twins and to show the little mech he could trust them. She wasn't sure how the little mech would take it when he was older, but for now she was content sharing her berth with her twins and child, all the more happier than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>IT IS COMPLETE! *Falls into a dead feint, falls asleep* Bed time since it is like 11.30 here down under and I CAN'T for the life of me stay up any longer after the day I've had, that and this is the longest chapter I've written excluding this Authors note (Sorry for the length of it).<strong>

**Any who, Hot Rod is born! and a little bit of drama on the Twins/Amy frontier. Now, since the other femmes and mechs born from Amy matured in around 3-4 years give or take, Hot Rod will be about 10 by the next chapter since I will be jumping a 2-3 year gap like they had in the DOTM film, only because the only thing to happen in those years is new Wreakers arrive on earth and the reveal of the Cybertronians to the world. However, since Amy is technically under Autobot jurisdiction, she will remain close.**

**Stay Tuned for more (I should have the next chapter done soon. I am on a role!)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A light will save us all **

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

><p>Months seemed to fly by on Deigo Garcia. What only seemed like yesterday, Hot Rod had grown to the size of his mother's hip, and was still growing. And like Amy thought the red, orange and gold plating on Hot Rod's protoform had now become his first armor.<p>

Half way through the year, by order of the American Government, NEST HQ was to be moved to Washington DC since the Autobots began aiding US forces on other terrorist matters as Decepticons were in decline. Hot Rod was so excited about the move nothing else seemed to matter. Amy was promised permanent residence on site so she could tend to both her children, Autobot injuries and for protection.

But the move was still taking place so most were still on the island base, including Amy, her children and a few of the Autobots. Amy sat outside watching Hot Rod play around with his older sisters; Blitz and Pixel simply adored their little brother, playing with him every chance they weren't learning from Ratchet. He was so tiny compared to them, though it made Amy's heart warm.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her little sparkling ran up to her, begging to be picked up. Obliging the little mechling, she swooped him into her arms and spun about with him. Both laughed, smiled and giggled as they spun, but Amy noticed Hot Rod stopped laughing and gave a big yawn,

"Looks like someone is ready for a recharge," she smiled, looking down at her little mechling,

"No…no sleepy mama," he objected, but his drooping optics and slurred speech told her otherwise, smiling down at her son she readjusted her hold on him and walked back into the base with Blitz and Pixel following behind her,

"How about I take a nap with you, is that okay?" she asked, knowing he would always fall asleep with her,

"Okay," he mumbled, hugging his mother and snuggled into her neck. Blitz and Pixel couldn't help but aw,

"Oh he is so cute mom," Pixel swooned, looking down at her little brother,

"Yeah, you and Optimus made a cute mech," Blitz stated, only to realize what she had said but Amy just looked back at them and smiled, nodding her head.

The 2 femmes rushed off to Ratchet's medbay to help out with the move, leaving Amy and Hot Rod to rest. Stepping into her room and up to the bedroom, she placed the tired mechling onto the bed as she slipped out of her jacket and boots,

"Mama, why you not with papa?" the slurred voice of her son asked causing her to pause. She was waiting for this, dreading it too. Sighing, she climbed onto the large bed, picked up her son and laid back, getting them both comfortable,

"Well my little mechling…papa and I…we're friends, very good and old friends," she began, looking down at semi-awake-semi-recharge mechling, "Now, papa had died…because a very bad mech had…killed him," she didn't want to talk about this, but she had guessed someone had told him and her guess was the short twins,

"Megatwon?" he asked, she smiled at how cute his developing speech was,

"Yes. I was able to save papa…but I made a promise," she continued,

"To the pwimes…like papa?" Hot Rod asked,

"Yes…I promised to keep their line alive…and you were born," he looked up to Amy and she kissed his helm, "My handsome little mech,"

"Am I…mistake?" that felt like a knife through her heart,

"No no Never baby," she held him closer, feeling him hug her too, "I may not be with your papa, we may not have expected to have a child, but I would never change this…I love you Hot Rod, my little boy," she sobbed, the thought of her own son hating her because he believed he was an accident just ate her up,

"Wha bout Sunny and swipe?" he asked, his voice getting more slurred and tired,

"Well…I…I love them, and they love me…but that changes nothing about you. I love you, I always will, no matter what,"more tears fell from her eyes,

"I wuve you mama," he mumbled, nuzzling closer into her, "I nevwr hate you…nevwr…but, you love papa?" he asked,

"Of course I do…your papa saved my life more than I can count…I love him like family, like a dearest friend…I would never betray him or let him get hurt…never," when she didn't hear a response from her son, she looked down and saw him asleep, thumb in his mouth and nuzzled into her. Smiling down, she readjusted herself to keep him safe before sleep took her too.

* * *

><p>The final move had finally come. Amy had packed up all of her belongings on base with Hot Rod as her little helper before Blaster and Trackshelped move everything to the convoys taking them to Washington DC and to their new base. Unfortunately, not everything was going smoothly.<p>

Once they had arrived in DC, a Government entourage welcomed them. Walking up to them was a well-dressed, professional woman all done up right down to her hair tied in a bun, not one piece of hair was out of place. Her face was sharp and void of any make-up with a pair of crisp black glasses,

"Director Mearing? Can we help you?" Will asked, walking off of the plane with Amy, Epps and his team,

"Yes you can Major, Miss Mackenzie here is to be escorted to an undisclosed location for her protection," the director motioned for 2 of her armed guards to take Amy-Leigh, panicked Amy stepped back as Will and Epps stepped forward,

"Woah, hold on Director. Amy is under Autobot Protection. Where they go, she goes," Will defended, but the Director didn't stand down,

"She is being targeted by a hostel alien lifeform, those are as your Autobots, so if she is near them, than she becomes an open target for our enemies. She needs to be removed from this in order to protect her. President Obama has voiced his concern of her safety too, regarding the delicacy of this detail and gives his support," the Director ordered, directing her men again to take Amy but a firm hand took Amy's shoulder. Looking back, it was Ironhide's holoform followed by Chromia's and her children's.

"She's safer with us," Ironhide growled, putting himself before Amy and away from the director,

"I am doing what is best for her, something that you are obviously not," she sneered, turning to Amy,

"We will take you to a safehouse, that way you can be monitored from a safe distance and free to live out a normal life," Amy just shook her head,

"I can't. I have children to take care of. My place is with the Autobots, not away from them. It will just give the Decepticons the opportunity to kidnap me," Amy rebutted, "How else do you think they revived Megatron the first time. They hacked your communications to find the location of that shard, and they can do it again with me," she argued,

"You're just making this more difficult than it already is," Mearing sighed, and the arguing continued until Optimus' holoform approached. Hot Rod smiled and laughed when his father patted his holoform's head,

"Perhaps there is an agreement we can come to, one that will satisfy both sides. Amy's safety is our primary concern and what your asking is a great deal," he explained, not intimidated by the strong human female. Mearing said nothing else as they were escorted back to base.

Once there; Will, Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet were taken by Director Mearing into one of the base's many offices to discuss Amy's placement, leaving the young All spark took in their new base. It was HUGE, even by Autobot standards. Amy watched as the other bots made themselves comfortable before she was grabbed by a certain gold mech, his red counterpart not too far behind. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been so busy with training, patrol and missions, they hadn't seen their sweet spark in so long.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Sunstreaker cooed, nuzzling into her neck,

"You seem down," Sideswipe added, hugging from the front as his brother occupied her back,

"Just the government trying to distance me from you. For my protection apparently," she replied, now dreading the outcome, but a cheerful squeal pulled her mind back from that depressing place, looking up to see Hot Rod hug her legs, looking up and smiling at her. She watched as he looked over to the twins, but his smile never faltered,

"Hi Swipe! Hi Sunny!" he chirped, holding his arms up for Amy to pick him up. Her smile grew as Sunstreaker growled over Hot Rod's nickname for him but she shook her head, picking the growing bit up,

"Hey there Roddy," Sideswipe had grown on Hot Rod, teaching the little mech all different kinds of pranks and other sorts of fun mischief he could devise, "You being good to your mommy?" his smile growing as Hot Rod bobbed his helm feverishly,

"Ahuh, All pwimes are good bots," he smiled, pulling chuckles even from Sunstreaker, but their laughter was stilled when Amy felt Ironhide call her through their bond,

"Hot Rod, be a good boy and stay with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe while I go talk to grandpa, okay," she smiled, hiding her dread,

"Okay mama," placing the little mech down, she planted a kiss on the twins cheeks, asking them to watch her little mech without the use of words. They nodded, understanding her silent request as she walked away. A moment of silence passed between them before Hot Rod looked up at them,

"Mama loves you," he said bluntly, even for a little kid,

""Yeah, kid. We do, that a problem," Sunstreaker was still a little cold around the tiny prime, a reminder of how much life could twist everything to suit someone else, but it did warm his spark hen little Hot Rod beamed,

"You make mama happy!" he giggled, warming even the coldest spark. The twins could tell they will get along with the little mech, picking him up and taking him over to the other bots, his grandcarer waiting for him but Chromia looked up at the office Amy had just walked in, feeling the uneasy feelings of her child.

* * *

><p>"Is there no other way to avoid this?" Amy asked, her uneasy feelings justified as Will, Director Mearing, Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide explained the situation; it was unnecessary now to have her remain on base, the humans truly believing Megatron is no longer a threat, and given her time with them, she had no real normal life to speak of. But due to her important to the bots and the unworldly nature of her being, she was authorized for routine visits and on-call assistance should a bot get injured or worse.<p>

"As requested by Optimus, your apartment is not far from here though you are being placed with another with knowledge of our guest so national security will not be jeopardized," Directer Mearing debriefed, the regal woman looking down on the younger woman a few decades her junior, finding this too lenient than it should, "An Autobot will be assigned as your guardian outside of this base and will remain with you should you travel or seek employment,"

"What about my children? Hot Rod is still too young to be separated from me and the others may have mature frames but they still need me," Amy stressed, unable to bear the thought of being separated from her sparklings,

"All bots are to remain within base unless on a mission. No exceptions," Mearing stated firmly,

"So you're fine with keeping a young child from their mother?" Amy hissed,  
>"They are apart of a government secret missy. For our protection and theirs," Mearing was just as firm back, glaring down at the stern woman. The men within the room could feel the tension,<p>

"Shouldn't we say something? They look ready to rip into one another," Ironhide asked, concerned for his child but Will shook his head,

"Women fight with words, best not get between them," Will knew all too well just how deadly a few words from an angry woman could be, 2 angry women only meant the death of something was assured,

"Some secret when the world saw that broadcast, they won't believe anything the government says regard it after countless people died," Amy argued, "Hot Rod is still young, his holo form reflects age, he can remain with me and use his holo form if we leave the apartment. Please, I'll do anything to keep my little boy close," she begged, watching the director. She was mulling over what Amy said,

"Fine, but once he gets too big he comes here and remains at base," Mearing caved, frustrated by the arrangement but it satisfied both sides. She handed Amy her new address, keys and a phone specifically for government communication. "Now, Optimus will assign you your guardian while Lennox and I finalize this integration," Mearing stated, walking out of the office with Will in tow, though his face gave away his discomfort around the woman. He spared a smile to Amy before he left her with the bots,

"So...who is the luck bot charged with baby sitting me?" she asked, looking to the 3, Optimus and Ratchet seemed to contemplate the idea but Ironhide heaved a heavy sigh,

"I'd say the twins," he grumbled, bringing a shock to the room,

"Dad?" Amy was amazed Ironhide was willingly, and his own idea, allowing the terrible twosome and her sparkmates-to-be to watch her, away from base and prying eyes,

"I allowed me to court you. And they'll find any excuse to see you so rather than suffer the processor ache, with Primes permission," the two looked to the Prime, also appealing to the idea,

"Very well. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be allocated as you guardians, but should they be required for a mission, one of the other ozone of your younglings will take their place," it was decided, and Amy was extatic; she could finally spend some quality time with her mates-to-be,

"But do go bonding behind ma back missy!" Ironhide snapped, "They wanna bond with ma lil girl they're gonna do it right!" his engine could be heard rumbling outside. Amy just smiled at her sire's antics before kissing his on the cheek and following out.

The resulting shock of the arrangement had caused all of Amy's younglings to bear grope her in the hopes it would keep her at base but it was final. She promised to visit and allowed them to come and see her when they could. They promised to follow their grandcreators and Optimus' orders while she was away but Hot Rod was extatic to be allowed to remain with his mother. The twins were even more excited to be guarding Amy, even after e chewing out Ironhide gave them, they could handle anything if it meant being with Amy.

Everything was about to come crashing down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry it took me so long to update this story. Didn't have inspiration, had writers block and I was focusing on a few others I'm doing now on my own and with my great friend Pixel. I'll try to finish more chapter and get this out of the way so I can finish the others. I should be able to update my TFP fic along with my Mass Effect fic too.<strong>

**Hope you like the cliffy!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WARNING-Explict adult towards the end. MechxHuman, read at your own discretion. No flames!<strong>

* * *

><p>The light of the morning sun softly filtered into the bedroom, a large king-sized bed too large for the room was slowly illuminated its occupants. Amy-Leigh lay in the center, a dreamy smile across her lips, sighing into the other forms lying with her. Tucked in close to her chest was little Hot Rod, though he had grown quite a bit since they moved into the studio apartment, snuggling close to his mother's spark. Lying on either side of her, both with smug dreamy smirks were Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's holoforms, drawing the mother and her child to them.<p>

The door slowly opened and a statuesque woman walked in. Seeing the display made her smile and regretful about having to wake them up,

"Alright you lot," she smiled, her British accent thick and pleasant, enough so it brought Hot Rod and Amy from slumber,

"Morning Aunty Carly," Hot Rod sleepily smiled, staying clinging to his mother as she tried to sit up. Sunstreaker growled and clung to her tighter while his twin double teamed and snuggled closer,

"Stay...too early," Sideswipe grumbled, his voice muffles by her waist,

"But I have work today guys, need to see a new client," Amy sighed, kissing the twins and slipping out once they were distracted, "Take your time getting up, we'll be downstairs," she smiled, readjusting Hot Rod in her arms and carried the little tyke out.

Only a month passed since the new arrangement, and to that agreement Amy spent most of her weekends and days off at the base with her children and the other bots. More had arrived in that time though not all at Autobot HQ. Wheeljack, Autobot scientist and inventor reminded her of a Cybertronian Einstein but more often then not, his inventions had a tendency to explode.

3 members of a sub group of Autobots, the Wreakers, we're stationed with the ship they had arrived in, the Xantium. Leadfoot, Topspin and Roadbuster were always a handful but were pure of spark, though her twins would disagree when they had tried to hit on her the first time they realized she was the all spark.

Another new Autobot was the suave, red bot named Mirage. As his name suggested, he was a brilliant infiltrator and scout. Again, another bot the twins disliked since he had kissed her hand in greeting when they first met. He was after all one of the last remaining noble caste from Cybertron's past.

As Carly served herself breakfast, she watched in fascination at what Amy had been doing for the past week. Prior to now, Ratchet had found Amy's accelerated change was taking its final stages, having another fit while on base her body had altered her skin, making it harder like metal and with the ability to shift and alter itself, giving her an alternate battle mode. Bumblebee mentioned her new form resembled an old cloaked unit used in Cybertronian security. Her eyes now had visible circuits running in the iris, forcing her to wear contacts to hide them. Her fingernails are now a permanent silver and naturally pointed. She even grew a foot or 2, now standing at about 6'5" and her markings were now permanently visible as if they were engraved onto her skin rather than tattooed. She had to use a holoform as well to hide the markings, otherwise she had not changed a great deal. When she wasn't in her holoform - either at the base or at home - another major change was her spark now had its own casing, the glass dome on the outside of her metallic skin showing her spark to the world. Hot Rod had joked that she was Iron Woman since it resembled the fictional Tony Stark's arc reactor in his chest.

"I am still amazed you're a mother of 7 kids at 25 and you look amazing," Carly smiled, watching as Amy drank down her morning energon and little Hot Rod was carefully sipping from his, like a child learning to drink without a sippy lid,

"I know what you mean, but I guess this change compensates for that, not many mothers can say their body changed this much because of pregnancy," Amy chuckled, taking the empty cube from her son and disposed of it in a dispenser to be used again later,

"So tell me, what do you want for your birthday? It's coming up soon isn't it?" Carly asked, looking at the busied mother, watching her as she rummaged through some clean laundry that had yet to be sorted between the 2 women. Amy pulled out a nice dress skirt, a light blue short-sleeved shirt and a black matching vest,

"Anything but lingerie, the way the twins are going I'll have enough to put on a fashion show," she sighed,

"Must be preparing for a special night," Carly winked, causing Amy to blush, "That's another thing, you could basically call yourself the virgin Mary after having Hot Rod, though I still can't grasp how that happened. I wonder if the twins might help you figure it out," Carly was enjoying the awkward movement of her roommate, one would think after having kids, talking about sex would be a bit more natural than embarrassing,

"Please don't go there. Yes, I wouldn't mind something like that happening between us, I love them and they're my spark mates but it doesn't help when they continuously buy me clothing I wouldn't dare wear in public," she sighed, taking her chosen outfit into the bathroom to change, and on que the Twins finally come down,

"Morning boys, what took ya?" she smiled, already knowing why from walking in before. They looked at each other and spared a glance at the smiling youngling,

"None of your business," was all Sunstreaker grunted before sitting at the table, his glower softening when Hot Rod gave him the usual morning hug to both himself and Sideswipe. But a slight yelp from Carly caused them to jump, looking around to see the other roommates bunking in the apartment. Wheelie had felt out of place and overwhelmed back at base and had begged Amy to take him too. Admittedly she was reluctant she couldn't deny the minibot, he had even managed to bring another Decepticon defect with him, a minibot named Brains - according to the twins, he was as smart as he was ugly, and boy was he. Amy had snapped at them, scolding them about harassing the minibots but even she lay ground rules for them too.

Right now, Brains was fiddling with a pair of Carly's underwear, a big grin on his choppy faceplates. Angered, Sideswipe stood up from his chair and snatched the lingerie from the minibot, flicking his head,

"Hey! Why you gotta pick on the little guy?" he questioned, making a stand but a pitiful one at that,

"When the little guy won't take 'stay out of the underwear' for a hint," Sideswipe snapped, handing said undergarments back to Carly, who gladly took it,

"You guys aren't fighting again are you?" Amy asked, walking out of the bathroom, her lengthened hair tied in a short ponytail with loose bangs framing her face,

"None more than usual baby," Sunstreaker smirked, walking up to their mate to hug her, Sideswipe soon following, planting a kiss on her lips. They stopped when Hot Rod began to make gagging sounds, finding their public kisses gross. Chuckling, she scooped up the little mech with a squeal and laughed with the happy youngling,

"Alright, Amy you need to go if your going to make your appointment and I need to get to work," Carly announced, gathering her bag and keys before walking out, "Don't forget, your appointment with Ratchet is tonight!" she called out as the door closed behind her,

"Alright, let's go," Amy smiled, she watched as Hot Rod transformed into a model racing car and activating his holoform; much like his mother, and copying the twins holoforms, little Hot Rod had flaming red hair like his mother but with a blond streak like the twins, he sported a yellow t-shirt, deep red colored jeans and black runners – much like Optimus' holoform. Leaving the house in Wheelie and Brain's care - a startling thought - the small family made their way out.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took no time in getting Amy to work; it certainly helped with her lifestyle being self-employed. Since she practically ran the mechanics shack back in high school, and with the added bonus of the All Spark's knowledge, she had put together a rather successful inferior design business, using her newly acquired knowledge of art and design coupled with the technical workings from her social science skills.

The twins promised to take Hot Rod to Optimus for the day and would be back to pick her up later. Since the Decepticons had made no move of the All Spark barer as of late, they knew she was safe and they wouldn't be long in anycase. Giving her special bot a big hug, she walked into Accuretta Systems: global leader in telecom, aerospace with contracts with DARPA, NASA, JPL and other such organizations…man sometimes she hated the instant info packets on the most random things. Guess even the All Spark has a few down sides.

"Hi, I'm Amy-Leigh Mackenzie, I'm here to see a Mr. Bruce Brazos," Amy explained to the front desk receptionist; a young peppy brunette was a big infectious smile,

"Oh yes, Mr. Bravos is expecting you, please right this way," she smiled, taking a moment to tell Mr. Bravos that Amy was here and proceeded to show her in. After taking a few floors up from the lobby, Amy was show into a small boardroom. Given a small glass of water, she took the time to scan the offices and noticed just how bland these surroundings were. It definitely needed a repaint though the overall look of the place was fine, maybe take out a few walls, add some more natural lights, it could work.

"Ah, Ms Mackenzie," Bruce Bravos was an older gentleman, brushed back silver hair and a sleek smile, he walked up to Amy and shook her hand, "Thank you for coming out, you came highly recommended," he gestured for her to sit down, "Now, from your portfolio you seem to have a grasp at customer satisfaction, so tell me; how can you better my already booming enterprise?" he asked, leaning back in his seat,

"Well, Mr. Bravos," being one to bring a 'wow' factor to her little sessions, she pulled out her iPad and hooked up via wi-fi to the room's whiteboard projector. She took the first few minutes explaining how the building was already an interior design model though some aspects were lacking. Bringing up plans and costing on improving space and rooms, introducing color and natural lighting, she looked to her captive audience, seeing a smile pull his lips,

"I must say, I am impressed," he smiled, offering his hand again, "It's a deal," pleased with success, she shook his hand in acceptance, "I'd much rather you work on the premises until these works are completed, I'll set up an office for you,"

"You're too kind Mr. Bravos. Do you wish for me to start now or tomorrow?" She asked, holding back her excitement,

"Yes, tomorrow would be best. I want that brilliant mind of yours crisp and sharp for this project. And it will give me time to set something up for you. Welcome aboard," shaking firmly, Mr. Bravos showed Amy out, only for a cold chill to run down her spine. Since she was becoming more attuned to the all spark, she could almost sense danger as well as near by Cybertronians. She could feel Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waiting for her outside but this presence with inside the building. Glancing around, a stoat pale Asian man caught her eye, he seemed to glare at her, why? But he was definitely human so she left it be and walked out.

Saying goodbye to her newest client she again calmly walked down the steps but the sight of her twins broke her resolve and she run to them despite her heeled shoes, springing into their awaited arms, laughing and cheering to her success. As promised, they had taken Hot Rod back to base and offered to take her out. But she should've known they had other ideas. Since Hot Rod lived with them, the twins had been becoming restless; they could only touch, kiss and grope Amy even when Hot Rod was present, and they wanted more than that.

The moment they returned to the apartment, Sideswipe surprised her by carrying her inside bridle style while Sunstreaker followed behind, locking the bedroom door as Sideswipe had already began a make out session with Amy. Her holoform flickered off revealing her true self, and they swooned. Their holoforms removed their clothing and moved to remove her own. Now bare before them they sat transfixed, the sight of her spark excited them as their resolve broke and they enveloped her,

Shifting around, Sunstreaker pulled her into his lap, facing her back as he nipped and kissed the nape of her neck and shoulders. Sideswipe focused on her front, running his fingers over transformation seams, markings and metallic flesh; moving forward he began to assault her neck and collar bone opposite his brother, both almost working in unison. Their combined assaults was causing Amy great unrest; her spark jumped, flickered and pulsed from the feedback she was receiving, in turn her energy field grew and mingle with the twins' subconsciously, urging them on.

Sunstreaker became bold, tilting her held back and capturing her lips, nibbled and sucked her lower lip in order to gain access to her mouth. Accepting his efforts and allowing to French kissing to commence, she was distracted long enough for Sideswipe to lower itself to her breasts. He found them fascinating; many times he had watched her feed Hot Rod like this, but instead of the nutrient-rich energon that came from them, she gasped and pushed back into his mouth to get more contact,

"Eager, aren't you?" He smirked, sucking harder and pulling a sweet cry from their love, drowned only by Sunstreaker's kiss. While she was distracted by Sideswipe, the gold twin moved a hand down between his lover and brother, cupping her growing heat. Surprised by the foreign pressure, she pulled away from Sunstreaker's lips and cried out,

"Good?" He asked, rubbing and applying more pressure to her weeping need, feeling Sideswipe's hand join his brother was her undoing,

"Yes~! But w-what's the...ah!...o-occasion?" She whimpered, grinding back into their hands,

"This is one of the few times we get to be alone with you; no roommate, no kids, just us," Sunstreaker smiled, letting down the walls surrounding his spark, opening to the only other being permitted to see this side of him, thought lost from the war,

"Okay bro, shoot to see who's first?" Sideswipe asked, his free hand tenderly stroking Amy's inner thigh, but her arms wrapped around them both,

"No both!" She begged, looking to them,

"But...we'll hurt you, you've never done...that...before," Sunstreaker warned, as much as he would love such a thing but knew humans were different, and if they were to do such an act, he was definitely going to take hr front, cringing at the thought of the alternative,

"No...Ratchet told me...at our last check up that..." She trailed ay as her faceplates bloomed a feint red, catching the twins attention. "Since my body has change so much, I have no digestive track anymore," Sunstreaker and Sideswipe cringed, remembering the documentary they had found not long ago about the human body, "So now I'm compatible...for 2," that shocked the 2 but she didn't need to explain as 2 identical, evil smirks crossed their face plates,

Taken by surprise, Sideswipe pulled her legs apart to _investigate_ with his twin hanging overhead and Amy protesting from embarrassment; there he found her words to be true. Pulling the petals of metallic flesh and cabling aside, he found 2 valves primed and ready for the brothers, one main and one secondary.

"Primus, she's practically a breeder unit," Sideswipe marvelled, chuckling as Amy's blush grew, hiding her face in her arms,

"Naturally, since she is the All Spark...and all ours," they crooned at Amy's pleasure filled cry as Sideswipe began pleasing her with his mouth and Sunstreaker teased and massaged her sensitive breasts. The assault was almost too much but something was missing, something was preventing this moment from being perfect,

"Wait~" she moaned, only just stopping the twins from their assault, she looked down to Sideswipe and found looking at him seemed fake, as did looking at Sunstreaker, "Don't...look human. I want you, as you are, the real you...I know your too large for me in your true form, but I don't want this to be a lie, I love you both, not some human knock off," she explained, seeing the realisation on their faceplates as well as understanding. A moment later, both bots now resembled themselves outside if their holoforms before they returned to their assaults, now everything seemed right, so much so that Amy overloaded sooner than she had thought. Sparks licked from her frame as her voice failed her, hanging limp in their hold,

"You just had your first overload, how do you feel?" Sunstreaker asked smugly, but what he wasn't expecting was Amy to snap out of her current position, straddle his lap and pull him into a deep kiss. Sideswipe smirked as he moved forward to drape himself over Amy, kissing her shoulder and caressing her back,

"I think she wants more," he smirked, watching as Sunstreaker's reaction relaxed and his servos moved to her hips, but she didn't stay long as she turned to Sideswipe, feeling bad for neglecting him she looped her arms from behind around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Glancing down to his twin, Sunstreaker saw the gleam in Sideswipe's optics as the sound of shifting metal pulled his gaze down to find Sideswipe's erect cable peeking out from between Amy's legs. He smirked as he heard she cry out.

Surprised by the new feeling, Amy looked down to see - for the first time - a Cybertronian...cable? It looked similar to the male equivalent but instead of a round tip, it came to a slight point. It's shape formed by several other cables beneath flesh like metal, allowing her sensitive armour to feel it pulse with need, small ridges made her quiver as they pulsed with the same need.

Sunstreaker took his twin's hint and released his own aching cable, the sight of them both caused Amy to blush, when an idea came to mind, one to get back at the twins remarks. Pecking Sideswipe on his cheek plating, she lowered herself again onto Sunstreaker but instead of lining up with his face plating, she lined her own face with his cable. Confused but curious, the twins watched as she looked up a moment before her hands encircled the stiff girth, Sunstreaker hitched his intakes as she began to playfully lick and suck the tip of his cable, Sideswipe joined him in groaning when Amy purposely ground back onto his cable. Soon Sunstreaker was moving his hips in time with Amy's bobbing while Sideswipe ground his cable into her needy hips, lubricating his cable enough to pierce their love easily and painlessly,

"Gah! I...I can't take it!" Sideswipe moaned, holding Amy's hips as he aligned his cable with her secondary port and pushed in. The jarring caused her to take more of Sunstreaker into her mouth, deep throating the yellow twin, causing him to moan aloud while Amy tried to swallow and prevent herself from choking,

"Always the impatient one," He moaned, looking down as Amy pulled away from his cable with a moan, Sideswipe rocking into her at a moderate pace,

"Tight!...wa-warm...so good!" Sideswipe groaned, draping over Amy barely able to quell her cries. Turned on and hot from the pairs' performance, Sunstreaker brought Amy up to him, memorising every inch of her lustful expressions, and aligned her primary port with his cable,

"You want this?" He asked, concern laced his voice but it was over shown with a demand to hear her beg. To affirm their intentions, Sideswipe slowed to a stop, causing their already aroused life giver to croon and whimper for lack of motion, feeling half empty,

"Please...Sunstreaker, Sideswipe...sparkmates! T-take me~!" She cried, grinding back into Sideswipe and trying to push Sunstreaker into herself, "Want you! Need you! Only you! _Please_ take me," whimpering, her head was tilted up to see a smiling Sunstreaker; not his usual smirk or scowl, but an actual smile: her smile. Distracted long enough, Sunstreaker plunged into their mate, feeling his brother within her alongside him. It was heaven, soft lining constricting and massaging the mechs, the mixture of sensations almost drove them wild but they kept themselves in check for Amy's sake, watching as she sat between them, forcing them deeper within her.

"Oh...Amy, so tight~!" Sunstreaker crooned, moving in time with his twins moderate pace. One hand was braced on his shoulder while her other wrapped behind her around Sideswipe's neck, bracing herself as the tight knot in her tanks grew tighter and tighter, heat rising from the fullness her beloved twins gave her. Her spark seemed to glow brighter and brighter until her plating couldn't hold the intensity, it shifted and opened her spark to them,

"Please! Now…need you…both!" she keened as she felt her overload approaching again. With some awkward manoeuvring, they manage to remain within her while all 3 spark chambers were present. Opening their plates too, she saw their sparks projected through their holoforms, their warmth and nearness made her croon. Lowering themselves while keeping pace, her spark rose to meet them. Tendrils slithered out of their sparks, 2 instantly linking the twins but both reached out to hers. The moment they touched, she was bombarded with their memories, feelings and minds. Unlike her bond with Ironhide and Chromia, this bond was stronger, and she could feel everything the others felt. The explosion of feelings, senses and emotions were racking their bodies, pushing them further and further to overload.

"Yes! Amy!" Sideswipe gasped, his motions becoming more desperate, his spark dragging hers in closer, Sunstreaker grunted and purred from her mixed memories – her suffering and pain, as well as her love and her closer to their warmth, his motions and spark became as eratic as his brothers, desperate to meld with their femme.

Gasping, barely breathing, the moment their sparks formed one, overload racked their frames, so much so it caused her body to go into a smaller secondary overload, tingling lingering in her circuits while the feeling of being filled further made her purr. Everyone soon slowed and relaxed. Their sparks receded into their chambers but they relished the after glow. Leaning in close, Sunstreaker nuzzled her neck while Sideswipe kissed her back. Amy just laid there content, happy she finally had her twins as a part of her.

Now to tell her Surrogate sire she was bonded…oh that was going to be hell.


	27. Chapter 27

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

><p>The overloads knocked the newly bonded pairings for a good 2 hours before Amy's phone began to ring. Groaning, she tried to sit up only to find she was barricaded; the twins had swapped places so Sideswipe was now on her front, helm on her chest and listening to her spark beat with his and Sunstreaker had taken her side, her helm laying limply on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her.<p>

Unable to fully unwind herself from them, she still had enough room to grab her phone, recognising the number she answered the call,

"Hey Carly, what's up?" she asked, still exhausted from their 'session',

"_Sounds like you were busy_," the British secretary snickered, causing Amy to blush in embarrassment,

"Yes, and we'll leave it at that. Is something wrong or did you just call to embarrass me?" Amy moaned, partly from annoyance but another reason was Sunstreaker began to play with her hair and Sideswipe started kissing her breasts,

"_I'm just reminding you to get your metallic butt to the base, you had your check up remember_," Amy froze. She had completely forgotten about that. Wriggling about with Sideswipe was getting a little too touchy,

"Okay, did you want me to pick you up first before going?" she managed to say calmly once Sunstreaker got started, kissing and licking the shell of her ear,

"_If you could, I want you to meet my boss too. See you in 15?_" she asked, just missing Amy squeak when Sideswipe began prodding her valve again,

"Yep sure, see ya then," she quickly hung up before Carly could hear anything else. "Guys, come on, we gotta get Carly, and I have a …_oh_… check up with Ratchet," she moaned, trying to pull away from her touchy lovers,

"No, stay," Sideswipe groaned, sliding up her frame and kissing her away her protests, Sunstreaker coming down too,

"Please, I…need to," she was trying her hardest to resist but with both the feelings the twins were making her feel, through touch and their bond, she was close to resigning, "Do…do you want Ironhide to come and find us like this?" now she was playing dirty, she knew the twins would be butchered if her Sire found her in this compromising position despite the blessing given on their bonding, he was Sire's little girl.

Convincing the loving mechs, they allowed her up and watched intently as she slipped back into some clothing that hadn't been ripped. Unfortunately, all her regular undergarments were in the wash or thrown out so she was forced to wear one of the twin's 'special' sets. She picked the least revealing set; a purple and black crisscross silk set. She felt a little uncomfortable putting them on since she felt her mates' stares increase,

"Oh I am gonna enjoy taking those off," Sunstreaker smirked, "Purple suits you babe," sliding from the berth, he slipped behind her in a tight embrace, but with a quick peck on the cheek she slipped out. Quickly slipping into some slim jeans, spaghetti strap top and a hipster jacket. Her holofrom clicked on hiding her markings and eyes before turning back to her new sparkmates. Her spark swelled just thinking about it, looking to them she saw they too had returned to their human forms and fully clothed,

"Come on. We need to get Carly first before we go to the base," she smiled, kissing each of them. Sideswipe wrapped his arms around her as they left the loft and headed to their true forms. This time, she was slipped into Sunstreaker's alt form before they zoomed off to Carly's workplace.

The twins walked in with her, not wanting to leave their new mate alone.

"Hey, I'm looking for Carly Spencer?" she asked at the front desk, the receptionist was more than happy to direct her, though they seemed more interested in ogling her boys. Smirking, she linked herself with both of their arms, leading them to her plan, they both leaned in to kiss her cheek as they walked on,

"Man you're gorgeous when you're jealous," Sideswipe whispers, kissing her again forehead as they came into a large open room, full of antique and old fashion race cars. As they walked in, Carly turned from one of the other attendents and headed toward the approaching trio,

"So, did you get the contract?" she asked, looking eager for good news,

"I start tomorrow! He loved the ideas and the concepts I drew up," Amy smiled, hugging her dear friend, "And all this! This place is exactly what 'architecture' is, it's gorgeous! When you said you were an assistant curator, you didn't say the guy owned all of this,"

"I know, and he is the coolest guy. Ever," Carly beamed, showing her all of the cars before a young man approached them; his hair was dark and styled back but instead of wearing an expensive suit he wore simple jeans, a button up shirt and a leather biker's jacket,

"Carly," he smiled, walking up to them though seemingly missing the twins' glares, "And who is this lovely rose?" he asked, looking to Amy, "Dylan Gould," now that sounded familiar,

"A pleasure to meet you sir, Carly had told me a lot about you," she smiled,

"All good things I hope. She has been telling me about you as well," he smiled, offering his hand, she took it and shaking firmly though Sunstreaker didn't seem to agree with such a move, "And who might these young men be?" he asked, moving to shake their hands but not too surprised when they refused,

"We're her boyfriends," Sideswipe answered, placing an arm around her while Sunstreaker took her hand. To say Dylan was surprised was an understatement,

"Uh, they're twins. And are non-traditional Mormons," Amy explained, going red from embarrassment and wanting to change the subject, "But I have to say Mr. Gould, your building is…stunning, the design is impeccable and really makes a lot out a natural lighting,"

"Ah yes, thank you very much. It leaks though," he chuckled; taking some papers from an elderly assistant, "Carly also mentioned you were quite the architect. She said you had a job opportunity you were seeking out today right?" moving toward the desk to collect some,

"Yes, a successful one at that. My client was very pleased with my primary concepts and designs," Amy loved the praise and the buzz that came with such a successful and highly-regarded client,

"Well congratulations. Having the best clients means you'll go far," he smiled; "Perhaps when you complete their contract, I might need your assistance in some refurbishing of my own," Amy's eyes widened. 2 clients in one day? This was gold for her!

"I would love to Mr. Gould but your building is already stunning. The leaks can be easily fixed but I just can't see why," she gapped,

"Well, times call for change. I mean seriously, before Carly came here to help run the collection, it was a complete mess," Dylan explained, motioning to Carly as he spoke, "But now the restorations are back on track, we're going to Pebble Beach this year and we're going to get a trophy for that stand right there," pointing to the empty spot on a large trophy case, exhibiting some high class achievements for all to see. Amy was impressed. "You wanna know why? Because this woman right here is my secret weapon," he smiled,

"Mr. Gould please," Carly chuckled, "You exaggerate. All I've done is get you organized," she replied modestly,

"Oh you have done much more than that, My Duchess," he smiled,

"Duchess? Aw that's totally suits you Carly," Amy smiled, watching her friend blush, "I mean it's a miracle you can walk in heels like that and walk with pride," Amy giggle,

"Exactly. She's adorable," Dylan's assistant stated, smiling at the both of them,

"You know, when I stole her from the British Embassy, I said 'It's easy to manage a country. Try managing a priceless collection of Art?" he showed them to one such piece that made Amy beam,

"Is that a 1939 model: Delahaye 165 Figoni et Falaschi Cabriolet?" she gasped, taking in every inch of the restored car,

"That it is. You know cars?" he asked, looking at her curiously,

"Yes sir. This baby has V-12 OHV, 24 valves in total with 2 valves per cylinder, at 4495 cm it can deliver 175.0 bhp at 4500 rpm. With it's aerodynamic design coupled with the engine specs it could kick out top speed at 185 km/h. And some would say the smooth shape was also to invoke the ideal woman…or so I've heard" she smiled, marveling at the piece before her – though most of that knowledge came courteously of the All Spark,

"I love it when she does that," Sideswipe smirked, bumping fist with his brother, who believed the same thing, but both of them did not like how Dylan Gould was watching her like a hawk, it unnerved them – there was something up with this guy,

"I must say, I am impressed Miss Mackenzie. Not many women would show such an interest, but come lets move on," He smiled, motioning them to follow him, he continued to go on about how his father built up one of the most successful and largest accounting firms in the US and how he had added to it was his little venture. Leading them into a larger garage/hanger, it was full of old style, resorted racing pieces. Amy felt like she was in retro heaven.

But there had to be something she found she hated, and she found out why his name sounded familiar.

"Daddy!" called a vile and all-too familiar voice, looking to the other side of the room, she groaned when she saw blonde hair bouncing up in expensive clothing and shoes,

"Ah Felicity, I would like you to meet a friend of Carly's," Dylan smiled, but he watched his daughter's expression change when she saw Amy,

"You? Why are you here?" Felicity snapped, held back by her revealed father,

"Carly's lift. As you're…dad mentioned, she's my friend," Amy replied, crossing her arms,

"Really? And here I thought she had taste," Felicity hissed, now glaring at Carly,

"Now Felicity, that isn't anyway to treat future co-workers," Dylan chided but caused most to pause,

"Future co-workers?" Sunstreaker asked, stepping closer to Amy,

"I see you still can't hold on you a guy," Felicity smirked, only to step back when the twins glared, remembering the last time they met,

"We're her boyfriends, so back off," Sunstreaker hissed, emphasizing their point, both wrapped their arms around Amy and kissed her,

"Both?!" Felicity practically screeched only to be chided by her father again,

"Hold on!" Amy snipped, looking to the 2 and reassuring them she would be fine over their bond, "What did you mean by future co-workers Mr. Gould?" she asked,

"Well, as I mentioned before, Carly has regaled in your artistic talent and I am impressed with your automobile knowledge so I find you would be the best choice for working on our building redesign," Amy's jaw would've dropped if she were a cartoon! He was really giving her a job?!

"What?!" Felicity snapped, "But Daddy~ you said I could be in charge of the redesign," she whined,

"Felicity, you're estimates racked up to 500,000 dollars minimum. That is out of budget," Dylan explained, though he seemed to be more level headed than his daughter,

"Wow, you're getting ripped off," Amy muttered outloud, seeing that they heard her, "From what I could guess you want done, you'd be looking at least half that price, maybe even less if I call the right places, maybe 10,000 minimum,"

"See. This is why you are perfect for the job. How about we draw a contract now and arrange for a start date?" he asked, ignoring the splutters and cursing from his daughter. The twins were weary but Carly was just as excited as Amy was,

"Alright! That would be great Mr. Gould but I have a prior engagement I really need to get to but perhaps after I complete contract, if that works for you?" she asked, glad to see he nodded in agreement,

"I'll hold you to it," his smile seemed to unnerve her now but that could've been from finding out he spawned Felicity.

"I don't like that human," Sunstreaker rumbled as they headed to base, a stern scowl painting his face,

"Same here bro, he was…too friendly," Sideswipe agreed,

"Guys, he's Carly's boss and if she trusts him he must be an…alright guy," Amy rebutted, only to get a 'are you kidding?' look from Sunstreaker and the same feeling through their bond from Sideswipe, "Okay so he loses points for spawning that bitch Felicity but I didn't see anything else wrong with him,"

"That's just it! Flesh or otherwise, no one is that perfect," reaching out, the gold took his mate's hand and nuzzled it to his face, "We only just bonded, we don't want to see you hurt or lose you," he was glad Carly was riding with Sideswipe, he could let himself out around Amy,

"You won't I promise," she smiled, noticing they arrived at the check point, but something felt wrong. Amy could feel it something was going to happen and soon. Looking around the compound outside of the base, she saw him again.

Standing, like it always had, the same ghostly spectre from her past, the same one who lead her to Bumblebee, the one she saw as a child.

"_Soon~_" it whispered, before disappearing as if it wasn't even there,

"Amy?" Sideswipe asked, pulling her from her daze, "Something wrong?" he asked, catching his brother's attention, looking back to the spot she sighed,

"I…don't know. But something is going to happen," she replied, but leaving it at that as they were processed and allowed through,

Coming into the main hanger, she was greeted with warm familiar faces; her godfather, Colonel William Lennox, most of his original crew and of course, her family,

"Mommy!" Hot Rod cried, running from Chromia and into her arms,

"Ah my little boy, you've been good?" she asked, already knowing the answer,

"Yes Mommy, papa Hide was teaching me about his guns!" he beamed, only to receive a glare from his mother to his Grand-Sire,

"What? He's gotta learn eventually," Ironhide defended, smiling when his child approached him, "How are you sweetspark?" he asked, only to pause a moment. He felt something, only to turn on the twins with a harsh glare, "Guess I gotta call you 2 family now huh?" he hissed, not exactly happy about it, "You hurt Amy I'm gonna slag you both,"

"Understood sir," the twins piped, but not at all intimidated,

"Oh sweetspark I'm so happy for you!" Chromia smiled, embracing her child and grand-sparkling, "But now I believe you have a date with Ratchet, unfortunately it'll have to wait until he gets back,"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking to the others in the hanger. Wheeljack took to explaining the whole incident in Russia, the engine core found in human possession and the conspiracy behind the Luna Landing, where Optimus and Ratchet were now. Now she definitely knew something was going to happen. But right now, she wanted to spend time with her family and friends, cause she is going to be a hell of a lot more busy now with her newest client.

* * *

><p>Walking through the office doors, Amy was immediately shown to her desk. Top floor, corner office. It was amazing!<p>

She would make her runs around the office, seeing what needed to be changed or altered, collecting plans from staff regarding preferences and what areas could be improved on their end since they would have to work in it once the works were complete but every once in a while, she would see the same stout Asian worker glancing at her. She had been feeling paranoid after she learnt of Optimus and Ratchet's trek to the moon so she thought nothing on it.

Now back in her office and work on plans, she was pleasantly surprised to see Carly walking in,

"Hey," she smiled; coming over to hug Amy, "Wow, this view is amazing!" she beamed, looking down and over the gardens and river view,

"I know, too bad I can't admire is as much as I would like since this needs to get done," Amy replied, plans scattering her desk as she reworked wall shapes for the contractors to follow, figuring out the perfect colour coordinating and how she could get more natural light in without breaking OH&S for an office space, "And what brings you here?" she asked, happy for the needed break, seeing it was already 2.30pm and she got there at 7. She was starving.

"I had a meeting downtown and thought to stop by, that is okay right?" she asked, only to see Amy smile,

"Carly, you are one of the only friends I have ever made, besides you know who," Amy smiled, "You can visit anytime, no problem," Carly was happy to hear that,

"Oh another reason for the visit; this Saturday, Dylan is throwing a big party at his house, It's a work thing but he's extending an invite to you. Wanna come?" she asked,

"I'm not sure. If I did I might have to bring Roddy too. The twins were called back to base this morning and they might be off for the rest of the week, Navi's my guardian for the moment," Amy replied, with the twins gone now she could feel the ache of them not being around, but work helped easing it,

"I don't think he'd mind," she smiled,

"Well, it's a maybe for now," Amy replied, looking out the window and spotting a rather nice looking car below,

"Wow, a Mercedes SLS AMG. That is one sexy ride, wonder who it belongs too?" Amy wondered but spotted the sheepish look on Carly's face, "It's yours?"

"Yeah, a work perk," she admitted but her blush said otherwise,

"Lucky you. But I'll take my red and gold Lamborghini Murcielagos any day," Amy smiled,

"I'll bet, by the way they worked you the other day," Carly chuckled, turning the tables and grinning at Amy's bright blush,

"Please don't," she whimpered, pulling another laugh from Carly, "Look, I'll go to the party if you don't bring that up again,"

"Deal. I better go, and you forgot lunch," Carly pulled out 2 small energon cubes, "Enjoy," she smiled before leaving, waving goodbye Amy quickly drank down the tingling fluid and got back to work, feeling revived but then she heard her down close. Looking up she saw the same Asian man from before standing there, activating the frosting effect on her glass walls,

"Can I help you sir?" she asked, she was growing nervous by the way he was staring at her,

"I know who you are," he hissed, crossing the distance and boxing her in her chair,

"Sir?!" she almost screamed but he silenced her,

"You're the girl everyone was looking for a year ago. FBI, CIA, Coast Guard, NSA. Why? Because you're friends with those aliens," her eyes widened, how did he know? "You know the aliens," she didn't reply, he was way to jumpy, something was wrong, especially when he kept going on about Deep Wang and going somewhere she did NOT want to go, "They watch and listen. I can't go to the government," he hissed, "But you can, you can! Shit is going down, girl. It is Code Pink as in Floyd. Dark side. Why do you think no one has been up there since 1972?" what scared her the most was when he dropped his draws.

Pushing her chair back, she jumped out to make a run for the door but stopped. A warmth touched her shoulder, her eyes glowed as a voice whispered, '_Listen. He speaks truth_' taking a deep breath she turned back, seeing he was decent enough to put his pants back on and handed her a folded piece of paper,

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you want?" she asked, thankful her eyes stopped glowing,

"Here's my manifesto. They're whacking us out. Everyone who knows whats on the Dark side; Your friends are in danger, you know, the good ones," handing her the paper, she took it but the moment it touch her hands visions scattered her vision. She saw things she couldn't grasp. The All Spark was showing her exactly what he meant and more, the Decepticons were a threat but what she couldn't see was why or how. She collapsed from the sheer force of the visions, causing him to panic along with the door opening and Mr. Brazos walked in,

"Amy? Are you okay?" he asked, coming to check on her,

"Yes, sorry. I was…discussing with Mr. Wang what could be done on his level, right?" she stated, looking to the jittery man to back her story, he nodded and offered her a glass of water on her desk. Thankful water didn't affect her she took it graciously and assured Mr. Brazos she could still work.

What bugged her was what Mr. Wang had told her and what she found in his little snippets of paper and news articles, after a little while longer she got so frustrated with it she decided to face him and get a little more detail from him.

"I did everything you want!" she heard Wang snap but when she knocked, she found he was the only one in the room. She could see the fear in his eyes, could practically smell it too,

"Uh, is this a bad time?" she asked, thinking he was taking to someone on the phone but a low hiss caught her audios, more like a purring,

"Yeah, Yeah it is!" he snapped, but he noticed she was distracted, looking around the room, "What? What are you looking at?!" he snapped again,

"Just…seeing what could be altered with your office. Sorry for the bother I'll come back later," she apologised but the feeling didn't leave her, someone was in that room besides herself and Mr. Wang. Moving away, she heard whispers and hissing, she quickly made her way back only to see him…crash through a window and plummet to the ground below. She stood frozen at the door, shocked at what she saw.

She could hear and see everyone else run out of their booths to see what happened, gasping and yelled for someone to call 911. That is when Amy got suspicious, it was too coincidental for him to give her these secrets and then kill himself.

Running back to her office, she gathered up everything and dialled Navi's number,

"_Hey Mum, what's wrong?_" she asked, knowing her mother would only call if necessary,

"Navi, I need you to come to the office now. One of my co workers was killed, and by what he gave me…I think they're back," Amy whinced, not wanting to think of such a thing, Navi closed the connection and was no doubt speeding her way here, as she was leaving through the offices, seeing Mr. Brazos calm everyone down. As she made her way to explain she was going, someone cried out something that made her cringe,

"Hey! When did we get a new copier?!"

In that moment the offices were thrown into chaos! This new copier transformed into a razor, metallic bird, shooting and ripping everything and everyone apart who got too close. Amy had to push Mr. Brazos out of the way before it could catch him,

"Ah, All Spark," it hissed, the same hiss in Wang's office, "Our master wants to see you again. He misses you terribly~" he cackled, the only thing Amy could thing of was run and self preservation. Intending on both, she ran to the back entrance through the server rooms, with the bird not far behind. With almost no one around she intended to make her escape; stopping by a door, seeing her pursuer catching up, her arm transformed into a heavy gun, a charge whirring in the barrel before she released it. It was so strong it crashed into the bird and sent it through 3 walls, giving her enough time to escape.


	28. Chapter 28

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

><p>Navi had never seen her mother so flustered, and by the look of her shredded sleeve she had to defend herself. Paranoid and fearful, she obliged her mother and took her back to the apartment where she explained to Carly what had happened and pick up Hot Rod,<p>

"Mommy? You're shaking," Hot Rod cooed, her side of the bond was a typhoon of negative emotions and it was scaring him, but all he could do right now was hug her tightly as Navi sped down to the Autobot's disguised base. They were allowed in immediately and she instantly went to Will, who was waiting with Ironhide, confused by her earlier conversation,

"Sweetspark what's wrong?" Ironhide scooped up his child and grand-child, shocked by how she clung to him, fear reappeared in their bond much like it had after her encounter with Megatron almost a year back or from her receeding nightmares,

"Daddy…I was attacked…they're back and they're killing humans," she had already dropped her holoform, revealing her extensive changes as well as her tearful faceplates,

"Alright what is going…" Director Mearing appeared from her debriefing only to look shocked as she saw Amy. Not many except the Autobots and Will knew how much she had changed, "What in God's name did you do?" she demanded, marching right up to Ironhide, who held his offspring out of the director's reach,

"Director Mearing, Amy is in no harm," Will explained but was shot down by her glare,

"We allow you to stay on our planet, and you go and…experiment on us?" she hissed, but Amy would have none of it. Assuring Ironhide, he begrudgingly allowed her down, readjusting Hot Rod on her hip, she stood before her human audience,

"I told you I was the All Spark, and I've accepted the change. The Autobots had nothing to do with it," she stated firmly, but the Director would have none of it,

"How long have you been like this? Why was I not notified? Do you realise how this risks National Security?" Director Mearing snapped, not at all happy,

"I told you what I was and to what I meant to the Autobots. It's your fault I was forced back out into the open," she hissed, glaring at the older woman,

"Well I guess you're getting what you want. You are not to leave this facility; you are to remain under surveillance and remain under constant medical watch, who knows just what this…alien hegemony has done to you and to see whether it can be reversed," she ordered, already organising such a plan,

"What? No! You got me into this, this is your fault and I am not going to pay for it!" Amy snapped, backing away from the woman,

"You are a threat to national security~" but she was cut off when an angry blue aura whipped around Amy, her eyes gleaming bright and twisted into an angered scowl,

"_Silence! We care not for your National Security! We have been put in jeopardy by your doing! The enemy knows of us and are now using your own against you! We will NOT TOLERATE YOU ARROGANCE!_" Amy's ghostly voice echoed through the base, her energy overloading some of the bay lights. Chromia and some of the nearby bots, including the twins heard the commotion and came to see. Strangely, they all felt her fear, her anger and insecurity.

Hot Rod was spooked by his mother's change, he too could feel her rage and anger along with fear. Naturally, like any sparkling, he cried out a high pitch shriek, one that was meant to bring his creators to his aid. His shriek called out to Optimus while it knocked Amy out of her trance.

Shaken and weakened, Amy dropped to her knees and cradled Hot Rod close. Director Mearing was stuck stunned while the others rushed to her side. Ratchet was the first, scanning her systems and vitals while the Twins, Ironhide, Chromia and his brood reached out to comfort her, Hot Rod felt his father draw near from the commotion,

"Hot Rod, Amy, are you alright?" the Autobot leader worried, Amy looked up with a wince,

"Not…really…Just whiplashed I think," she hissed, holding her forehead,

"It would seem the All Spark feels your stress and acted like a defence mechanism. The ach should wear off soon," Ratchet announced, still worried about their living Life Bringer.

After cooling off, Director Mearing reluctantly agreed not to lock Amy away but ensured extra precautions were put into place. Amy handed over everything she had from Wang and was assured they would be looked over and investigated. But right now, everyone was gathered in the main hanger, where Sentinel Prime – the previous leader of the Autobot faction and Optimus' mentor – was about to be revived. Amy had just placed Hot Rod to sleep as well as Navi and the girls while Skyfire, Blaster and Tracks came to watch the revival.

Due to her little 'outburst', Optimus thought it best Amy didn't use her gifts to revive Sentinel and thus turned to the Matrix to revive the lost Prime. But while this proceeded, something was nagging at her; every time Sentinel was named 'Prime' something just didn't seem to sit right, like she could feel disagreement and anger coming from somewhere in her own mind, from the well.

But the feeling was lost when the Matrix was brought forth and Optimus proceeded with the awakening,

"Sentinel Prime. We bid you return," placing the holy relic into the sleeping bots chestplates, the energy flowed through him like a waterfall, light leaked through the crevices of his armor as he was re-energised and revived. But what occurred next was unexpected; leaping from the slab he attacked Optimus, obviously confused by his surroundings.

"Sentinel Wait!" He cried, trying to get through to the older bot, Amy saw what might come next from how close his sword was to Optimus' helm, she ran down to the main floor and stood before them,

"SENTINEL PRIME STOP!" She screamed, power lacing her words as the confused mech froze, as if the command was programmed into his processor. Optimus proceeded to calm the confused bot,

"It is alright, old friend. You are safe," he said gently, watching as Sentinel wheezed and looked around the room, finding Bot and Human alike,

"There is nothing to fear," Ratchet added, slowly moving forward to scan the Prime's vitals,

"We are here. You are home Sentinel," Optimus watched as his mentor scanned the room, before falling on Amy once again. Without her holo, her markings were as visible as paint on a canvas,

"The…war, the War!" he gasped, realising who he was among, looking to Optimus for answers,

"The war was lost," Optimus explained, picking himself off of the bay floor, "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland, we have taken refuge on planet Earth, its Human race is our ally," he watched as Sentinel recalled his final moments before falling into stasis,

"The pillars! Where are the pillars?!" he demanded,

"You saved 5 of them, including the control pillar," Optimus answered, but saw the shock on the old Prime's faceplates,

"Only five? We once had hundreds!" Sentinel hissed, not welcoming the idea of saving so little, but it was now that Director Mearing decided to take the stand,

"Excuse me gentlemen, may I ask what is this technology you are looking for?" she asked, concerned on what the repercussions were for earth and humanity,

"It is the ability to reshape the universe," Sentinel answered, "Together the pillars form a Space Bridge. I designed and, I alone, can control it," he stated firmly, "It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space," he explained,

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?" Mearing asked, amazed and again, concerned about the situation,

"Yes," Optimus affirmed, "For resources, for refugees," but Optimus saw that same paranoid gleam in her eyes,

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?" she demanded, only to further aggravate Sentinel,

"It is our technology and it must be returned," he demanded but saw she would not back down,

"Yes, if humans say so. You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! You kinda have to clear Customs first! A little formality called 'paperwork'. Kinda separates us from the animals," she vented, not at all liked by Sentinel,

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the spacebridge is here. For in there hands, it would mean the end of your world," he growled,

"They may already know," Amy piped in, pulling attention to her, "They're killing people linked to some luna probe, maybe they had a hand in it," she stated, her gut feeling backing her theory but Sentinel was more interested in taking in her markings,

"And why does one of these…humans, have the markings of the AllSpark?" he growled, but his question answered when Navi came out with Pixel and Blitz, holding a fussy Hot Rod,

"Sorry mother, he had a little nightmare and refused to go back to recharge," Navi sighed, letting the little mech down and smiled at how he ran into his awaiting mother's arms. Amazed, Sentinel looked to the 3 mechs who walked up to the same human and watched over her doddle the little mechling,

"I can't believe my optics, younglings? And a sparkling?" he gasped, pulling Hot Rod's attention, one look at the older bot and he whimpered, burying his helm into Amy's exposed spark,

"Sorry, he takes a little longer to warm up to new bots," she smiled, standing up to face the old Prime, "And to answer your question; I am the All Spark, and these are my younglings, little Hot Rod here…is Optimus' sparkling," she smiled, watching as Optimus bent down and petted Hot Rod's helm, pushing his warmth and calming words through their bond, causing the sparkling to relax and purr contently,

"The All Spark? In a human? How?" there was much explaining to be done but Director Mearing insisted they address the issue at hand. In the commotion, Ratchet ushered the tending mother and her brood. Looking back before entering the medbay, Amy noticed Sentinel watching her. Something unnerved her, his gaze was hiding something and deep in the well, she could feel sparks pulling and nudging her, something wasn't right.

The twins followed their mate into the bay and sat by her, Sideswipe took the calming Hot Rod and toddled him while Ratchet ran a check on his mother. Amy sat quietly as Ratchet ran scans, connected her to an array of machines to run system diagnostics and checking her vitals,

"Everything seems in order," he sighed happily, "Your body is continuing to change at a slower pace now, changing and strengthening the mineral compositions in your remaining organic tissue into metallic compounds. I'd say within the next few months you will be completely Cybertonian, but some of the structure evident in human women will remain, much as the All Spark intended no doubt," he reporting, moving to complete one more scan,

"Are you alright with that?" Sunstreaker asked, gently stroking her hair with 2 digits, only to stare at the bunches of follicles falling from his touch, revealing the growing metal replacing her skin. Feeling her hair fall, her expression turned sorrowful for a moment before she turned to the twins,

"I…accepted awhile back that I might become something that was no longer human…will you…still love me, if I change?" she asked, looking to the twins, both giving her a look the screamed 'you're kidding right?'

"Babe, we would love you no matter how you looked. Primus! If you were still human, we'd love you," Sideswipe smiled brightly, pulling her own to hers,

"This seems to be proof," Ratchet piped in, catching their attentions, gesturing to one of the monitors. Looking at the image, Amy gasped and tears began to well up fast. The twins were slow to catching on but how her feelings of surprise, unbridled joy and love flooded their bond and through her familial bond, her children where in shock too, "No doubt Ironhide and Chromia will be in soon," Ratchet smiled, moving away from the door in case he was right,

"Bro, is that?" Sideswipe asked, holding Hot Rod up so he could see too,

"Oh yeah, it is," Sunstreaker didn't care if anyone saw him, his smile shone as bright as his name,

Squeeling with glee, Pixel Blitz and Navi rushed to their mother with such glee, followed by their brothers, all voicing their excitement but the sudden rush of footfalls pulled everyone to the medbay door; Ironhide's black armor was almost red as steam billowed off his frame,

"WHO SAID YOU COULD IMPREGNATE MY SPARKLING!" he bellowed, but he spluttered when Chromia kissed his cheek and rushed to her child, looking to the scan and seeing not 1, not 2 but 3 spark beats. After cooling a moment, he softened seeing those flickering lights,

"But…why are their 3? With Hot Rod it was just him," Amy asked, but seeing those little beats made her own spark sing,

"The All Spark must've randomised their code," Ratchet theoriased as more bots headed to the commotion, "I have no doubt that one sparkling will be yours and Sideswipe's, another will be Sunstreaker and yours, while the third will be a combination of both. This will no doubt accelerate your metamorphosis and, hopefully, make the birthing go a little smoothly," he smiled, happy to see her growing family, and the hope of repopulating Cybertron.

Finally, everyone else arrived and wondering what was happening. Now Hot Rod was sitting with his mother, audio to her belly and grinning each time he felt the budding sparks pulse, though it was still quite early for them with their mother as the All Spark, their development was assured to be rapid,

"I'm gonna have another brother or sister right Mommy?" he asked, excited by the idea,

"Yes you will, and like your daddy you will be a great big brother. I'll need your help to teach them right and wrong, alright," she smiled, kissing his helm, "And I will never stop love you, or any of you," she looked to all her children, crowding around her berth, each taking a turn listening to their newly sparked siblings,

"We know mother, and we will never stop loving you," Tracks smiled, taking his turn.

Looking up, they finally noticed their new audience; Optimus and Sentinel were in the doorway, Bumblebee, Jazz, Mirage, Wheeljack, the smaller twins, Bulkhead, Longshot, Drift, Perceptor, Kup, Lennox and even Director Mearing came to see what the commotion was,

"Ratchet, what is wrong? Is Amy hurt?" Optimus asked, stepping forward,

"Daddy! Mommy's got sparks in her tummy!" Hot Rod trilled, hugging Amy closer and pulling her smile,

"Vhat? You mean trouble twins got Miss Amy sparked?" Mirage asked, his heavy Russian style accent coming through, smirking as he turned to Wheeljack, "Time to pay up Longshot, I am vinning this little bet," the sharpshooter groaned, handing over a blue coloured energon cube, high grade no doubt,

"Shoot, I woulda thought ol'Hide would kicked them 2 a new one for it," he sighed but smiled at the once again Cybertronian mother, "Congratulations ma'am," he nodded. Soon everyone was taking turns looking at Ratchet's scans, congratulating the twins and lightly touching Amy's stomach. Looking up, she noticed Sentinel was still at the door,

"Sentinel, would you like to feel?" she asked, offering her hand. The former leader was stunned a moment but cautiously stepped forward. He did note how much more Cybertonian she looked by comparison, taller than most of the humans too, but he still couldn't comprehend how she was the All Spark.

But the moment his finger was lightly placed on her abdomen, he released a relieved sigh, feeling the almost forgotten feeling of sparklings within their carer. Seeing the odd glow she seemed to give off now that she was with child made the feeling all the more amazing,

"It has been so long since the All Spark granted us life," he looked into her aqua optics with joy and hope, "Thank you,"

Amy merely smiled in response as Ratchet shooed everyone out as he began to go through again what Amy would need and have to watch. She would remain pregnant the same amount of time she was with Hot Rod but now, with her changing frame he warned her the birthing would be different; her abdomen will expand and fill with nutrient-rich energon, her plating will peel back to reveal an amniotic sack holding 3 individual sacks, one for each sparkling. When they are about to be sparked, he will have to remove the first protective layer to allow them to break free naturally.

Amy felt horrid that this method was common with breeder bots back on Cybertron but they were often shackled to large nurseries where they were confined to a single position, connected to countless breeding sacks to encourage multiple berths, having partners as many times as possible; they were nicknamed 'Breeding Harems' were the most potent breeder would be bought by a high ranking mech or even femme in the purpose of continuing life or in most cases their 'appropriate coding' to help society. Most breeder sparks gave out or they terminated their existence from going mad with loneliness and being stripped of their children before they were born.

Feeling fortunate and relieved she was surrounded by many caring bots, Ratchet sent her home with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were granted leave to be with their mate. It was hard to say goodbye since her entire family was still on base but the promise of tomorrow dulled the ache. The moment they returned to the apartment to give Carly the good news, she was extatic! It did take a little while to explain how the whole thing worked but by the end of it, she was just happy for her friend.

* * *

><p>The week seemed to fly after the news. Amy continued to work despite what had happened with the Decepticon but her guardian for the day would come in as a 'Design Consultant' and assured Mr. Brazos there would be no further cost and promised great results, as well as adding in what needed to be repaired from the attack.<p>

But by Saturday her work was done. The designs were drawn, the calculations and supplies calculated, bought and paid, as well as en route to commence work on Monday. Palettes and colours picked out and noted for the painters and tradies to follow, being a thorough as she could.

"And that is that," she smiled, Drift – her guardian for the day – agreed. She had worked non-stop since she arrived at the office to complete the work,

"Well done, Amy. Very impressive," he smiled, looking over her work as well as helping her gather it up though he noticed her worried expression, "What is the matter? Are you ill?" he asked,

"No Drift, it's just…I haven't been told anything about the information Jerry Wang gave me. I even hacked the personnel files against my better nature to help them along I just…I haven't got anything back," she sighed, sitting down and rubbing her stomach, cooing to the silent sparks within, calming them from her worry,

"Amy-sama, I know they will speak when they find something," Drift assured her, kneeling before her like a Knight kneeling before a Queen. She had always found his mannerisms were like that of a devote religious practitioner but she had been told many times he was a ruthless Decepticon. He had once explained he found Primus in a time of great confusion and as the All Spark, he pledged fealty and protection, "Decepticons, especially Megatron and his top enforcers, are devious and conniving. They do nothing at half measure and always have reasoning behind their actions, however unreasonable they may be,"

"Then why the moon? Why take all the pillars, if they had, and leave the command pillar behind?" she wondered aloud, thanking the weaponsmaster for his help, but it did give her something to think about.

As they handed the completed plans and copies through to the awaiting courier and to Mr. Brazos, he accepted her invoice and details, promising payment on Monday. Leaving the building, Amy sat beside Drift and began to think.

She tried to fathom what the Decepticons were up to, why they had Human allies and for what purpose. Seeking further explanation, she let her mind go and delved into the Well. Opening her eyes, she found herself surrounded within a spiral of lights. The fallen sparks welcomed her arrival, pulsing and nuzzling her like their own creator as she drifted through them. She reached out to those who once lived at Decepticons, feeling no hatred for them but imploring their help.

They understood what she asked, and only now see what errors they had made. Each and everyone circled her, finding somewhere to cling but remained clear of her stomach, minding the children within.

Linking with her, they revealed fractured images and feelings; desperate time, countless deaths, a deal made, escape, a crash, a plan set in motion that only…a prime could finish.

Realisation hit her, she know knew! Thanking and cherishing all they had down for her, she pulled out of the well. Awaking, she turned to Drift,

"Where is Sentinel?!" she gasped, returning to her senses,

"He is with Optimus, they are returning from his tour of the planet, why?" Drift asked, but saw the resolve in her eyes,

"Sentinel is the key! If the Decepticons have the pillars but not Sentinel they can't use the Space Bridge! Like he said, only 'he' can control it…and only a Prime can use the matrix to bring him back," it made sense! Truth spoke in her words that spurred Drift to speed down the highway, calling into base and to Optimus.

But now, something seemed to be missing; a deal was made…but by whom? The sparks showed her Megatron but who did he make the deal with? A spy? A traitor? She couldn't say but right now they had to focus on getting Sentinel back to the safety of the base.

Amy could hear the commotion of over the comms and her bonds to know the Decepticons were moving in; Ironhide, Chromia, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were en route with Optimus and Sentinel, with Bumblebee and Jazz as back up to help contend with 2 nasty Decepticons. Drift's missing was to get Amy to the base.

"_Miss Mackenzie, I though I had made it clear that you were not to get involved in this. We are handling it_" Director Mearing droned as Amy made contact with her,

"Please listen, this was a setup from the beginning. The Decepticons wanted Optimus to revive Sentinel since only a Prime can use the Matrix," Amy explained, imploring the Director see reasoning,

"_But we have the Space Bridge_," she added, now concerned,

"Yes, only 5. Remember Sentinel said there were hundreds and I know the Decepticons already have them. You're doing exactly what they want you to do, what they got from the other humans helping them. They are coming for Sentinel Prime," making her warning clear, she hung up and hoped they would get there in time.

By the time they did. It was too late.

"For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made…with Megatron," the moment Sentinel released his weapon, Amy froze as she watched her father and mother crumple to the ground, severely injured and corroding. The world around her meant nothing as she ran from Drift and from the human soldiers to reach her surrogate creators,

"Dad? Dad! Mom! Stay with me!" she screamed, she could feel the bond breaking but she clung to it fall all she was worth,

"Amy…sweetspark…" Ironhide was fading fast, reaching out to his dying mate beside him,

"No NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" she screamed, her hand already glowing to heal them but they were corroding too quickly for her to keep up,

"Sweety…go…don't let…that…traitor…get you too," Chromia wheezed, not at all scared of what was too come, she would still be with her child, in the Well,

"We…are so…proud of you," Ironhide could feel his body weakening and collapsing on itself, like a cancer eating away at a human body. No, should couldn't go through this again, she lost her parents once she was not going to lose them again!

In a moment of determination, and just as Sentinel returned from the hanger with his pillars, the light around them dimmed, as if night was falling overhead, but a single light remained; Amy had released her holoform, her markings glowing brightly along with her mouth and eyes. Her wings bloomed from her back as they multiplied and captured more light. Her tail wings wrapped around her dying creators, whipping the sickness clean, leaving them whole and new.

Sentinel stared in amazement at the power such a small being held; the cube was small in comparison to him alone but now the size of a human. His spark stilled when Amy looked to him, her gaze was not threatening, it wasn't angry but…sad, and disappointed. Something deep within him feared this look, it made him quiver and step back,

"You dare to look at me human! I am a Prime!" he rambled, but he wasn't fooling anyone,

"_You…were never a Prime. We do not acknowledge you_," her collective voice caused more fear to spout within him,

"I do this for us! For Cybertron!" he argued, "We can rebuild!"

"_Not when so many are lost. What is a world, rebuilt on lies and hate, without life to fill it_," she echoed again, standing before him,

"But with you! We can! With your children! Your offspring!" he took a brave step forward, kneeling to her, "Help me make this a reality," he begged,

"_We…will not,_" this shocked him. The All Spark, refusing to grant life? It had once become dormant but that was believed to be from too many alive, "_It was why we took a sentient host. To grant this gift to an empty host, the power runs wild and uncontrolled; we find consensus in a willing mind…helps us to understand how precious life is. We see now, this war will not bring back Cybertron, will not grant peace when founded from Hate and Anger, Ego and Greed. We…will not_," drained and weakened, Amy lost her glow and dropped to her knees,

Sentinel was angered by this occurrence. He needed her on his side if he was to repopulate Cybertron and he would've taken her too if he did not detect Optimus approaching. Making his escape, Ironhide and Chromia rose to find Amy wavering. Feeling their bond strengthen made her happy, but there were others she feared now. The War had finally hit their shores.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we are! I'm probably going to write 2 or 3 more chapters then FINISHED!<strong>

**To all those of you who have followed this fic, I'm glad you like it and all your positive reviews have brought me to this. Now I am going to ask something of you: 1. Any ideas on names for the new 3 sparklings coming along? and 2. I'm considering an alternate ending after I complete this fic, a more darker turn, would anyone be interested in that?**

**Stay Tuned!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**WARNING: Some dark scenes, bond breaking and hints to rape**

* * *

><p>Amy left the base before Director Mearing got into a rant with Optimus, blaming him for everything when he was as much a pawn as the rest of them. But right now she worried for Carly; sure they had been friends a short while but she was as much involved with the bots and the war as any other and she couldn't bare the thought of her only human friend that understands her dying from all of this, she'd take it to heart.<p>

Her children felt the same. They had all come to calling Carly their Aunt and loved her dearly. Skyfire kept watch from the skies while the others followed Navi, the twins and their mother. Hot Rod was held tightly in her arms as they approached Dylan Gould's home, the thought of seeing Felicity paled in comparison to Carly's safety.

Once they reached the house, only Hot Rod went with her. Human's were less likely to harm a mother and child, hopefully. She was allowed in though the gaze from the guests made her uneasy; once she reached the main room, she saw Carly sitting with Dylan and Felicity with one unoccupied seat between them. Walking up, Dylan noticed her first,

"Ah Amy, you made it…though this was to be a little bit more of a formal dinner," his tone didn't ring with the curiosity she had expected, but then his eye turned to Hot Rod, who stepped back behind her and away from his gaze,

"That is formal for her daddy, what a slob," Felicity snipped but Amy just ignored both and turned to Carly, seeing her concern,

"Carly, we need to go…something's happened," she tried to be a discrete as possible but with the way Dylan and Felicity was looking at her, it put her on edge,

"Why? What's wrong?" Carly asked, getting a hint of what she meant,

"My family…something bad happened and we need to go," she urged, Carly put up no restraint and followed the flustered mother out,

"Why the rush? Why not stay and eat something," Dylan smiled, not seemingly caring of her dilemma,

"Now is not a good time sir, a family matter," Amy replied, taking her spooked little sparkling into her arms and lead Carly out,

"You know, I could really help you Amy. I remember a talk I had with my father," Dylan rose from his seat and followed them, but something in the back of her mind said there wasn't something right about this, she ignored his little speech about his damned company, how he was incharge with budget reviews for NASA…wait a minute.

Just before they reached the door, Amy stopped,

"Mommy," Hot Rod whispered, as did her other children outside. Something finally clicked; the recommendation Mr. Bravos mentioned, Dylan's constant insistence to work for him, Wang ratting everything to her…looking back she saw the truth on his face, Felicity smirking behind him,

"You see, he taught me when it's not your war, you choose the side that's going to win," Dylan smirked, almost taking a pleasure from seeing her shocked expression, soon replaced by fear,

*_RUN*_ her children screamed and she didn't need to think twice, Amy held Hot Rod tightly as she took Carly's hand and ran out, ignoring Carly's car but froze when she saw Decepticon drones holding her children hostage; she could feel their fear, Pixel and Blitz were almost in tears from being held at gun point,

"Carly GO!" Amy yelled, handing Hot Rod to her as she was about to help her children, only for a metallic tentacle to zap her in the back, causing her to collapse,

"MOMMY!" Hot Rod screamed, jumping from Carly and running to Amy's aid, only to be kicked down by Laserbeak, the same Decepticon from the office attack,

"DON'T HURT MY BABIES!" she screamed,

"Babies?" Dylan asked, most of his guests stalling as the Decepticons released the others, Hot Rod and the twins ran straight to her, accepting her warm embrace as did the other, taller of her children, Skyfire being the tallest he held his weapon to the cons, warning them if they got too close, "Well, they mentioned you were important to them, but I never thought like this," he smirked, stopping short of Navi, Blaster and Tracks as they aimed their melee weapons on him, "Did you really think you were the only human ever asked to join the noble alien cause,"

Amy was in shock, turning to see Carly held by Dylan's hired thugs, and to Felicity when she showed no signs of shock,

"You…knew? All along you knew! And yet you put me through hell, you damn bitch!" Amy shrieked at Felicity, who merely flipped her hair,

"That's what I was supposed to do, your fear made it easier for him to find you. Emotional stress is a great fear maker," she smirked, oh what Amy wouldn't give to knock that grin right off, but her children were once again restrained with only Hot Rod and the twins in her arms. Soundwave approached, running a scan of her but despite his fear, Hot Rod stood fearfully before her, making an effort to hide it from the larger Decepticon,

"You leave mommy alone!" he snapped, tears brimming his optics when the con scanned him too,

"Told you she was a freak dad," Felicity snipped,

"Hardly, she's a relic to be tended to with care," Dylan smirked, looking to Soundwave for his results,

"_Scan completed. Results; carrying. Little sparkling; sire recognised: Optimus Prime_," his electronic monotone voice rumbled, preening down at the small mother, smirking at her shocked and fearful reaction when Laserbeak plucked Pixel and Blitz away from her, proceeding to pin them down,

"STOP IT!" she snapped, but before she could make a move, Soundwave pinned her and Hot Rod down.

His tentacles slithered around her like snakes but the tips sprung out and infiltrated her systems, deleting her holoform and revealing it to everyone. He proceeded to petting her chest and her abdomen,

"Ahhh, Soundwave always was a s-s-sucker for a carrying breeder," Laserbeak smirked, preening himself as he sniffed at his catch, "Seems like it runs in the family," he snickered

"Leave them alone!" she snapped, but Soundwave kept his hold firm. She could feel him slithering into her systems, a feeling most unpleasant, but she managed to see Dylan taking with Carly, her expression grew fearful before she agreed to something. Amy saw no more as her vision grew black, but not before she sent a pulse to her family and bond mates, the Decepticons were moving out.

* * *

><p>Slowly, her systems returned to normal, rebooting as her optics finally kicked online. Looking around, she didn't recognised the room, a modern design something you would normally find in a hotel. Looking about, she couldn't see her children anywhere but looking down, she was relieved to see Hot Rod sleeping in her arms, safe.<p>

She reached out to her other children, feeling their minds rouse from stasis, happy to feel their mother again, but her connection was pushed back when Dylan sauntered into the room. Instantly scooping up her child, she crawled back on the bed while he stepped closer,

"Come now Miss Mackenzie, we need to get you into a more…appropriate attire," without even waiting for her consent, Dylan's goons marched up to her and pulled Hot Rod from her grip, waking the little mech in a panic,

"MOMMY!" he screamed, fighting against the goon but froze as his body was rocked by a sharp electrical current, knocking him into stasis. Panicked over her son's well being, she was powerless as she was forced from the room. These men were too strong to be human, scanning them and seeing that they were just stable hollow forms.

Pushed onto a bathroom, she was forced out of her coverings and pushed into an awaiting shower. Forced to wash herself she complied when the panicked feelings of her sparklings rose when she resisted. Once clean and dried, she wasn't given any clothing except some kind of see through cloth. A little annoyed as she had yet to get over her human modesty, she walked out with most of the cloth wrapped around her. Her 'escorts' made no move to correct her wardrobe, leading her out into a large apartment,

"Wow, what a slut," Felicity smirked, as she waited in the elevator for Amy and her father but Hot Rod ran from his room and straight to his mother. Despite the efforts of her escorts she refused to release her son. Giving up, they were taken to the roof, where Megatron, Starscream and Sentinel Prime were waiting for them,

"Ah, my little All Spark," Megatron purred, stepping forward and kneeling before their guests. Hot Rod buried his face into her neck while she tried to stand strong, her children's emotions and fears for her and her own for them swirled about their bond like a tundra, doing nothing for her nerves, "How you came to spawn Optimus' sparkling I'd rather not know," striking fast, he grabbed a surprised Amy and sparkling in his servo, raising them to her face. Purring at the sight of her clothed being before him, smirking at his fear he plucked the tiny prime from his mother, screaming, and handed him to Sentinel,

"No! HOT ROD!" she cried but Megatron's grip tightened as his face grew closer, almost nuzzling his helm to her chest. Her feelings were spurring her family, she could feel it; Ironhide was enraged as was Chromia coupled with her worry, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were enraged by feeling her fear of Megatron holding her, "What…do you want?!" she cried,

"MOMMY!" Hot Rod cried, echoed by her children, but her greatest fear was realised when Megatron prodded her mid-section,

"PLEASE DON'T HURT MY BABIES! She cried, tears rolling down from her eyes as she waited for the inevitable. But reaching out she could still feel all 3 sparks within her,

"Consider them fortunate that we need them to bolster our population," he purred, relieving pressure from her stomach, "And you as well. But first, you are to witness our victory," looking out, he pointed to the sky where a shuttle had entered orbit,

*~_Sweet spark, no matter what happens, we are still here…we need the cons to believe we're gone_*~ Ironhide whispered through their bond, Chromia reaching out in assurance and apology,

*~_You'll feel our bonds strain, it will be painful but they will not break…the twins may hurt moreso than us_*~ she warned,

"Mum…Dad…" she whispered, Megatron smirking as they watched the Rocket climb and climb, "Sideswipe...Sunstreaker,"

*~_We love you, Amy, and we'll make everything better once we get back to you_*~ Sideswipe's warm feelings mimicking an embrace wrapped around her, followed strongly by Sunstreaker,

*~_We will come back, promise...but you need to hold out for us_*~ confused by what they meant, she was shocked to see Starscream take off at full speed after the rocket,

"Daddy?" she turned to Hot Rod who stared up at the rocket and chasing Decepticon like Amy had, but neither could have fathomed what happened next. Once they had gotten far enough out of orbit, Starscream made sure the rocket never left the atmosphere.

The moment the rocket was destroyed, Amy's eyes went white, the pain that ripped through her was almost unbearable. She screamed herself hoarse as she gripped her chest, but she never felt her bonds snap or feel their sparks enter the well. She could see their plan now! They wanted the Decepticons to believe they wouldn't fight back but if she was with them, they had to be very convincing. She could bear the pain if it would mean the Earth could be saved from the decepticons, but the strain was getting to her; she felt weak, drained and limp,

"Daddy!" she looked to her son again, he was almost in tears, Optimus must be doing the same to him but on a much lesser scale, since he was still a sparkling,

The decepticons roared in triumph, their attack commencing as they took the city of Chicago, so many died in the assault as they sealed off the City and began their patrols. Distracted, Megatron took the opportunity and bit down on Amy, Hard. Her voice froze in her throat as she could feel her power siphoned, the automatic reaction to heal an injured cybertronian kicked in as Megatron's injuries healed completely. Finally letting her go, her wound healed and fell limp,

"Ah, I am whole again," Megatron smirked, looking down on his little relic, "Mine," he rumbled, licking her wound as she turned away in disgust,

"Leave mommy alone!" Hot Rod cried but Sentinel silenced him, even he didn't like how Megatron was handling the All Spark, but he needed him until the pillars were activated,

Looking down as everything was put into place, Megatron turned to Dylan and the other humans with him,

"Begone, Insect operative," he rumbled, dismissing them with a flick of his servo, "Your work is done,"

"Your excellency," Dylan bowed, turning to leave him with Amy but as they walked past Sentinel and Hot Rod, the little sparkling heard something,

"So that's it?" Felicity snipped, not loud enough for anyone else to hear but started at her father,

"Enough, Felicity," he snipped back, catching Sentinel's audio,

"No dad, you've done all of this for them and that bitch gets all of it?" she hissed, loud enough for even Megatron to hear. He leaned over and easily plucked Felicity from her father's side, not even bothering with her surprised scream,

"You think you are our equal, pest!" he snapped, holding her tightly, watching the fear in her eyes, "You _dare_ to insult my All Spark," he growled, snapping at Felicity as he carefully held Amy, watching as she carelessly turned her fear toward hate,

"We have done everything you have asked, and what do we get? Nothing. You that freak gets all the glory! What about us?!" she snapped, pointing at Amy with a glare,

"You get you lives, worm," he hissed, depositing Amy carefully, not even bothering when Hot Rod got out of Sentinel's grip to go to his mother's side. He gasped at feeling how cold she felt, her optics and cheeks soaked with tears and her body limp as a ragdoll. He could feel his brothers and sisters fearful and worried, hoping to bring some life back to her, he curled up in her arms. Straining, she managed to curl an arm around him, holding him as close as she could manage,

"Mommy," he whimpered, reaching out to her spark and trying to mend what was strained, but a petrified scream caused him to look back. Megatron had Felicity in his servos, trapping her like a fly in a flytrap and slowly closing in, he smirked and revelled in her renewed fear, her screams and trying efforts to stop his servos closing in,

"Dad! Dad! Help me!" she screamed, slipping her arm through his fingers to reach out to the one man who could help her, but he just stared on with only a hint of remorse, which was over shadowed by disappointment, refusing to help her.

Weakly, Amy brought her servo over Hot Rod's eyes, not wishing for him to see such a gruesome death. He understood and buried his helm into her neck and waited for the horror to finish,

Felicity screamed as parts of her were crushed, snapped and broken until the jaws of death closed around her. Loud snaps, wet rips and garbled screams were slowly muted. Opening his servos, the crushed mess that was once Felicity Gould fell from his blood stained servos, the only part of her that remained intact was the arm that reached out for help. The sight of the crushed woman, moving one to running back out of sight to purge his stomach, sickened the humans present. Dylan looked solemnly at the sight of his dead child but didn't seemed too torn about her death,

"Let that be a lesson to you, insects," Megatron hissed, turning back to Amy and gleefully took in her broken and weak appearance, "Return her to her quarters…I shall wish our next encounter to be a _private_ one," he smirked, turning back to his business with Sentinel, setting up the pillars as Dylan and his men took Amy and Hot Rod back into the building.

* * *

><p>She remained in her room for what seemed like an eternity. The pain of the strained bonds had taken an emotional toll on her. She felt low, lower than she had ever felt; depression was taking her entire being and rendering her numb to the world, except for her sparklings. She had discovered they were being kept elsewhere but unharmed.<p>

Hot Rod never left her side, following what his father had told him to do; protect his carer. Just being close to her soothed her aching spark, he could feel how she longed for her family and sparkmates to reach back out to her, but the bonds were so strained, they'd have to be reaffirmed physically. She would have to wait and it was killing her.

Suddenly, the door opened alerting the 2 to a new presence in the room. Looking up at the new man, both seeing through his holoform, Hot Rod glared as Megatron strode into the room. Though he never approached Amy in a human looking form, his holoform slowly morphed back into his cybertronian form. She noted how he looked like a fit middle-aged man, if not older, almost silvery hair in a tussled mess on his head, blood red eyes gleaming down on her and her child before his form turned back into his bipedal form,

"Perfection," he smirked, amused by her sparklings attempt to keep him back, held by his head despite his efforts to fight the behemoth, "Hard to believe Optimus spawned such a feisty little mech…I might just keep him alive,"

"You will…not touch any…of them," Amy hissed, but her weakened state posed no threat to the Decepticon leader as he picked Hot Rod up easily before pinching something in his neck cabling, slowly putting him into recharge,

"I never intended to kill them, All Spark," he smirked, moving into the adjoining room where Hot Rod was meant to stay, a maid waiting by the door to tend to him, "The little whelp would not have been so lucky but he has proved otherwise," returning to her room and comfortably sat beside her lying form. She could barely move as he began petting her synthetic skin, marvelling at the near perfect union of metal and flesh,

"Leave…me be. You've done…enough," she hissed again, trying to force herself to fight back but he easily had her pinned,

"It had to be done, now no one will interfere with my plans," he rumbled, and to her horror he came to straddle her, sitting almost too comfortably betwixt her legs,

"What…are you going…to do?" she gasped, her body reacting to the unwelcoming feeling of his frame along hers,

"Humanity will realise us as their superiors," he purred, leaning in close, "And they will obey our every whim, Cybertron will be reborn and you shall witness our victory,"

Then realisation hit her; they were going to use humanity to repair Cybertron! That was why Sentinel was so adamant in finding the pillars, they were going to send earth to Cybertron!

"But…they won't survive, you…kill them…in transit," he argued, feeling some of her strength returning but Megatron never faltered,

"No, they won't but Cybertron will," he replied, "The Space Bridge will transport Cybertron here and then, they will be put to work. But for now…I have waited for this moment," leaning in, his mouth attacked her neck, her frame heating up from the contact,

"No! I…I'm bonded!" she struggled, in a weak attempt, only spurring Megatron on,

"Ha! You cannot bond; your gift is for all to share, but mine to keep. I shall not be denied a second time," he hissed, ripping the wrapped cloth from her, revealing her bare protoform to him,

"But…I'm with spark! You could kill them!" she panicked, whether the twins were aware or not, she refused to put any of her children in danger,

"They will live, despite their sire's origins, we need them to bolster our number, they will be taught to be proper, Decepticon soldiers," he smirked, gleaming down on her bear form, despite still retaining the remnants of her humanity, she was slowly becoming more like them, a tolerable loop hole, "And they will not die during our…coupling," licking his lips and he began to bear himself to her, "You will merely hold my sparkling as well,"

All outside of the room jumped at the piercing scream echoing from Amy's room. Dylan rushed his people back to their work to ensure no one disturbed Megatron's time with her. It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Megatron emerged from the room, back in his human form, revealing a sleeping Amy, bear as the day she was born and revealing her morphing frame to all who looked into the room,

"_No One_ is to enter her room, her sparkling may. I don't want any of you insects anywhere near her," he hissed, moving to leave the apartment and, as instructed, Dylan simply closed the door, leaving Amy in the dark of her room.

She felt violated, stripped of any dignity, coupled with her painful loss of her family and bonded, she was spiralling deeper into darkness. She had heard Hot Rod running in, crying out to her with the echoes of her children, but the world seemed hollow to her. Nothing seemed to brighten the darkness, where she sat alone.

It was reassuring that Hot Rod clutched her side, refusing to leave her again, and the touchings of thought shared with her sparklings were bringing small glimpses of light back to her, the lingering pain and taint lessened a moment before a paused occurred in their bond. It was silent a moment and she feared the worse; were her children dead? No, she would've felt them enter the well, but then an echoing roar of triumph ripped through the bond, causing Hot Rod to jump with glee,

~*_They're here mother! We're Coming_*~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh man, sorry it has been so long since I updated this story, but with the prospect of this and one final chapter, I just wanted to finish it and work on my other fics. This is one of the few fics I've that was more than 10 chapters. I had expected 20 at least but to break 30! I feel proud. BTW: Sparkling will be born next chapter and the origins of the Spectre revealed! (But I bet you all saw it coming)<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**A light will save us all**

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Some Canon character may be out of character and Amy may be experiencing a Mary-Sue godly power trip (AN: It's late, nearly midnight and it took me 10 hours to finish, I apologise if this one stinks)<strong>

* * *

><p>So much had happened in that instant; Amy believed her prayers were truly answered. She could feel the joy and glee from her sparklings as they relayed the Autobots return; they were safe! They had survived! And they were coming for her!<p>

Slowly rising from her berth, wincing from the pain from her earlier activity when she paused. Placing a hand on her abdomen she reached out to her developing children; 1, 2, 3…but she couldn't find Megatron's. He had bedded her and their sparks had touched enough to form a sparkling, but she could not sense a sparkling form from the bonding. Unless the child was only created that she couldn't feel it's pulse over the others, nevertheless she couldn't delay.

Not bothering with a holoform, since Soundwave did delete it, she found a simple dress on one of the closets and some shorts. It was enough.

Picking Hot Rod up and carrying him out, she could feel all their stares on her. She didn't care if they knew or had an idea what Megatron did to her, the hope of a rescue was more than enough to steel herself,

"Hold on there," Dylan called, walking up to her as she sat on a couch with Hot Rod in her lap, "You have to stay in your room,"

"You have no right to tell me what to do," she snipped, ignoring her,

"Unless you want all these people to die because Megatron will kill us all for just being in the same room as you," Dylan sneered, glaring at her but jumped when he saw her dead gaze,

"Then leave. I need a little sunlight and I will _not_ be cooped up in some dark room," she snapped back, returning his glare until he backed down and storming off,

"When will daddy and the others come?" Hot Rod asked, hugging her closer,

"Soon, my little one, soon," she sighed, looking out of the window and mourning the loss of so many lives while the Decepticons destroyed more of this world.

After an hour went by, Amy reached out to the others in the hopes of finding them safe, but the whirring sound of an engine pulled her back as a large Decepticon fighter craft hovered outside of the balcony,

"_AMY!_" the 2 voices she had longed to hear again roared out of the ship's speakers, her spark sprung and sang out to her twins, tears ringing from her eyes, "_Come on! Let's go!_"

Without a second thought, she secured Hot Rod as she ran for the balcony, Laserbeak having heard the craft and the twins' cry, he flew after the pair. Sideswipe leaned out of the ship, his servo out ready to catch them while Sunstreaker open fired on the mech bird. His shots ripped Laserbeak apart as Amy made a leap of faith, landing safely in Sideswipe's grip and held on as they flew off.

"Oh baby, sweetspark," Sideswipe blubbered as he held the 2 close, kissing her and petting Hot Rod,

"Later bro! We gotta book!" Sunstreaker took the controls but shot his girl a happy smirk. He was beyond happy to have his sparkmate back, it ached to be so close and yet couldn't reach out to her, but something in her optics seemed off, regret and despair maybe, something must've happened while she was in Decepticon hands, and that boiled his energon.

Pulled from his thoughts, their craft was shot and sent into a dive,

"Bro! Do something!" Sideswipe yelled, bracing Amy and Hot Rod while the little sparkling screamed in terror,

"I am! Hold on!" Sunstreaker was able to stabilize their decent and safely…crash landed the craft on the other side of the river. Clambering out first, he took Amy and Hot Rod as Sideswipe made he way out. Holding her close, Sunstreaker took a moment to nuzzle his sparkmate, practically purring as she embraced his faceplates, Hot Rod following suit for his favourite step-sire. He was just happy to be away from the bad bots and that his mother was happy again.

The whirring of engines caught their attention as the other Autobots moved in. With them was a small militia with Epps in command. Seeing them all was enough to push the dark that haunted her mind and embraced the joy and happiness their mere presence was giving her. Ironhide and Chromia, followed by Skyfire, Blaster, Tracks, Navi, Pixel and Blitz, were the first to get to the twins.

Amy reached out to her family and was brought to tears as their bond strengthened slightly from being so close again. Hot Rod looked over and beamed at see his Sire's sleek frame,

"DADDY!" Hot Rod cried, reaching out to the approaching, and worried, sire. He scoops up his little mech, sighing as he found nothing wrong and no injuries on his tiny frame, "I did what you said, daddy, I stayed with mommy and helped her smile again!"

"You did well son," he smiled, patting his helm while he looked to Amy. On the outside she maybe smiling and cherishing the happiness brought by being so close to her family, but he knew better; her smile was a mask to something Megatron had a hand in no doubt. "We need to move before the fighters spot us," he ordered, placing Hot Rod back with Amy, "Stay here while we scout out a route ahead. Skyfire, as the eldest watch over your siblings and your mother,"

"I will sir," he saluted, receiving a trusting gaze from not just his grand-carers and his commander, Perceptor was proud of the young mech and knew he would not let them down.

Given the signal, the Sparklings followed close behind the bots with Optimus taking the rear, Skyfire watched from the air and alerting the convoy of their uninvited guest. Driller with his handler, Shockwave, were coming up behind them to hinder their efforts, successfully knocking Optimus' trailer aside as the Autobots blazed on.

Stopping in a nearby building to catch their breath, Optimus directed the Wreakers as a diversion, allowing the human soldiers and Amy's brood to get around, and the rest to try and keep the Decepticons at bay. Amy just prayed everyone would be safe.

The Wreakers open fired on Shockwave giving the human soldiers and the sparklings a chance to run to the overlooking building to take a shot at the pillars, hindering the Decepticon and Sentinel Prime's plans. But the distraction didn't last long as Shockwave pushed the Wreakers back, Bulkhead covered the soldiers when Shockwave advanced but the beatings of propellers brought a semblance of hope. From the overlooking FTL helicopters, reinforcements jumped and glided into the vicinity and open fired.

Unfortunately with it came the chaos, Skyfire covered his kin as they ran through the explosions and the debris, successfully getting the first team of soldiers into the glass building. Running up the stairs to the higher levels, Amy watched as Skyfire took to the air, Blaster alongside while Tracks and Navi manned the ground support, keeping the Decepticons from entering the building. Hot Rod and the twins stayed by as they were short enough to enter the building.

"Set up the rocket!" Epps ordered, finding his mark to setup while Amy followed close behind,

"Pixel, Blitz, watch your brother," Amy ordered, finding her mark and – to the surprise of the soldiers – transformed her right arm into a gun. Looking across the way, she marked the target, "There! The building with the dome!" she called out, "We need to hit the pillar that glows red!" but everyone grew quiet as the building trembled,

"Woah! Was that the building?!" one of the soldiers cried, bracing against one of the pillars. Carefully looking out below, a small band of the Decepticon fliers where shooting at the lower levels, causing the building to tip and through everyone off balance.

"Hold up! Hold up, it's stopped!" another called,

"No it isn't, everyone down!" Amy ordered, pointing out to the patrol coming to investigate. With haste, everyone hid behind the more stable furniture in the office building.

Holding baited breath, they jumped as one of the cons jumped into the room to investigate. Everyone held still until a distraction could be made. Noticing one of the chairs, Hot Rod took a deep breath before kicking the chair, scaring his mother but ultimately achieved a distraction long enough for Epps to throw a grenade at the con.

Now discovered, everyone ran to the higher end of the room, running at the glass was their only hope,

"Skyfire!" Amy cried as she, the twins, Hot Rod and the soldiers sailed through the glass. Ringing around, Skyfire shot out the glass in front of them to slow their decent. Blaster jumped from his brother to enter the building first, get a gripping and caught most who came through. The Twins managed to catch one of the pillars, holding Hot Rod secure but Amy had slipped, missing it,

"MOMMY!" the young mech cried, watching helplessly as she slid further away. Seeing Epps before her, grabbing one of the overhanding cords, he reached out and grabbed her before she flew out of the window, "Yo Mum! You a'right?!" Blaster called, helping the soldiers get their footing while looking down to her. Nodding in relief, seeing as she was almost dangling out of the window.

"Is everyone alright?!" Epps called, hauling Amy up to grab the cord as everyone sounded off, none too happy with the escape plan. But something caught her eye; looking down before, she spied Shockwave, taking a hit from the furniture that fell from their level. Her energon froze as he looked up, staring straight at her and Epps,

"The evil thing is looking at us!" he warned the others,

"Shockwave knows we're here!" she cried, but stilled as a familiar whirring echoed from up the street, "And he brought Driller!" she screamed, watching as the mechanical worm burrowed up the street,

"EVAC! EVAC!" Epps ordered, pulling himself up after Amy,

"Blaster! Get a communication up to the others! We need help!" she called, making it to Pixel, Blitz and Hot Rod; all 3 of her youngest sparklings near tears as they scrambled to get away, "Skyfire! Can you carry the soldiers out of here?!"

"I…I'm not sure, I've never taken passengers before!" he called back, "But I'll try! Come on!" he cried to the soldiers, trying to get as close to the building as he could without compromising the already delicate structure, but just as Pixel, Blitz and Hot Rod were clambered in to help the others, Driller had already snapped the supports keeping their level of the building up. Before a single soldier could jump into Skyfire, the building tipped. The Sparklings had to watch as their mother fell,

"MOMMY!" Hot Rod screamed, echoed by his sisters,

"MOTHER! I'M COMING!" Blaster was about to jump in when Driller made a move on them, it scrapped Skyfire's delicate wings, causing him to fall,

"NO!" Amy watched helplessly as her children glided back to the ground, seeing them injured boiled inside of her, turning to see Driller make a move on them. Anger fueling her, she shot out a anti field around herself and the other soldiers, hovering a moment gave her enough time to charge her cannons, changed from her arms, and blasted Driller back but it wasn't enough to kill him. Focussing on the soldiers she managed to get them on stable ground just as Optimus entered the fray,

"I've come for you!" he roared, shooting and distracting Driller from the others, easily slicing off its worm-like mouth, effectively silencing the killer, "Amy! Skyfire managed to land close by! Get to them as fast as you can!" he ordered, taking off to get Shockwave.

Not needing to be told twice, Amy ran ahead of Epps and his rag tag team to find her Sparklings, and pray no one had found them yet.

* * *

><p>There was nothing she could do now. Amy felt the surge of power from the pillars activation as they ascended above the city, no doubt the others following close behind.<p>

She had gotten separated from the others but she had to find her children. Luckily, Starscream's high pitched yelled had drawn her to the one thing she had hoped not to see; with Optimus tangled in the building equipment from his fight with Driller, the Autobots were captured and guarded by the Decepticons.

She spotted Soundwave along with Shockwave and Starscream overseeing the guard and deciding what would be the best course of action to deal with their prisoners. She could already see her sparklings, Navi and Tracks included, kept separate from the others. Her spark ached at seeing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker so badly beaten from defending her children,

"Hey! Leave the younglings alone you Decepti-creep!" Sideswipe snapped, only to be back handed by Starscream,

"Silence worn," he hissed, walking over to her children, observing and inspecting them, "No doubt the All Spark will come looking for them…keep an eye out for her!" he ordered, those not watching the prisoners spread out, only missing her by a second as she moved closer,

Suddenly, all the Decpeticons roared in triumph as Sentinel Prime activated the pillars,

"Can't you Autobots see!" he called from the building, "The needs of the Many, outweigh the needs of the Few!" looking into the sky, Cybertron had already began to be pulled through the Space Bridge,

"Too bad Autobots," Starscream sneered, looking at each and every one of them, "After millennia at war, with all your self righteous scrabble has brought you nothing but defeat!" his men echoed his cry, pumping their fists and slapping their guns,

"The All Spark will not allow this travesty to continue!" Drift snapped, pulling their attention, "She will stop this abomination from happening! She is with us!" Amy flinched and gasped as Soundwave shot poor Drift in the side, not fatal but definitely serious, causing Perceptor to fight back, calling out to his fellow Wreaker. But she saw something in Perceptor…then she realised what it was! To her eyes, she spied the feint, billowing ribbon connecting the 2 bots together…they were sparkmates?

Wait! She could never do this before, why now? What was happening? A feint feeling a calm washed over her as everything seemed to slow. Looking around, the light dimmed and the Sparks from the well exploded around her. What was going on? She had no control over this,

_**Because, It is I who have called them here**_ that voice! She knew that voice! Looking around, she caught a pale glimmer coming from behind her, one that grew until…the Spectre? The many times she saw this spectre from her childhood, along with Megatron, had always confused her. Now she knew why Megatron had made contact with her before all of this, but this spectre had always been a mystery.

And now, rather than just being an outline of a being, she could make out every single detail of his being; he appeared like a tall mech, towering over her, though glowing his armour took on varying shades of blue and gold, his plating looked regal and more so than the Primes themselves, but his optics…they were a brilliant white, neutral and yet welcoming all.

"Who are you?" was all she could ask, "After all these years, you say more than just a few words, and you're clearer now than before…why?"

_**Dear All Spark. You know who I am, and why I have come. For I have been with you for such a reason, for now it has come to put an end to this frivolous civil war. My children have suffered enough**_ His voice was strong and proud, and yet held such compassion and care,

"I know you?" she pondered his words…and he called the others '_his_' children? But they had come from the All Spark…which came from…Her eyes widened in realization, looking back to the spectre. His optics blinked with a knowing care, almost amused by her realisation and surprise. "It's…you. But how? Why now? Why are you only speaking to me like this now?"

_**The distance between Earth and Cybertron was too great, my presence was stretched too far and limited my communications with you. But now that my fallen prime has brought me here, perhaps now this war can end, with Earth spared**_

"Can it?" she begged, feeling so lost and smaller than normal before this deity, looking back to her friends and family. She spied Dylan on the ground by Soundwave, she read his lips and knew they were going to kill them all. The strange feeling of his arms wrapping around her brought back her calm, almost melting into his embrace,

_**You need only say my name. Doing so will complete your transformation, all the power of the All Spark will allow you to end this conflict. Even those who have sinned will wish to repent, they will see the truth, in you**_

"Your name? That's all?" she asked, watching as Wheeljack was pulled from the group, the first to die,

_**Simply speak it…and it shall be done**_ Stalled a moment, she watched as Soundwave's cannon lowered to Wheeljack. Merely thinking his name caused a rush of power to flow through her, her eyes widening and blue light shone through, Amy knew now what she had to do…not matter the cost.

"…_**Primus**_"

* * *

><p>Soundwave cocked his gun, his ruby optics spying the simpering scientist before him. The power he relished from such control was like a drug. His finger tightened on the trigger, ready to spill Autobot energon when…nothing happened. His gun was fully loaded, prepped and ready to kill but pulling the trigger did nothing.<p>

All the other soldiers were having the same problems; their weapons weren't working. It couldn't be an EMP, he didn't detect it…but his scanners did pick up a growing power source…right next to them.

Looking about, he saw a blue light on the bridge overlooking their little prison camp. The glow then fell from the balcony to land softly on 2 feet. His optics scanned the glow as it slowly took form, human remains dropped from its form, the familiar shade of red hair brought realisation as the glow completed its change.

"Amy?" Ratchet gasped, before them was a fully-fledge Cybertronian Amy. She had grown somewhat but was still tiny by their standards, only standing at 10 feet, but her wings were long and pronounced, resembling more like peacock feathers spanning out from her back and billowing out behind her like a tail. Lastly, a remarkable halo glowed behind her head, resembling wings as it adorned her helm.

Her heeled pedes clicked as she walked forward, a non-existent wind picking up the only piece of clothing she was wearing; a shawl draped loosely over her arms and a cape hanging from her hips, dragging like a train behind her.

Many of the cons simply stared at her, while others seemed so compelled by the look of her to simply drop their weapons,

"_**This fight must end**_" her voice echoed with itself as her glowing gaze travelled over all witnessing, "_**This conflict has come at a great cost to all, was losing your home worth all of this tragedy?**_" she asked,

"And what would you know?!" a con called out, looking to him she instantly knew he was Barricade, thought dead almost 6 years ago, "You're a human who got lucky and gained the All Sparks power,"

"_**Yes. It was by fate's hand that I carried this gift**_," she echoed again, her voice seemingly penetrating his spark, "_**But it was not by simple coincidence. You yourself, a proud enforcer in Cybertron's golden age, reduced to a grunt of one whose sight is so accused, his reason for this war lost with eons of war**_," he didn't want to admit it, but when she said it, it just made a lot of sense, "_**Many have been lost for a notion that both sides share; equality. And yet you both maintain your own side and notions of being 2 separate beings**_,"

The silence could be cut by a knife; the high ranking Decepticons were stunned silent by her presence while those below them thought on her words,

"She's…right," one spoke out, causing everyone to look at him, "I love too many friends to this…all we wanted was a fair go in life, not held back that slaggin' Caste system!" he snapped, many more around him nodded in agreement,

"_**And that could've been achieved, had the line of Primes not become so corrupted in Zeta and Sentinel's time. But you can change that**_," she smiled as hope began to since in their ruby optics, "_**Stand not as advisories by as comrades. Fight for your future, together not divided. I promise it will occur**_,"

"Yes, when we wipe out the Autobots FOREVER!" Starscream bellowed, her words having no effect on his corrupted spark, causing an all out shoot out but to his surprise, much of that to Soundwave and Shockwave as well, the many soldier-class bots with them were now hurding the Autobots to cover, supporting them with weapons fire.

Amy's glowing spark warmed at the development but the fighting was unnecessary. While in the crossfire, she walked toward the 3 bots just as reinforcements arrived. Bumblebee and the others explained the Decepticons fighting with them were converted, only to witness something completely different.

It was a surprise to see 3 of the highest-ranking officers in Megatron's army, shoot widely at the All Spark made real. If one were to look closely, they would see fear in their optics, even Shockwave – a mech known to be highly logical over all else, scrambling over himself to escape,

"Back! BACK! Stay away from ME!" Starscream bellowed as Amy approached his skittering form. One moment she was a few feet away, the next she was hovering his prone form. His optics glued to her as she lightly caressed his cheek plating, slowly his frame relaxed before going limp. His chest plating snapped back and his spark was revealed, leaving its casing of its own accord before passing into Amy.

She then moved to Soundwave and Shockwave; who had the same reactions but could not otherwise stop Amy's advances, both simply collapsing and their sparks returning to the well,

"What…did you do?" asked a newcomer, turning back Amy smiled at the sight of Optimus stepping forward, following not too far behind were her sparklings; each one marvelling at the sight of their Creator,

"_**Fret not. Their spark were rife with fear, fear of what might happen if they changed their ways. Returning to me will cleanse them of their hate and taint, and I shall return them to see Cybertron as they had wanted**_," her voice calm and pleasant, smiling greatly as her children approached,

"Mother, is that you?" Tracks asked, almost unbelieving at what he saw,

"_**Yes, my sweet Sparklings**_," she smiled but turned to look up as Cybertron was being pulled through the Space Bridge, "_**But I am afraid there is little time to spare, I must get to the Space Bridge's centre if Primus is to be revived**_,"

"Primus?" Optimus asked, but the warm glow from the Matrix brought truth to her words, "Cybertron will be saved?"

"_**Without the cost of Earth. Humanity and Cybertronians alike can learn from one another, as we have much in common. Though Sentinel's views are noble in retrospect, I am afraid his methods only taint his intentions**_," but before anything could be done, reinforcements arrived and the battle renewed. Amy managed to get out of the way, observing the battle with a heavy heart. She had hoped her presence would stop all this fighting, but all it managed was all the bots fighting would avoid her as they fought.

Looking amongst the battles, she noticed someone sitting on their own behind one of the buildings. Rounding the corner, she found Megatron resting against one of the apartment buildings. Hovering closer to him, his tired optics rolled to her from marvelling at Cybertron,

"Cybertron…you are saved. At last. And you, my dear All Spark, can return our race to our former glory," he smirked, reaching out to her and just barely caressing her cheek,

"_**If your goal was to restore Cybertron, why harm the Earth?**_" she asked, not resisting his touch nor accepting it either,

"Inferior pests, but they will serve their purpose," he sneered,

"_**Was all of this truly worth it?**_" she asked, her sorrow evident in her words as she looked out, seeing Sentinel and Optimus at each other's throats,

"Obviously," he replied, his optics trained on her as they travelled lower. His talons trailed down to her abdomen, caressing the slight bulge, "You have my child?" he asked,

"_**Yes. A little mech**_," she answered, placing her tiny servo over his and watching as his optics softened, "_**What happened to the proud Gladiator who simply wished for all to be equal?**_" she asked, watching his optics look to hers and perhaps, for a clear moment, saw the ambitious gladiator he once was, "_**And after all you have done, Sentinel will gain control again, Bringing Cybertron back to its state before the war…all who died will die in vain**_,"

"He won't!" he snapped,

"_**And yet he is commanding your forces**_," she replied, pointing to the former Prime taking off Optimus and his Autobots,"_**You were once a great Mech, you can be again**_," unsure if her words would convince the Decepticon leader, she was uplifted at the sight of him considering her words. There was conflict and there was anger, but the thought of repeating the passed pulled his sway,

"Anything would be better than to have that old rust bucket back in power," he hissed, turning back to her, "I hold no regret for what I've down, and I will not yield this power,"

"_**It is enough, but know this Megatronus**_," now she surprised him, floating closer and touched his cheek plating, his plating healing under her touch, "_**No matter the outcome, you are not forsaken. Both our Maker and I will show forgiveness. You know what you must do,**_" she didn't give him a chance to reply before she ascended, her glow shining brighter before a sonic boom marked her rise.

The battle paused from the loud sound, all looking up as Amy shot toward Cybertron. Optimus and Sentinel watched as she flew from one of the suspension bridges, Optimus paused a moment too long as Sentinel took this opportunity to take the upper hand, severing Optimus' arm,

"We were gods once. All of us! But here, there can only be one!" raising his blade high, preparing to strike Optimus down, a shot ripped through his side, forcing the former Prime back from Optimus.

To their surprise, Megatron approached the pair, his red optics ablaze and thirsting for blood,

"This is my planet!" he roared, throttling Sentinel with his gun and fists, tearing armour and parts from his frame in a frenzy, "You would NOTHING but rusting scrap on the moon!" dropping the beaten Sentinel, looking to Optimus, not at all surprised to see his shock, "Now Optimus, we need a truce," he hissed, stepping down on Sentinel, "All I want is to be back in charge…Besides, who would you be without me, Prime,"

Optimus stared at the former Gladiator turned warlord, something about him had altered, that was for sure but as to what he did not know. Though the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' is valid, he knew this war would only end with both their deaths; his former mentor and his former friend.

"Time to find out."

Their battle was swift and brutal but the outcome was thus; his blade sunk deep into Megatron's plating, his systems shutting down and his exhaust choking from the energon bleeding from his lines,

"You were never one to go down easily," Optimus murmured, a little surprised by such a swift resolve,

"This war…could only end…with one of us dead," he choked, "I hold…nothing back, no regrets and yet…_she_ convinced me," realisation filled Optimus' processor as Megatron died in his arms, "Despite…all of this…you were the only…equal…I could ever admit" his spark was dimming fast and yet he had one last thing to say, "Make it swift," his optics dimmed but the final, brutal thrust of the Prime's sword was all it took for his spark pass into the well.

"Optimus," came a groan, solemnly he looked to Sentinel as the aged bot tried to move, "All I ever wanted the survival of our race," slowly rising to his feet, taking Megatron's weapon from his lifeless shell, he walked over to his fallen mentor, "You must see why I had to betray you,"

"You didn't betray me," Optimus stared down, cool and almost unfeeling to the older mech, mumbling incoherently, "You betrayed yourself,"

"NO OPTIMUS!" a pull of the trigger was all it took; one to the chest and the Coup de grace to his helm, silencing the traitor. It was over; everything had stopped.

But the blinding nova blooming overhead caused Optimus to look up, remembering Amy's approach. To his amazement, Cybertron remained…it was healing!

All looked on in awe as the planet had come through the space bridge and Amy had began its healing. Her glow enveloped the planet but not before it was pushed back, far enough between both Earth and Mars so no harm befell either planet, visible in the blue sky.

"Cybertron…our home," he sighed, feeling the weight of the world fall, joined by his fellow Autobots and, to his surprise, most of the surviving Decepticons.

"Daddy?" looking down, he smiled as his son held his arms up to be held. The sparkling said nothing of his missing arm but nuzzled close to his Sire's spark, "Will mommy come back?" he asked, but his Sire had no answer, he didn't know if Amy was even still in existence after such an undertaking.

"Look!" Will yelled, everyone spying a shooting star, arcing across the sky before hurtling to Earth. Some humans panicked and the bots stood their ground but the star slowed before taking on her true form.

Still aglow, Amy lowered to the ground, a tired smile gracing her features. Touching the ground, her glow disappeared and she collapsed,

"Mother!" Skyfire cried, followed by his siblings to their Creator; the twins, Ironhide and Chromia close behind. Looking to them, she smiled once more,

"Hey guys…we won, right?" she asked, her voice strained, "I…feel really tired,"

"Then you sleep sweetspark, we'll be here when you wake up," Sideswipe beamed, and by a miracle, Sunstreaker mimicked his smile uncaring if anyone saw. Nodding, Amy turned to Optimus, sharing a smile with him and her little mechling before the darkness clouded her vision.

* * *

><p>Almost a year had passed since then.<p>

Chicago was almost completely repaired and the Autobots were known to the whole world. Dylan and his associates were tried as traitors to both humanity and the reformed Cybertronian community, all their assets and finance going toward construction while they were sent to prison, Dylan himself bearing most of the responsibility with sentence to death by injection.

Many of the defected Decepticons took their punishment in stride, helping to repair many of the buildings as well as clearing all those who had died. Optimus had surprised his soldiers of Megatron's final moments but even the bloodthirsty bot was given a proper burial, this time ensuring he _could not_ come back.

It had taken Amy 6 months to awake after her ordeal but she had not changed. Her children were more than happy she was awake, as well her surrogate carers and her sparkmates. When the twins found out what Megatron had done to her, they wanted his spawn removed from her, but she had insisted and kept the little mech as she had promised.

But now, with Cybertron in their system, a new truce was made between the worlds, allowing Earth to strive further in their evolution by partially colonizing Cybertron while Cybertronians were welcomed to stay on Earth.

Sitting in her room back at base, Amy was humming a small tune as she rubbed her swollen sparkling sacks, her little ones wriggling at her touch. It was almost time for them to be born, even Megatron's little nipper though he appeared to be the smallest of the 4.

She looked up at the door opening, smiling as her growing brood walked in; Hot Rod was now taller than herself, even taller than her femmelings and Blaster, his growth spurts were a result of Optimus' programing, coming to the Prime's waist in comparison,

"Hello mother," they smiled, coming to crowd around her. Despite her change, she was still growing herself, the last year added another 6 feet, making her almost as tall as Jazz, "Are you well?"

"Yes, my dears, I'm fine," she smiled, flinching as her sparklings kicked about, "And your new siblings are excited to come into our new world,"

"What are their names, mama?" Pixel asked, ticking one of the sacks and giggling at the little one's reaction,

"Well, 3 are mechs while the last is a femme," she explained, "Sideswipe's little one will be…Swerve. Sunstreaker's will be…Sunstrider, my little femme will be…StarRunner. And Megatron's little mech," but she was stopped Track scoffing,

"Why keep his spawn mother, after what he did to you!" Tracks had been touchy on the subject when she revealed Megatron's offspring and how it came to be, but she shook her head,

"This little mech has done no wrong," she explained, placing a shoulder on her third eldest, "But he will need loving siblings to teach him right from wrong, please don't let his sire influence your behaviour toward him, for as of now…my little Blade will be my own," she could feel his joy leap through her, preening at the love she was giving, but no a moment later she cringed, "Pixel, Blitz, will you both be dears and tell Ratchet…it's time," she cringed,

Both girls beamed as the raced out of the room. Her son's helped her to her berth and help her get comfortable before the medic returned,

"Alright, everyone leave," he ordered, sending her sons out but they had already fled to spread the good news.

By the time all the younglings had returned with most of the base, Amy lay spent from her easier delivery; she was NOT missing human birthing pains, Cybertronians had it easy. In her arms were all 4 of her sparklings.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the firsts to be allowed in, beaming at the sight of the triplets. Little Swerve and Sunstrider were nuzzled up to their sister, seemingly protecting their little StarRunner,

"They're…perfect," Sunstreaker smiled, kissing his tired beloved and admiring his son…almost preening at the little guy, knowing he would be a looker like his Sire. Sideswipe marvelled how his sleeping mech sparkling was jerking and kicking in his sleep, making small rev noise,

"Aw, I think he's dreaming about racing his old man," he smiled, petting the little mech, and kissing Amy. But both brothers stared down at their femmeling, she was so tiny and delicate, like her mother. But their eyes pulled to little Blade; he resembled Megatron but unlike his sire's hard and jagged edges, there were signs of his mother in his framework, downplaying an otherwise ominous appearance,

"I'd like everyone to come in, I have something to announce," with that, the twins called everyone in, each taking one of their sparklings, StarRunner remaining in her arms with Blade in her other. Everyone found a seat or somewhere to stand as they marvelled over her newborns, "Drift, Perceptor, could you please step forward,"

A little confused, the 2 mechs walked closer toward the new mother, standing on either side of her berth,

"While I was connected to Primus, he revealed many things to me, especially a special rite the previous All Spark once performed," she regaled, "During the battle…I noticed something between you, something I want to reward," Perceptor and Drift froze, knowing all to well what she had meant, "Fret not, the war is over and such a blessing I wish to promote," turning to Drift, she smiled warmly, "With Megatron gone, I fear his son will seek out another like him, which is why I have decided this," handing StarRunner to Skyfire, Amy took Drift's servo then Perceptors and placed them over Blade, "As the All Spark, I wish to reward your love…with a sparkling,"

The room fell silent, Perceptor and Drift looked to one another, then Amy and then little Blade. Opening his optics for the first time, a dull violet blue looked to the two, a bright smile covering his tiny faceplates as he garbled and cooed at the 2 mechs,

"Well…I, Amy this is truly an honor," Perceptor babbled, "With the war and such, we had not considered…we had believed we could never have a sparkling of our own, neither of us being a breeder," looking down at the small bundle, he could not help but take little blade in his servos, mindful he was larger than both mother and sparkling,

"We shall cherish him, despite his origins, and I promise to teach him honor as his true sire once stood for," Drift promised, a roar of congratulation rumbled the room. Preparations were made for Amy to return to Cybertron with them once she was rested, as the All Spark she was duty bound to do so, as well as an Ambassador for all Cybertronian kind in regards to relations between the new worlds.

All she was happy of, was her family was growing larger, and she was reunited with her beloved twins and her surrogate parents. No regrets, and she felt all the more lucky that her ancestor had found the cube. Her dark years were behind her and she was looking to a bright future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and FINISHED! (me:feints) man, this was a long one, but I am proud of it nonetheless. I'm sure I mentioned this before but there will be an Alternate ending, starting from Chapter 28. A hint: The Autobots are found out and captured, conquer of Earth goes as planned and...well I'll let you guys think it over since I may not start it for a little while, I have other chapters to write for Mass Effect and Transformers Prime. And point of warning; I am starting TAFE again this year so my update may be even longer. Wish me luck!<strong>


End file.
